


Feral

by DeckofDragons



Series: Feral [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion mention, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claustrophobia, Cum Inflation, Fisting, Forced Compliance, Forced Fisting, Forced Pregnancy, Gross Porn, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Suicidal Thoughts, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Breeding, Oral Sex, Porn, Possible Miscarriage, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Riding, Self Harm, Self-Induced Abortion Mention, Size Kink, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Wolf Swapfell Paps, cum kink, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 124,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Blueberry's in heat and far away from home. Slim finds him.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnedxfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/gifts).



> Prompt taken from this: https://damnedxfate.tumblr.com/post/163223754404/fic-cravings-prompts-for-adoption-i-guess The first one, obviously
> 
> I was originally planning on having this be consensual because I like the idea of the the three of them being a thing. But when I started writing it, it got creepy real fast and I just sort of went with it.

Blueberry had made plenty of not smart decisions in his life, like staying up all night when he knew he had stuff to do the next day, or pushing himself too hard when he was sick. But this was might be the dumbest one yet.

He’d _known_ that his heat was going to start today. But he’d gone out anyway, thinking he’d make it back home before it fully set in. He’d been wrong of course, things almost never worked like that. So, now he was more than an hour’s walk away from home while in full-blown heat.

Despite the cool air and snow crunching beneath his boots he was sweating. He was half tempted to take off some of his clothes and probably would have done so if it would’ve made a difference. His magic was pooling uncomfortably in his pelvis, not ready to form into anything without stimulation, making walking more uncomfortable than it needed to be. And his soul was glowing through his shirt, making the shadow of his ribcage visible, as it always did when he was in heat.

It was awful and he desperately wanted to take care of it. But he couldn’t, not until he got home. He didn’t want to touch himself in the middle of the woods and even if he was alone right now someone might come along and see. He couldn’t have that when he was trying so hard to get into the Royal Guard.

“Ugh, I hate this,” he complained to himself as he placed a hand against a tree to steady himself. He hadn’t even brought his phone so he couldn’t call anyone to come help him get home. He would’ve been mad at himself for that but his thoughts were too hazy and slow.

He clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head to try and clear it some. “I have to stay positive. I’ve been through this before.” Never when he was this far from home thought. “I can handle it. I’ll get home soon and take care of it.” He forced a smile as he started walking again as fast as he could in his present condition.

He’d been walking for maybe five minutes when he heard a sound come from behind him. He didn’t have time to turn around and see what it was before someone pressed up against him from behind, someone taller than him. Whoever it was grabbed onto his shoulders and leaned over so that Blueberry could see their face by looking up.

He was a skeleton monster like Blueberry but with black wolf-like ears. His teeth were sharp and one had been replaced with a golden replica. Other than those two things, he looked a lot like Blueberry’s adopted brother Stretch.

“Uh hi,” Blueberry said with a small wave and forced smile. He felt even hotter now, his heat flaring due to the proximity of a potential mate. It didn’t care that this guy was a complete stranger.

“Hi.” The other monster’s voice was deep and his tone sent a shiver through Blueberry’s soul. “You smell nice.” His grin seemed to be almost predatory.

“Uh… thank you?” Blueberry was growing more uncomfortable by the minute and it wasn’t just because of his heat. This other monster seemed off somehow and was standing _way_ too close, still pressed up against his back, not even giving him enough room to turn around and get a better look at him. “My name’s Blueberry, what’s yours?” Introductions were always a good way to make new friends and hopefully diffuse a kind of creepy situation.

“Slim.” With an animalistic growl, he pressed Blueberry against a nearby tree and bucked his pelvis into him.

“Oh.” Blueberry instinctively gripped the tree to hold himself steady. He could feel Slim’s rock-hard cock rubbing against him through their clothing. He whimpered, not sure if it was from fear or anticipation as his pooling magic formed into a dripping pussy. His heat made him want this but his rational mind knew it was a bad idea.

But before he could say anything Slim was rubbing up against him some more. “I probably shouldn’t but… _fuck_ you smell so good. Ya wanna carry my puppies?”

“What? No, I don’t… want that.” Heat or no heat, Blueberry did _not_ want to get pregnant, especially from a stranger. “I don’t want any of this, please leave me alone.”

“Hmm, your body says something different.” Slim’s voice seemed to almost rumble in his chest as he moved a hand around to press on Blueberry’s front where his ecto-body had formed, complete with womb for the potential child his heat had him ready to carry. “And I don’t think ya got much of a choice anyway. I’m not sure I can hold myself back for much longer.”

Blueberry froze. Slim couldn’t really mean that, could he? He was just being forceful and rude, he wasn’t _actually_ thinking about raping Blueberry, right? “Can you please just leave me alone? I don’t…” he cut off with a soft gasp as Slim bucked into him again. Even through their clothes his cock felt big. He wanted it inside him.

“See, ya want this, right?”

“No,” Blueberry said despite part of him wanting to say ‘yes’, the part controlled by his heat. His body felt like it was on fire and his pussy burned in his pelvis. He _needed_ to do something about this. “Please can you just… not.”

Slim groaned again as he bucked his hips into Blueberry once more. “I have too.” His voice was almost a growl, deep and predatory. “You smell too good and you’re too cute to just let ya go.”

“Please… don’t.” Blueberry clenched his eyes shut. This couldn’t be real. Rape was something that happened to other people, the ones who lived in not nice neighbourhoods or went out alone in the middle of the night to the shady part of town, not to future Royal Guards like Blueberry.

With a rumbling purrlike growl, Slim wrapped his arms around Blueberry and picked him. He carried him deeper into the woods, away from the path and the potential of someone else coming along and stopping this.

Blueberry tried in vain to squirm free. Rendered almost helpless by heat, he couldn’t struggle hard or summon attack magic. Though it probably wouldn’t have made much of a difference anyway, Slim’s grip on him was firm and unrelenting.

Slim didn’t carry him far, judging by his bulging erection and small desperate sounding whines he was probably too eager. He stopped in a small clearing where he placed Blueberry down on his hands and knees.

“Please…” Blueberry’s eyes filled tears. This was really happening to him and that he couldn’t do a single thing to stop it. He’d never hated going into heat as much as he did now. “Don’t, please don’t.”

Slim seemed to have stopped listening as he fumbled with Blueberry’s pants with over eager fingers for a few seconds before giving up and just ripping them off. Blueberry whined as the cool air hit his burning wet pussy. He wasn’t ready for this but at the same time needed it with almost all his body. He heard Slim remove his own pants next.

Slim gripped onto his hips, pulling them up to line himself up. Blueberry barely held back a needy moan as the tip of Slim’s cock brushed against his pussy. It was huge, would it even fit inside him? He was about to find out.

Slim growled softly before snapping his hips forward, burying himself all the way inside. Blueberry couldn’t hold back a small yelp as he entire body was rocked forward. He’d never been penetrated by something this big before. It hurt, even with his magic loose and dripping with arousal due to his heat. Slim hadn’t prepared him any and wasn’t giving him any time to adjust as he started thrusting hard and fast.

Blueberry moaned and whimpered, crossed eyed and drooling, as he bunched his hands into fists on the snowy ground. Slim grunted and growled as he pounded into Blueberry with wild abandon, as if he were little more than a mindless animal.

With each thrust his thick cock pushed against Blueberry’s inner sensitive spot, making it impossible to think straight. It quickly brought Blueberry to his first shuddering orgasm, his magic clenching around Slim’s cock, getting a moan of pleasure out of him as he continued to thrust ruthlessly.

Blueberry whimpered, tears filling his eyes even as he was overwhelmed with pleasure and the need to mate. He needed this but he didn’t want it, which of course made no difference. It was happening whether he liked it or not.

But at least his magic was quickly adjusting to Slim’s cock. It still hurt, though it was almost like a good pain now as it seemed to fit and stretch his pussy perfectly each time it filled him.

“Ah… please…” He needed Slim to finish and fill his pussy with cum. It’s what his body wanted even if his mind wanted the opposite. His rational mind wasn’t in control though. “Please…” he begged, arching his back against Slim’s thrusts as tears leaked from his eyes to fall to the snow below.

Slim growled wordlessly in pleasure, though not threatening it still sent a chill through Blueberry’s soul. He pressed down on Blueberry’s front and pulled his hips up so that each harsh thrust pushed Blueberry down into the ground.

Blueberry moaned, still drooling and crying as he braced himself with one forearm. “Ah… I need it…” He wanted Slim to hurry up and come, filling him with cum and impregnating him. Wait, no, he wanted Slim to finish fast so this could be over and done with.

Fueled by heat, Blueberry was soon climaxing again. Intense waves of pleasure rolled through him as he let out a wordless half moan half-scream. It was almost painful, Slim’s large unrelenting cock only making it worse or better, he wasn’t sure which.

By the time he was orgasming for the third time he knew Slim had to be getting close too. His feral sounding grunts and moans had increased in desperation and his thrusting seemed to have almost lost some of its rhythm as Slim picked up the pace.

He made a wordless almost bark-like sound of pleasure as he suddenly slammed his hips into Blueberry so that his cock was buried all the way inside. Something expanded at the base of it, hard, uncomfortable, and a little painful.

But Blueberry didn’t have much to think about it before he felt a hot gushing inside him as Slim finally came. He moaned in ecstasy, already climaxing again despite how recent the last one had been. Slim’s cum was pleasantly hot and felt almost like a soothing balm in his poor abused magic. And it kept coming too, pouring into him and unable to leak out due to the knot.

“I bet you’re gonna look cute when your belly’s all swollen with my puppies.” Slim panted after several minutes had gone by.

Blueberry moaned, blinking back tears of misery and pleasure. His heat was starting to dip a little, allowing him to think about how awful this situation was even with how wonderful it felt. He tried to pull his body forward and off Slim’s cock but the knot had him locked in place.

With a groan, he pushed himself up so that he could look back at where his and Slim’s magic stuck together. His ecto-flesh was a translucent blue, allowing him to see Slim’s magic inside him. It was burnt orange, his cock continued to pump cum into Blueberry, wonderfully hot and pleasant against the walls of his pussy it filled him and poured into his belly.

Blueberry was going to get pregnant from this. There was no way he wouldn’t, not when he was in heat. His body wanted it, reproduction was the purpose of heat after all, but he didn’t. “I don’t want to… have your babies,” he said as he turned his head back towards the trees in front of him, resting the side of his face against the snow-covered ground. The cold snow felt good against his burning bones.

“It’s kinda late for that, don’t ya think?” Slim moved a hand over to rub at Blueberry’s flat, for now, ecto-belly.

Blueberry groaned, tears flooding his eyes. Why did this have to feel so good? Something so awful shouldn’t feel so good.

He tried again to pull himself off the knot, harder this time. Not surprisingly, he still got nowhere. His heat sapped him of strength, leaving him to the mercy of his unwanted mate.

Slim chuckled. “You’re not going anywhere any time soon.”

Blueberry whimpered at the truth of his words. He’d read somewhere about monsters who knotted when mating and had learned the knot could sometimes last up to half an hour. He dreaded the thought of being stuck here like this for that long. The fact that it felt so good made it even worse. But there was nothing he could do about any of it.

Time dragged. Slim seemed content with having little conversation as his cock continued to fill Blueberry with magic. Blueberry, normally so talkative, found himself with nothing to say. It felt good purely on a surface level, everything else about it was awful and he wanted it to be over.

But finally at long last, the knot softened, allowing cum to drip out around Slim’s cock. It was finally over. But… why was Slim still hard? He couldn’t possibly want to go again, could he?

“Ready for round two?” Slim said, an eager grin almost audible in his voice.

“No, please no,” Blueberry begged. “I can’t…” he cut off with a yelp as Slim pulled his hips back only to thrust right back in again. Cum squelched out around his cock, dripping down between them, as he once again started pounding mercilessly into Blueberry.

Blueberry balled his hands up and whimpered in misery. Even if it still felt agonizingly good his heat had died down some and his pussy felt sore and oversensitive, making Slim’s harsh thrusts more painful too. But there was nothing he could to.

Why did Slim have to go again? It was already almost guaranteed that Blueberry would become pregnant, a second round would be redundant.

But despite his misery and pain he was eventually orgasming again. It was painful and intense, making him cry out loud enough that his voice seemed to almost echo back.

Slim growled in what could only be satisfaction as he pulled Blueberry’s hips up to a sharper angle to thrust down into. The new angle allowed his cock to press against that inner sensitive spot even harder than before, driving out more moans and whimpers from Blueberry.

Another orgasm was forced out of him before Slim knotted again, followed by the return of that wonderful flow of warmth and his cock’s stillness inside Blueberry. As long as Slim wasn’t thrusting anymore it would be okay. This felt good, it was still awful and Blueberry wanted it over and done with, but it was better than Slim’s thrusting.

With a whimper, Blueberry pushed himself up to look down at his magic again. His belly was already slightly swollen, the burnt orange of Slim’s cum visible inside, more being adding to it now. In a few months, his belly would be big with Slim’s puppies instead. He groaned at the thought, turning his back towards the front. He didn’t want to think about that right now, or ever.

He lay there for another eternity; his magic hugging tight around Slims dick as it filled him cum. Was his pussy going to be permanently stretched out from having Slim’s too thick dick inside him for so long? He hoped not. He wouldn’t be able to do anything about it if that was the case though.

By the time the knot softened this time he felt heavy and filled with Slim’s magic. It made him a little nauseous. And the feel of it oozing out of him as Slim pulled back made him tear up again. How could this happen to him? How could he have thought going so far from home when his heat was starting was a good idea?

Slim grunted as he slammed his cock back in. He wasn’t giving Blueberry _any_ time to rest as the started thrusting again. It wasn’t quite as hard or as fast this time but it was still too much.

“Not again, please not again,” Blueberry begged. His heat was mostly stated now. He wished it wasn’t, it would’ve made this more bearable. His pussy was sore from being pounded into so hard and being forced to stretch so much for so long, making Slim’s cock hurt each time it stretched him once more.

“I gotta make sure I mate ya properly though.” Slim panted. He was the only thing keeping Blueberry’s hips in position now. “Can’t have ya go through all this and not get pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant, I promise I’m pregnant.” Blueberry _had_ to pregnant by now or was soon going to be, there was no need for a third time. He choked on a sob at the thought. He didn’t want to be pregnant. He wasn’t even ready to be parent, he had so many other things he wanted to do first. But there was nothing he could do about it right now and just wanted this to be over. “So, _please_ stop.”

Slim’s chuckled. His thrusting didn’t stop and only got a bit faster. “I gotta make sure though.”

Blueberry whimpered, tears pouring freely from his eyes as his shoulders start to shake with sobs. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening to him. Why couldn’t it just be over with already?

Despite the pain Blueberry eventually climaxed again, his sore magic clenching around Slim’s cock as pressed into him. It hurt and seemed to drive away the last of Blueberry’s heat, leaving him with nothing but exhaustion, pain, and overstimulation.

“Too much… it’s too much, please stop,” he begged in a whisper, unable to bring his voice any higher, otherwise he’d be screaming it.

Slim didn’t reply, seemingly not even hearing him as he continued to thrust down into him.

Blueberry panted and whimpered his way through another painful orgasm before Slim finally knotted again. Blueberry moaned with relief as the flow of cum into him resumed. It felt good against his sore magic and meant Slim wouldn’t be pounding into him again for a while at least.

“Ha, feel’s good, don’t it?” Slim said, a smug grin audible in his voice.

Blueberry groaned in response. He wasn’t going to admit this still felt good. It didn’t even feel as good as it could’ve. Slim’s cock was still stretching his magic uncomfortably, the knot was even worse.

Slim ignored his non-response as he slipped one hand around to cradle Blueberry’s belly. It was heavy and swollen with cum, which would only get worse before the knot softened. It was going to be even bigger and heavier in a few months. Blueberry closed his eyes, too tired to think about that right now.

He jolted awake sometime later when Slim started thrusting into him again. He was too tired do anything other than lie there and take it, unable to think past the pain and misery.

This had to be over soon, right? How many times could Slim do this before he needed to rest?

Eventually after what felt like forever, the knot set in place again and Slim was coming inside him once more.

“Please, please be done,” Blueberry begged in a whisper. Slim was panting loud enough for him to hear, that had to mean he was tired. So, this _had_ to be over soon.

“I might be able to go one more time,” Slim said with a chuckle.

“No, please no.” Even when begging, Blueberry didn’t have enough energy to bring his voice much higher than a whisper.

“We’ll see.”

Blueberry groaned, too tired to beg, especially knowing it wouldn’t make a difference. Soon he was drifting off again, his poor stretched out magic soothed by Slim’s cum, his belly heavy with it.

 

He drifted back into consciousness sometime later. Wherever he was, it was dark and warm. Someone was holding him, carrying him almost bridle style. Slim’s cock was _finally_ no longer inside his aching pussy. But as wonderful as that was, it allowed cum to ooze out of him, warm and _disgusting._ Without a towel or anything else to clean himself with, he couldn’t do anything about it.

Whoever was carrying him was moving. “I found another mate.” That was Slim’s voice. “Take good care of him while I sleep.” He lowered Blueberry onto something soft. The sound of his shuffling footsteps announced his departure seconds later.

“You awake?”

Blueberry jolted, turning his to look at the monster lying next to him. He blinked in surprise at the almost familiar face. The other monster looked almost just like him expect for the wolf ears, sharp teeth, and scars over one of his eyes.

“Who are you?” Blueberry asked almost automatically. He should be asking more important questions, like if the other monster would help him or if he was here unwillingly too. But that was the only thing he could think to say.

“You may call me Razz. But let me guess, you were in heat?”

Blueberry nodded. “Yeah, I was.” Not anymore, he’d worked through it and was no doubt pregnant now. He tried to dispel his ecto-body anyway, hoping for a miracle. It didn’t work.

He groaned in misery as he moved a hand to place of his belly. It was still swollen with Slim’s cum, just enough to poke through his shirt a little. That almost made him want to vomit. He didn’t want this. How could this have happened to him? And how was he going to get out of it and return home?

“Yeah, thought so.” Razz’s annoyed voice pulled Blueberry gaze back to him. This time his eyes went to more than just his face, roaming down to look at his body too. His belly was swollen too, significantly more than Blueberry’s, and his hand rested on it. He was pregnant, no doubt from Slim.

That realization made Blueberry whimper as he curled up on himself, wincing at the soreness in his pelvis. Razz was several months pregnant at least, he’d been here for a while. Where were the chances of Blueberry finding a way out when Razz clearly hadn’t?

“Don’t you dare fucking cry.” Razz growled.

Blueberry jolted again, snapped back to reality by Razz’s commanding tone. Now wasn’t the time to cry. He was strong and could take care of himself. Working together, him and Razz would be able to find a way out of this situation and crying wasn’t going to help with that.

He tried to push himself up into at least a sitting position but couldn’t. He was too weak and tired, every inch of his body hurt, especially his pelvis. So, he let himself fall back to the bed. “I need rest.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m… tired too.” Razz frowned. “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Blueberry nodded, his eyes drooping as sweet oblivion started to creep up on him once more. They’d figure a way out of this tomorrow for sure.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, this is finally continuing. This is the fic I've had the most requests to continue and I'd been planning to continue it anyway. So, here it finally is. Enjoy. :)

“Wake up.”

Blueberry didn’t want to wake up yet. It was unusual, normally he was up and ready to go about his day early, especially as soon as he became conscious. Not today though, he was sore and didn’t want to think about things yet.

“Come on, wake up, you need to get cleaned up and then we’re going to talk.” The voice wasn’t loud but it was right in his face, making it impossible to tune out in the pursuit of going back to sleep.

So, with a tired sigh, Blueberry opened his eyes. Razz was leaning over him, his wolf ears bent back a bit with what could only be annoyance. He didn’t want to remember what had happened yesterday but it’s not like he could forget. His pelvis was still sore and… He put a hand over his middle. Yep his ecto-body was still there and trying to dispel it only sent a small jolt of pain through his soul.

He sat up with a groan. He was in what could only be described as a den. It was a cave furnished like a house with furniture and lights, no carpet or other kind of flooring though, just hardpacked dirt. There were several side passages, presumably leading to other rooms.

They were on a mattress, set off to the side, it had sheets, blanket, and a couple pillows but wasn’t in a bedframe. Nearby was a proper bed though. Slim was sprawled out on it, drooling in his sleep. Finally, in full view, Blueberry could see that he had a wolf tail too, big, fluffy, and the same colour as his ears, dark brown or black.

Blueberry flinched, pulling himself a bit further away. His pelvis still ached from when Slim had… raped him. Almost like his body had been broken and could never be repaired.

Razz looked back at him too, his ears flattening a bit more. “Don’t worry about him right now, he’ll sleep until like midday as long as we don’t go close enough to touch him.” He also a had tail, small and grey. But Blueberry’s eyes were again drawn to the swell of his belly, reminding him of his own… pregnancy.

Fighting tears Blueberry looked down at himself as he lifted his shirt, to look at his light blue ecto-body. His body had absorbed and utilized all the burnt orange magic overnight, meaning his belly was flat again, for now. There were… three soulings visible in his abdomen. “Triplets!?” No way, he couldn’t handle that.

“No,” Razz said, annoyed again. “You’re having a litter, wolf and wolf hybrids have litters.”

“Oh.” That didn’t make it any better, it was still three soulings. But Slim _had_ mentioned puppies yesterday, not a baby or a single puppy, so Blueberry probably should’ve expected this. “Uh… how many are you having? If… that’s okay to ask.”

“Four. Now come on, you’re going to take a shower while I make breakfast and then we’re going to discuss things, including how we’re going to get out of this fucking hellhole.” He held out a hand.

Normally Blueberry would’ve objected to swearing but ‘fucking hellhole’ was probably a pretty good description of their current situation. So, he accepted Razz’s offered hand and allowed him to help him stand. His pelvis hurt which made walking difficult but that wasn’t as bad as its remainder of how horribly he’d been used yesterday. He did his best not to think about it.

“My name is Blueberry by the way, I uh… don’t think I introduced myself last night, did I?”

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you but considering the circumstances I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

Razz led him through one of the side passages into a corridor that had a sharp bend in it that then opened up into another room. It was less than half the size of the previous one and had a large shower taking up most of the space. It was tiled and everything. However, there was no door or anything else that would offer any degree of privacy should anyone walk in.

“How does he get plumbing down here?” Blueberry asked.

“I don’t know, but I do know he stole this place and probably killed whoever used to live here. So, he’s not the one who set any of this shit up.”

“How do you know?” Blueberry wasn’t surprised by that revelation, after everything else he’d done taking over someone else’s home didn’t seem farfetched. Hopefully he hadn’t actually killed them though and just took it over after they’d died naturally or from something else.

“There’s a ton of stuff in several of the rooms I _know_ can’t belong to him, books and a whole chest full of knitting and sewing supplies. But anyway, while you clean up I’ll get you a clean pair of clothes and towel, I’ll leave them by the door. Then I’ll make breakfast. While we’re eating, we’ll talk. Good?”

Blueberry nodded, holding back tears. Part of him wanted to talk about getting out of here as soon as possible but he was _filthy_. He’d never felt dirtier his entire life, he _needed_ to get clean before he could even try to function properly again. “Thank you.”

Razz looked at him, confused. “For what?”

“Being nice.”

Razz sighed. “Yeah, I know how scary it is. But I’m sure working together we can get out of here. I’m going to go now though, call for me if you need anything.”

Blueberry watched him go until the disappeared around the corner. Razz been here all alone for several months at least. How scary must that have been? Especially when he first woke up. Had he ended up here the same way Blueberry had? Grabbed while out and about in heat, like a moron, then raped and dragged back? Or something else. Did Blueberry even want to know? Maybe.

Feeling exposed and more than a little worried that Slim might wake up and come looking for him, Blueberry pulled off his shirt and the rest of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. Normally he wouldn’t do that but… right now he cared a lot more about getting into the shower as soon as possible, both to get clean and to make sure he got done before Slim woke up. His pants had been removed yesterday so he didn’t have to worry about that and could go straight up to the water faucet and turn it on.

He flinched as the cold water hit him but it didn’t take long for it to warm up. It started as pleasantly warm but he turned up the heat until he almost couldn’t stand it. Hot water was good, it was better for cleaning and the steam would give him a little bit more privacy.

There was even a bottle of soap and a loofa he could scrub himself down with. He skipped his middle for now, not letting his mind stray to what was there or why, doing so would only lead to tears. He needed to focus on getting out of here as soon as possible, he could be upset about what had happened to him later. Also, Razz wasn’t crying despite having been here for much longer so Blueberry wouldn’t either.

He focused mostly on cleaning his pelvis, where he felt the dirtiest, despite the soreness there. But no matter how vigorously he scrubbed he couldn’t erase the feeling of filth. And scrub he did, until it started to hurt even more.

The water was cold now too, he was shivering underneath it. How long… It didn’t matter. He quickly cleaned the rest of himself again, skipping his middle, before turning the water off. He didn’t feel clean, nowhere even close, but he was.

Shivering and holding back a whimper, he looked towards the entrance. A towel, folded into a perfect square, was lain out next to a neat pile of clean clothes. His old clothes were nowhere to be seen.

He grabbed the towel and dried himself off, drying his… ecto-belly as _quickly_ as possible, once more not letting his mind stray to why it was there. The shirt and sweatpants were baggy, something he’d normally think of as sleepwear. But it was comfortable and it covered most of him up so he felt less exposed, though he would’ve preferred armor, full plate so no one could get at him. Or a super thick coat that was big enough for him to hide in. Neither of those were an option though.

He neatly refolded the towel, a useless gesture but it gave him time to search for and plaster on his happy expression. It wasn’t as bright as it usually was, even when compared to the other times he’d had to fake it, but it would do until they found a way out of here.

The towel draped neatly over his forearm, he strode down the hall, forcing himself to maintain good posture on top of his happy expression. Razz was waiting just around the corner, leaning against the wall. He didn’t say anything about how long Blueberry had taken, just gesture for him to follow as they kept walking.

“What do I do with this?” Blueberry asked, gesturing with the damp towel.

“There’s a laundry basket right… here.” He paused at the beginning of the tunnel to the shower room where there indeed was a laundry basket. “I’ll take care of it later.”

Blueberry dropped the towel in and walked with Razz into the main room again. He looked towards the corner where Slim still lay on his bed sleeping. When was he going to wake up? And more importantly… “What’s going to happen when he wakes up?” he whispered to make sure he wasn’t heard.

“I’m not sure, you being here might change things. But we don’t have to worry about it for a little while longer. He’s a lazy piece of garbage shit.” Razz growled softly, his ears flattening a bit. “If I could use fucking attack magic I’d have killed his dumb ass ages ago.”

Yeah, attack magic wasn’t possible when they were pregnant. And with how small they both were fighting Slim in hand to hand combat would be difficult even if they were working together. Maybe if they were both in top condition they might be able to do something but Blueberry was so sore he could barely move and Razz was weighed down by his pregnant belly. Not to mention Slim would have full use of his magic, so fighting him wasn’t how they were going to get out of here.

Razz led him into a kitchen, complete with stove, fridge, microwave, and a host of cupboards. In the center was a wooden table with chairs set neatly around it. There was also food, omelets. Blueberry’s appetite soared at the sight and smell of it. When was the last time he’d eaten?

He sat down and pulled one of the two plates over to himself so he could dig in. It tasted good, like _really_ good. He didn’t even look up again until he’d finished it.

Razz was watching him, sitting on the other side of table and eating his own omelet. He looked proud of himself. “You liked it?” Blueberry nodded, a bit embarrassed about how enthusiastic he’d been. “Good, I’m a master chef, one of the best who’s ever lived.”

Blueberry’s smile was maybe a little genuine this time. “I like to cook too. My specialty is tacos.” Cooking and food was an easy topic to get lost in, especially since it had been a long while since Blueberry had had an opportunity to talk to a fellow chef. Unfortunately, they had more pressing things to discuss. “But uh… how long have you been here?”

Razz sighed, slumping in his chair a bit. “I don’t know, several months obviously. Long enough that…” he frowned, almost a grimace, “I’m starting to feel the… puppies move a little.”

Blueberry didn’t know enough about pregnancies to know at what month that started happening. He knew even less about wolf-skeleton monsters’ reproduction. “How long does…” he hesitated, fiddling with his thumbs. He didn’t even want to think about this but… “How long can I expect to be… pregnant for?” Different monster types had different gestation periods, some he’d heard lasted longer than a year, others only a month or two.

“Nine months.” Not as bad as it could’ve been but not good either. Though that was normal for a standard skeleton monster like himself so it would’ve maybe been fine, or at least not as bad, if it wasn’t a litter of three skeleton wolf puppies. That was too many.

“How did you end up here?” Blueberry asked, mostly as a way to distract himself from his newfound… condition. “Like… what’s the story behind it?”

“You really want to know?”

Blueberry nodded. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just… curious.”

“I guess it doesn’t hurt to tell you, it’ll at least give you an idea of what kind of fucked up freak he is. Basically, he was my stalker, he confessed his,” Razz raised his hands to make air quotes, “‘undying love’ for me and asked me to be his mate more times than I care to recall. I said no every single fucking time, I was even polite the first few times. But he just wouldn’t take the fucking hint and one night he got _super_ insistent about it. He followed me home and kept fucking pestering me, I couldn’t escape because he kept teleporting. So, I hit him in the face with a bone construct, it knocked his tooth out, which is why he has that golden one.” Razz was visibly proud of that accomplishment. He had every right to be, even if Blueberry would normally be uncomfortable with the thought of someone being proud they’d hurt another person.

“Why didn’t you file a restraining order?” Blueberry asked.

“I wanted to handle it myself and it wasn’t more than a slight nuisance until that night when he got persistent about it. I would have after that but I didn’t see him for several weeks so I thought he’d given up, I had hit him after all. And then I went into heat. I holed up in my house like I always do, locked everything up so no one could get in. But he got in somehow by teleporting I think. I’m… pretty sure he was in heat too. And well… I’m sure you guess what he did to me.”

Blueberry was fighting tears again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t fucking waste your pity on me.” Razz growled but his ears didn’t flatten so was he really angry? “You’re in the exact same position as me now, there’s no point feeling sorry for ourselves. We need to get out of here first.”

Blueberry nodded, blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He could be upset about all this later, getting out came first. “Is there… a door we can try to break down or find a key for?”

Razz’s false anger vanished. “No, he gets in and out by teleporting. The old entrance is bricked up and is now behind a stupidly heavy cabinet thing.”

“Let’s go move it then.” Blueberry stood up. Normally he’d have wanted to do the dishes first but they needed to get this taken care of before Slim woke up.

Razz apparently had the same idea as he took both their dirtied plate and placed them in the sink. He gestured for Blueberry to follow him out of the kitchen and led him back to the main room and then down another passage. It opened up into a small room. There were a couple bookshelves filled with books and a few odd trinkets along the walls. There was also a large sturdy looking cabinet. If Razz hadn’t said something about a cabinet it wouldn’t have caught Blueberry’s attention. Razz led him right to it. “It’s behind this,” he said, flourishing a hand towards it.

Blueberry stepped up to it and looked behind it. The cave wall here was fairly flat, meaning the cabinet was pushed up almost flush against it. But just barely visible through a small gap made by a curvature in the wall that Blueberry probably would’ve missed if he weren’t look for it was what looked like another tunnelway that quickly ended in a brick wall.

“I found this a couple days ago,” Razz said. I knew that there had to be an entrance somewhere, how else would whoever owned it before get all this shit in here? As you can see it’s not exactly noticeable so I didn’t find it for a while. I was convinced it had to be behind one of the bookcases in this room or the library type room.”

“So… we just need to move this, take down the wall and then we’re free?” Blueberry said. That was much easier said then done, taking down a whole brick wall couldn’t be easy and would probably take while, assuming it was possible at all. They’d have to keep it a secret too or Slim would do something to stop them, which just added another layer of difficulty.

“Presumably, unless this isn’t the entrance and that room’s blocked off for some other reason. I doubt it though. He’s a lazy asshole, he wouldn’t do something like that unless he had to.”

“How are we going to take down the wall?” They didn’t seem to have any power tools or even mundane tools like a sledge hammer or chisel.

Razz shrugged. “There’s silverware in the kitchen. In movies and on TV people escape prisons with spoons and shit all the time. So, it might be possible and its all we got, trust me I’ve explored every inch of this damn place, that’s the only thing we have. All the sharp knives were removed a while ago though. And if we can’t take down the wall itself then we can dig a tunnel underneath it. It would be a bit difficult to get through because of…” he gestured to his pregnant belly, “but it’ll be fine as long as we make it big enough.”

Blueberry had seen those movies and TV shows too and had often wonder whether or not digging through a wall or the ground with a spoon or whatever utensil was being used would be possible. Well, it seemed like he’d been finding out here soon. If it wasn’t then… they’d be stuck here for who even knew how long.

“Let’s begin then.” Blueberry forced his voice to be cheery as if this were an exciting project they were doing for fun and not something their freedom depended on working.

“We can’t yet. I let you sleep for a long time, I figured you’d need it, so Fuckfaced Slim is probably going to wake up soon. We should…” Razz froze, his ears standing at alert as he looked towards the passage they’d come in through, before grabbing Blueberry’s wrist and pulling him away from the cabinet. “Speaking of which he’s waking up right fucking now.”


	3. Slim

When Slim strolled into the room a short time later, Razz went rigid as if he were afraid or nervous. Blueberry couldn’t blame him, he was afraid too, he tried to hide it but wasn’t doing a very good job.

“Good morning my lovely mates.” Slim’s grin was far too self-satisfied for Blueberry to ever be comfortable with.

Razz growled but didn’t say anything as Slim strolled closer.

“We’re not your mates,” Blueberry said, putting his hand on his hips. Bravery was only really possible when one was afraid and boy was he afraid but he’d stand up for himself and Razz no matter what.

“Well, you’re both carrying my puppies, that kinda makes ya my mates.” It most certainly did not. But before Blueberry could try to say anything to that effect Slim teleported right in front of him, bent over so they were about on eye level. “But speaking of that…” He grabbed Blueberry’s arm with hand and lifted his shirt with the other. “Ah three, that’s…”

“Don’t touch him,” Razz interrupted with a growl. It unfroze Blueberry and he tried to yank away but Slim wasn’t letting go of his arm.

“At least ya like each other, that’s good.” Slim twirled Blueberry around to hug him from behind, a sickeningly similar position to one they’d started in yesterday. Slim had to know he was trembling, he was holding him too close not to, but didn’t seem to care. Instead he put over Blueberry’s flat middle. “See, look at how gorgeous my precious Razz is with his cute round tummy. Pregnant is a good look on him, don’t ya think? You’ll be extra cute too once ya start to show.”

Blueberry strained against Slim’s hold, not feeling so brave anymore. But Slim was strong. There was nothing he could as Slim sat on the floor and pulled him up onto his lap to… cuddle him to his chest.

“I said ‘ _don’t_ _touch him_ ’.” Razz growled again, his ears flattened against his skull.

Slim chuckled. “I’m not gonna hurt him, ya know that. And he’s probably still too sore for sex right now.” Wait, did that mean Slim was going to… rape him again? “Unless the reason you don’t want me to touch is ‘cause you’re jealous?”

“Fuck no. I don’t want you to touch him because you’re a _fucking_ creep.”

“Ah, and here I was thinking we’d finally made some progress, you’ve been so well behaved lately. But oh well, a new member of the pack is bound to stir things up.”

With Slim not doing anything to hurt him, not yet anyway, Blueberry’s terror was starting to shrink a little as rage crept in. How dare this asshole do this to him? Or Razz. He turned his head so he could bite down on Slim’s forearm as hard as he could.

“Ow fuck.” Slim flinched but didn’t let Blueberry go. Instead he grabbed the top of Blueberry’s skull and roughly yanked him backwards, forcing him to release his bite. “You do that again and I’ll put a muzzle on ya. Ya can ask Razz how much he hates those things, ‘cause he used to bite all the time too, his teeth hurt a lot more than yours do.”

“I hate you.” Blueberry crossed his arms, trembling as he glared up at Slim. He should feel no fear, only anger at this injustice, but that was hard, _very_ hard.

“I’m sure you’ll grow to like me after a while the way Razz is.” He then stood up, still holding Blueberry. “But ya forgot to make me breakfast again, my love.” He was clearly addressing Razz.

“I didn’t _forget_ anything, you lazy fucking scumbag.”

Slim sighed as if Razz were the one being a selfish douchebag. “Be a bitch about it then,” he said as he started going back down the hall. “What ‘bout you Blue, you know how to cook?”

“Yes, but I’m _not_ cooking for you,” Blueberry said before fully weighing the potential consequences of his words. What if Slim decided to hurt him because of this? There wouldn’t be much Blueberry or Razz could do to stop him. The thought made him wilt, his false bravado melting away as if it had never been. He was ashamed of his sudden trembling. He was supposed to strong, he was going to be a Guard one day but… could he really not handle this?

“Don’t worry pal, I’m won’t hurt ya. Unless,” Slim lowered his voice to a breathy whisper, “ya want me to.” His warm wet tongue lapped against the side of Blueberry’s face, sending a shudder through him.

They entered the kitchen and Slim thankfully put him on the counter while he went over to search through the fridge. Razz had followed and was standing in the doorway, he gestured for Blueberry to come over to him. After shooting Slim one last wary look to make sure he wasn’t paying much attention to him, Blueberry slipped off the counter and followed Razz out of the kitchen.

“You… okay?” Razz asked once they in middle room again.

Blueberry automatic response would’ve been to say ‘yes’ but that would’ve been an obvious lie. He was still shaken up by what Slim had done to him yesterday and wouldn’t be truly okay until they got of here at the very least. “No.”

“Yeah, he’s an asshole. But uh… I should probably warn you… don’t try to attack him. The muzzle is… _extremely_ unpleasant, trust me I _know_. His other forms of punishment aren’t fun either, though… I guess they could be worse. But I suggest not doing anything that’ll make him want to punish you anyway, there’d be no point. We could maybe… try to kill him in a fight together but… without our magic I don’t really know how good of chance we stand, especially since he can teleport.”

On top of being able to teleport, Slim would have full use of his magic, unlike them. He would most likely easily be able to overpower them even if they worked together and even if he was careful not to hurt the… puppies they carried. So, would it even be worth a try?

“Ya guys plotting to kill me?” Slim said as he returned. He stuffed the last part of sandwich into his mouth. “It ain’t gonna work, ya know that, right?”

Razz huffed and grabbed Blueberry’s hand before starting to walk away. “He and I have stuff to do.”

There was a popping sound a Slim teleported, landing in front of Razz. “No, ya don’t.” He bent down and scooped Razz up in his arms, forcing him to let go of Blueberry’s wrist. Razz didn’t exactly let it happen, he was stiff and rigid, but he didn’t struggle either. Probably something to do with avoiding the punishment he’d mentioned earlier.

Slim carried him over to the recliner set in opposite side of the room to his bed that had a small TV on a stand next to it. He sat on it cuddling Razz back to his chest, rubbing a hand over the swell of his belly. Which only made Razz stiffen more but he still made no real move to escape, worrying Blueberry even more. He’d seemed so strong before, if he was _this_ afraid of punishment it must be bad.

“What are you… going to do to him?” Blueberry asked. If it was something bad would he be able to stop it?

Slim was nuzzling his face into the top of Razz’s skull who looked like he was trying hard to pretend it wasn’t happening. “Why don’t ya come join us? We could have a threesome if you’re up for it.”

Blueberry froze, almost tearing up at just the thought of Slim touching him like that again. And was he really going to do that to Razz right here and now? “What? No, don’t… do that.” No matter the warning Razz had given him about not doing anything that would get him punished, Blueberry would not and could not sit there while Slim did _that_ to Razz.

“We can have a threesome some other time then.” Slim went back to lavishing attention on Razz. A hand slipping into pants, presumably to rub at his pelvis, as Slim kissed and licked along his neck and collar bone.

Before Blueberry could do more than take a step forward, opening his mouth to protest, Razz put a hand on Slim’s face and pushed it away. “Please, not right now,” he said without looking at him or Blueberry. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Slim frowned, visibly annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something but Razz cut him off. “Later, okay? Just… not right now, _please_.” Was he really agreeing to do it _later_?

“Fine,” Slim said taking his hand out of Razz’s pants to place over his belly again instead. “But only if Blueberry comes over and cuddles with us.” He turned to look at Blueberry. Razz did too with a desperate expression, mouthing ‘please’.

Trembling and trying not to think about the reason his pelvis was sore, Blueberry forced himself to walk closer. He couldn’t let Slim hurt Razz again even if the thought of cuddling with Slim was abhorrent in every way. When he got close enough Slim patted the space on the chair next to himself, inviting Blueberry to sit there. With one last look at Razz, who wasn’t looking at him anymore, he did so.

“See, much better,” Slim said with a disgustedly satisfied grin as he put an arm around Blueberry, pulling him to side. Razz was still sitting on his lap, forcing them to be uncomfortably close to each other. That by itself would’ve been fine if it wasn’t for how close Slim was too. But this was better than letting Slim hurt Razz. “Now kiss.”

It took Blueberry a second or two to realize what Slim was asking for. Why would he want them to do that?

“You can’t make us do that,” Razz said. An edge of anger was back in his voice. “Or you can, but that’s not going to make us want to. And that wouldn’t be very fun to watch, would it?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Slim said with an annoyed huff. “It would’ve been sexy and cute though. Maybe one day though, huh?”

“No,” Razz said, crossing his arms.

Blueberry couldn’t think of anything to say other than he wanted to go home and not be here anymore. That wish wasn’t going to be just be granted though, they had to work for it, hard too. But they’d get there, hopefully soon, like before Slim hurt one or both of them again. What were the chances of that though?


	4. Later

It was only possible to be at a high level of terror with nothing happening for so long. Blueberry eventually sort of relaxed, though he remained tense, trying to focus solely on the TV. Which was made difficult by Slim petting a hand down his head and back every so often. He pet Razz a lot too, though Blueberry did his best not to look at him much despite their proximity, it was too awkward.

Other than for the sounds of the TV there was an awkward silence. Slim of course wasn’t affected and didn’t even seem to notice nor care. At times he seemed to be paying more attention to petting Blueberry and Razz than he was to the TV which only added to the awkwardness. After at felt like hours and hours had gone by but in reality, couldn’t have been more than an hour or two, he broke the silence.

“So, Razz, my love… it’s later.”

“No,” Blueberry said as soon as the meaning of Slim’s words registered. “I won’t let you hurt him.” He was going to be a Guard one day, it was his duty to protect people.

“Are you volunteering instead? I didn’t think you would, you’re still sore, right? I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Maybe Blueberry should volunteer to take Razz’s place, it was his responsibility to protect people and if that was the only way to do it then so be it. Razz had already been through more than enough torment with how long he’d been trapped here by himself, he didn’t need to face anymore. But… the mere thought of Slim touching him like that again had Blueberry trembling in fear. He _couldn’t_ volunteer for that. “Can’t you just… _not_ do that to either of us instead?” His voice was a pathetic _shameful_ whisper. He was supposed to be brave and strong, gosh darn it.

“You’re my mates, that means you’re supposed to have sex with me.” He said it like he truly believed that it was their duty to have sex with him just because he’d forcibly impregnated and kidnapped them.

 “It does not.” Razz growled as he pushed against Slim, who apparently hadn’t expected such a move because it worked and Razz got free of him. He backed up a step or two, snarling and standing in way that made it clear he was ready to pounce if anyone got too close. He would’ve maybe looked intimidating if he wasn’t so small and his pregnancy wasn’t so obvious. Blueberry quickly followed suit, relieved when Slim made no move to continue to hold him to his side.

Paying no attention to Blueberry for now, Slim growled at Razz, his ears titling back. “Don’t start that unless ya want me to punish you. Ya know I hate doing that.”

Razz wilted, his tail twitching as if he wanted to tuck it between his legs. “You’re a…” He cut off, no doubt what he’d been planning to say would’ve gotten him into trouble. “Fine, but not in front of Blueberry.” He sounded like he was committing himself to a death sentence.

“What? No, absolutely not,” Blueberry said. He couldn’t just leave room and let that happen to Razz. “That’s wrong, I’m not going to let you touch him.” He balled his hands into fists and took a fighting stance. They could at least try to fight, two against one wasn’t too bad of odds, was it?

Razz’s growl sounded almost unsure but it was there, he’d stand with Blueberry. And once they… took out Slim they’d just have to unbrick the entrance and they’d be home free. They’d be killing in self defense.

Slim didn’t look intimidated though as he raised an eyebrow in bemusement. “And here I was thinking you’d be better behaved than Razz had been at the start. I don’t _want_ to hurt or punish ya, you’re my mate and you’re carrying my puppies but you’re not giving me much of a choice.”

Blueberry glared at him, fighting every instinct in his body telling him run and hide. “Well you can go… fuck yourself.” He didn’t normally like swearing but it felt good here and Slim didn’t deserve to be treated or talked to respectfully.

There was pop as Slim appeared right in front him. Before Blueberry could do more than start to lift an arm for a punch, Slim grabbed onto him. There was an odd pulling feeling and the floor underneath Blueberry’s feet was gone. Slim was holding his arm, dangling him in the air.

He was too disoriented to do more than kick wildly as Slim quickly lowered him into a small rectangular space, dropping him inside. “It’s time for a time out,” he said with a growl. There was a small thunk as something, a lid maybe, was dropped into place above Blueberry’s head, cutting out the light and all outside noise.

Blueberry jerked into action as something clicked above him, like a key turning in a lock. He pressed up against whatever was above. It didn’t budge. After several seconds he had to give up and force himself to calm down a little.

He looked around to assess his new surroundings. It was dark, pitch black, the only reason he could see at all was because of his magic dependent sight. Not that there was anything too see, just blank walls.

He was in a small box or chest or something. There wasn’t enough room to stand or even straighten any more than he already was and he couldn’t stretch out his legs much. So, not _too_ bad of a punishment as long as he was let out after a reasonable time. But… He looked up.

There were scratch marks on the lid and wall just beneath it, a _lot_ of them, as if someone had been desperately trying to get out. They didn’t _have_ to be from Razz but who else could they be from? But regardless of whether they were or not didn’t change the fact that someone had been locked in here long enough to become desperate to get out at _least_ once, probably more because of just how _many_ scratch marks there were. Would Blueberry be locked in here for that long too? Hopefully not but… it was likely.

***

Razz flinched as Slim and Blueberry vanished with a pop. He hadn’t even had time to try to prevent it despite knowing it had to be coming. Slim would no doubt be locking Blueberry in the box. Or as Slim called it ‘putting him in time out’ as if punishing a petulant child.

It was an… interesting form of punishment, one that didn’t seem so bad at first, maybe even preferable to being out and about in the same space Slim occupied. But after a while the inability to move much, which was grew exponentially more uncomfortable the longer one was in there, and the absolute dead silence became oppressive and heavy. And the growing need to get out invited panic and desperation. It was even worse when Slim dumped a small amount of cold water in there first, nowhere near enough to drown in even if one wanted to but enough to make it that much more uncomfortable. At least he wouldn’t do that with Blueberry because this was his first offense. Overall it was an unfairly effective punishment that wasn’t physically harmful, meaning Sim wouldn’t be putting his precious ‘mates’ or the unborn puppies at much risk.

Razz growled, fighting his need to kick something like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Slim’s ability to teleport made a physical fight with him impossible, Razz knew that _very_ intimately, so why had he bothered trying? Because Blueberry had. Razz should’ve made his warning clearer, that way…

At least one of the puppies inside him kicked. He flinched again, putting a hand to his belly as he was suddenly fighting tears, this whole pregnancy thing and all the mood swings it brought was _awful_. They hadn’t kicked before, their movements had just been flutters and small squirming, barely noticeable when he wasn’t paying attention to it. And now that one had kicked the others were too. They were probably energized more than normal by Razz’s anger and distress. He was going to have to get used to this, even if he and Blueberry managed to get out of here tomorrow somehow, he was too far along for an abortion to be even debatably moral.

With another pop, Slim reappeared sans Blueberry. He opened his mouth to say something but Razz cut him off.

“I’ll be good if you let Blueberry out early,” He’d been cooperating for a while now anyway. It wasn’t worth trying to resist because it would happen no matter what he did and the inevitable punishment for fighting back made it even less worth it. Also… maybe he could trick Slim into thinking he’d developed Stockholm Syndrome. Thus, Slim hopefully wouldn’t feel the need to take any measures to hamper his magic once he recovered from giving birth and could use attack magic again. It had been a difficult plan to set himself to do but he’d have gotten to kill Slim at the end of it, maybe even upsetting him with the ‘betrayal’ beforehand.

That wouldn’t be necessary anymore. With Blueberry’s help he _should_ be able to move that damn cabinet out of the way and take down the wall. Which was a much surer route of escape as well as being faster. The only drawback was that Razz probably wouldn’t be able to enact any vengeance on Slim because they’d report him to the Royal Guard as soon as they got out. But life in prison, if he got it because he _should_ , might be a more fitting punishment anyway.

“Okay, I suppose just this once we can make that deal,” Slim said as he stepped closer and scooped Razz up into his arms. “He didn’t actually get to try anything anyway, he was just going to.”

Razz had never hated being short more than he had since he’d gotten here. And why did Slim have to be so damn tall? If he wasn’t Razz would be able to resist him better, magic or no magic, especially now that he had Blueberry on his side too.

Slim carried him over to the bed, the real one not the mattress on the floor. Originally, he’d tried to get Razz to sleep with him on it every single night but Razz had refused so Slim had eventually caved and had just gotten him his own mattress. Whenever Razz allowed sex to happen it was on Slim’s bed when he resisted it was on his bed, as if Slim was trying to get him to associate his bed with bad things so he might be more motivated to sleep next to Slim. He was achieving the opposite though, capitulating to sex was horrible in its own way even if it was physically more bearable and… sort of felt… good.

Slim sat on the bed, pulling Razz close to himself to kiss and lick the top of his skull. He placed a hand over Razz’s belly, sneaking underneath his shirt. “They’re kicking,” he said as he froze, his voice filled with wonder. “Why didn’t ya tell me?”

“They just started.” Razz had had no interest in telling him that the puppies were starting to kick properly, it was none of his business and would only lead to him touching Razz more, the less he did of that the better. But now he was condemned to more touching.

Slim’s tail thumped loudly as it hit the bed over and over again as he wagged it. He nuzzled his face against Razz’s skull. “I love you,” he whispered. Those had been the first words he’d ever said to Razz. Maybe they were even true, if so, it was a sick twisted perverted love that Razz would never return. “You’re so _beautiful_ with your tummy big and round with our pups.”

He continued to whisper ‘loving’ words, kissing and nuzzling Razz, as he slowly undressed him, often petting over his pregnant belly. Razz focused on breathing calmly and deeply, not letting anything else cloud his mind as he allowed Slim to undress him. It was _much_ easier with Blueberry out of the room.

Once Razz was naked, Slim continued to kiss and touch him, running his hands all up and down his body. He lightly cupped one of the small breasts that were forming on Razz’s chest so he could feed the puppies once they were born. Razz gasped, his body was sensitive and his magic already pooling in his pelvis.

Slim lay him on the bed on his back. Razz spread his legs on his own, letting Slim dip his head between them where his long wolf-like ecto-tongue could get at the sensitive parts of his pelvis. After being here for however long Razz had been, Slim had found all his sensitive spots down there as well as everywhere else. Because of a mix of that and the pregnancy hormones in his body setting him at a naturally higher level of horniness it wasn’t long before Razz’s magic formed into a pussy.

He let out a breath that was almost a moan of a pleasure or groan of shame and misery as Slim’s tongue lapped at the folds of his magic. He and Blueberry would be out of here soon though. And even if their plan somehow failed they’d still have Razz’s original plan to go with, which submitting like this would help towards. If forced to resort to that he’d have to eventually pretend to want it too, an idea that terrified him.

After a few more licks to make sure Razz was nice and wet, Slim grinned and moved to hover over Razz. His cock had manifested and he adjusted his pants to free it. “You’re gorgeous like this, my love,” he said as he stroked a hand down Razz’s body, starting beneath his neck and ending on his belly. The puppies had at least stilled for now, sort of anyway, they were still squirming but not kicking so Slim couldn’t feel them. Which judging based off the look on his face disappointed him a little. Good.

But he quickly shook it off as he moved his arm so he could line himself up. He thrust in, not rough or painful like he’d been that first time or any time he’d forced it, but Razz was too small for the initial insertion to not hurt a little each time. Slim’s cock was huge and Razz’s magic burned as it was forced to stretch around it as it filled him. But it was nothing he couldn’t handle and his magic would soon relax enough to take it with no discomfort.

That used to take a long time, in fact when he’d first gotten here, during what had to have been the first month or so, maybe longer, his magic had hurt the whole time during sex. That had changed though, especially since he’d started submitting, causing Slim to be gentle with him like this. Who knows maybe in another month or two his magic would form ready for Slim’s dick.

Slim started to move, it would’ve been loving and sweet if this wasn’t rape. Razz shuddered and panted as he held back a moan, fighting to keep calm as he wrapped his legs around Slim’s waist and rolled into his thrusts. There was nothing that made Razz feel weaker or smaller than being underneath Slim like this. He felt trapped and oppressed by Slim’s weight on top of him, almost like he was being slowly crushed to death.

What was worse though was that this felt good. He was used to it and a small part of him seemed to almost… enjoy it sometimes. It almost made him want to fight it so Slim would force it and be rougher with him so it wouldn’t be pleasurable. But that was awful and pleasure was better than pain, right? And what if… that eventually started feeling good too? So, no, this was better. He could endure this until he and Blueberry got that wall down.

“You’re doing so good,” Slim said, his voice dripping with lust, praise, and maybe love, Razz wasn’t sure what that sounded like.

Normally Razz _loved_ be praised, he could be a tiny bit narcissistic sometimes, but he didn’t want to be ‘doing good’ here. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. He wanted it so bad he had to fight to keep tears form forming is his eyes, _stupid_ pregnancy hormones. So far, he’d somehow managed to not ever cry in front of Slim despite his horrid situation and unbalanced hormones. He’d break eventually though, his willpower was under near constant assault on that front.

“You’re mine, my precious mate and I’ll love ya for forever and always.” Slim’s words simultaneously made Razz want to hit him, cuss him out, and cry even more. He settled for none of that as he clenched his magic around Slim’s cock as it pushed into him, almost relishing the feeling as it distracted him from other things.

He could endure this for a few more weeks, a month or two at most. He’d be good and cooperate, just like he’d been doing, make sure Slim didn’t suspect a thing.

“Faster…” he said. He was close and needed release. That at least felt good, wonderful even thanks to his pregnancy making him more sensitive.

Slim chuckled as he started thrusting a little harder and faster. It soon tipped Razz over the edge. His body arched as he was unable to stifle a loud moan, his pussy clamping impossibly tight around Slim’s cock. On top of being more intense it also lasted longer because he was pregnant.

A few more thrusts and Slim was climaxing too, snapping his hips into Razz’s as his knot set in place. Followed a half second later by his cock twitching as he came inside Razz.

With the puppies sealed safely inside Razz’s womb, there was nowhere for Slim’s cum to go so it collected in his pussy. It was felt almost hot as it filled him, a sensation he was uncomfortably familiar with at this point to the point where it didn’t disgust him anymore. Thankfully, this wasn’t a heat fueled sex session and impregnation wasn’t Slim’s goal, so the knot would soften in ten minutes or so.

He groaned as he shifted, his legs still half wrapped around Slim. In some ways this was the scariest part. He was trapped by Slim above him and stuck in place by the knot, which also hurt with how much it forced his magic to stretch.

“I want you to… only use me like this,” he said before Slim could praise him like he always did after sex, well after sex he submitted to.

“What do ya mean?” Slim asked.

“Don’t fuck Blueberry.” Razz had been here for a while already, he could handle it. Blueberry was new and Razz remembered how scary and difficult it had been when he’d first gotten here. And… Blueberry was too sweet to be used like this. Razz hadn’t even known him for a full day yet but he could already see how friendly and nice Blueberry was. He didn’t deserve hardships like this. Neither did Razz, but he’d faced hardships before in his life so he was better equipped to handle them. And he’d been here for so long already it didn’t make much of a difference anymore. So… “I want you to only fuck me.”

Stretch chuckled, looking down at Razz. “Really? Why? Ya jealous that I got a new mate?”

No, angry was more like it and… a little relieved too. He wasn’t alone anymore and his chances of getting out had increased drastically. Now all he had to do was protect Blueberry from further harm until they could get out. “Yes. I’m… yours, remember?” Saying that made his nonexistent skin crawl. “Your perfect mate.” That’s what Slim had called him on multiple occasions. “Am I really not good enough for you anymore?” He forced himself to sound offended and hurt by the idea, he _had_ to sell this if he wanted to protect Blueberry.

Slim laughed, the gross creepy satisfaction in it sent a shudder of disgust through Razz. “Of course, you’re still more than good enough, you’re lovely and wonderful and I’ll always love you, you’re my perfect mate. But I can have two mates so you’re gonna have to get over that petty jealousy thing, it doesn’t suit you anyway even if it is a little cute. You’re free to watch or join in when I have fun with him though.”


	5. Quiet

It was dead silent. Blueberry hadn’t even known this level of quiet was possible. That, and the lack of visual or social stimulation made it impossible to escape from his own mind and things he’d been avoiding since Razz had woken him up.

His pelvis ached from how badly he’d been used yesterday, the growing uncomfortableness of being confined in such a small space made it worse. He tried to think about _anything_ else but his mind kept going back to that, replaying the rape in his mind over and over again. How much it had hurt, how good it had felt, solely because of his heat but… still. And the soulings now growing in his womb as a result. The fact that he’d undoubtedly be raped again… and again… and again. His and Razz’s escape plan did little to comfort him. It would take weeks, possibly months to get through that wall. In the meantime, they’d be used by Slim who even knew how many times or how badly.

Even after he’d cried until he physically couldn’t anymore he still thought about it. How could this have happened to him? It wasn’t fair. It hurt and he wanted to go home. Or heck, even just being able to stand up right now would be nice.

How long had he even been in here? How much longer before he was let out? Probably a long time, right?

Something above him clicked like… a key in a lock! He froze as the lid lifted a few seconds later. Bright light rushed in, blinding him.

A chuckle, Slim’s. “Lucky for you, I’m letting ya out early ‘cause Razz asked me to. Take this as a warning not to be naughty again.”

A hand touched Blueberry’s shoulder and there was that pulling feel again and he was suddenly standing up. He stumbled and almost fell but Slim caught him.

His vision and disorientation cleared as he stepped away from Slim, desperate to get away from his touch. They were in the kitchen, standing to the side of the table. Razz was there too, wearing new clothes, the fur on his ears and tail damp like he’d just gotten out of the shower a little while ago. He appeared to be pulling things out in preparation to cook. But at least he didn’t look like he’d been harmed, that didn’t mean he hadn’t been though.

“I’m gonna go back to my nap while you two make supper,” Slim said with a yawn and a stretch before exiting.

“Your face,” Razz said, his voice emotionless as he handed Blueberry a cloth he’d just ran under the sink so that half it would be damp with warm water.

Blueberry took it with shaking hands and wiped the tear streaks off his face. Doing so gave him some time to collect himself and breath before he had to look at Razz again. “Thanks,” he said after drying his face with the dry half.

Razz’s only reply was a wordless sound of acknowledgment as he continued prepping for supper. He wasn’t looking at Blueberry and his shoulders and movements were stiff as if he were angry. Was he mad at Blueberry though or just in general?

Having nothing else to do and _needing_ to do something, Blueberry joined him. He didn’t need to ask what Razz was making, he could tell from the ingredients that it was enchiladas. But Razz’s stiff angry silence almost made Blueberry regret this decision right away.

“Are you… okay?” he said after a while.

Razz didn’t reply, didn’t even look at Blueberry. Had he not heard or was he intentionally ignoring Blueberry.

“What… happened?”

Razz finally turned towards Blueberry, his expression angry. “Are you really asking that? It’s fucking _obvious_ what happened, he fucked me and I fucking let him. Is that what you fucking wanted? For me to fucking say that. Well now I have so leave me the fuck alone about it.”

Blueberry flinched. “I’m… sorry.” He shouldn’t have asked, it was none of his business and he would’ve felt better not knowing for sure what had happened. Besides it had been kind of obvious, why would Slim suddenly change his mind about that?

Some of the tension in Razz’s body left as he turned back to their cooking. It was more than five minutes before he spoke again, much calmer now. “He’s… going to do it to you too, you know that, right?”

Blueberry had to hold back a whimper at the thought. “Yeah, I know.” It’s not like Slim hadn’t already made it very clear that he had that in mind and there was nothing Blueberry could do to stop it. “What do I… do about it?”

“Let him do it.” Despite Razz’s behaviour about that stuff early and what he’d said about letting Slim have his way with him, Blueberry hadn’t expected him to say that. He’d been hope for something else, some way out of it.

“I can’t.” Blueberry _couldn’t_ go through that again and he couldn’t just let it happen.

Razz sighed, looking away. “It hurts less and ends faster if you cooperate. As you saw earlier he’ll let you put it off sometimes but… not forever, later always comes and always sooner than you’d like. If you try to say ‘no’ he’ll fuck you right away. And if you try to fight him he’ll… be as rough as he can be without risking harm to the puppies and… probably put the muzzle on you. So, just... lie there and take it when the time comes.”

What could Blueberry even say to that? Razz would know best to handle this situation because of how long he’d been here, right? But the though of just… _letting_ Slim rape him again was horrible beyond words. But it was _going_ to happen sooner or later.

“And… I’m sorry I yelled you,” Razz said. “I’m just… upset about stuff. I shouldn’t have taken it out you, especially after everything you’ve been through lately.”

Blueberry hesitated for a second longer before hugging Razz. He was good at hugs, they always made him feel better and he needed one right now, Razz probably did too. Razz went rigid for a second or two before awkwardly returning the hug, it felt almost like he’d never hugged anyone before. Comforted by the contact, Blueberry didn’t care. Razz’s belly pressed lightly against Blueberry’s own. They wouldn’t be able to hug each other like this for long as they both got bigger.

When they separated sometime later Razz had tears in his eyes.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Blueberry asked.

“Nothing… everything. I’m not crying.” Razz crossed his arms and looked away so Blueberry couldn’t see his tear-filled eyes anymore. “Thanks for trying to protect me earlier by the way even if it didn’t work. But uh… don’t do it again, you’ll only get in trouble and make him mad.”

 

Supper was… interesting. Razz and Blueberry ate theirs at the table and didn’t informed Slim that it was done until after they’d finished, freeing them from having to eat with him.

Razz then pulled Blueberry into the room with a bunch of book cases filled with books, a library. It had that soothing quiet atmosphere only a room filled with books could have, instantly making it Blueberry’s favourite place down here.

There was a big comfy looking recliner in one corner with a reading lap behind it and next to it was a small table with a few books neatly stacked on top of it. Razz went straight to it and sunk down on it with a tired sigh. “You can read whatever you want or don’t, it doesn’t matter but there’s not much else to do unless you like knitting or sewing. There’s only one chair though so we’ll either have to share or one of us will have to sit on the floor.”

Blueberry hesitated. He wasn’t a big book person, had always had too much energy to sit still long enough to truly enjoy reading. Books had always been more something that… Stretch was into. Oh gosh, how was _he_ taking Blueberry’s disappearance? Also, how could Blueberry not have spared him a single thought in all this time?

Considering Slim’s teleport ability and the fact that the cave they were in was bricked up there was very little chance of him finding and rescuing Blueberry. Heck, there was very little chance of him even knowing anything at all about what happened. So, he’d probably worry and look but not find anything. What could Blueberry do about that though? Nothing, he had to get himself out of here first.

“Blueberry?” Razz asked.

“Oh, I was just… thinking about stuff. I’m all right with… sharing the chair, if that’s okay with you.” It would hopefully help him feel less lonely and scared and it was easily wide enough for both of them to sit side by side as long as they were okay with sitting close next to each other.

“Sure, pick a book and come on then.”

It didn’t take long for Blueberry to find something that might be okay. It wasn’t too thick and had a dragon on the cover. He joined Razz on the chair, maybe sitting a bit closer than was needed but felt lonely and wanted to be close to someone.

Surprisingly, and wonderfully, Slim didn’t stop them. He didn’t even say anything about it when he peeked in to check on them. So, at _least_ he was willing to give them space sometimes.

After several peaceful hours had gone by though, Slim teleported in front of the chair to scoop Razz up into his arms and sit down on it with Razz in his lap as Blueberry scrambled off. “What ya reading?”

“None of your business.” Razz snapped the book closed, it was a hardback, making the sound satisfying and loud.

Blueberry backed away. He would’ve left the room entirely if it wasn’t for Razz. Not that there’d be anyway to protect him but he couldn’t just leave him alone with Slim.

But at least Slim’s motives didn’t appear to be perverted yet as he cuddled Razz in a way that might have been sweet if done by anyone else. He put a hand over Razz’s pregnant belly and grinned wide, wagging his tale. “Come here and feel this, Blue,” he said.

Blueberry didn’t want to step _any_ closer to Slim and was not even at his limit on what would be a comfortable distance from him. But if Blueberry disobeyed would Slim get mad at him or Razz decide to punish one or both of them? Was it worth the risk to find out? Probably not. And… Blueberry was curious about how the puppies’ kicks might feel like. That had to be what Slim wanted him to feel, right?

Getting no response from Razz, verbal or nonverbal, Blueberry inched closer. When he was close enough to reach out a hand and touch them, Slim moved his own hand and gestured for Blueberry to put his hand there instead. Blueberry hesitated, not wanting to cross that boundary.

“Just fucking do it so we can all move on,” Razz snapped with a growl, his ears pulled back in anger.

Blueberry flinched but reached out a hand to touch Razz’s middle. It took a few seconds before he felt what had to be a kick, followed by more. Under different circumstances feeling that might’ve been exciting and thrilling but now… it was scary in a way. Neither he nor Razz wanted to be carrying Slim’s puppies and… Blueberry would be feeling that internally in a few months once the puppies he was carrying started to kick.

Shaking, he pulled his hand back and retreated, barely resisting the urge to put his hand over his own middle. He backed up all the way to the entrance to the room and stopped just outside. So, he wouldn’t be leaving Razz alone while still not being in same room as Slim.

He stood there, watching Slim cuddle Razz, whispering stuff to him that was inaudible from this distance. But it didn’t look like Slim was making any perverted moves, just holding and petting Razz, constantly touching his pregnant belly. Razz sat there and took it.

Blueberry could never imagine himself doing that. He felt disgusted with just watching Slim hold and touch Razz like that and it wasn’t even sexual. But… Razz had been here for months, he was probably desensitized to it by now. Gosh, that was… awful. And there was nothing Blueberry could do to save Razz from further torment like this or anything else.

Slim was going to _pay_ one day and pay dearly. He’d regret ever doing this to Razz and Blueberry and wish he’d never lain eyes on them. Blueberry would make sure of it.

Slim stood, still holding Razz in his arms, and started for the entrance to the library. As he approached Blueberry bowed his head to hide the anger on his face and to look frightened and cowed.

“It’s time for bed,” Slim said. “Ya gonna sleep in my bed Blue? Or are ya gonna be like Razz and sleep on the floor mattress?”

“Floor mattress.” He’d sleep on the bare floor if it meant not sharing a bed with Slim.

Slim sighed as if annoyed. “Be like that then. What ‘bout you, my love? Wanna let Blue have the floor mattress all to himself and sleep with me instead?”

“No,” Razz said with a slight growl. He wasn’t completely broken, just badly damaged. Hopefully they could get out of here before it reached that point.

“Fine then, but I’ll get ya to cuddle with me at night one day, you’ll see.”


	6. Wall

The cabinet turned out to be even weightier than it looked, perhaps there was something heavy inside it to further deter them from getting out. It took both of them pulling with all their might to get it to move. Razz was panting and looked exhausted by the time they pulled it back enough for them to get through.

“You okay?” Blueberry asked. Razz probably shouldn’t be straining himself like this in his condition, he should be resting and taking it easy as much as possible. But there wasn’t anything either of them could do about it, they _had_ to get out.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Razz waved off his concern with a dismissive hand gesture. “Let’s do this.”

After finishing breakfast, they’d each grabbed a spoon and a butter knife from the kitchen. According to Razz Slim never did the dishes or cooked so chances of him noticing the missing silverware was low. They would hopefully be enough to get them through the wall.

Blueberry approached it and pushed lightly against it. It was just a brick wall with nothing special about it. The outermost bricks had been cut to perfectly fit in the passage without any gaps.

“So… where do we begin?” Blueberry’s first thought was the top and work their way down until they could fit through.  But neither of them were tall enough to reach it unless one stood on the other’s shoulder which they wouldn’t be able to sustain for long enough to get anywhere.

“The bottom at the middle,” Razz replied. “As long as we don’t make our hole too big it shouldn’t cause the rest of it to collapse on top of us. If we need to we can dig a little in the ground when it’s time to crawl out.” He carefully lowered himself to sit on the floor.

Blueberry joined him. “Okay uh… we could make it like… this big.” He used a hand to point out the border he had in mind. It was barely big enough for them to be able to crawl through. It would be a tight uncomfortable squeeze but the smaller it was the faster it would get done and the less likely the wall would collapse and hurt them and/or cause a loud enough noise to wake Slim. Him catching them at this would not be good to say the least.

“Yeah, that should work,” Razz said. They’d probably have to dig into the ground some for him to get through because of the size of his middle because it would no doubt be bigger by the time they finished. But they could worry about that when they got there. “You start on that side, I’ll do this side.” He pulled out his utensils and lay them out on the ground in front him. He selected the butter knife and began scraping into the mortar above one of the bottommost bricks in the area they’d decided to create their escape hole in. Blueberry followed suit on his side.

At first it didn’t seem like anything was going to happen but it was their only hope so they kept going. And after a while the mortar began scrapping off, a small amount so it would take a long time before they could even remove this single brick but… “It’s working.”

“Yeah,” Razz said, relief audible in his voice even though he was clearly trying to hide it. “I knew it would.”

 

The sound of scraping quickly went from a little annoying to being nerve-wracking, like the proverbial nails on a chalkboard. Blueberry quickly struck up a conversation to distract from it as well as the monotony of the task they were performing.

As much as he should probably ask more about what to expect from Slim and how best to handle it while they were trapped here he didn’t want to talk or even think about it. So, instead he asked Razz about his interests and his hobbies, giving his own in return. They shared a few, like they both liked cooking and were actively interested in the Guard. Razz had already been allowed to join the part of the Guard that operated where he lived though. Blueberry might have been jealous of him in different circumstances.

Blueberry’s hand eventually started to cramp up and hurt so he switched hands. But it wasn’t long before that one started hurting too. And bending over as well as sitting on the floor was uncomfortable. Razz undoubtedly had it worse due to the state of his pregnancy but he didn’t complain or show any discomfort. Blueberry didn’t either.

 

“We should probably stop for now and get cleaned up,” Razz said after they’d been at it for what had to have been a few hours. Despite that they hadn’t made much progress, the bricks they were working on probably weren’t even a quarter of the way to being removable.

“But…”

“Slim is going to wake up soon, we need to shower and change out of these clothes before he does,” Razz interrupted as he stood, using the wall for support. They did have mortar dust on their hands and clothes, not much and could probably easily be brushed off. But… Slim might be able to smell it on them and figure out what they were up to.

So, with a sigh Blueberry stood too. They’d be leaving the silverware where it was, there’d be no point bringing it out with them. They exited and pushed the cabinet back into place.

“I’ll let you take a shower first,” Razz said as they started for the shower room. “Be quick and leave some hot water for me though. After I’m done I’ll show you the laundry room.”

 

“You really do his laundry too?” Blueberry asked, incredulous as he watched Razz filling the washing machine. He’d just gotten out of the shower a little while ago and the fur on his ears and tail was still damp. He’d thrown their dirtied clothes in the washer along with another basket of laundry that obviously had Slim’s clothes in it too.

“Yes,” Razz said. “If I don’t he won’t either and it’ll bother me to no end until I can’t stand it anymore end up doing it anyway. I also fucking clean up after him because he fucking won’t because he’s a fucking lazy jackass. You should’ve seen this damn place when I first got here, I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t know what a damn vacuum cleaner is.” He’d also made Slim breakfast that morning, he’d left it on the table, saying he could only get away with not cooking for Slim for so long before he got annoyed. Blueberry hadn’t asked what Slim would do then because he didn’t want to know.

“What are we going do now?” Blueberry disliked how much he seemed to be following Razz around and almost clinging to him. But he honestly didn’t know what to do here and very desperately didn’t want to be alone. It was stupid but he could be forgiven for it, right? Considering what had happened to him and where he was and how Razz had been here longer so he was more comfortable and knew how best to avoid Slim’s ire. So, sticking with him made sense and it’s not like Blueberry had anyone else to hang out with.

“I’m going to get another snack and then go into the library to read. Slim’s going to wake up soon so I suggest you don’t hang out in the main room in case he decides he wants to have ‘fun’ with you.”

Blueberry almost whimpered at the thought. That was going to happen eventually, Razz and Slim had both specifically said so and it made sense, but he didn’t want to believe it. Rape and kidnapping wasn’t something that was supposed to happen to people like him. He was supposed to be strong and able to defend himself, he was supposed to _save_ people from stuff like this happening to them and punish the perpetrators. But here he was, helpless to protect himself or anyone from anything.

“I’ll… go to the library then,” he said as he followed Razz back out into the main room. After Razz finished eating his snack they could read together and hope Slim didn’t decide to bother them.

Slim was stirring awake as they entered the main room. “Good morning,” he said, looking at them through half lidded eyes and wearing a sleepy smile on his face.

Razz ignored him though, didn’t even look his way. Blueberry followed his example, deciding to stick with him now and followed him into the kitchen.

“Ah c’mon, don’t give me the cold shoulder,” Slim called after them. “Ya know ya love me.”

Razz stayed silent as he dug into cupboard and pulled out an apple. After washing it off in the sink he turned and exited he kitchen once more. “I made you breakfast,” he said, his voice monotone. “It’s on the table.”

“Hmm, see I knew ya loved me.” Slim said before disappearing with a pop, presumably to the kitchen. But was he really so lazy he couldn’t have gotten up and walked there?

They entered the library. Blueberry located the book he’d been reading yesterday and sat in the chair again, to one side so Razz could join him. He was… kind of glad these chairs were big enough for them to sit next to each other. After finishing the apple, including the core, Razz sat next to him with his own book.

But they’d only been reading for five maybe ten minutes before Slim appeared with a pop in front of them again. “Hey guys,” he said with a grin. “How ya feeling Blue?”

“Don’t touch him.” Razz stood, closing his book, he placed it on chair beside the table. “He’s still in pain.”

“I didn’t ask you my love, I asked Blue. So… Blue how do ya feel?  Ya up for some fun?”

Blueberry flinched. Slim wanted to rape him, he couldn’t take that again, no way. “No,” he said. “I’m still sore,” he said, remembering what Razz had said. It was true, he wasn’t as sore as he’d been yesterday but he was still in enough pain to make walking uncomfortable. And Slim apparently didn’t want to possibly damage him by… fucking him when he was still hurt so he should be able to delay that awful inevitability for a little bit longer, right?

“’Kay, ya can watch then.” Slim grabbed hold of one of Razz’s arms and one of Blueberry’s arms. There was the pulling feeling from yesterday and all three of them were suddenly on Slim’s bed. Razz was sitting in Slim’s lap and Blueberry was sitting next to them.

“What? No, he is _not_ watching,” Razz said, his voice filled with near panic. But he didn’t struggle in Slim’s grip.

“Oh, but it’ll be fun,” Slim said. “And this way he’ll see that it’s not scary.”

With a desperate look on his face, Razz grabbed onto the collar of Slim’s shirt to pull him down and whisper something into his ear. Blueberry couldn’t decipher whatever he said but it made Slim’s face light up with eager excitement. “Really?” he said with a perverted grin.

“Yes, really, just… _not_ in front of him _please_ ,” Razz said. He was very purposefully avoiding looking at Blueberry, looking only at Slim with desperation written all over his face.

“Well…” Slim said, his expression thoughtful. “I can’t pass that up. So, sorry Blue ya can’t watch after all.”

What should Blueberry do? He couldn’t just leave the room and let Slim rape Razz. But… was there anything he could do to stop it? Probably not, but he had to try, right? “Don’t hurt him,” he said as he slid off the bed so he could stand straight, burying his fear as deep as he could. “I won’t…”

“Don’t,” Razz snapped, still not looking at him. “It won’t work, just leave the damn room before you get us both in trouble.”

“But…”

“ _Leave_.” Razz snarled. He sounded vicious and angry, his ears pinned back. It was too much.

Blueberry ran out the room, tears in his eyes. He was coward, he should be able to do something to stop Slim from hurting Razz but… he _couldn’t_. Razz didn’t even want him to try because _he’d_ given up on resistance. Blueberry should be able to revive that in him, right? But how? His Guard training covered nothing even remotely like this.

He’d run into the library again without meaning to. He ran to the chair and sat on it, pulling his legs up to hug them to his chest. His shoulders shook with a sob.

He hated crying. He was supposed to be strong and brave but right now he’d never felt weaker or more afraid. Could he perhaps blame this on already being overemotional due to his… pregnancy? Or was it too soon for that and he was just pathetic? And did it even matter which it was? He was just as helpless to save or protect Razz no matter what.


	7. Deal

Slim chuckled. “Wow, ya _really_ don’t want him watching, huh?”

Razz nodded, not saying anything. There was nothing _to_ say. He’d made a deal now he had to go through with it. He could try go back on it but that would only annoy Slim and he’d be less likely to let Razz make deals like that in the future. It might also lead to a timeout.

Slim’s hands ran over his body, one inevitably rubbing over his swollen middle, pausing there. The puppies were kicking again. They’d been doing so on and off all day. But this is the most excited they’d been all day. They made this whole situation seem that much worse, he couldn’t pretend they weren’t there when he was so aware of their movements.

“They’ll be wonderful,” Slim whispered, his warm breath tickling the inside of Razz’s ear. “And you’ll be a good mom.”

No, Razz wouldn’t be a good mom. Before this he’d never once considered having children. He didn’t like them and he had things he wanted to accomplish with his life, all of which being a parent would’ve made impossible. Once he got out of here would he be able to go back to any of that? Or had he essentially lost everything he’d worked so hard to gain? Probably the latter.

He clenched his eyes shut as the sudden need to cry overtook him. He managed to keep it in for now, maintaining that last tiny shred of dignity at least.

Slim kissed the top of his head before starting to slowly undress him. It was always slow and gentle when Razz let it happened and coupled with all the soft touches was maybe a little bit of a turn on. It _certainly_ turned Slim on, his cock had already manifested as a bulge in his pants.

“You’re beautiful,” Slim whispered once Razz was naked in his lap. ‘Beautiful’ was the last word Razz would used to describe himself in this state. He wasn’t even really _that_ big yet but he felt huge and heavy, which would only get worse as time when on.

“Now ya gonna do as ya promised, or are we gonna have to get Blueberry back in here?”

“I’ll… do it.” As much as he would rather not actively participate in his own rape like that it was better than having Blueberry watch Slim fuck him. “What do want?”

“Both.”

Razz should’ve known he’d say something like that, though it could’ve been worse. He’d offered to suck Slim’s cock, ride him, both things Slim had tried multiple times to get him to do in the past but he’d always refused, or do anything else Slim wanted. At least that third thing wasn’t coming into play right now, who’s knows what horrible things Slim could think up for Razz to do.

Slim moved Razz off his lap and stood. He gestured towards the large bulge in his pants which with the height of the bed and Razz sitting on it was uncomfortably close to level with his face. “Suck me off and then you can ride me.” He said that like riding him would be a reward.

Trembling, Razz scooched a little closer. With shaking hands, he undid Slim’s pants, letting them fall to the floor and freeing his dick. It was already fully erect no doubt due solely to Slim’s thoughts of Razz finally actively participating in sex just like he’d always wanted. It was huge and the thought of putting into his mouth almost made him nauseous. But he had to do this, it was better than Blueberry seeing Slim rape him.

So, refusing to look up at Slim’s face, Razz summoned his tongue, throat and everything else. If he did a good job it would be over faster. He opened his mouth and put it over the tip of Slim’s dick. He could bite down, his teeth were sharp and his jaw strong, he could probably bite it off. But… the punishment for doing something like would be… not good. The thought of being locked in the box for even a few seconds made him want to cry. And Slim’s cock being made of entirely of magic would mean it would reform whole when Slim resummoned it. So, it would _not_ be worth it.

So, he forced himself to take more of it into his mouth. Its taste, though not strong, still made him want to spit it out. And he had to open his mouth wide for it to fit which would no doubt get uncomfortable fast.

“Ya can take more than that,” Slim said.

Razz forced himself to take more, swallowing around as it pressed into his throat. Thankfully he didn’t have a gag reflex. Soon he had it fully inside his mouth, the magic making up his throat protesting the intrusion. But he’d get used to it. He started bobbing his head on it, letting his tongue press against the bottom and not taking it all the way out his mouth at any point.

Slim moaned above him, resting his hand on the back of Razz’s skull. He didn’t force anything though, just let Razz do this at his own pace. “You doing so good my love, _so_ good. And you’re _absolutely_ gorgeous. Touch yourself please.”

Razz didn’t want to but… he forced his hand to let of its grip on Slim’s leg and lowered it to his pelvis. He rubbed his fingers into his pelvic inlet. Shamefully the sight of Slim’s dick had aroused him a little and his magic was soon pooling in his pelvis and forming into a pussy. He rubbed his clit, moaning around Slim’s cock and moving his head faster in hopes of making him finish quickly so this could end.

At the very least Slim seemed to enjoy it as he let out his own moan, pressing Razz’s head a tiny bit harder onto his dick. Encouraged, Razz kept making noise, still not looking up at Slim’s face. He’d probably lose his battle against bursting into tears if he saw the smug gross perverted look that was no doubt there.

His frantic efforts to make Slim come as soon as possible paid off as it wasn’t too long before Slim thrust all the way in, the knot setting in place. Making it impossible for Razz to pull his mouth off as Slim’s cum gushed down his throat. Clenching his eyes shut, he swallowed and swallowed and swallowed. If he didn’t it would seep down into his ribcage where it would be impossible to clean. Luckily, he could still breath through his nose so he wouldn’t choke on it like a fleshy monster probably would.

And at least it was magic so it would ease Razz’s constant hunger a little. Though that wasn’t much of a condolence and might only make it worse in a way.

The puppies were responding to his distress and unhappiness by kicking and squirming more than ever. It was uncomfortable and he wanted them to stop but they wouldn’t. And his jaw hurt from being forced open so wide for so long. But there was nothing he could do to ease it in any way. It was all so unfair.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Slim said, petting Razz’s head. “Keep touching yourself, it’s hot.”

Razz groaned, though muffled by Slim’s dick it probably could’ve been mistaken for a moan, as he went back to rubbing his clit. At this angle and with his inexperience his fingers weren’t enough to get him off. It made him wetter though, his pussy burning for real stimulation.

“ _Wonderful_ ,” Slim said. He pet Razz’s head as if he were a pet dog. He kept feeding Razz praise that only made him want to cry and stroking Razz’s head until finally the stream of cum ended and the knot softened.

Panting Razz pulled back, strings of drool connecting his mouth to Slim’s saliva coated cock. It was _disgusting_. And the taste of Slim’s magic stuck in his mouth. It was gross and he’d be willing to wash his mouth out with soap if that were the only thing that could get the taste out.

“ _Very_ good,” Slim said. “Now it’s your turn to have some fun too.” He sat on the bed and lay himself out on it so that he’d be slightly propped up by his pillows. His dick was still erect and it was obvious what he was expecting.

Razz didn’t want to though, even if he was aroused form touching himself, enough that he probably wouldn’t be able to dispel his pussy if he tried to. But if he refused he’d get in trouble, right? Because he’d said he’d do it. And/or Slim wouldn’t let him make anymore deals like this in the future, ensuring that Blueberry would see everything. And he had to be good and endure until he and Blueberry could escape.

He’d get it over with fast. Then take a shower and try to pretend this hadn’t happened. If Blueberry asked about it he’d brush it off or lie.

Still not looking at Slim’s face, Razz crawled over and lifted himself up to straddle Slim’s hips. He kept his eyes mostly closed as he lined himself up, the head of Slim’s cock brushing against the lips of his pussy. It was still covered in his spit. Don’t think about it.

As he started to lower himself onto it, Slim thrust up into him, forcing his dick all the way inside. Razz yelped in surprise and his arched as the sudden fullness of his magic brought him over the edge of climax.

“Ha, ya really liked that didn’t ya?” Slim said.

Razz whimpered and pressed his ears to his skull in misery, still somehow managing to not look at Slim’s face. He had to get this over with fast. At least he orgasm had loosened him up enough for the stretch of his magic around Slim not to hurt.

He started moving, slowly at first, trying to get a feel for it because he’d never done this before willingly or otherwise. But he hated being in control of it because he didn’t _want_ it no matter how good it felt. How could he actively participate in something he didn’t want?

Slim put his hands on Razz’s hips, thrusting up into him and matching Razz’s pace. “See, this is nice isn’t it? And you’re doing real good.”

Razz moaned, clenching his pussy around Slim’s cock as he dropped back onto it. He was getting a feel for it but it was exhausting, adding to the awfulness. He could take it though and gradually sped up, ignoring Slim’s praise and the puppies moving and kicking inside him. Focusing all his efforts on making Slim climax fast so this would be over. This had the unfortunate side effect of feeling good for him too and after a shamefully short amount of time he was he was getting close to climax again.

Slim came first, letting out an excited half bark half moan as he slammed his cock into Razz, the knot setting into place once more. The familiar gush of warmth inside him sent Razz over the edge too, arching he let out an unintelligible sound of pleasure and misery.

As his body relaxed again it took all his willpower not to burst into tears. If he wasn’t stuck on Slim’s knot he would’ve run out of the room to cry and sob in the shower which was his favourite place to cry.

He’d climaxed _twice_ this time and unlike any time before he’d been actively trying to make Slim come instead of just lying there and enduring it. He wouldn’t have thought it was possible to hit a lower low than enjoying it but he had.

Blueberry seeing would’ve been better. It would’ve humiliated Razz but not this much and Blueberry would’ve maybe seen that as long as he was compliant Slim wouldn’t hurt him, physically anyway. That would’ve been worth Blueberry’s opinion on him being destroyed, right? Because it would be eventually anyway no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to ward off the tears. It was hard when he was still on top of Slim.

“You did a _super_ good job.” Slim’s praise only made him feel worse. “And you’re beautiful from this angle, my love. You’re… Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

Damnit! Razz finally lost the battle as his tears spilled over, opening the floodgates as he let out a sob. It was too much and did it matter if he cried in front of Slim anyway? Holding it in whenever Slim was around had always given him the sense that he still had a small shred of dignity left but… it was lie. He’d lost his dignity when he’d started letting Slim rape him and found pleasure in it.

Slim sat up a little. “What’s wrong, my love?” he said stroking the side of Razz’s face.

Razz flinched and pulled away from it, his head bowed as he continued to sob and cry. He pushed himself up, trying to free himself from the knot despite knowing it wouldn’t work. The feel of Slim’s cum pumping into him was making it so much worse.

Slim stroked a hand down his side. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed and stuff. It’s hormones, right? Pregnant monsters get moody and cry a lot. So, you’re okay.”

Razz didn’t respond, didn’t even bother trying to push him away. They were stuck together anyway until the knot softened then Razz would take a shower, wash it all away.

“Want me to call Blue back in here?”

The thought only made Razz cry harder. “No, please no.” He’d almost rather die than have Blueberry see him like this.

***

It had been a while, surely long enough for them to have finished, right? Should Blueberry check or… wait until Razz came to him? Razz would need comfort, right? Whatever he promised Slim to get him to send Blueberry out of the room couldn’t be good. But he didn’t seem the type to seek comfort even when he needed it. And Blueberry had to be there for him until they could break out of here.

So, Blueberry slide off the chair and started for the main room. He’d sneak down the hall and check. If they were still… no, if Slim was still raping Razz he’d hear stuff and could come back here without having to see it and would pretend he hadn’t even heard it. He’d comfort Razz later of course.

As he approached the main room he could indeed hear something and it didn’t sound like sex noises. It sounded like… sobbing, undoubtedly Razz. He sped up.

In the main room, Razz was on Sim’s bed, head bowed as his shoulders shook with sobs. He was naked and straddling Slim, who lay underneath him, in an almost sexual position. But he wasn’t moving so that meant they weren’t… What about the knot though? Blueberry unfortunately had very vivid memories of that and how he’d been stuck on it, unable to pull himself off Slim’s cock. Was Razz stuck on it now? If so then it _wasn’t_ over.

Grimacing at the continued sound of Razz’s sobbing and hating Slim with every bone in his body, Blueberry started retreating backwards towards the library once more. He _couldn’t_ bear to see that even if nothing was really happening anymore. He felt dirty and gross for having seen any part of it at all.

“Hey Blueberry, how’s it going?”

Blueberry froze and Razz’s sobbing came to an abrupt halt. Blueberry looked back up to see that Razz had turned his tear streaked to towards to him too. The horrified look on his face matched how Blueberry felt inside.

“Come to join the fun?” Slim continued, ignoring or oblivious to how fucked up this situation was. “Razz is kinda upset though so maybe ya shouldn’t. But ya might be able to make him feel better.”

Razz broke eye contact as his whole body slumped in despair. “I-I’m sorry.” He was crying again, harder than before, and his voice was barely audible.

Blueberry decided to take that as he que to leave, quickly turning around and running back to the library to curl up on the chair again. Why had he felt the need to check on whether or not they were done? He should’ve waited longer. He’d wronged Razz by seeing that. And he couldn’t take it back.


	8. Peanut Butter

Slim appeared in front of Blueberry with a now familiar popping noise. “Hey Blue,” he said with a grin.

Before Blueberry could respond verbally or physically Slim’s arms encircled him, scooping him up. Slim then turned and sat on chair, putting Blueberry in his lap. “How’s it going?”

Blueberry pushed himself away from Slim much as possible. He even instinctively tried to summon a Blaster but a small jolt of pain through his soul remained him that he couldn’t. So, warring with fury and fear he pushed against Slim’s chest instead, desperate to get away.

Slim frowned and tightened his grip. “Razz is in the shower, he always takes one after sex. He was still crying though and wouldn’t let me comfort him.”

Blueberry didn’t blame him, Slim was the last person he’d ever want to take comfort from either. He was the _cause_ of their problems, their kidnapper and rapist. “You’re the _reason_ he’s upset.” Blueberry glared at him with more hate than he would’ve ever guessed he was capable of feeling.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Slim said, ignoring how stiff Blueberry was in his arms, still leaning as far away as he could. “It’s just hormone stuff. You’ll experience it too soon.” He slid a hand underneath Blueberry’s shirt to fondle his flat belly.

“Don’t touch me!” Blueberry jerked and slapped his hand away. He struggled for freedom, equal parts enraged by this treatment and terrified of Slim’s touch and the memories of rape it brought with it.

Slim’s ears flattened as growled, low and deep it sent a shiver of terror through Blueberry’s soul, freezing him in place. “Stop that.” Slim pulled Blueberry back close to his chest, his grip almost painfully tight. “I’ll touch you however I please.”

Blueberry trembled but didn’t fight. He wanted to cry again but refused to do so in front of Slim. “Why… are you doing this?” Shamefully, his voice was back to being weak and afraid. Anger was hard to hold onto when one was helpless and terrified.

“Doing what?”

“ _This_.” Blueberry would’ve made a gesture to the world around them if he wasn’t being held so tightly by Slim. “Everything that you’re doing to me and Razz.”

“You’re my mates,” Slim said as if that were both true as well as explaining and justifying everything.

Blueberry always wanted to believe that most people, monsters and humans alike, were inherently good. Even after this he still believed that. Now he was just far more aware of the fact that most people being good didn’t mean that all of them were than he ever had before, back when he’d only seen news stories of people doing despicable things without seeing and experiencing it firsthand like he was now.

But there _had_ to be a reason, right? Some kind sick twisted logic in Slim’s mind that made him think that this was okay or even more messed up that he and Razz wanted this somehow. If Blueberry could figure it out somehow, he’d stand a better chance of being able to resist in ways that weren’t physical but manipulative and emotional.

“Why do you think that?” he said.

“’Cause ya are, and you’re both carrying my puppies so ya can’t deny it.” Slim’s hand once more slid underneath Blueberry’s shirt to touch the ecto-flesh there, making Blueberry tremble once more, he didn’t need any reminders of that. “And Razz and I are meant to be together, even if he doesn’t want to acknowledge it yet. I knew from the moment I saw him that we were gonna be mates and he was gonna have my puppies. We were made for each other.”

The conviction in his voice sent shiver of fear and disgust through Blueberry. Poor Razz, if only he’d done something when Slim had first started stalking him. “Why me though?” His voice was back to a pathetic whimper. If he hadn’t gone out when his heat was about to start…

“I caught your heat scent and followed it. Ya look a lot like him so I had to mate with you too and now here ya are.” Slim grinned. “You’ll grow to like it here soon, I promise. Razz already has even if your arrival stirred things up a bit. But that’s just because he jealous. He’ll get over it though so don’t let it bother you.”

Was he really so delusional that he thought Razz was jealous? And that Razz hadn’t been crying earlier because of him? Speaking of that… “Can I go now… please?” Blueberry gave Slim his best innocent look, the one he used to fool people into thinking he was innocent and sweet. It was hard to put on in this situation so it might not be as effective as it normally was but he needed to go comfort Razz and apologize for walking in on that.

“Nah, ya can cuddle with me for a bit longer.” Slim nuzzled into Blueberry skull, making any further attempt to fake sweetness for the sake of manipulation impossible as it was suddenly taking all of Blueberry’s focus to not struggle. But if Razz could endure this without panicking than so could Blueberry,

 

It took a long while but Slim eventually fell asleep. Somehow Blueberry managed to keep calm the entire time by focusing on breathing and the thought that he had to endure this and that he and Razz would be free soon. But at soon as Slim let out that first soft snore, Blueberry carefully extricated himself from his grasp and tiptoed out of the library.

The main room was empty, so was the shower room. Blueberry was tempted to take a shower despite having had one earlier, he felt gross from having been held by Slim at all especially for so long. But he needed to find Razz first. The next place he checked was the kitchen.

Razz was seated at the table, eating peanut butter out of the jar with a spoon. On the table in front of him was an open bottle of chocolate syrup that he picked up and took a drink out of as Blueberry walked in.

“Hey Razz,” Blueberry as Razz put the bottle back down and went back to spooning peanut butter into his mouth.

Mouth full, Razz made a small grunt of acknowledgement. He didn’t even look up. Not an encouraging response but at least he wasn’t mad.

Blueberry stepped closer and sat across from him, sitting on the edge of the seat. “I’m sorry I… walked in on that. I didn’t mean and… I just wanted to check on you. I know that’s not an excuse but…”

“I don’t care,” Razz interrupted, still not looking up from the table. “You were bound to see how far I’ve fallen eventually anyway. If you want I’ll start sleeping on Slim’s bed so don’t have to be near anytime we’re not working on the wall.”

“What? No, I… don’t want you to do that. Why would you even think that?”

“Because I’m gross. I was… actively participating in… it. Is it even rape anymore when I was…”

“Yes,” Blueberry interrupted. “He _made_ you do that.”

“I said I’d do it so he’d send you out of the room because I didn’t want you seeing.”

“You still weren’t given a choice and you don’t want _any_ part of any of this, so it was rape.” The fact that it being rape was better than the alternative spoke volumes about how fucked up this situation was. Though even if Razz fell hard and developed an extreme case of Stockholm Syndrome to the point where he honestly wanted it, it would still be rape, wouldn’t it?

“I guess.” Razz shrugged, tears forming in his eyes as he put another large spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth. The jar looked like it was almost empty by now. “Fuck, I hate this,” he said with a growl, banging his fist on the table, after he’d swallowed.

“Hate what?” Blueberry was ready to stand and go around the table to give Razz a hug, he clearly needed one. The only thing stopping him was not knowing how Razz would react, even if he needed a hug he might now want one right now.

“This whole stupid pregnancy thing. I can’t even control my fucking emotions anymore. I want to cry like all the fucking time or shout and break things. It’s… dumb and I hate it. I hate everything about this shitty situation and I just want to fucking _leave_.” His angry tirade turned into almost sobbing as tears leaked down his face. “I haven’t seen the sun or sky for I don’t even know how long and I wanna go home but… there’s nothing back home for me anymore, I lost everything. And… I don’t want be here anymore, I don’t want to be pregnant or a mother or… whatever the fuck Slim wants me to be. I _hate_ it and I want it all to just _stop_ and go away but it’s not going to and I… don’t know how much longer I fucking take this fucking shit without losing my goddam mind.”

Blueberry stood and went around the table, opening his arms a little in an invitation to hug if Razz wanted it. Razz hesitated for second before placing the jar of peanut butter, the spoon inside it, on the table and standing up to accept Blueberry’s hug. Like last time he was awkward and stiff in Blueberry’s arms but that only made it sadder. He buried his face into Blueberry’s shoulder as he sobbed.

Blueberry held him warm and tight, almost wanting to cry himself. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered, gently rubbing Razz’s back. After a while his body relaxed some in Blueberry’s arms as he cried. Blueberry continued whispering comforting words, saying whatever came to mind, that didn’t even truly mean anything but were just intended to be comforting noise.

It took a while but Razz’s sobs eventually slowed and petered out. Once they’d seemed to have stopped for good he clung to Blueberry for a little bit longer before letting go. “Thanks,” he said in a barely audible whisper as he wiped at his tears. He seemed more relaxed and calm now though. “But… sorry for crying on you I know I’m weak and…”

“It’s fine,” Blueberry gently interrupted. “You have every right to be upset and cry. You’ve had a bad day and this is a super shitty situation.”

His face as free of tears as he could get it, Razz carefully lowered himself back into his chair. He grimaced as he put one hand over his belly and reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup with the other. He took a long drink out of it as if that were perfectly normal.

“That’s… not very healthy,” Blueberry said, dumbfounded by the idea of drinking chocolate syrup like that. He liked chocolate well enough but that was going a bit far, wasn’t it?

“I don’t care, I want it.” Razz put down the bottle and picked up the jar peanut butter again to start eating that once more. At least it was healthier than chocolate syrup, right? “And if I eat enough stuff Slim will have to go out to buy more and then we’ll be alone for a couple hours.”

That made sense, someone had to restock the fridge and cupboard. “I think I’ll eat something too then.” Blueberry went over to open the cupboard. He was hungrier than he would’ve expected to be by now but that was undoubtedly because of the soulings his body was now nurturing.

Unlike Razz he chose something more normal, a couple apples, and sat down across from him again. “But uh… about that not having anything back home anymore, what do mean by that?”

Razz let out a heavy sigh. “I’ve been here for several months now, there’s no way I still have my job after so long and I’ll have trouble getting a new one since I’m… pregnant and weak. And my apartment, even if by some miracle it hasn’t been broken into and everything stolen or destroyed then I’ll lose it soon, if I haven’t already, because I can’t pay my damn rent. So… when we get through that wall and out of here I have no idea what I’ll do.”

“You could maybe stay with me and my brother if you like.” It was maybe a bit earlier to start planning what they were going to do once they got out of here but they _had_ to talk about something hopeful to keep their spirits up as much as possible.

“Really?” Razz looked at him with almost hopeful eyes as he might be worried that Blueberry might change his mind.

“Yes, there’s enough room and my brother won’t mind, he’s pretty chill and friendly.”

“You have a brother, huh?” Razz said.

“Yeah, he’s probably worried about me, I hope he’s okay. But you must have siblings too, right? Since you’re a wolf skeleton.”

Razz shrugged. “I guess I have biological siblings _somewhere_ if they haven’t gotten themselves all killed in that rathole of a city. If it could even be called a city, it’s more of a garbage dump. But I was still a small kid when my parents kicked my out of the house for being the runt of the litter so I haven’t seen in them in ages.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Blueberry was tempted to get up and run around the table to hug him again.

“It’s whatever, I don’t need them and I’ve been just fine without them. So, don’t waste pity me on especially about something that happened ages ago. But uh… you could tell me about your brother though, if you want to.”

Blueberry hesitated for a couple seconds longer before putting on a smile for both of their benefits. “He’s actually my adopted brother, but that doesn’t really matter. His name’s Stretch and he’s super smart even if he’s often too lazy to put those smarts to good use.” He went on. It was easy talk about Stretch for ages and he was more than happy to do so as long as Razz wanted to listen.


	9. Watch

The next day they got a little further on the wall, not much but further nonetheless. It was almost discouraging how slow progress was proving to be. How much would they have to suffer before they got out? A lot probably. They’d endure though, they were strong and had each other.

Much like yesterday Razz called when Slim was going to wake up almost exactly. They’d just gotten done showering to clean the mortar dust off their clothes and hands and were grabbing a snack from the kitchen when Slim teleported in behind them with a pop.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” he said.

“Breakfast’s on the table,” Razz said as he and Blueberry quickly turned and walked out, taking the long way around the table to avoid walking within arm’s reach of Slim. Not that that would do much good if he wanted to grab them because he could just teleport straight to them but it was the thought that counted.

“Thanks,” Slim said as if them making him breakfast was expected and natural and not the desperate attempt to appease him in hopes of him being merciful that it was in truth.

They once more went to the library and sat on the recliner.

“He’s going want to… play with you soon,” Razz said, looking away. “Just pretend you’re too sore and hurt for as long as you can.”

Blueberry was still sore, though it was better than it had been yesterday. “Okay.” He nodded, unable to keep his voice steady.

“And uh… if he tries to make you watch again… don’t look please because I can’t… do what I did yesterday again. I just… _can’t._ ” He sounded almost like he wanted to cry but there were no tears in his eyes.

“I can’t just sit there and let him do that to you though.” Blueberry’s sense of duty and justice would never let him sit and do nothing as _that_ happened right in front him.

“You’ll have to though, please. If you try anything he’ll lock you in the box and…” Just mentioning it brought a look of fear to Razz’s eyes. “… and it’s awful, trust me. So… promise you won’t do anything and look away and try to block your ears if you can. Hopefully he won’t try to get you to watch again but… who knows.”

Blueberry hugged him. “O-okay, I’ll… try.” Razz was asking him to so he had to. Getting punished wouldn’t do either of them any good and it might get Razz into trouble too, that was the last thing he needed with everything else going on.

This time Slim left them alone for maybe a whole half an hour before appearing in front of them with a pop. “Hey Blue, ya up for…”

“I’m still hurt,” Blueberry interrupted. To add to his point, he drew his legs up as if to hug them to his chest and exaggerated the wince from the pain that movement brought to his pelvis. He was being selfish, this meant Slim would hurt Razz instead but… he couldn’t help it, the thought of Slim doing that to him again was _way_ too much. And Razz was encouraging him to do it so he was okay with it too even it wasn’t right or fair.

“’Kay.” Slim let out an annoyed sigh. “Wanna watch then?”

“No,” Razz and Blueberry said in unison.

Slim grinned. “That’s cute, you’re like twins or something. But I think ya need to watch, it’ll be good for you.” He looked at Razz as if expecting something, probably something along the lines of what Razz had promised yesterday. Nothing came though as Razz shrunk under his regard, making himself seem even smaller than he already was.

Slim looked disappointed but shrugged it off as he took hold of Razz’s and Blueberry’s arms to teleport them back to the main room. Like yesterday they landed on the bed with Razz on Slim’s lap and Blueberry sitting next to them.

This was going to happen and there was nothing Blueberry could do to stop it. And he was expected to sit here and _let_ it happen right in front him. The thought alone made him sick.

“Watch Blue,” Sim said holding Razz close to himself. “You’ll see that there’s nothing to be afraid off. Right, my love?” He looked down at Razz.

Razz didn’t respond. His ears were folded back in fear as he curled up as much as he was able to in Slim’s lap, his tail tucked between his legs. Seeing him look so small and fearful lit a fire in Blueberry’s soul, one that almost had him trying to summon a Blaster despite knowing it wouldn’t work.

Blueberry stood, balling his hands into fists at his side. “ _Please_ don’t do this.” If anger and violent resistance wouldn’t work maybe calm and forceful would. It was worth a try anyway. “Please don’t do that to him, he’s already been through enough.”

Slim chuckled, unmoved. “He’ll be fine, I’d never hurt him. And he likes it, you’ll see that once we start.” He started kissing Razz and fondling him, smiling happily as he rubbed a hand over Razz’s pregnant belly.

It hadn’t worked. Should Blueberry try again or try something else or… give up and do as Razz asked him? The final option made him feel sick, especially now that he was watching this. But anything else would be ignored, brushed off, or seen him punished, possibly Razz too. So, what should he do?

Slim was undressing Razz all the while still touching and kissing him. He was even whispering ‘loving’ words to him. And Razz let him. He limply accepted it, his eye lights shrunk to pinpricks that were just barely visible with the way he refused to look at Blueberry or seemingly anything else.

It wasn’t long before he was naked. And despite knowing he shouldn’t and feeling filthy for doing so, Blueberry couldn’t look away yet. He felt frozen with indecision and fear, maybe anger too.

Razz’s magic and thus ecto-flesh was a pretty shade of purple. His belly had long since clouded over, making it impossible to see the soulings/puppies that grew inside him. The ecto-flesh covering his chest and forming small breasts for when the puppies were born was still translucent though. Though it the scars covering his ribcage could be seen, obscured by the magic covering them but still noticeable. There were a lot of them and not just on his ribcage but a few on his arms and legs too, testament to past breaks and other injuries.

If they’d been in a situation where Razz had willing undressed in front of him, Blueberry would’ve found the sight of him both sad and alluring. He’d always kind of had a thing for scars, even if the tale behind them was often sad. And the purple was a very nice colour, it fit him well.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Slim held Razz on his lap as if showing him off to Blueberry, rubbing a hand over his belly again. Razz continued to not respond or even look at anything. He was breathing deep and slow.

Blueberry flinched, bowing his head. He shouldn’t have been looking. “You’re… _sick_ ,” he said through clenched teeth. If attack magic were available to him thing would be going a lot differently.

“Nah, I’m perfectly healthy.” The fact that it was a joke made Blueberry want to slap him even more. While being a wretched piece of horrible garbage was not the time to try to be funny too and it wasn’t even funny. “Now stand there and watch, you’ll see that there’s nothing to worry ‘bout and that Razz likes it, even if he won’t admit it.”

Blueberry dared himself to glance back towards them. Slim had lain Razz on his back and was dipping his head between Razz’s spread legs to lap his pelvic inlet. Blueberry _couldn’t_ let this go on.

He looked around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon, even if it wouldn’t be a very good one, just something that could knock Slim out if he was hit hard enough on the head with it. There didn’t seem to be anything. Everything that was small enough to be picked up was too soft to be even remotely dangerous. He could leave the room and look for something in the other rooms. A book might do okay, if he could somewhere get close enough to use it. But he’d been told pretty explicitly to stay here, implying there’d be a consequence for leaving the room.

So, what should he do? Attack Slim anyway and be overpowered and locked in the box, possibly getting Razz in trouble too? Or… stay here and do nothing until it was over? Neither were good options and both proved just how helpless he was. He _hated_ it.

“See, he likes it,” Slim said, drawing Blueberry’s gaze once more. Razz’s magic had manifested into a pussy in his pelvis. But he lay there unmoving except for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Slim adjusted his pants and pulled out his dick, fully erect, as he positioned himself over Razz. He looked so small and helpless, lying there beneath Slim, not reacting to anything with even a twitch of a finger as. If he wasn’t breathing he could almost be mistaken for a lifeless doll. Blueberry _couldn’t_ let Slim do anything to him when he was like that. He _had_ to try to save him, he simply _had_ to.

He stepped forward and grabbed Slim’s ankle and tugged as hard he could. Slim let out a surprised yelp as half his body slid off the bed. Blueberry karate chopped a hand down towards Slim’s neck.

His blow never landed though. Instead he was pulled into a teleport and Slim was suddenly looming over him. He was getting used to the teleports though and was ready, instantly kicking at Slim’s shin. But once more, his blow didn’t land.

Slim grabbed his arm and jerked him roughly upward, leaving his feet to dangle helplessly. “Ya did this to yourself, Blue.” He growled deep and menacing.

“Fuck you.” Blueberry thrashed and kicked at him. “You won’t get away with this. You’ll pay one day.”

Slim growled again as he lowered Blueberry into a small space, dropping him in. He scrambled to push himself back up but it was too late. The lid came down with a heavy thunk and with the click of the key in the lock he was sealed in. He pushed against the lid, pounding a fist into it with the force all his anger behind it. It didn’t even rattle.

From there, his anger quickly petered out to be replaced with growing fear. He’d failed because of course he had, there was no other way a physical confrontation with Slim could end. Now he was being punished, locked in this wretched little box and there was little chance he’d be let out early again.


	10. The Box

Razz wasn’t sure when exactly it happened but Slim was no longer looming over him or touching him. He’d been so focused on pretending Blueberry wasn’t in the room everything else had seemed to go away too. He was left trembling and shaken, blinking his way out of it as the world reasserted itself.

Curling his hands into fist to stop them from shaking so much, he turned his head to look around the room. It was empty. Where had Slim and Blueberry gone?

As if the thought had summoned him, Slim reappeared, standing next to the bed. His face was contorted with anger. Blueberry had done something stupid and Slim had punished him by locking him in the box. And this time Razz wouldn’t be able to get him out early, judging by the look on Slim’s face it might be dangerous to even try.

“Roll over.” Slim growled. “Hands and knees.”

Razz didn’t bother protesting as he rolled over onto his hands and knees. Slim was mad and now Razz would have to pay for it.

The mattress dipped as Slim climbed up on the bed once more. Seconds later he was leaning over Razz and lining his cock up with his still manifested pussy. He thrust in hard enough to earn a yelp of pain from Razz. Slim didn’t care as he pounded in the Razz over and over, the head of his dick stabbing hard into the rear of Razz’s magic with each thrust.

Razz balled his hands into blanket beneath him as the bed rocked and creaked under the force of Slim thrusting. It wasn’t as hard or as rough as when Razz did something to anger him or tried to resist but it still hurt.

“I’m… sorry,” he said through clenched teeth. Apologizing sometimes soothed Slim’s anger. This unfortunately wasn’t one of those times as he actually starting fucking Razz even harder.

Razz whimpered, closing his eyes as he instinctively fought off the need to cry while also forcing himself not yelp or make any kind of sound as Slim took his rage out on him in the form of sex. Letting it out might only make Slim angrier.

Luckily when Slim was mad, he often finished fast. So, it wasn’t long before he thrust harshly in one last time as the knot set in followed by the usual gush of cum into Razz’s magic. He hadn’t gotten to climax and his pussy, though aching from the pounding it just took also throbbed with arousal. It wasn’t too bad though.

Other than harsh panting, that subsided over time, Slim was completely silent as his dick pumped magic into Razz. Razz didn’t say or make any sounds either in fear of incurring his wrath once more. As a result, it seemed to take twice as long before the knot softened.

Used to the feel of cum oozing out of his pussy, Razz carefully slid out from underneath Slim and off the bed. Not looking at him, he ran to get a clean pair of clothes and to the shower room.

He took a longer than usual shower, giving Slim time to calm down. He did the same with drying off and getting dressed. If he went out too early Slim might decide to use him again to take out more angry energy as he’d done a few times in the past.

But his dragging things out as long as possible worked as when he crept back into the main room Slim looked relaxed again, lounging on his bed. The only signifier of his earlier anger was the fact that he wasn’t napping.

Razz approached a little closer. “Is Blueberry in… the box?”

Slim turned his head towards Razz. “Yeah, he’s in timeout.” ‘Timeout’ made it sound like a minor punishment as if it were similar to making an unruly child stand in a corner while they thought about what they’d done wrong. Razz _hated_ it being referred in that way when it was in truth a form of torture.

“Can you let him out early please?”

“No.”

“What if… I give you another blow job or ride you or anything else you want? Will you let him out then?” Razz couldn’t bear the thought of ever doing that again but… he couldn’t leave Blueberry in the box without at least trying to help him.

Slim grinned, gross and perverted. “I’ll _gladly_ have some more fun with ya but I ain’t letting Blueberry out. He attacked me, he’s gotta learn that that’s a no-no. But ya can come over here and ride my dick again if ya want. You were _wonderful_ last time. Ya can suck it again too, that was fun.”

Razz flinched and started retreating, walking backwards so he wouldn’t be turning his back on the psycho in front of him. “No, thanks.”

“Ah bummer,” Slim said. “There’s always later though, huh?”

Razz didn’t reply and as soon as he was a ‘safe’ distance away he turned and started for the room that had the box in it. It was small and had nothing in it other than the box and a few cardboard boxes filled with sewing and knitting supplies, obviously a storage room for that stuff from whoever had lived here before Slim took over.

The box was centered against the far wall, as short distance away, which with the size of the room put it as just off the center of the room. It wasn’t really a box but a chest instead. One that Razz would’ve thought of as large if he wasn’t intimately aware of just how cramped it was inside. Just the sight of it, even while it was closed, sent a shiver of fear through his soul. But, ignoring the puppies kicking and squirming with renewed vigor in reaction to his distress, he forced himself to approach anyway.

First the tried the lid, not surprisingly it didn’t budge and Slim had the key; there’d be no getting it off him either so it wasn’t even worth a try. Then he tried pushing it. Still nothing. It was likely pinned down to the floor in some way to prevent it from being pushed around by the victim locked inside.

With a sigh, he lowered himself to press an ear to its lid. It had some kind of sound proofing, perhaps magical, so Blueberry wouldn’t hear him if he said anything but maybe he could hear Blueberry? It didn’t seem like that was the case unless Blueberry wasn’t making any sound right now which was possible, he probably hadn’t been in there long enough to panic yet.

Razz pounded his fist on the lid twice. No response. He tried again, hitting harder this time. Still nothing.

He examined the lock next. He had no idea how to pick locks but maybe he could he try to break it. What if that made it impossible to open though? And he’d tried before in hopes of destroying this as a punishment option but had always failed.

So, what should he do? Maybe he could try to pick the lock. He’d seen it in some of the few movies he’d seen and read about it books, ones from the library in the other room. None of it had given any instruction on how it was supposed to be done but how hard could it be? It was at least worth a shot, he could use a sewing pin. He just had to find the box with the pin cushion in it.

“Ya wanna join him in there?”

Razz flinched as he turned his head to see Slim standing the entranceway. He froze for a second as Slim’s words registered. “N-no, please no,” he begged as he scrambled away from the box as if that could somehow protect him from being put in it.

Slim chuckled. “I was just kidding. You didn’t do anything wrong, I wouldn’t punish ya for no reason. But I would like it if ya left it alone.”

Shaking, Razz straightened. “Okay.” No matter how much he wanted to save Blueberry from it he couldn’t risk getting himself put in too.

“Good, now why don’t ya come take a nap with me?”

Razz would prefer to do anything else, like eating – eating sounded good right now – but he couldn’t risk Slim trying to force it. So, with a sigh he forced himself to walk towards Slim, which was at least away from the box.

Slim smiled triumphantly as he scooped Razz up into his arms. He turned and headed back into the main room. Where he sat on the recliner, putting the footstool up as he leaned back, holding Razz to his chest. Razz stayed as limp as possible; struggling would get him nowhere. He even remained so when Slim’s hands started roaming his body, inevitably rubbing over his belly.

“How big do ya think your tummy’s gonna get?” Slim’s voice was relaxed and sleepy, the opposite of how Razz felt.

“I don’t know.” Probably huge, the admittedly few times he’d seen another pregnant wolf-skeletons, or other hybrids that bore litters, they were always huge towards the end of their pregnancies. His small stature would only exacerbate the effect. He had to hold back tears at the thought.

Slim hummed his approval as he nuzzled into Razz, still rubbing a hand over his belly underneath his shirt. “You’re my perfect little mate, you were meant this,” he said. “You were meant for me.” He kept whispering stuff like and rubbing Razz belly until he eventually drifted off to sleep. Razz waited about ten minutes to make sure he was deep asleep before sliding off his lap and tiptoeing away.

As he passed by it, he glanced towards the passage that lead to the room with the box in it. He couldn’t help Blueberry though and… he should be mad at, or at least annoyed with Blueberry anyway, right? He’d angered Slim when Razz had specifically asked and advised him not to. He’d even known what the punishment would be so he had no one to blame but himself. _And_ in making Slim mad, he’d made things harder and more painful for Razz. So, Razz had every _right_ to not feel bad for him. Despite all that though it was still hard to pull his gaze away and walk past.

He went into the kitchen where he’d find anything with even an ounce of chocolate in it to stuff his face with. Screw eating healthy even for the puppies’ sake, he needed some something that would maybe help him feel a little better. And he wanted chocolate so that’s what he was going to eat.

***

The silence seemed to press down on Blueberry as much as if not more than the cramped space. The only sounds were the ones he was making. It made him feel isolated and alone, like everything outside of this small space didn’t existed anymore. It was stupid to think that way, of course everything was still out there just… couldn’t be reached, seen, or interacted with in any way.

Without distractions, his mind had initially gone back to when Slim had raped and impregnated him. Such thoughts were impossible to get away from when he was alone no matter how hard he tried and his face was still wet from when he’d sobbed himself dry over that.

But he had a distraction now: his growing need to get out of here. To stand, stretch, and move, relieve the increasing aching stiffness in his bones. To hear a sound that didn’t come from himself. To see proper light, preferably the sun. To talk to somebody.

He shifted again for the umpteenth time, trying in vain to relieve at least _some_ of the discomfort. All he did was remind himself how little space he had available. How long had he been in here? How long before he was let out?

“Don’t… freak out,” he whispered to himself, saying it at a normal volume in this quiet didn’t seem possible. “Just stay calm, you’ll be let out eventually.” Soon, hopefully. “You can handle this. You’re strong and brave, you’ll be okay. You’re going to be one of the best Guards on the force one day, you can take a little… loneliness and being uncomfortable.” Only it wasn’t a little, nowhere even close.

He kept whispering encouraging things to himself, not moving lest he once more be confronted with how little room he had to do so. He even closed his eyes to block out the sight of the blank walls and scratches on the roof. He’d be okay, he could take this, he was strong.

But the pressure kept growing and growing. Eventually his whispers became a desperate chant that he was going to be okay as he clenched his eyes shut and rocked back and forth. He _needed_ to get out _right_ now.

He pounded on the lid above him, hoping, _praying_ that someone would hear and let him out. He hit it harder… and harder… and harder still. “Please let me out, please, please.” No answer. He couldn’t even be heard from in here.

What if he was forgotten and left in here for days and days or… until he died?

“No, no, no, let me out, let me out, _let me out_.” His voice started as a hoarse whisper that rose in volume with each successive plea. Eventually it turned into screaming, _begging_ to be let out as he slammed his hands uselessly into the lid above him. It didn't even rattle.


	11. All Night

“Can you let Blue out now?” Razz asked, standing just inside the main room and looking towards Papyrus sitting on recliner. According to the clock it was late, a little past the time Slim normally declared bedtime. Blueberry had been in the box for more than eight hours now; it was _past_ time for him to be let out.

“Nah, I was thinking ‘bout leaving him in there ‘till morning,” Slim said nonchalantly. “To make sure he gets the idea.”

Razz trembled at the idea and he wasn’t even the one going through it. “You can’t… do that. That might hurt him. What about the… puppies? You wouldn’t want him to have a miscarriage from stress, would you?”

“I left you in there for that long a few times and you’re okay, so are the puppies.” Slim teleported over to pick him up and then teleported back to the recliner to set with him on his lap. “See?” He put a hand over Razz’s belly, sliding it under his shirt. They were kicking and squirming, egged on by Razz’s emotions. “They’re just fine and the ones Blue’s carrying will be fine too.”

One of the few things Razz knew about pregnancy was that monsters whose wombs were made of ecto-flesh had significantly less miscarriages than fleshly monsters. He didn’t know why that was or even where he’d learned it but it had to be the only reason he himself hadn’t miscarried with all the stress he was under. But did Slim know that?

“He’s not as strong as me though.” It was a lie, they were probably had about the same strength physically and with every way Razz had been broken Blueberry was stronger mentally. But again, Slim might not know that. “You’ve seen him, he’s quite soft. He probably can’t take it as well as I can. So, he _might_ get hurt and might miscarry. He could die from that, you know and the puppies certainly would.”

If Blueberry _did_ miscarry he’d get full use of his magic back once he recovered… if he survived anyway. Without going to a healer being an option there was _very_ real chance he wouldn’t survive it or at the very least might be left permanently damaged from it. And no doubt such an experience would be awful and painful. So, Razz wasn’t going to hope for that and it was unlikely to happen anyway.

Slim thought for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. “All right, I guess I can’t risk that until I’m more aware of how strong he is. But what do ya say to a bit of fun before we let him, huh?” He winked at Razz. “He can wait a little be longer, don’t ya think?”

If Razz declined would Slim change his mind about letting Blueberry out? It was hard to tell, even after all this time being stuck with him Razz wasn’t exactly sure how his mind worked. It certainly wasn’t logically. So… “S-sure.”

A perverted gross smile splayed across Slim’s face. “Wonderful.” He teleported, landing them on his bed. “You’re being _so_ good.” He nuzzled his face into the top of Razz’s skull.

“Just… get it over with,” Razz growled. Sex was nothing new at this point, he didn’t care. Slim would fuck him again and that would be the end of it for tonight. As long as it got Blueberry free he’d be as close to fine with it as he was capable of being.

Slim chuckled. “You’re feisty today. But let’s put that mouth to better use, shall we?”

Razz stiffen, his anger draining away to be replaced with fear. “You mean you want me to…” Not again, he couldn’t do that again. But to Slim’s perception he’d pretty much already said he would, right? Meaning he _had_ to especially if he wanted to help Blueberry who’d otherwise be left in there _all_ night.

“Yeah. It was fun last time, don’t ya think?”

Razz whimpered, hugging himself. “Fine, but… only that, nothing more.” He could bargain a little bit maybe, hopefully, and make it slightly less awful. “It’s… it’s almost time for bed and… we don’t have time anything else. I need… rest.” He put a hand over his belly to emphasis why he needed rest. And this way he wouldn’t have to deal with Slim’s cum oozing out of him and could go right to making sure Slim kept his promise to let Blueberry out.

Slim sighed in disappointment. “Okay, next time though, right?”

Razz didn’t reply. Slim couldn’t make him do that. Well, he could if he made the right threats but so far, he seemed disinclined to do so, saving punishments for only when Razz actively fought and resisted. Which was the sole thing about him that could almost be labeled as ‘good’ or at least not absolutely horrendous and fucked up.

When Slim didn’t get an answer he just kissed Razz’s again, rubbing a hand over his belly. “Our puppies are gonna be perfect, don’t ya think?”

Razz again didn’t reply. They wouldn’t be anywhere close to perfect if they took after Slim in any way, which hopefully they wouldn’t. But it didn’t matter because Razz would hopefully be out of here by the time he was ready to birth them and would give them up for adoption. So, however they turned out wouldn’t affect him any.

Slim shrugged as he stood, placing Razz on the bed. He adjusted his pants and summoned his cock into his hand, mostly limp. A few strokes got it erect though. “Have fun.” He gestured at it, winking at Razz.

Razz took a deep breath as he forced himself to move closer. This would be it for this sex session so he could do it. And he had to free Blueberry, no one deserved to be in the box especially for so long and _especially_ all night. But still, forcing his mouth and throat magic into exist was hard.

He closed his eyes as he put his mouth over the tip of Slim’s dick, cringing at the now unfortunately familiar taste. But he forced himself to take more until he had the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing around it. He’d get it over with fast.

He started bobbing his head on it, letting his tongue press against the bottom. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn’t force himself to take all of it again, especially at this pace.

Slim moaned as he put a hand on top of Razz skull and bucked lightly in his mouth. “Gosh, you’re so amazing.”

Razz’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t bother holding them back as he squeezed Slim’s legs where he was gripping onto them. He had no dignity anyway, not when he was doing this. He forced himself to fake moan as loud as he could around Slim’s dick, wanting this to be over with fast.

And thankfully just like last time, Slim did finish fairly quick, moaning Razz’s name as he thrust all the way in. The knot set in place as cum gushed down Razz’s throat. He let out a muffled sob but managed to swallow and keep swallowing anyway.

Slim pet the top of his head. “Ya like my dick so much you’re crying, huh? That’s funny.”

That only made Razz cry harder. He couldn’t even deny it with his mouth full, not that Slim would’ve believed him anyway.

Slim chuckled again, still petting Razz’s head. “You’re okay my love. There’s no need to cry, I was joking, it ain’t funny.” But he apparently still thought it was true, or at least wanted to believe it bad enough that he was unwilling to suggest otherwise.

By the time the knot softened Razz was able to mostly get his tears under control. He coughed and sputtered as Slim finally pulled out, wiping around the drool with the back of his hand. “Go let Blue out now please.” That’s why he’d done this so he sure as heck wasn’t going to let Slim ‘forget’.

Slim dispelled his magic and fixed his pants. “’Kay,” he said before disappearing with a pop.

With a groan, Razz wiped at his tear streaked face next as he slid off the bed. He hurried down the hallway that had the box in it. Blueberry would probably need some comforting and quite frankly Razz did too. That hug yesterday had been kind of nice.

***

“Help, _please_ some help.” It didn’t seem like Blueberry could even breath properly in here, like the air was closing in and pressing down on him too. He may have passed out at some point, he couldn’t be sure. Time didn’t feel normal and everything since he’d gotten in here blurred together in his mind. “Help, Stretch please, get me out of here.” His voice was rough and hurt with how much he’d been screaming but he _needed_ help. He couldn’t take this anymore.

There was a click of a key turning in a lock and suddenly the lid was lifted and light flooded in. He was being let out! The _instant_ the lid above him started to lift he pushed against it and scrambled out. His eyes hurt form the influx light but he barely noticed and didn’t care.

A hand gripping onto the back of his shirt helped him get out and collapse onto the floor. Crying and shaking with relief he uncurled his body, reveling in the fact that he could do so. He was stiff, making moving both hard and painful. But the pain grounded him some.

“Hey Blue.”

Blueberry looked up to see Razz crouched down beside him. He had tear streaks running down his face from his eyes but he wasn’t actively crying anymore. And it was _wonderful_ to see him again.

Blueberry pushed himself up to fling his arms around him. “That was awful.” He pressed his face into Razz’s shoulder, holding him tightly. He was stiff and rigid but managed to put his arms around Blueberry too.

“Aw, how cute.”

Blueberry flinched at the sound of Slim’s voice but didn’t let go of Razz, shrinking further into him instead. He didn’t want to let Slim intimidate him, or at least not let on that he was intimated, but he couldn’t right now. He wasn’t brave enough.

“I was planning on leaving ya in there all night,” Slim continued. “But Razz was worried that the stress might be too much for you, that you might miscarry, so I let ya out.”

“Thank you,” Blueberry whispered, hoping Slim wouldn’t hear. But what had Razz had to do to change Slim’s mind?  Hopefully nothing too bad.

“It’s time for bed though,” Slim said. “Either of ya wanna sleep with me tonight?” He’d asked the same question last night.

“No, thanks,” Razz said, his voice hard. Slim sighed, disappointed before teleporting away.

“You… okay?” Razz asked after a short time had gone by.

“No but… I’m a whole lot better now that I’m free. What about you, are you okay?

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The lie was audible in his voice but confronting him about right now probably wouldn’t do either of them any good. Blueberry would rather not know what Razz had done to convince Slim to let him out tonight.

“Ready to stand up?” Razz shifted in Blueberry’s hold, clearly not in the most comfortable of positions.

Feeling calmer and more exhausted by the second Blueberry pulled back and nodded. “I think so.”

Razz stood and then helped Blueberry to his feet. He was a bit wobbly but got himself under control after a few seconds. Razz stayed close to him, obviously ready to catch him if he lost his balance, as they started for the main room.

“How long was I in there for? Is it really nighttime?” Blueberry wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He didn’t know the approximate time he’d been put in there but that had to be an _awfully_ long time.

“About eight hours so yeah, it really is time for bed. Sorry. I… tried to convince him to let you out earlier but… he wouldn’t.”

“Could we… get something to eat?” As tired as Blueberry was he was also staving and wanted to move around a bit more to shake off what he’d just been through.

“Sure, I could use some food too anyway,” Razz said. Blueberry was grateful for his presence, it drove away the loneliness of the past few hours and was a distraction from it as well. But… presumably Razz had been locked in the box before too, there was no way the hadn’t been and otherwise he wouldn’t be so afraid of it, and he wouldn’t have had anyone to comfort him and be there for him when he got out the way Blueberry did.

As they were entering the kitchen, Blueberry hugged him again. “I’m sorry.”

Razz again was stiff but returned the hug. “What are you sorry for?” he asked when they separated, giving Blueberry a confused look.

“You were here all alone for months, I can’t even begin to imagine how horrible it must have been. You hadn’t had anyone there for you after… the box or when Slim hurt you and… I’m sorry.” He hugged Razz again. He’d protect Razz as much as possible no matter what, he’d already been through more than enough.

Razz didn’t return the hug this time but didn’t fight it either. He scoffed when Blueberry pulled back. “It’s… it’s… Yeah, it was bad but we’re still in a shitty situation, _both_ of us so there’s no point being all… this way about it.” He made a vague gesture towards Blueberry. “We need to focus more on getting out of here than how bad we have it and feeling sorry for ourselves or each other, that’ll get us literally nowhere.”

“Yeah, I know.” Blueberry nodded. He’d focus on that and protecting Razz as much as he could.


	12. Okay

The next day after cleaning off the mortar dust from working on the wall they went to the library. They hadn’t made Slim breakfast this morning, saying they’d ‘forgotten’ and had left Slim to feed himself in the kitchen. Meaning they should have a little bit of extra time to themselves this morning.

Not much though as a far too short a time passed before Slim teleported in front of them. “Hey guys,” he said with a grin.

Razz groaned as he snapped his book closed and placed it on the table. He then slid of the chair to stand before Slim, his head bowed but obviously ready to do want Slim wanted from them.

“I wanna have fun with Blue today,” Slim said. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love you though. He just needs some attention too.”

“You can’t,” Razz said. “You hurt him really bad when you…”

“O-okay,” Blueberry said, his voice shaking almost as much as he was as he stood.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Razz growled.

This was going to happen eventually no matter what Blueberry or Razz did, might as well get it over with already. And Blueberry couldn’t let it happen to Razz again, he’d already been through too much. He didn’t know how to say all that though, especially when Slim was right in front of them.

“Perfect,” Slim said with a sickening amount of satisfaction. “I won’t make ya watch though yet my love, I know you’re super jealous and I wouldn’t upset ya like that.”

“You can’t fucking be serious, Blue don’t…” Razz’s words cut of as Slim place a hand on Blueberry’s shoulder and teleported.

They landed on Slim’s bed with Blueberry sitting in his lap. He trembled, fighting the need to struggle free and run as fast and far away as possible. He couldn’t handle this, he shouldn’t have done this… but there was no other choice if he wanted to protect Razz. And Slim would… use him eventually anyway, multiple times before they got out of here, so might as well get used to it now. Only he did _not_ want to get used to it.

“You’ll see it ain’t scary,” Slim whispered as he nuzzled into Blueberry. “I’ll make ya feel good.”

Blueberry trembled, perhaps unable to move even if he tried, as Slim started kissing his skull and touching him all over, occasionally petting over his flat belly. “P-please don’t,” he begged in a weak whisper. “Please.”

Slim chuckled. “It’ll be okay dear, I promise. I’ll take good care of ya.” He kept whispering such things as he began undressing Blueberry.

Blueberry instinctively tried to push his hands away but all he got for his efforts was Slim being firmer with him. There was nothing he could so about this so he should just… take it. Razz had said it would hurt less and be over faster. He may not be capable of bravery right now but he was still strong, he could endure this. Razz had been enduring it all alone for months, afterward Blueberry would be able to take comfort from him, so he could do this.

The baggy clothing available to them in the wardrobe – the clothes he’d come in were in the wash once more – was unfortunately easy to remove so it wasn’t long before Blueberry was naked. Slim had tossed his clothes off to the side. Blueberry would’ve been annoyed with his messiness if he wasn’t terrified.

“See, this isn’t so bad now, is it?” Slim said as he lay Blueberry out on his back. His magic had already manifested, making a bulge in his pants. Blueberry whimpered at the sight of it. His breathing was growing frantic despite his efforts to control it and keep calm.

Slim grabbed Blueberry’s legs and forced them apart so he could dip his head between them. His burnt orange tongue snaked out his mouth to lap at the sensitive inside of Blueberry’s pelvic inlet. It was warm, wet, and smooth. Blueberry yelped and tried to pull away but Slim’s grip on his legs tightened, he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Please no, please don’t do this, _please_.” Blueberry wanted to cry but he wouldn’t, no way, not in front of Slim. But begging, he couldn’t stop himself from doing that as Slim’s tongue seemed to find all the sensitive spots in pelvis, he seemed extra sensitive for some reason.

Slim ignored him other than for letting out a single huff like laugh, his breath hot on Blueberry’s private areas. He clearly knew what he was doing down there, despite Blueberry’s fear it felt good, physically anyway, and soon had his magic pooling.

He fought it long and hard but he didn’t have much practice or training in controlling his magic and body against physical sensations. He never would’ve thought he’d need it. As a result, his pussy eventually formed in his pelvis, wet too.

He whined and whimpered, unable to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. “Please no, please no, please…” He cut off with a gasp as Slim’s tongue ran over the lips of his magic.

“See, it feels good.” Slim grinned. “There’s no need to cry. You’ll like it.” He adjusted himself over Blueberry and undid his pants to free his cock, large, brunt orange, and _horrible_. And he was going to put it in Blueberry and rape him _again_.

Blueberry shoved against his chest and tried to scramble off the bed. Slim grabbed his arm, his grip painful. “Stop,” he said with a low warning growl.

Blueberry kicked at him and tugged against his hold, unmindful of the pain that caused. His other hand grabbed at Slim’s wrist, trying to pull it off.

Slim growled again and they were teleporting. They landed with Blueberry pressed face down to the floor, Slim sitting on top of him to hold him down, his knees pinning Blueberry’s arms to the floor.

Blueberry struggled and thrashed, trying in vain to summon a row of Blasters and waves of bone constructs. His panicked flailing increasing when that failed.

Something that smelled like old leather was put over his mouth and mouth and nose. It was pressed _tight_ against his face, locking his mouth shut and not leaving enough space to draw air in through his nose. He tied to rip his hands up to claw it off. That failed too.

Desperate for air, his vision started to go hazy around the edges. He _needed_ to breath but he couldn’t. He tried to scream and beg for it. But the only answer he got was the ringing of his own ears as the blackness encroached steadily until eventually there was nothing left but a pinprick of light. Then that and everything else faded too.

 

He jerked awake, breathing frantically through his nose but it didn’t feel like enough. His mouth was still forced tightly and painfully shut by something squeezing his face. Whatever it was though was no longer pressing hard enough against his nose to block it. So, he could at least breath even if it didn’t feel like quite enough.

He shifted trying to pull his hand up to pull the thing off his face so he could breathe properly. But they were instantly jerked back to position as something was being looped around his wrists. He didn’t have time to try to figure out what it was before it was suddenly pulled tight, digging into his bones and forcing his hands together.

“Ya did this to yourself.” That was Slim’s voice and he was _mad_. Blueberry tried to wriggle away from him but it didn’t work. Instead he was pulled into another teleport, landing on his and Razz’s bed this time. He was still face down.

Slim wasted no time pulling his hips up into the air and inserting his tongue into his pelvic inlet again. His magic had apparently dispelled. Unfortunately, despite his resistance and attempts to wriggle free it wasn’t long before it was back. How could his body betray him so much?

Slim adjusted himself over him into a disturbingly similar position to the last time Slim had raped him. Blueberry whined, screaming though his closed mouth as he tried to wriggle away or at least lower his pelvis so it wouldn’t be so easily accessible. It was all for naught though as Slim’s cock brushed against pussy and thrust in.

Blueberry yelped in pain as it forced his magic to stretch around it as it jabbed into the rear wall of his magic. Slim wasn’t letting up though as he pounded mercilessly into him. Without the heat it was nothing more than painful and Blueberry couldn’t hold back yelps and gasps of pain each time Slim’s too big dick was forced into him. If it wasn’t for the thing keeping his mouth shut he’d be begging for mercy. Instead he just cried and sobbed.

Unable to steady himself with his hands he was rocked forward and down with each thrust. His pelvis already hurt like hell again, he hadn’t fully recovered from last time. Despite that though, Slim’s cock did stimulate his magic as it pushed against his now seemingly overly sensitive walls, making him wetter and slicker with each pass.

He whined and whimpered, hoping for even a tiny shred of mercy. But didn’t get it. Slim continued to grunt and growl over him, seemingly thrusting even harder and rougher than he had the first time. Turns out Blueberry’s only option was to lie here and just take it after all. He was too weak to fight back and trying had only put him into an even worse position. Which only made him sob harder.

Eventually Slim sped up, his moans and grunts sounding needier. And then soon after he came, his cock twitching as the knot set in place and hot cum gushed into Blueberry. It started pumping into him, filling his magic with gross warmth.

He sobbed as he pressed his face into the bed beneath him. His own body was uncomfortably close to orgasm too. Part of him needed release. But he didn’t want it.

As if sensing that, one of Slim’s hands moved off his hips to rub at his clit instead. Again, it seemed he knew exactly what he was doing as Blueberry tipped over the edge not long later, his body arching he as he climaxed. It was intense and long, Blueberry might have screamed through the thing on his mouth but he couldn’t be sure.

“See, it feels good doesn’t it?” Slims said. Some of the anger was gone from his voice but not all of it. Blueberry shook his head as frantically as he could in this state. “It would’ve been so much easier if you hadn’t decided to fight.” His other hand also left Blueberry’s hips, making the only thing keeping his pelvis in the air the knot, to cradle his flat belly. “You’re my _mate_ , soon your tummy’s gonna get big with _our_ puppies. So, _why_ would you resist me?”

Blueberry wouldn’t have responded even if he could. He’d never wanted anything more than to go home. His soul almost seemed to hurt with how badly he wanted it. But it wasn’t happening any time soon… if ever. Their plan to get through the wall could still fail. They could get caught and prevented from doing any more work on it. Or it could lead to a room that wasn’t the entrance, unlikely but still possible. Or there could be another obstacle on the other side of it, one impossible to get past, again, also unlikely but not out of the realm of possibility.

Blueberry shifted with another whimper, uncomfortably aware of how much magic was being pumped into him. There was nowhere for it go with the soulings sealed inside his womb, leaving it to collect in his pussy. If the knot lasted as long as it had the last time, his magic wouldn’t be able to hold all of it without bursting. Surely, that wouldn’t happen though, would it? Razz didn’t seem to be injured like that. There was nothing to do but wait to find out what would happen though.

***

Razz had never hated his excellent hearing more than he did now. It wasn’t long after Slim teleported out with Blueberry that the sound of Blueberry pleading for mercy could be heard followed soon after by the sounds of struggling. Surprise, surprise Blueberry couldn’t just lie there and take it even if he knew that was the best course of action. Razz wouldn’t have been able to do so either at first.

But this meant it would be harder, more painful, and all around more horrible for Blueberry. And Razz couldn’t help him. He could try but it wouldn’t work, he’d only make things worse and get himself locked in the box. Despite how logical he was being by not trying anything, a part of him still burned with the need to help Blueberry. He was a Guard, or had been, protecting people from criminals trying to harm them had been part of his job description.

But he couldn’t do _anything_ and… he hated himself for it. Blueberry probably would too. He’d have every right to, Razz was essentially _letting_ Slim rape him. Blueberry so far had tried to protect Razz from the same every time. In fact, his saying ‘okay’ to Slim earlier was no doubt a continuation of that. But Razz was too much of a coward to even _try_ to protect him back.

So, instead he sat on the chair in the library and held his ear flat against his skull in a vain attempt to block out the sounds. He could tell from the slightly muffled, though nowhere near enough for Razz not to be able to hear it, and wordless sounds Blueberry was making that the muzzle had been forced on him.

Eventually it stopped though. Slim had knotted. At least it was almost over. For now, anyway, there’d always be more later. Until they got out anyway which would take a while.

By now Razz was depressingly familiar with how long Slim knotted for. He’d wait for that and then go comfort Blueberry, help him get cleaned up again. Would Blueberry even want that though after Razz had abandoned him to his fate? Well… if he didn’t he could just send Razz away because Razz couldn’t just leave him like that, he had to at least try to make up for abandoning him and for the times when Blueberry had comforted him.


	13. Muzzled

“I should put ya in time out to punish you for disobedience,” Slim said, his cock still inside Blueberry, pumping magic into him. It was gross and disgusting and Blueberry couldn’t do a single thing about it. “I won’t though ‘cause I’m feeling magnanimous today. Next time I might depending on how bad you are exactly.”

Blueberry whimpered, tears still pouring down his face. He didn’t want to go into the box _ever_ again. But how was he supposed to just lie there and _let_ Slim rape him? How was he supposed to handle _any_ of this?

As Slim’s dick continued releasing into him Blueberry couldn’t help but worry more and more that his magic wouldn’t be able to handle it. But thankfully just when it was starting to strain his abused magic, the knot softened. Slim pulled out and cum oozed out of Blueberry’s pussy, _disgusting_. He whined and whimpered, shuddering in revulsion.

“Next time I expect you to be better behaved,” Slim said as he untied Blueberry’s hands. “If ya do we can cuddle afterwards.”

Blueberry shrunk away from him as he stood but he did nothing but walk away. He apparently wasn’t going to take the muzzle off Blueberry – what else could it be on his face – and it was already starting to make his jaw hurt with how tight it was squeezing his mouth shut. But now that he was no longer hyperventilating he could breathe through his nose mostly fine. Every breath was tainted with the smell of old leather though as it was still far too close to his nose. It was _awful_.

Despite no longer being restrained Blueberry didn’t feel like he had the strength to get up yet. He should, he needed to clean himself and the cum oozing off his pelvis as he dispelled his pussy was getting on the blanket beneath him. But everything hurt, moving seemed to only make it worse. So, he just lay there instead, crying.

“Blueberry?”

Blueberry jolted as he turned his head to see Razz crouched down beside him. He looked like he might have been crying recently but wasn’t anymore and there were small scratches on the top of skull around his ears, a few were even leaking small amounts of magic blood. Blueberry flinched away from him. He didn’t want to be seen like this.

“I-I’m sorry,” Razz whispered, seeming to almost choke on the word. “But… there’s _nothing_ I could’ve done. If I’d tried he would’ve punished me and… I _can’t_ take that ever again, I _just can’t_.” Oh gosh, he thought Blueberry was mad at him for not trying to help. “And… and… he would’ve been even angrier so… it would’ve been _worse_. So, I… couldn’t and… I’m sorry.”

Blueberry looked back up at him to shake his head furiously and make noise around the muzzle. Razz _couldn’t_ have done anything to help him and trying _would’ve_ gotten him ‘put in timeout’, something he’d clearly suffered too many times already. It was a shitty situation and neither of them could do much, if anything, about it yet.

Razz sighed, hanging his head. “You uh… should probably get cleaned up.” Still looking away, he held out a hesitant hand, offering to help Blueberry stand.

As much as Blueberry didn’t want to be seen like this he also didn’t want to be alone so after another second of hesitation he accepted and Razz pulled him to his feet. He moved as if to let go of Blueberry’s hand but Blueberry squeezed tight, in desperate need of friendly contact. Razz relented, giving a small squeeze back.

Walking was difficult again. His pelvis ached and the feel of the cum on it made him want to gag. The combination of the two brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them back more out of habit than caring if Razz or Slim saw.

“You guys are adorable,” Slim said from where he was sitting on the recliner by the TV.

Blueberry flinched and pulled a little closer to Razz. Razz however acted as if he hadn’t heard. If only Blueberry were strong enough to do the same. Thankfully they were soon in the hallway leading to the shower room.

“Okay, you uh… take as long as you need,” Razz said once they reached it. “I’ll go get you a clean pair of clothes and a towel.”

Blueberry didn’t want to be left alone for long and he’d never feel truly clean no matter how hard or how long he scrubbed him. So, he took a rather short shower. By now he was starting to get used to cleaning his middle but it was still hard, even more so after what had just been done to him, but he got it done.

“That was a lot faster than I’d thought be,” Razz said as Blueberry approached him dressed in his normal clothes again, minus the pants. They made him feel a tiny bit more at home and he was grateful Razz had lain them out.

Blueberry pointed to the muzzle covering his face. It still hurt and made him feel on the verge of suffocation. But it seemed to be water proof as the shower hadn’t affected it much if at all. He wanted it off.

Razz sighed. “I can’t. It has a small padlock on the back and assface Slim has the key.” He’d probably also get in trouble if he tried so Blueberry dropped it. “Come on, let’s go read in the library.” He waved for Blueberry to follow him and started walking. “With any luck he’ll take it off when it’s time to eat.”

As Blueberry followed him he reached up feel that the muzzle did indeed have a padlock keeping it secure so he nor Razz would be able to even loosen it. He explored the rest of it with his hands too. It covered almost the entirety of the lower have of his face, ending a little below his eye sockets. It wouldn’t have been nearly as bad if it wasn’t so tight.

In the main room, Slim was watching TV. “Yo, wanna cuddle with me and watch television?” he asked with a causal grin that would’ve made Blueberry’s stomach turn if he had one.

“No,” Razz said, his voice hard and judgmental. “We’re going to the library to read.”

“Hmm later then.”

Razz took hold of Blueberry’s wrist to pull him along and soon they were in the library. They sat on the chair again.

They’d only been sitting there for a few minutes before Razz broke the silence. “Just as a word of advice don’t uh… do anything that’ll get the muzzle put on you once morning sickness settles in. Just… trust me on that, throwing up with it on is… not fun. And the uh… box the also worse after you’ve thrown up on yourself. So… don’t uh do that either.”

Blueberry shuddered in disgust at just the idea and poor Razz for having to go through that. But yeah, morning sickness would start soon because… he was pregnant. There was nothing he could do about that or anything else. And he’d be raped again, probably sometime soon and then again after that and who knows how many times after. His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes again, the pain in his jaw and pelvis only making him more miserable.

“Oh, Blue I…” Razz looked around unsure for a few seconds before placing his book on the table and awkwardly opening his arm in an invitation for a hug, pretty much the exact same pose Blueberry had had the other day expect sitting down.

In desperate need of a hug, Blueberry placed his own book to the side and flung his arms around him. He was suddenly sobbing again as he pressed his face into Razz’s chest.

Razz was stiff and awkward in returning the hug but it was the intent that counted the most. “It’s… okay, it’s okay,” he whispered, not sounding sure at all. Blueberry just clung to him tighter, pressing himself as close as he could. Razz didn’t push him away but kept whispering to him, eventually falling into the rhythm of the words just being there for a comforting sound, their meaning or how true they were irrelevant.

 

Blueberry had cried himself dry on Razz a little while ago but he didn’t let go yet, didn’t want to. Razz had fallen silent too but he seemed much more relaxed with their embrace than he had at the start. The only thing keeping Blueberry from dozing off with the discomfort and pain the muzzle was bringing to his face. He’d rip it off if he could.

Razz’s body suddenly stiffened. He put hand to Blueberry’s shoulder and gently but firmly pushed him away. “What the fuck do you want?” he growled.

Blueberry turned his head to see Slim walking in. “Don’t stop cuddling on my account,” he said. “It’s cute.”

Blueberry pulled his legs in to curl up into a ball against Razz’s side as if that could some how protect him from Slim. The sight of him alone had Blueberry shaking. He might’ve gotten up and left the room if Slim wasn’t in the way.

“Maybe soon you’ll start fucking each other too,” Slim continued. “That would be fun to watch. Or we could have a threesome.”

Razz growled, echoing Blueberry’s unhappiness at such an idea. With the way Slim was using them, Blueberry wasn’t sure he’d ever what to have sex again period but he especially didn’t when they were still in this horrible situation. And his seeking comfort from Razz, and vice-versa, wasn’t in any way sexual or romantic. The fact that Slim thought was so was sickening. Also, Blueberry would rather be put in the box again over being forced to participate in a threesome.

“What we do or don’t do is none of your fucking business,” Razz said. “Now what the fuck do you want?”

“It’s time to eat and you’re not in the kitchen like ya supposed to be.”

Razz growled. “Fine, take the muzzle off Blueberry then.”

“But he needs to be punished. He was naughty, remember?”

Razz frowned, turning his head to meet Blueberry eyes for a second before looking back towards Slim again. “He needs to eat too though for… the puppies.”

Slim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I’ll take it off when supper’s fully cooked. So, the sooner the two of you get it done the sooner the muzzle comes off.”

Razz stood and took Blueberry’s hand, pulling him to his feet too. As they walked by Slim, Blueberry couldn’t help but shy away from him, clinging hard to Razz’s hand. Shameful but… bravery was a lot harder to hold onto when one was helpless and any attempts at resistance could only at best be brushed off and ignored or end in awful punishment. And when Slim’s latest violation of him was still so fresh.

Slim followed them back into the main room but thankfully not into the kitchen. Razz set to work pulling stuff for cooking out. Blueberry joined him.

“You can sit down if you want,” Razz said. “You’ve had a rough day so… you can rest.”

Blueberry shook his head, humming his disagreement with that idea. He _needed_ to do something with his hands and cooking had always been a stress reliever for him. Also, with his help they’d get it done sooner and he could have the muzzle taken off.

Razz hesitated for a couple second before replying. “Well… okay if you’re sure.”

They made quesadillas, something fast. But without proper knives or even a pizza cutter they couldn’t cut them into triangles so they’d just have to make do.

“Food’s done, so take the muzzle off Blueberry,” Razz said, raising his voice into an almost shout. But he didn’t even face the main room.

Slim teleported in a couple seconds later anyway. Right, he was part wolf so his hearing would be rather good. “Okay, come here Blue.” He gestured for Blueberry to come closer.

As much as Blueberry wanted the muzzle off he didn’t want to go anywhere near Slim and especially not be touched by him. But… he had no choice. So, he forced himself to walk closer, keeping his head bowed so he at least didn’t have to see Slim’s face.

Once he was close enough, Slim grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Blueberry trembled but managed to otherwise hold still as Slim bent over to mess with the back of the muzzle. There was small click and he could feel something being adjusted and suddenly his face wasn’t being squeezed anymore and then the muzzle was pulled away entirely. Blueberry trembled in relief as he stepped away, rubbing his aching jaw.

“Since this is only you’re first punishment I won’t put it back on once you’re done eating,” Slim said. “If there’s a next time, which there shouldn’t be, I won’t be so generous, okay?”

“Okay.” Blueberry’s voice almost cracked with disuse. That was probably the longest he’d gone without speaking since he’d learned how to. He never wanted to repeat it again but… that would mean cooperating when Slim wanted to rape him again. It would happen either way though, resisting would just make it worse as he’d intimately learned today. That didn’t make the thought of submitting to it any less wretchedly awful.

 

“I’m sorry I… didn’t even try to help you,” Razz whispered. They were lying in bed and exhausted by today’s hardships, Blueberry had been about to drift off.

“No, it’s okay,” he said. “There was nothing you could’ve done to stop that from happening. And you did help, you comforted me afterward. I… can’t even _imagine_ how _awful_ all this would be if I were all alone.” Razz had suffered that for months, the fact that he was still sane and able to stand up for himself, even if it was only a little bit and only using words, was a miracle. He was undoubtedly the strongest monster Blueberry knew.

There was a short pause before Razz spoke again, speaking even quieter than before, barely audible. “Would you… hate me if I said I’m… glad you’re here? Not that I’m glad you’re suffering in this _wretched_ place but that… I’m not alone anymore.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“No, of course not. I could never hate you. I’m glad you’re not alone anymore too. And we’ll get out of here soon, I promise.”

Razz sniffed, yep, he was crying, poor guy. “Can I… hug you?” He sounded afraid to ask.

“Of course, I could use a hug too.” In their situation Blueberry was pretty much in constant need of a hug.

Razz sniffled again as he scooched closer and then after another second’s hesitation, cuddled into Blueberry’s side. Blueberry reciprocated as pressed his face into his chest. “Thanks. I’m… sorry I’m so stupidly emotional though. It doesn’t help and it’s…”

“It’s fine,” Blueberry cut him off before could say something not nice about himself. “We’re going through a hard time and we’re… pregnant, I think it’s understandable for us to be emotional.” Gosh now he was starting to cry too; hormones were definitely starting to affect his emotions too.

“I hate it.”

“I do too but we’ll get out of here soon.”

“I hope so.”


	14. Morning Sickness

Blueberry woke to his soul churning with nausea. He couldn’t have come up with a worse time to fall ill then when in this horrible situation. It made it that much worse, hopefully it would go away soon. But wait… it wouldn’t, would it? This was probably morning sickness setting in.

He groaned as he turned his head to see Razz still lying next to him, sleeping. Normally they woke up at around the same time so… Razz yawned and stretched out an arm as his eyes opened.

“Good morning,” Blueberry said. Them being in a horrible situation and him not feeling good didn’t mean he couldn’t be polite and wish Razz a good morning.

“Good morning,” Razz replied with a sigh as he sat up. “You… okay?” He looked and sounded unsure.

Blueberry forced himself into a sitting position too. “I don’t feel good.”

“Ah, okay.” He seemed to relax upon realizing what was wrong. “It uh… goes away eventually. You… think you’re going to throw up?”

Blueberry took a few seconds to examine how he felt. It was bad and might lead to vomiting eventually but not quite bad enough that he felt like he was going to throw up right this second. “Not right now.”

“Okay, let’s go make breakfast then.”

The thought of food didn’t appeal to Blueberry but he needed to be doing something to get his mind off his nausea. So, he stood and followed Razz into the kitchen.

Despite how sick he felt Blueberry still somehow managed to eat breakfast once it was done. He forced himself to because he needed to keep his strength up both to assist in getting out of here and because like it or not he was pregnant so he needed to take care of himself.

Before heading out to work on the wall, Razz grabbed a bucket from under the sink and carried it with him.

“What’s that for?” Blueberry asked.

“For when you throw up because you will.”

Blueberry groaned. The few instances he’d gotten sick enough to throw up, that had always been the worst part of it. There was a time not so long ago when he would’ve said that throwing up was possibly the worst sensation he’d ever experienced. He wished he could still feel that way.

 

Blueberry managed to not throw up until they went into the kitchen for their usual snack after washing the mortar dust off. He barely made it to the sink before he was heaving up his metaphorical guts. He groaned and panted before his body betrayed him again and he was puking once more. After the third time when significantly less came up he seemed to be done.

He looked down at the expelled magic in the sink, his soul still churning with nausea. It wasn’t fair, he already had it bad enough without this. He held back a whimper as he turned the faucet on to start cleaning it because it needed to be cleaned up. Wordlessly Razz stepped closer to help.

“You don’t have to,” Blueberry said. He’d made the mess therefore it was his responsibility to clean it up. And as bad as cleaning up one’s own vomit was it was worse when it was someone else’s. At least it was in the sink though, that made it easier.

“I know,” Razz said. “But Assface’s going to come in soon and he gets annoying about this type of stuff sometimes. And uh… I know how awful it feels.”

Blueberry sniffed as tears came to his eyes. “Thanks.”

Working together it didn’t take them long to clean it up. Razz went out of his way to use an exorbitant amount of Pine Sol to make sure the smell was completely gone even to his own more acute senses.

“Hey.”

Blueberry jumped as he turned around to see Slim standing in the doorway.

“If ya tried to put that stuff in my food again, I’ll put ya in time out ‘till this time tomorrow,” Slim said with a soft warning growl, his ears titled back.

Razz flinched, a look of abject terror coming to his face. “I didn’t, I swear. I-I was just cleaning something and… and used a bit more than I meant to.”

Slim smiled at him. “’Course ya didn’t, you’re a good mate now, you’d never do that.”

Trembling, Razz nodded vigorously. As Slim settled down at the table to eat what they’d made him, Blueberry took Razz’s hand and led him out of the kitchen. Neither of them needed to spend any more time in the same room as Slim than was absolutely necessary.

By the time they made it to the library Razz had himself under control again. He gently shook Blueberry’s hold on his hand off before going over to sit on the recliner.

Blueberry joined him with a sigh. “How long does this morning sickness thing last?” Hopefully not too long, he was already more than tired of it. It would’ve been a lot more manageable if he were in better circumstances and had gotten pregnant purposefully or at least through consensual intercourse.

Razz sighed too. “I don’t know, it felt like ages. But it does go away eventually. For me it was the around the time I started getting fat.” He frowned as he looked down at his rounded middle, giving it a couple pokes. “It sucks. It’s even worse when they start moving and then kicking and… everything about being pregnant is awful.”

Blueberry almost wanted to cry. Being pregnant was only making their _terrible_ situation that much more horrible with all the miseries it brought with it. But… “We’ll get out of here soon.” He forced on an optimistic smile. It wasn’t a very good one, he didn’t need a mirror to know that, but at least he could still make himself smile.

Razz gave him an unsure look before replying. “Yeah… I hope so.”

Blueberry’s smile vanished a short while later upon recalling Slim’s pattern of behaviour around this time the past few days. “Is Slim going to… come in and…”

Razz looked away. “Yeah, so just… let me handle it. And if he tries to make you watch again _please_ don’t try to fight him, it’s _not_ worth it for either of us but especially for you. Just turn away and block your ears and try not to think about it _please_.” He sounded like he wanted to cry.

“He’s not going to get away with this.” Even through his misery, both physical and emotional, Blueberry could still find that spark of anger and hate for Slim. “We’re going to get out of here and then he’s going to be punished.” He spoke low to minimize the chances of Slim overhearing. “He’ll be in prison for life at the very least, probably in solitary.”

Razz turned his head to look at him once more. “Yeah, you’re right, we’ll get out and he’ll pay.” He sounded like he trying to convince himself.

Blueberry hugged him, giving him a brief but tight squeeze before settling back and reaching for his book. Razz followed suit. They’d read and relax for as long as they could and then deal with whatever Slim had planned.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t more ten minutes before Slim teleported in a few feet in front of them.

Razz closed his book and stood before Slim could even say anything. Which by the look on Slim’s face seemed to please him. It almost made Blueberry want to vomit again as the nausea churning in his soul was no longer due solely to morning sickness.

“Let’s go,” Razz said as he walked to stand right in front of Slim as if waiting for a teleport.

“Wow, you’re eager today.” Slim looked down at him with more sickening satisfaction.

“Yes, so… let’s go do it.” What was he doing? Why was he pretending to be eager? … He was trying to distract Slim so he wouldn’t insist Blueberry watch. A horrible thing to have to do but would it work?

Slim grinned and for a second it looked like Razz’s idea might’ve worked as he placed a hand on Razz’s shoulder. But he didn’t teleport away and turned his gaze to Blueberry instead. “C’mon Blue.” He gestured for Blueberry to come closer with his free hand.

“What?” Blueberry pressed himself back into the rear of the chair.

“Ya gotta watch,” Slim said as if that made perfect sense.

“No, he doesn’t,” Razz said.

Slim paused before answering, no doubt hoping Razz would make an explicit offer in exchange for Blueberry not having to watch. None came as Razz shrunk in on himself. So, Slim sighed before replying. “But he needs to see how to behave and be a good mate. I think yesterday proved that. What better way to teach him than for you show him? So, come here Blue.” He gestured again for Blueberry to go to him, a revolting idea.

Blueberry should be brave and stand up to Slim, protect himself and Razz, but… it wouldn’t work. He’d fail and end up in the box again. That might end up hurting Razz too like it had yesterday when Razz had done whatever he’d done to convince Slim to let Blueberry out when he did instead of leaving him in there all night.

So, fighting both nausea and tears, Blueberry pushed himself off the chair and forced himself to walk within arm’s reach of Slim.

“Very good, you’re learning already,” Slim said as he put a hand on Blueberry’s shoulder. He teleported, landing them on his bed with Razz in his lap and Blueberry sitting next to them.

“Can we do this later?” Razz blurted out before Slim could do anything to him.

Slim frowned. “You just said you were eager.”

“Y-yeah, but… I changed my mind. W-we could… we could… cuddle and watch TV again first? That would be… fun, wouldn’t it?”

Slim paused for a few seconds with a thoughtful expression on his face that eventually lit up as if something exciting had occurred to him. “Sure, we can do that.” He grabbed onto Blueberry’s arm again and teleported once more. This time landing on the chair by the small TV with both Razz and Blueberry on his lap.

Blueberry shook in his hold, all the memories of the other times Slim had touched him going through his head and making it hard to not fight and/or cry. But at least he didn’t have to watch Slim rape Razz… yet.

After turning the TV on Slim put his attention back on them. He pulled them closer to himself and to each other. “Kiss,” he said with disgusting excitement in his voice.

“No.” Razz was still shaking with his ears pulled back submissively but he still somehow managed to sound mad somehow.

“Ah c’mon, you guys have been super cuddly with each so why wouldn’t ya wanna kiss? Ya can even fuck, I won’t get jealous, I promise. I want ya guys to be together too, we’ll be a big happy family.”

“No,” Razz said again. “We’re not like that and don’t want to be. And we haven’t been cuddling, we’ve been hugging to comfort each because of… hormones and stuff.”

Slim groaned as if they were being annoying. “Fine be that way. What ‘bout you, Blue? You wanna kiss Razz?”

“No.” Under different circumstances Blueberry might have found Razz attractive, he was brave and strong after all, but not here and not now.

“You guys are no fun,” Slim said, _pouting_. How he could be so… _whatever_ the heck he was here when he was so _awful_ and messed up? He hugged them a little closer together so he could reach his hand around Blueberry and put it on Razz’s middle. He held it there a few seconds before taking Blueberry’s hand and holding it to Razz’s middle too.

Blueberry fought it but, in his fear, not as much as he could’ve so it got him nowhere. Slim even slid his hand underneath Razz’s shirt to pressed right against his ecto-flesh. Razz didn’t resist or react in any way other than turning his head away

The puppies were moving and kicking harder than they’d done last time Slim had made Blueberry feel them. It was still horrifying in a way and now sickening too as a fresh wave of nausea surged through Blueberry’s soul. This time retreating and leaving the room wasn’t an option though.

“Lovely, right?” Slim said. “You’ll feel that soon too.” Blueberry whimpered, he didn’t need to be reminded of that. “And…”

“I’m going be sick.” Tears forming in his eyes, Blueberry tried to pull away from Slim but was too terrified to fully commit.

“You mean…” Slim began before the were suddenly teleporting again.

As soon as they landed Blueberry was vomiting again. Barely anything came up because he hadn’t eaten anything since last time he’d vomited. It wasn’t a mercy though, it still hurt and was awful. He only had time to cough and whimper before heaving again.

His vision blurred with tears as he sniffled, not wanting to burst out crying in front of Slim. They were in the kitchen again, Slim had placed him right in front of the sink so he’d vomit into that. Which was at least considerate, made it easy to clean. But it wasn’t fair, he was already having a bad enough time without this.

“Well, that means everything’s going good with the puppies,” Slim said from behind him. Blueberry turned his head to look at him. He was holding Razz, who didn’t look pleased about it, bridal style.

“I don’t want this, I wanna go home.” Blueberry couldn’t stop himself from crying no matter how hard he tried. He was supposed to be brave and strong but he’d lived a pretty sheltered life up until now. The worst thing that had ever happened to him before this was being bullied in school, which he’d handled just fine and he’d been able to fix it by himself in almost every instance. But this was… too much.

Slim raised an eyebrow before putting Razz down only to pick Blueberry up. “Razz got bad morning sickness too and he’s fine now so it’ll be okay.” Ignoring Blueberry’s stiffness and resistance to being held, he sat on in one the kitchen chairs. He slipped a hand under Blueberry’s shirt to caress his flat belly. “And morning sickness means your body’s reacting well to our precious puppies. But I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout, you _are_ home.”

Blueberry wanted fight and struggle free of his foul hold and despicable lies but he was scared and it wouldn’t work. He had no magic to spare for fighting. So, he could only sit there, crying as he let Slim touch him however he pleased.

Razz growled and Blueberry snapped his head up to look at him. He was glaring at Slim with his ears titled back in warning and anger. “Leave him alone.”

“Don’t be like that, my love,” Slim said. “He needs attention too.” He went back to lavishing attention on Blueberry which was the _last_ thing Blueberry needed or wanted, from him anyway.

“But… but… he needs to clean the sink. He made the mess, he needs to clean it. I had to clean my own vomit every time I threw up so, so should he.”

Slim sighed, exaggerated as if Razz were wrongfully nagging him. “I suppose you’re right and it’s about time for us to have sex anyway. Which is what this is about, right?”

Razz didn’t say anything as his stance deflated, which Slim would not doubt take for agreement.

Slim kissed the top of Blueberry’s skull before placing him back on his feet. “Now clean the sink so we can go back out there and Razz can show you how to be good.”


	15. Obedient

Cleaning up the sink while Slim watched was difficult but it did give Blueberry some time to collect himself and at least stop crying. Razz couldn’t have helped this time even if he’d wanted to since Slim had picked him up again to hold on his lap and do who knew what else; Blueberry did his best not to look.

He took as long as he reasonably could without making it obvious he was dragging it out lest he upset Slim. But he couldn’t bear the thought of what was going to happen after. He _couldn’t_ just sit there and let that happen right in front of him but he had _no_ choice. Fighting would make everything worse for both of them. All he could do to help Razz was not look and try not to hear it either. That would be hard though.

Unfortunately, with how little there was to clean up this time it didn’t take long even with dragging it out. Trying not to shake, Blueberry turned back around to look at Slim and Razz. Maybe he could find some way to convince Slim to let him not watch. “Do I… have watch? I have… stuff to do and… I don’t feel well.” He put a shaking hand over his middle to emphasis his point and remind Slim why he didn’t feel well, hoping for even an ounce of pity.

“Of course, ya gotta watch, ya need to see how to behave, right, my love?” Slim looked down at Razz in his lap. He made no reply and kept his head turned away from Blueberry. Slim sighed disapprovingly before looking back up at Blueberry. “You’ll see it ain’t so bad when you’re good. Razz likes it. We can work on having a threesome once you’re used to all this. Now let’s go.”

Before Blueberry could try to protest or move away, Slim reached out to grab hold of his arm again. He teleported, landing them on his bed again.

“Later, please later,” Razz said.

“It _is_ later though,” Slim said. “You’re my perfect little mate so ya gotta show Blue how it’s done. Unless ya wanna…”

“Just get it over with then,” Razz snapped.

Slim chuckled. “Of course my love, whatever ya want. We can have fun other ways later.” He kissed the top of Razz’s skull as his hands started roaming his body. Razz trembled visibly as he started taking deep breaths that seemed to calm him some.

Blueberry looked away. The taste of vomit still hung around his mouth, like an aftertaste this situation was leaving him with. Part of him wished he needed to puke again to give him an excuse to run out of the room. He slipped off the bed and started walking away. Maybe Slim was too wrapped up in Razz to notice Blueberry leaving.

“That’s far enough,” Slim said before he could get more than a couple feet away from the bed. “Now turn around and watch.”

Blueberry balled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to tell Slim to fuck off, as he forced himself to turn around. Razz was fully undressed in Slim’s lap now positioned lewdly with his legs spread and facing out towards Blueberry. Slim wanted to show him off. His eye lights were shaky pinpricks and they didn’t focus on anything.

“See, look how good he’s being. He’s a perfect mate and _beautiful_.” Slim said, rubbing a hand over Razz’s belly. “He was made for this role and he’s very good at it _and_ he likes it. It just took him a bit to accept that. Just follow his example, it’ll make it easier.”

“You’re a horrible person,” Blueberry said through clenched teeth. Right now, if he could he’d kill Slim. He never would’ve thought he’d ever have any desire to kill anyone no matter how vile, but he did and he didn’t feel bad about it.

 “If ya say so.” Slim shrugged before returning his attention back to Razz. “Now c’mon my love, why don’t ya summon your pretty cunt for me?” The hand on Razz’s middle moved down to start fondling at his pelvis. Razz gasped, whether it was from surprise or pleasure was hard to tell. “And Blue, ya can join in the fun if ya want, Razz won’t mind and I know you both want to you’re just too stubborn to admit it.”

Blueberry didn’t bother with a reply, it wouldn’t be listened to anyway, as he closed his eyes and turned his head away. They’d get back at Slim one day they just had to endure until then.

“Hey Blue,” Slim said after a little while in sing-songy voice. “You’re not looking. We’re putting on a show for you, the least ya could do is watch.”

Would Blueberry get in trouble if he refused? Probably. So, with a groan and fighting tears, he opened his eyes and turned his head towards them again.

Slim’s fondling had gotten Razz’s magic to form in his pelvis. Slim was still playing with him, spreading the lips of Razz’s pussy open with his fingers. Face flushed with arousal, Razz was limp and unresponsive in his arms.

“See how wonderful he is?” Slim grinned as he pushed his fingers into Razz’s pussy. “Ya can come play him too if ya like before I fuck him.”

If Blueberry were going to go any closer it would be to strangle the life out of Slim, something he couldn’t do no matter how much he would like to. So, he stayed rooted to the floor instead, shaking with rage as tears filled his eyes. “You’re… you’re…” There weren’t words to describe how horrible Slim was or how much Blueberry hated him.

Slim chuckled as he thrust his fingers into Razz, the wet squelch they made was audible this time. “Hot? Sexy? The best baby-daddy and lover? Why, thank you.”

“No, you’re…” Blueberry bent down to grab the closest thing in arms’ reach, one of the pillows from the floor mattress. “… a _fucking evil piece of shit_.” He pulled his hand back to throw the pillow but froze. He didn’t want to hit Razz even if it was only a pillow… and he couldn’t make Slim mad.

Slim’s grin only grew bigger as he continued to finger Razz. The wet sounds of his fingers in Razz’s magic were louder as Razz got wetter. He was panting now too but his eyes lights were still hazy and didn’t seem to be focused on anything. And there _nothing_ Blueberry do to help him other than directing his gaze upward to see as little as possible while still facing them and keep his head straight. Hopefully Slim wouldn’t notice.

A short time later Razz let out a loud moan and Blueberry looked back down at him before he could stop himself. His body was arching in orgasm as Slim continued to rub at his clit.

He blinked in confusion as he body relaxed again. “What…?” He finally looked around some before his eyes locked onto Blueberry, seconds later filling with tears. “B-Blue? What… don’t look… please don’t look.” He sounded like he’d just woken up from a long sleep.

“No, he _has_ to look,” Slim said, his fingers still playing with Razz’s pussy and making more wet sounds. “How else is he gonna learn to be good? Ya don’t want him going through all the punishment you went through, do ya?” Razz’s only response was a whimper and groan as tears streamed down his face.

“I get the idea,” Blueberry said. “I’ll be good, I _promise_.” He couldn’t watch this anymore. It was even worse now that Razz had woken from whatever had been making him unresponsive. Whether this was better or not for him though was hard to tell.

“We haven’t even gotten to the main event though,” Slim said. “Let’s show him. I’ll take good care of you, ya know that.” He finally pulled his fingers out of Razz’s pussy and lifted them to his mouth to lap the purple magic off them. “C’mon my love, let’s give him a good view. Ya can top again.”

“No, no, no, no, please no,” Razz begged. It took all of Blueberry’s willpower – and fear of punishment – not to run over and try to help him. If he did he’d get punished and Razz would _undoubtedly_ suffer more too. Meaning it _wasn’t_ worth it no matter how much every inch of him itched to run over and at least try to do _something_ as long as he wasn’t standing here _letting_ this happen. So, with tears in his eyes, he looked away again, what else could he do?

Slim sighed, audibly annoyed. “Fine but there really is no need to be shy around him. I still love you more than anything, ya know that.”

There were a few seconds of silence before the bed creaked. Blueberry glanced over to see Slim had lain Razz down on his back, his legs spread, and looming over him. His magic was making a large orange bulge in his pants. But right now, his hands were trailing over Razz’s body, pausing to cradle the swell of his pregnancy.

Blueberry snapped his head to the side again. He _couldn’t_ watch this, the stuff before had been bad but this… His sense of duty and justice wouldn’t let him sit still for this. “I’m going be sick,” he said loudly to make sure he was heard before as he turned and ran away before he did something to get them both in trouble again.

He ran to the kitchen and fake heaved into the sink. It wasn’t hard to make it convincing as just faking it once almost immediately made it real. Nothing came up though, everything in his ‘stomach’ had already been vomited up. That didn’t stop his soul from trying heave up more though.

Once he was done he sunk down to sit on the ground, too lightheaded to stay upright without falling over. He needed to eat something. Would he be able to keep it down though? And would Slim allow for him to stay gone from the main room? Surely, he was too eager for… sex to chase after Blueberry or wait for him.

With a whimper, Blueberry pulled his legs up to hug to his chest. But… he couldn’t let himself succumb to despair no matter how bad it got. They’d be getting out of here soon, they worked towards it every day and were making steady progress. Letting himself curl up in misery and cry when there were things he needed to do wouldn’t help.

So, with a groan, he pulled himself to his feet, using the counter for support. The world swayed around him as blackness fuzzed at the edges of his vision. But it faded after a few seconds. He’d take care of himself first, drink some water, eat something light, and then go out and comfort Razz as soon as he could.

If Slim tried to ask him why he hadn’t come back he’d say he couldn’t, that he’d been rendered too ill by vomiting again to make it back without some rest and eating something, which was true. Hopefully Slim wouldn’t be mad or at least not mad enough to punish either or both of them.


	16. Prove It

Razz just had to go back to pretending Blueberry wasn’t there. He could do that. He just had to let go and go back to not thinking about anything. Being forced to orgasm had brought him out of it he just had to find it again.

Slim’s hands were trailing down his body, pausing to feel his pregnant belly and the puppies kicking and squirming within. His body and magic burned with arousal from Slim fingering him even after climaxing. Physically he was more than ready for sex.

“I’m going to be sick.”

Razz flinched at the sudden shout, his mind snapping back from wherever it had begun to float off to. He looked to the side just in time to see Blueberry disappear down the hallway that led to the kitchen, running.

Slim groaned above him. Thankfully he sounded annoyed, not mad. “We should probably wait for him but… I really don’t wanna.” He adjusted his pants to free his cock. “We’ll just fuck again once he’s done being sick.” He lined up and thrust in.

Razz moaned, clenching around Slim’s cock as it filled him. He was being gentle again so it felt good. And Blueberry wasn’t in here anymore. The relief from that alone was enough to bring tears to Razz’s eyes.

“We don’t… have to.” Razz panted as he wrapped his legs around Slim’s waist, letting his body roll with his thrusts. “I’ll just… tell him how… to be good.”

“But he’ll learn better by seeing. He was very naughty yesterday.”

Razz groaned. “I’ll make sure… he understands. J-just please don’t… make him watch. It’s… embarrassing.” That wasn’t the right word, ‘shameful and horrible’ would’ve been better, but Slim might respond better to the idea of dropping his desire for Blueberry to watch if he was given room to twist it into something he’d consider to be a good thing.

“Ya need to learn not to be so shy.” His tone implied that that was the end of the conversation and any further attempts at arguing might annoy him to the point of anger.

So, Razz dropped it too, rolling his head to side as he held back a moan. A few more thrusts and he was climaxing as Slim’s cock pressed into him.

Shaking, Razz’s eyes filled with tears as his body relaxed. At least Blueberry hadn’t seen this part. Though the part he had seen was still bad. Razz didn’t really remember it though. Odd, maybe kind of scary too. It was far too reminiscent of those black spots in his mind of time he’d spent in the box.

He’d need therapy when he got out of this hellhole. Only there was no way he’d be able to afford it especially since he’d still be pregnant thus wouldn’t be able to get a job. He whole life was ruined at this point, wasn’t it?

A short time later Slim climaxed too, breathing out Razz’s name as he buried himself inside him, the knot setting in place. Razz groaned at the flood of warmth inside him, hating it because of how good it felt.

“See? You’re the perfect mate,” Slim said. “And I know Blueberry would be too if we just show him how.”

“Why do want him to watch so bad?”

Slim shrugged. “Other than he needs to see how to behave it seems like it’d be fun to have an audience. And it’s probably a good place to start for having a threesome. You two could get used to watching first then we could upgrade to maybe you two having fun and me watching and _then_ we could all have sex together.”

Slim couldn’t force the last two without threatening punishment if they didn’t comply. Hopefully he’d stick to just punishing them for active disobedience. If he wanted it bad enough though he might be willing to do that and just find some way to justify it to himself. They could only hope that he wouldn’t do that.

***

Blueberry felt _much_ better after eating, physically anyway. Emotionally he was still upset about this whole shitty situation, what he’d been forced to witness in the main room, and most of all he was worried about Razz. Had Blueberry running out made Slim mad? If so he might hurt Razz more so hopefully not.

Was it too early to go out and check on them? He didn’t want to make the same mistake he had last time. So, he’d just wait until one of them came in. Hopefully it’d be Razz; he didn’t want to be alone with Slim ever again, though it was a given that that would happen eventually.

So, he sat there at the table, munching away at the saltine crackers he’d found in the cupboard, his go-to when he was feeling sick. He’d been excited to find them in there. That and the Gatorade had him feeling less nauseous at least.

There was a pop and Slim was suddenly in front of him. Blueberry flinched and it took all his willpower to not start shaking or shrink away. He didn’t want to show he was afraid.

“Ya missed the best part,” Slim said, sitting across from him at the table.

“Sorry, I… needed to throw up and then I… felt weak and almost fainted.” True.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Slim teleported again to stand beside him and scoop him up into his arms. Blueberry yelped, dropping the packet of crackers. Slim teleported again and Blueberry was on his lap and he was sitting on the recliner in the main room.

“Razz had bad morning sickness too.” Holding Blueberry tight, Slim’s hand slid under Blueberry’s shirt to touch his middle. “He was very naughty too, _much_ worse than you. He tried to kill me, _several_ times. Can you believe that?” He said it like he truly thought that that was an absurd notion. “So, I had to punish him a lot at first which I _hate_ doing because he’s my soul mate and I love him. He threw up in the box almost every time I put him in it after he got started feeling sick. I think he threw up with the muzzle on a few times too. You don’t wanna go through that, do you?”

Trembling, Blueberry shook his head. The box and the muzzle were bad enough without adding that to it.

“Then you need to learn how to behave.”

“I’ll… behave.” Blueberry had no choice, not doing so would only put him through more unnecessary torture. He’d have to endure until got free, he could do that, he had to protect Razz and Razz would be there to support him after the bad stuff happened.

“Will you prove it to me?” Slim whispered, nuzzling his face into Blueberry’s skull, causing him to tremble even more as tears formed in his eyes.

“W-what do… you want me to… do?” Like Blueberry even needed to ask when it was so obvious.

“I’m sure you can guess.” Slim kept nuzzling into him, kissing the top of his skull as his hands started to wonder. “So… ya gonna be good or does Razz have to show you? He’ll be outta the shower soon, I’m sure he won’t mind having sex again, maybe he’ll even show ya how top.

Blueberry _couldn’t_ ‘be good’ _or_ let Slim hurt Razz again. And Slim had already hurt Razz today so… “I-I’ll be… good.” He’d be forced to cooperate eventually anyway. Maybe Slim would drop his need for an audience if done like this.

Slim teleported again, landing them in the same position on his bed. His hand immediately started roaming Blueberry’s body even more than before.

“Can we… later, please,” Blueberry begged. He’d already done this today, why did he need to go again?

Slim chuckled. “Nah, I wanna make sure you’re gonna keep to your promise. And I’m kinda hoping Razz will walk in and see even though it’ll make him super jealous.” That wouldn’t happen though, would it? Razz would hear it and thus know not to come in. That helped but… not much.

Blueberry trembled as tears started pouring down his face. He wasn’t ready to try to sit there and just take this again. Slim’s hands on him seemed to burn like acid. He couldn’t go through this, he could lie there and just take it, he _couldn’t._ But… he had no choice. And… he needed to get used to this. He’d be forced go through it who even knew how many times before they got out, the sooner he could bear it without making things worth for himself by resisting, the better.

“You cry a lot more than Razz does.” Slim raised a hand to Blueberry face to wipe away his tears with a thumb. It didn’t do any good as Blueberry was still actively crying. “It’s okay though dear, I understand, it’s hormone stuff. You’ll be all right, everything’ll be fine.” His tone if coming out of almost anyone else’s mouth would’ve been soothing.

Slim started undressing him, whispering more ‘comforting’ words. Blueberry remained stiff but managed not to try to fight back and run away as every instinct in his body was telling him to do. If Razz could endure this than he could too and… he didn’t want the muzzle again or the box. He wanted to go home. More than _anything_ he wanted to go home.

Soon he was completely undressed, on full display for his rapist. “You wanna top?” Slim whispered, still holding him close.

Incapable of speech, Blueberry shook his head. There was no force on Earth that could to make it possible for him to actively participate in this.

“Very well then,” Slim said as he gently lay Blueberry out on his back. “We can do that later then.” He spread Blueberry’s legs and dipped his head between them to run his tongue against the sensitive spots in his pelvis.

Blueberry whimpered and shook but managed to hold to still. He didn’t want the muzzle forced on again and he didn’t want to be locked in the box, _especially_ after being raped. So, he’d lie here and take it the way Razz did.

In spite of his fear and distress his body and magic reacted to the physical stimulation. His magic quickly pooled in his pelvis and he didn’t fight it as he allowed it to form into a pussy. The sooner this was over the better. He shuddered and half whimpered half moaned as Slim’s tongue delved into his sensitive magic, making him even wetter.

Slim grinned before doing it again, drawing a sob from Blueberry this time. “It’s okay dear, you’re all right.” He pushed himself up to hover over Blueberry. He reached down towards the orange bulge in his pants. Whimpering, Blueberry looked away, he didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to…

Slim thrust into him. He yelped as his magic stretch painfully around Slim’s girth. It was too much, he didn’t want it inside him, he didn’t want it anywhere near him. He’d rather die.

“Shh, shh, dear, you’re okay,” Slim whispered, his cock pressed all the into Blueberry’s pussy, still for now. “You’ll see that I’m gentle and that there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Please no, please no, please no, please…” He yelped again as Slim pulled back and thrust in again, setting a gentle pace. It still hurt though, he was too big and Blueberry was still sore from yesterday. It was too much but at the same time the pressure against his sensitive spots made him slicker with each thrust.

He needed to fight, struggle, and get away no matter what that cost. But that wouldn’t stop it but make it worse instead. And this hurt less than yesterday, right? No suffocation, no harsh thrusting, no being locked in the box for hours on end. So… it was better.

And he could cry on Razz after this. Razz who had endured this alone for months so he understood more than anyone else ever would, heck he’d had it significantly worse. So, Blueberry would be fine, he’d endure and one day he’d fine again… maybe.

“See? It’s not so bad now is it?” Slim said, pressing his cock into Blueberry.

Blueberry couldn’t have answered even if he could think of something to say. He barely felt capable of breathing let alone speech. The only sounds he was capable of making right now were whimpers of misery and… pleasure. The more aroused he got the less painful the size of Slim’s cock stretching his magic as each time filled him. He’d climax soon no matter how much he didn’t want to.

Soon Slim spend up a little, just want Blueberry needed to tip over the edge into orgasm. He put a hand in his mouth to bite down on one of his finger bones to muffle his cry as he body arched and his magic tightened around Slim’s dick inside him. He came down with desperate sob, _needing_ for it to be over.

It wasn’t though, not yet, as after a few more thrusts Slim climaxed too, burying himself all the way in so the now horrifyingly familiar knot could set inside Blueberry. The feel of hot cum gushing into him ripped another sob out of Blueberry’s throat.

“There, there, dear, it’s okay.” Slim switched to supporting himself with one hand, his other going to stroke Blueberry face. “I know it’s overwhelming but you’re okay. I promise you’re going to be all right.”

He kept whispering such things as Blueberry sobbed underneath him, unable to even curl up into a ball of despair. Coming from _literally_ anyone else Slim’s words and tone would’ve been comforting and probably would’ve soothed him in a matter of minutes. But they made him cry even harder instead.

***

Razz heard the sounds as soon as he turned the water off. They weren’t loud yet so the running water had drowned them out. But now his damn excellent hearing made them unmistakable and unavoidable. The wet sounds of sex and bones clanking softly together coupled with whimpers from Blueberry and grunts and moans from Slim.

It was slow gentle sounding though, meaning Blueberry wasn’t fighting. He was lying there beneath Slim taking it just how Razz had advised him to. It was better that way, less painful and with no punishment. That didn’t make it even remotely okay or acceptable in any way though.

But there was _nothing_ Razz could do about it. He was tempted to turn the water back on so he wouldn’t have to hear it. But Blueberry would want and need a shower once Slim was done with him so Razz couldn’t take all the hot water like that.

At least he knew now that Blueberry was forgiving of his cowardliness. That didn’t change how he himself felt about it. He was a chickenshit coward and a piece of fucking garbage for abandoning his one and only friend to be raped by Slim. But he feared losing his mind completely if he was ever put in the box again.

So, after drying off and getting dressed, he sunk down to sit on the floor. He rubbed a hand over his belly in an attempt to calm the puppies. It sort of worked, they were still kicking and squirming though, maybe even had the hiccups, just slowed down a little. But he seemed bigger than he had last time he touched his middle. Surely it was just his imagination, there was no way the puppies were growing that fast, right? Hopefully not, he as already fatter than he’d ever like to be.

Back in the main room, Blueberry let out a loud sound of misery and physical pleasure followed almost immediately by a sob. He’d climaxed. Not long later the sound of Slim climaxing came too, followed soon after by another sob from Blueberry this time followed by even more. Poor Blueberry.

Trying _hard_ not to think about Blueberry and the misery he was going through right now trapped underneath Slim as he cried, Razz looked down at his belly. _Was_ he bigger than last time he’d looked? Maybe, he couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter though, he’d get bigger eventually. And he had more important things to worry about than his damn figure.

Like yesterday he waited until the appropriate amount of time for Slim’s knot to have softened before heading out there. By then Blueberry’s sobbing had almost completely petered out, no doubt due solely to him crying himself out and not because he was feeling any better. Razz would do what he could for him even if it wasn’t much.


	17. Nap

Blueberry held onto Razz, just sitting there with him long after he’d reached the point where he physically couldn’t cry anymore. He wanted to sit here on the chair in the library and do nothing with him for forever. He’d never felt so… whatever this was before, he hated it. For as long as he could remember he’d _always_ been too full of energy and excitement to ever want to sit still for long. But now it didn’t even feel like there was anything worth doing. Well there was one thing.

“You think we could get away with working on the wall some in the middle of the day too?” The more they worked on it the faster they could get out of here.

Razz thought for a few seconds before replying. “Probably not. As long as he’s awake he’ll probably hear it. It’s possible the TV might drown it out or the water when he takes a shower but he could turn those things off at any time. I don’t know if it’s worth the risk.”

Blueberry sighed, nuzzling more into Razz who seemed completely relaxed with this kind of contact now. He was right of course, Slim was a wolf hybrid, meaning he had excellent hearing. And the scrapping into the wall was pretty loud.

“We’ll get out of here soon though,” Razz whispered. “I’ll try working on it some in the middle of the night. The puppies are starting to make it hard to sleep anyway.”

“You can wake me up too and we can make up for the sleep were missing by napping in the day time.” They were in a cave, all they had to do was turn out the light and it’d be dark. They could sleep here in the library on the recliner.

“Okay, we’ll just have to be careful not to make Slim suspicious.”

Blueberry nodded as his eyes drooped. Because of his pregnancy forcing him to have so much ecto-flesh summoned Razz was soft and wonderful to cuddle with. Blueberry could easily sleep on him. And it was looking like he would since he couldn’t see any reason why he’d want to stay awake.

***

Razz sighed as he looked down at Blueberry sleeping against him. It was nice having a friend and not being alone in the wretched place anymore but at the same time he hated seeing Blueberry get hurt. Especially in the exact same ways he himself had been hurt, meaning he knew intimately how awful it was. They were going to get out together though so it’d be fine in the end.

He was feeling sleepy as well though, even the puppies were calm inside him, an increasingly rare occurrence. He could’ve easily and happily taken a nap too but he’d need to make super soon. If he didn’t Slim would come in eventually to tell him to do so. And no doubt he’d wake Blueberry in the process, whether accidentally or on purpose didn’t matter, and that was the last thing Blueberry needed right now.

So, with another tired sigh, Razz carefully extricated himself from underneath Blueberry. He lay him back down so that his head rested on the one of the arm rests. He looked at peace, a nice thing to see. If there were a blanket nearby Razz would’ve lain it over him. But there wasn’t so he was forced to turn around and head back into the main room.

“Where’s Blue?” Slim asked from his spot by the TV.

“Sleeping, don’t wake him please. I’m going to make food.” Not wanting to carry any sort of conversation with him, Razz hadn’t stopped walking as he spoke and was now almost to the passage leading to the kitchen.

“’Kay, love ya.”

Razz didn’t bother with a response. Saying ‘I despise you with every bone in body and hope you fall into a pit of maggots,’ or something similar, wouldn’t have won him any favors and going by such interactions in the past would’ve either been brushed off as a joke or made Slim annoyed depending on what seemed like random chance most of time.

***

“Blueberry, you should probably get up now.”

Blueberry groaned as his eyes fluttered open to see Razz standing in front of him. “What…?”

“I made food,” Razz said. “And you need to eat because of… you know.” He frowned as he put a hand over his own pregnant belly. “Even though if I had to guess you probably feel sick huh? But eating helps… sometimes.”

Blueberry nodded as he pushed himself up. He did feel sick but he was hungry too, starving even, hopefully he’d be able to keep food down. But… “Why didn’t you wake me to cook with you?”

Razz shrugged. “I figured you could use the sleep.”

“Oh… thanks.” As much as Blueberry liked cooking being allowed to sleep for a little bit longer was really nice. He still should’ve helped Razz with it though because _Razz_ was the one who should’ve been napping. But Blueberry was grateful for the break nonetheless even if it had been selfish.

 

That night, despite everything, or maybe because of everything, Blueberry fell asleep almost as soon as he’d lain down without even meaning too. But it didn’t feel like he’d had his eyes closed for more than five seconds before Razz was gently shaking him awake.

He groaned as he sat up. “Sorry.” He shouldn’t have fallen asleep.

“It’s fine, you needed the sleep and I wanted to wait a while to make sure Slim’s fully asleep,” Razz whispered. “Now come on, let’s work on getting out of this hellhole.” He stood and helped Blueberry to his feet too.

“Did you get any sleep?” Blueberry as they headed for the entrance. Razz needed and deserved rest more than he did.

“No.” Razz frowned. “The uh… puppies move a lot at night now. Like as soon as I settle down they think it’s time to party or some shit. It sucks.”

“I’m sorry.” Blueberry wanted to hug him again but didn’t, they had stuff they needed to do.

“Don’t start that right now. We don’t have time to cry and cuddle.”

Blueberry opened his mouth to apologize again but stopped himself just in time. Razz was right they had work to do, they needed to focus on it.

 

Blueberry’s hands were cramping and he was exhausted on top of still not really feeling super good but he kept chatting to Razz anyway to give them both something else to think about and because it made him feel better, emotionally anyway. Razz had stopped replying maybe about an hour ago though.

“You okay?” Blueberry asked, not stopping scrapping away the mortar between the bricks. Soon they’d each be able to remove one brick, that would be a small victory but heartening nonetheless.

“I’m fine,” Razz replied. He didn’t look or sound fine, he was obviously exhausted. Poor guy, he should be staying off his feet as much as possible and being taken care, he deserved it too, not all this. “Kinda hungry though but that’s like all the time.”

“We should get something to eat then.”

Razz paused, taking several seconds to process that. “We can’t, we need to get out of here.”

“Yes, but… we can’t work ourselves half to death doing it. We can’t let Slim get suspicious of why we’re sleeping all day and we need to be able to get to someone who can help us as quickly as possible once were out. If we’re so exhausted we can barely think we might not make it. And… no matter how much we don’t want to be we’re… pregnant so we need to take care of ourselves as much as we’re able to or risk hurting ourselves and the… puppies.” Even if Blueberry didn’t want them growing inside him and they’re father was evil, endangering unborn soulings didn’t sit well with him. Not to mention a miscarriage when there weren’t any medical professionals around had the potential to be deadly or cause permanent damage. So, they had to take care of themselves and the innocents lives growing within them.

The look on Razz face said that he was at least thinking something similar. So, he placed the butter knife back on the ground and with some difficult pushed himself to his feet, holding a hand underneath his belly to steady himself.

Blueberry stood too. “I would’ve helped you up.”

“It’s fine.” Razz waved his concern off. “I’m not so fat I can’t stand up on my own yet.” He shouldn’t call himself fat, partly because wasn’t – he was pregnant, not fat – but also because he didn’t need to put himself down like that. Telling him so would only annoy him though so Blueberry kept quiet for now.

This time, too tired to bother with proper showers they cleaned up in the kitchen sink. Razz went first and grabbed a snack while Blueberry cleaned himself.

“It’s uh… gonna take a while to get through that wall,” Razz said, his voice still layered with exhaustion. “What if…” He paused and other than the sound of the water running the sink all was silent.

“What if what?” Blueberry prompted.

“What if… by the time we get through the wall I’m… too fat to get under or… get away fast enough?”

Blueberry first instinct was to say ‘no, that’s not going to happen’ but it could. Razz was carrying a litter of four, his belly was going to get pretty big and he probably wouldn’t be able to move around much without exhausting himself. Heck, here he was already exhausted by stuff and he wasn’t super big yet; it would only get worse the further along in his pregnancy he got. “If it does take that long then we’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah, okay.” Razz nodded. “It’s uh… not really worth thinking about yet anyway. We’ll… figure it out when we get there.”

 

The next day Blueberry woke before Razz. Sometime in the night they’d ended up cuddling again. It was nice but… Blueberry really needed to get up before he threw up. So, very carefully he extricated himself from Razz.

He was still tired from how little sleep he’d had last night and probably wouldn’t have woken up if he didn’t feel so ill. Fuck morning sickness, heck, fuck everything about this damn situation. Fuck being polite and not swearing, it didn’t matter; manners weren’t important here.

He made it to the kitchen and hovered over the sink, taking deep breaths to wards off nausea. It worked to as after a minute or two the need to vomit abated for now. Thank goodness.

It was a bit earlier than when he and Razz normally woke up but not by much. So, he started preparing to make breakfast, he’d let Razz sleep for as long as he could before they had to start working on the wall again. Maybe they’d get the first two bricks out today, that’d be nice.

 

Razz ended up coming in right when Blueberry was about to head out to wake him and tell him food was done. He still looked tired but not as bad as he had last night. He was annoyed too though.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he said.

“Because I figured you needed the sleep.” Blueberry was only doing what Razz had done to him yesterday the only difference being that Razz _deserved_ as much rest as it was possible for him to get. He was further along in his pregnancy than Blueberry was _and_ had been suffering for much longer.

Razz frowned at him before his expression softened with a sigh. “Fine… thanks, I guess.”

They ate, Blueberry forcing himself to, then went to work on the wall.

“Tomorrow,” Razz said after calling a stop to their work, “we’ll get the first bricks out tomorrow for sure… maybe.” It was possible, a lot of the mortar had bene scrapped away but not quite enough that they could move it with their hands yet. But they were getting close.

After cleaning up and Razz grabbing a snack they went to the library like usual. “Do you mind if I take a nap until… Slim comes in?” Razz asked as they sat on the recliner.

“Go ahead.” Blueberry would never deny him that and would’ve maybe joined him if he didn’t feel ill and nervous about Slim’s inevitable arrival.

“Thanks,” Razz said as he rested his head on Blueberry’s shoulder. Blueberry was tempted to draw him closer so he could be more comfortable but Slim seeing that wouldn’t be good. It didn’t seem to matter anyway though as Razz fell asleep after only a minute or two had gone by.

Blueberry reached for his book and started reading. It was a pretty good book, he was almost done with it. When was the last time he’d finished a book that wasn’t for school? He couldn’t remember. Should he feel bad about that? He wasn’t sure, nor did he really care.

For once it seemed like Slim was going to be merciful with them as it took him a while before he finally came in. Blueberry hadn’t bothered letting his hopes get up though, the day Slim left them alone would be the day they finally got free of him.

He teleported in front of them with a pop. Razz jerked awake and flinched at the sight of him. “Hey you two,” he said with a gross smile.

Razz groaned as he slipped off the chair. He didn’t say anything as he moved to stand in front of Slim. Slim looked down at him and then at Blueberry, no doubt trying to decide who he wanted to rape today. Blueberry should step forward and offer himself to protect Razz but… he _couldn’t_. The thought of Slim doing that to him again made it seem impossible for him to even move an inch let alone stand and say the horrid lie that would be required of him. So, he sat there, frozen while Slim made his choice.

“Razz, I want you to watch while me and Blue have some fun. So, come here Blue.”

Blueberry flinched, terror shooting through his soul as he shrunk back into the chair as much as he could.

“No,” Razz said with a growl. “I’m not watching that. Take me instead.”

Slim sighed, annoyed. “Why are you guys so against watching?”

“Why do you _want_ us to watch?” Razz said.

Slim shrugged. “Having an audience sounds like fun and I’m hoping it’ll lead to a threesome one day once you two finally get over your jealousy and shit.”

Razz crossed his arms and by his stance it was obvious he was glaring up as Slim. “I’m not going to…” He faltered, fear creeping into his stance. “Please don’t make me watch and please don’t make him watch either. He… knows how to be good now, you know that so there’s no need for either of us to watch. I don’t… wanna see that, please don’t make me see that, it’s… gross.” ‘Gross’ was certainly one way of putting it.

Slim rolled his eyes. “Fine, since you’re so eager I’ll take you. We’ll try the audience thing again later.”

Blueberry _should_ step forward and take Razz’s place but… he was a coward and he couldn’t. And his fear and hesitation cost him his chance as Slim put a hand on Razz’s shoulder and they vanished with a pop. The surge of relief that he didn’t have to get raped again was immediately followed by guilt because that mean Razz did. The fact, that he was… used to it by now only made it worse, not better. They’d get out of here eventually though and never have to be touched by Slim again. Eventually. If only that time were now.


	18. Endure

The next day between Razz’s ‘eagerness’ and Blueberry coincidentally needing to vomit at that time, Slim took Razz again. Blueberry once more felt bad about it but also relieved that he didn’t have to let Slim rape him again, which only made him feel worse. At least he didn’t make Blueberry watch though since he was too busy throwing up everything he could.

But of course, it was only a matter of time before Slim decided to use him again no matter no matter how eager Razz pretended to be to please him. The following day he was even willing to wait for Blueberry to finish vomiting and clean it up apparently.

“There, let’s go now, Razz is waiting.” Sim put a hand on Blueberry’s shoulder and teleported them back to the main room. Not surprisingly Blueberry ended up in Slim’s lap again.

Razz was already there from earlier, still sitting on Slim’s bed next to them. He stood, balling his hands into fists as he glared at Slim, his stance defensive. “I’m not going to watch, you can’t make me.”

“I can make you though.” Slim’s voice was cool, not angry or annoyed which made it scary in a different way. “You know how too.”

Razz flinched, suddenly trembling. “But I… I’m a… good mate. You wouldn’t… do that when I’m not… fighting… right?”

Slim chuckled again as he pet a hand down Blueberry’s spine, making him shudder in fear and revulsion. “Of course not, but I really do want you two to be comfortable with each other sexually. A good starting part for that would be watching, don’t ya think?”

“I can’t, please no.” Blueberry couldn’t take Razz watching, it was bad enough that Razz knew and probably heard with his sensitive hearing. Having him _see_ it too would be so much worse.

Slim groaned, exaggerated as if they were the ones being unreasonable. “Fine, my love, Blue, we’ll try again later once Blue is settled in with me more.”

Razz gave Blueberry an apologetic guilt-ridden look before turning around and retreating, heading towards the library. … Leaving Blueberry alone with Slim.

“We’ll get there one day, we just gotta work on it,” Slim said as he nuzzled into Blueberry, kissing him and touching him.

Blueberry couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes. “Please … can we do this… later?” Putting it off wouldn’t help and would only make him suffer as he waited in anticipation. But it might also give him time to prepare himself, not that he could ever be ready for this.

“No,” Slim said, taking that idea away. “We can go again later though if ya like.”

“No, please no, _please_.”

Slim kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay dear, you’ll be okay.” He kept going as he slowly undressed Blueberry, ignoring Blueberry’s instinctive attempts to stop him.

When Blueberry was naked again, shivering and whimpering as he fought the urge to try fight and run away, making things worse for himself, Slim pulled him close to his chest. He rubbed small circles into the ecto-flesh in Blueberry’s middle. “Ya know, I always wanted to be dad and now I’m gonna be one. I couldn’t ask for better mates to carry and birth my pups. You’re both small so your tummies are gonna get real big, ya can already see it with Razz. You’re both perfect, especially Razz.”

Blueberry didn’t want to think about giving birth right now or ever. The consolation that he should be out of here by then and therefore able to do so in the hospital where doctors would take care of him and ease the pain didn’t do much to make him feel better about the prospect right now. But… he had more pressing worries like the bulge in Slim’s pants. He could feel it underneath him and soon Slim would force himself on him again.

“Please… please no… don’t… please don’t.” Despite his attempts at keeping calm Blueberry was losing it again. He _couldn’t_ take this. He pushed against Slim’s chest.

Slim growled and squeezed him a bit closer. “Stop.”

Blueberry stopped, going limp in his arms. The muzzle and the box were worse. He’d lay there and let it happen because it was… more bearable, like Razz said. And… Razz might have to do something awful to get him out early again. Razz didn’t deserve to suffer for him.

“Much better.” Slim lay Blueberry out on his back and spread his legs to dip his head between them. At least his didn’t ask Blueberry to form his magic all on his own, right? For what little good that did.

He jerked and whimpered as Slim’s tongue delved into his pelvis, finding all his sensitive spots again. It wasn’t fair that he was good at this and it wasn’t fair that being pregnant was making Blueberry’s body more sensitive and receptive to sexual contact. He fought it, delaying the inevitable as long as he could which sadly wasn’t long.

Once his magic took shape, disgustingly already wet, Slim’s tongue lapped over it to press against his clit. Blueberry balled his hands into the blanket, fighting to keep still and mitigate how awful this was for both him and Razz. It was hard though especially when Slim shifted to loom over him.

Blueberry looked away again, clenching his eyes shut and wishing with all his might that this wasn’t real. A gentle hand stroked the side of his face, it would’ve been comforting if Blueberry didn’t know who it belonged to.

“See how nice this is?” Slim said. “There’s no need to be scared.”

Something lightly pressed against the lips of Blueberry’s pussy. “Please…” He yelped as it thrust in, painfully making his magic stretch around it. It wasn’t fair, it hurt and it wasn’t fair.

“Why do you cry so much more than Razz?” Slim asked once his cock was pressed all the way.

Blueberry cried more because he was weaker and right now that fact didn’t bother him. “Just… get… it over… with… please.” He _needed_ it to be done _now_ but it was only just beginning.

Slim chuckled as dick withdrew, now if only it didn’t thrust right back in. The pace he was set was gentle though, the only thing that hurt was how _big_ he was and after a while Blueberry’s magic started to adjust to it as he the stimulation made him wetter and more aroused. It wasn’t fair that he got to get away this.

For now, he was only getting away with this for now. He’d _pay_ one day. Justice would be delivered upon him as soon as Blueberry and Razz got out and reported him to the Royal Guard. He’d _rot_ in a jail cell for the rest of his life, he _deserved_ it.

He comforted himself with such thoughts, clinging to them even as Slim’s dick felt better and better each time it pressed into him until it eventually reached a peak. He orgasmed with a loud sound that was halfway between a sob and a cry of pleasure. A few more thrusts and Slim came too, moaning as the knot set in and cum started gushing into Blueberry.

“Very good job,” Slim whispered, nothing but approval and praise in his voice. It only made Blueberry feel worse, doing a ‘good job’ was not a thing he aspired to here. So, even as Slim praised him – something he normally enjoyed quite a bit – he cried and sobbed, unable and not caring to try to stop himself to save dignity; he had none.

Eventually after what felt like years, the knot softened and Slim pulled out. Blueberry shuddered and whimpered anew as cum oozed out of his magic, it was warm and _disgusting_. Dispelling his pussy made it splat onto his pelvis. It wasn’t fair why’d this have to be so gross?

Slim stood and fixed his pants. He patted Blueberry on the head as if trying to comfort him. “See? That was nice wasn’t it? You’re…”

“You can leave him alone now.”

Blueberry turned his head to see Razz reentering the room. Blueberry almost sobbed in relief at the sight of him despite his current messy state. He wasn’t alone with Slim anymore and that’s all that mattered.

“Come on,” Razz said, gesturing to him. “You need a shower.”

Trembling, Blueberry slid off the bed and slunk past Slim to run over and hide behind Razz. It was stupid, Razz couldn’t do anything to protect him from Slim but he _felt_ safer with him anyway and that’s all that matter. He wasn’t alone in this horrible situation.

“You guys taking a shower together?” Slim said, his tone implying that he was hoping that that was the case.

“No.” Razz growled before taking Blueberry’s hand and guiding him towards the passage that led to the shower room.

Slim’s disappointed sigh followed them. “That’s too bad, maybe later though huh? We could have some shower sex.”

 

“He’s going to keep insisting that we watch and… one day have a threesome,” Razz said.

Blueberry groaned, burying his face further into Razz’s chest. He’d just gotten out of the shower a little while ago; it had done nothing to wash away the feel of Slim on him. He could still almost even feel Slim’s dick inside him, pumping cum into his magic that was no longer manifested. If he had it his way he’d never summon a pussy again.

“Hopefully we’ll get out before he becomes too insistent on the threesome or whatever,” Razz continued when it became obvious Blueberry wasn’t going to reply. “But… we’re probably going to have to watch eventually.”

Blueberry sighed. “I know.” Slim might punish them if they didn’t do as commanded.

“We’ll uh… resist as long as possible of course. The sooner we give in the sooner he might start pushing us to… do stuff to each other and… as a group. But we’ll get out of here soon, okay?”

Blueberry nodded, thankful for the reminder. They had to cling to the idea that they’d eventually be free of this. They couldn’t let themselves lose hope. They just had to endure until then.

 

That night they worked on the wall again. They could only do so for a couple hours because they _needed_ sleep and rest but every little bit of work towards freedom counted. Especially when…

“Oh my gosh we did it,” Blueberry said in an excited whisper as he pulled out that first brick.

Razz gripped onto the one he was working and gave it a tug. It took a bit of effort but it came out with a grating noise. He held it up triumphantly next to Blueberry’s. “Progress, we’re making fucking progress.” There were tears of joy forming in his eyes. “We’re actually going to do it. We’re really going to get out of here.”

“Yeah, we are.” Blueberry put his brick down and crawled over to hug Razz. He was much more comfortable in his arms now, easily returning the hug as he leaned in Blueberry. “We’re going to be free soon.”


	19. Groceries

“We running out of food, you need to go buy more,” Razz said as soon as Slim teleported into the library with them.

Slim groaned. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Razz said. “Unless you want us to starve to death.”

Slim groaned again, very much exaggerated. “I hate going out and doing shit.”

“Yeah, well we need to eat a lot, or did you forget?” Razz gestured his pregnant belly. “You’re the one who did this to us.”

“Fine, we’ll have fun once I get back Blue.” Slim vanished with another pop. Blueberry and Razz were immediately off the chair and heading for the entrance tunnel.

“Typically, he takes about three hours,” Razz said. “Sometimes longer but it’s not safe to push it. And uh… if he does take much longer than that he comes home drunk. He’s… rougher when he’s drunk and faster to punish. So, if that does happen just let me take care of it.”

Blueberry hated the idea of letting Razz ‘take care of it’ but… lying there and letting Slim rape him was also unappealing. No matter what though one of them would end up getting raped when Slim got home. Unless someone randomly decided to murder him while he was out. Or maybe he’d get hit by a car. Maybe both. They could only hope.

But then they wouldn’t have much to eat until they got through the wall; the cupboard and fridge _were_ almost empty. And with the fact that they were both eating for multiple would make going without food for a while hit harder. It would still be preferable to Slim coming back though. It was just too bad Slim dying while out was unlikely, he could teleport away from anyone trying to kill him or cars about to hit him.

They settled down to work on the wall once more. Blueberry’s hands were still aching from doing this this morning but he ignored it. He’d be okay with trading his hands entirely if it meant getting out of here.

“How does Slim afford groceries and keeping this place lit and all that?” Blueberry asked after a while. He hadn’t thought about it before but it didn’t make much sense. “He doesn’t have job, does he?” Unless he worked from home there was no way he did.

“No,” Razz replied. “So, I don’t know how he affords shit. It’s possible he might be rich from something. Maybe he steals it when he goes out grocery shopping. Since he can teleport all he’d have to do is get into a money vault once and then he can go in whenever and take shit. Or maybe whoever had this place before left their fortune buried here and he took it. It doesn’t matter though he’s a piece of shit and he’s going to lose it all when he gets thrown in jail for the rest of his fucking life.”

 

“We should probably stop and clean up before he comes back,” Razz said, looking at the little battery powered clock they’d brought in with a few days ago. He looked exhausted and Blueberry wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug and find a place for him to rest.

So, Blueberry stood and held out a hand, offering to help him up. Razz looked at it and then at Blueberry before taking it with an annoyed sigh. But he made no real complaint as Blueberry pulled him to his feet.

“Let’s get clean up, eat something, and then take a nap,” Razz said as they went back through the gap and pushed the cabinet back in place. “If the puppies will let me anyway.”

“Are they… Do they move a lot?” Blueberry asked as they started for the kitchen. He wasn’t feeling well but he’d eat anyway because he needed to and he’d thrown up earlier, thankfully only once though. First, they’d clean up in the kitchen sink.

Razz sighed as he turned the water on. “Yeah, they seem to move all the time now. It keeps me up at night. It sucks.”

Blueberry grimaced. “Does it hurt when they kick?”

“No, or at least it hasn’t hurt yet. They’re still small so that might change eventually. Right now, it’s just… annoying and weird. I don’t like it.”

Hopefully they’d be out of here before Blueberry started experiencing that. Having trouble falling asleep at night would only make all of this so much worse. Poor Razz.

 

Razz had said that if Slim wasn’t back by three hours or so it was because he was drinking, which wasn’t a good thing for them. And it had certainly been more than that, not by a whole lot yet but still there.

Razz at least was getting a good nap. They were in the library and he was laying across Blueberry’s lap curled up around his middle, his head resting on the armrest. He hadn’t started out that way but Blueberry didn’t mind except for the fact that if he needed to throw up he’d have to move him. Thankfully, even though he was nauseous it wasn’t that bad, so he was okay for now.

But the longer he sat there reading the more Razz’s warning started to worry him. Also, this was valuable time they could’ve spent on the wall if only they’d known but it would be too risky to go back to work on it now. Slim could return at any moment.

After a while Razz stirred, groaning as his eyes fluttered open. He looked much better than he had before as he lifted his head to look around in confusion.

“How’d you sleep?” Blueberry asked.

“Um… pretty okay, I guess.” He pushed himself up to sit straight. “Sorry about uh… sleeping on you or whatever. But… what time is it?” Blueberry didn’t need to answer as he was already turning his head to look at the wall clock. “Shit,” he growled. “Fucking perfect. Just… let me handle him when he gets back, okay?”

Blueberry opened his mouth to protest but Razz held up a finger, cutting him off. “No, I’m used to this shit so I’ll be able to take it easier than you so don’t argue.”

Blueberry sighed but dropped it. Razz being used to it was what made it so horrible, he didn’t deserve anymore hardships after everything else he’d already been through. Blueberry should take on as much as he could to protect him but… he was weak, plain and simple, he couldn’t make himself do it when Razz was insisting that he didn’t.

“I’m going to go wait for him in the main room,” Razz said as he slipped of the chair. “You just stay here and I’ll come get you when it’s time for supper.”

Blueberry watched him go, wishing he had the courage to take his place. But he didn’t so he just sat here instead.

More time passed and Blueberry tried to focus on his book again but couldn’t. He didn’t have Razz’s superb hearing so he wouldn’t be able to hear anything going on in the main room unless it was really loud. If stuff started happening, he wouldn’t know. And how bad was Slim when he was drunk? Was he just rougher or was he was also more demanding?  How badly would he hurt Razz?

Slim appeared in front of him, the pop his teleport made seemed almost deafening in the silence. Blueberry jumped and flinched away.

“Hey Blue, how’s it going?” His words were slurred and he wasn’t standing quite straight. “C’mon, ya gotta help Razz put the shit away.” He grabbed hold of Blueberry’s arm, ignoring his instinctive effort to pull away.

He teleported them into the kitchen. Razz was already there along with a bunch of grocery bags on the floor.

“Put it all away and then we’re gonna have some fun,” Slim said, pushing Blueberry ‘lightly’ towards Razz. He almost stumbled and fell over but caught himself. With no other option given to him, he started helping Razz put the groceries away.

“You don’t have to include him,” Razz said. “I’m uh… more than enough to satisfy you.” Hearing him say that made Blueberry want to vomit even more than he did before.

“Yeah, but three is more fun so we gonna have a threesome.”

That’s exactly what Blueberry had been fearing. Would they be able to find a way out of it when Slim was drunk and therefore even less reasonable? And hadn’t Razz said that he was quicker to punish when drunk? How quick?

Slim watched as they put the groceries away, leaning against the counter. It would be easier to take him out in a fight when he was drunk and uncoordinated, right? But it would it be enough for them to win? And would trying be worth the risk of punishment which would probably be more severe? Well… Razz didn’t seem to think so as he wasn’t trying anything or signaling Blueberry to be ready for something. Instead he looked afraid – Blueberry felt the same – as he put stuff away, obviously taking his time and being meticulous about his placement of things.

Blueberry followed his example. The longer they took with this and put off whatever Slim had planned for them, the better. Maybe if they took long enough Slim would decide to take a nap first and sleep of the effects of the alcohol instead of terrorizing them.

“Hurry up,” Slim said with an annoyed growl. “I wanna fuck.”

Blueberry flinched while Razz growled back at him. “We’ll take as much time as we need,” he said with no fear in his voice. How did he do it?

Slim’s response was an angry growl and Razz flinched this time too. “Go faster.”

Blueberry was half tempted to tell him to help if he wanted things to be done faster. The two of them were pregnant, they should be resting and being taken care of, especially Razz. But saying so could only end in more suffering for them both. So, he kept his mouth shut and started putting things away faster. Razz did the same and soon everything was put away.

“Good, let’s have some fun now and then supper.” Slim walked over to them, swaying every so slightly. Blueberry forced himself to follow Razz’s lead and hold still as Slim reached out to touch them. He teleported and they were in the main room again, on his bed.

They were both sitting on his lap this time, squished together. It was just as awkward as every time before and Blueberry hated it. Slim was actively trying damage the way Blueberry and Razz comforted each other. It wasn’t fair, why couldn’t he at least let them have this?

“Kiss,” Slim said with drunken glee.

“No,” Razz said but his voice was much weaker than other times he’d had to say such. “Just… do me instead.”

Slim sighed heavily; Blueberry could smell the alcohol on his breath, it was nauseating. “I just want you guys to fuck, that’d be fun to watch. Why ya gotta be so annoying ‘bout it?”

Trembling, Blueberry pushed lightly against his chest, too afraid to struggle as much as his instincts were telling him to. “I think I’m… going to throw up, please let me go.”

Slim hesitated for a second before teleporting. The jolt sent Blueberry over the edge of maybe going to vomit into full on vomiting. But he was facing the sink again so it’d be easy to clean once more.

He heaved three more times before it seemed like his body was done for now, leaving him shivering with exhaustion and misery as tears filled his eyes. Being sick made everything _so much worse_.

“Done?” Slim said, drawing Blueberry’s gaze back to him. He was holding Razz in on arm, his other extended so it rested on Blueberry’s shoulder.

Blueberry whimpered and sniffed as he nodded, wiping at his tears with the heel of his hand – it did little to dry his face. “I gotta clean it up though.” That would delay the bad stuff from happening for a little bit at least and give him some time to calm down and prepare mentally.

“Nah, ya can do it later,” Slim said before teleporting again, landing them once more in the main room on the bed. “I already put off having fun for way too long today, I’m done waiting.”

Blueberry shouldn’t have been surprised but the crushing disappointment was still there. Which was stupid, this would’ve happened eventually no matter what and delaying it wouldn’t have even put it off for all that long. Making it worse was the fact that it was exaggerated by his fluctuating hormones. But knowing all that didn’t make him feel any better.

Slim continued, unmindful of Blueberry’s growing distress, “Since you guys won’t fuck each other on your own without me, let’s go straight to the threesome. Who wants to be in the middle?”

“No,” Razz said, “we’re… Just do me and only me instead. Leave him out of it, he… doesn’t feel well. What if he needs to throw up again?”

Blueberry let out a strangled sob as he drew his arms in to hug himself. He should be the one protecting Razz, not the other way around. But the thought of offering himself instead was too much to handle. He _couldn’t_ do it even if it was the right thing to do. So, he just cried more instead, hating himself for it and how overemotional he was being.

“No, I wanna threesome,” Slim said, starting to sound annoyed now. “If ya refuse I’ll just fuck Blue then, ya can watch and be jealous, I don’t care.”

No, that couldn’t be real, it wasn’t fair, Blueberry couldn’t go through that right now, he just _couldn’t_. But if he didn’t Slim would rape Razz instead. “Please no, please, please, not right now, don’t do this right now.” He needed some time to calm down and get his emotions back under control. That wasn’t too much to ask for, was it?

Slim growled softly almost right in Blueberry’s ‘ear’. “No, we’re doing it right now.” He shifted and pulled Razz off his lap to sit next to them. “I’ll make you feel better though, don’t worry.”

His hands moved in to paw at Blueberry’s clothing. Blueberry pushed them away in panic, earning another angrier growl. Bad idea, why had he done it? Slim grew rougher with him and his added drunken clumsiness made it harder, adding further to his frustration.

“Stop,” Razz growled. “Leave him alone.” He’d gripped onto one of Slim’s arms, restraining him with visible effort.

Slim froze and Blueberry took the opportunity to scramble off his lap. He fell, landing on his rear. Shaking too hard to stand up, he crawled backwards to get away from Slim, still sobbing.

They had to fight though, maybe they could even win when Slim was dunk. If Blueberry could just stand up and… do something.

“Oh, Razz my love, you’ve been so good for so long now, why ya ruining it?” Slim’s words were slurred but felt cold anyway and had Razz shrinking away, even releasing his hold on Slim’s arm as he crawled backwards until he was pressed up against the wall that the head of the bed was up against. “Ya _know_ I hate punishing ya but I gotta, can’t let ya get away with shit.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I swear” Razz said, speaking in a rush and visibly trembling. “I’m your prefect mate, I’m good, I promise. Please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, forgive me _please_. I won’t do it again, I swear.”

As he babbled Slim reached for him and grabbed his arm. They vanished with a pop. He was going to lock Razz in the box.

Blueberry scrambled to his feet and sprinted down the hall that led to the box. What could he do to save Razz though?

He burst into the room to the sight of Razz dangling by his arm in Slim’s grip half lowered into the box. Blueberry took in a breath to beg for mercy on his behalf but didn’t get a single syllable out before Razz let out a pained scream and curled around his middle as much as his position would allow.


	20. Frying Pan

Slim’s teleport landed them in the box room, Razz dangling by one arm over it. He hung limp, too scared to even flail. “Please no, please, I’ll do anything you want just don’t…” A sharp pain cut through his soul and into his abdomen, making him cut off with a cry of pain.

Once it passed he pressed his hand up to his belly where the pain lingered though not as bad in his soul. The puppies were strangely still inside him when they should’ve been kicking more than ever. They’d certainly been doing so a little while ago. … Was something wrong?

“What’s wrong?” Slim said, freezing in place as he held Razz suspended half in the box.

Razz whimpered, pulling his legs and tail up out of it, keeping his hand pressed to his middle. “It hurts and… they’re not moving anymore. I think I might be…” He cut off with a strangled scream as another stab of pain hit him, starting in his soul again and descending to his middle. He was going into labor! He didn’t know how long he’d been here but there was _no_ way it was even close to nine months yet – the puppies had just started kicking a relatively short time ago – meaning they couldn’t survive outside of his womb yet. He was about to lose them.

Suddenly he was being cradled in Slim’s arms. “I’m so sorry my love,” he whispered as he started moving. “I’ll take care of ya, you and our precious pups will be okay, I promise.”

“What’s wrong?” came Blueberry’s voice from somewhere. He sounded like he was crying. “What happened? Is he… going be okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Slim said.

“You’re going to take him to the emergency room, right?”

Yes! That would be perfect. Razz could tell the doctors what Slim was doing to them and thus save himself and Blueberry. That would make this worth it. That would make… losing the puppies worth it if it came to that.

“No need, I can take care of him.”

Razz whimpered as Slim lay him out on the bed. He _needed_ to see to a doctor, the puppies might die if he didn’t, and… this ruined his idea. Before he could try to protest though another pain shot through him. Oh gosh it hurt so much and… hadn’t he already been through more than enough? Why’d he have to go through this too? It wasn’t fair.

This time as the pain faded it was replaced with pleasant warmth and a tingling sensation. Slim had pulled his shirt up to place a hand over his belly, it was glowing green with healing magic; a strong green too. Razz wasn’t as surprised by that as he should’ve been; he lacked the ability to feel anything other than relief.

He panted, trembling as the healing magic rolled through him. He’d never been healed like this before, it was expensive where he came from and rare. It lessened the residual pain to the point where it was almost gone completely and seemed to relaxed the tension that had been building inside him.

“I need to see your soul,” Slim said. Razz flinched, trying to pull away but it was too late; Slim was already placing his other hand to sternum and forcing his soul out into the open. He grabbed it and suddenly the warm tingly feeling of Slim’s healing magic was in Razz’s soul too.

He went limp, unable to focus on anything past the healing magic flowing through him. It was invasive but he wasn’t able to care much right now even though he should. It was like a heavy damp blanket had been lain over his mind that he couldn’t push off.

Another stab of pain began in his soul and sank down into his middle. It was muted by the healing magic though. The next one after that was even more so. The following one was barely a twinge. And then they stopped.

As Slim’s healing magic continued to course through his body and soul, Razz slowly relaxed. Going from panting heavily in panic to breathing deep and steady. It felt… nice.

Some time passed before there was movement in his womb again. It started small, just the puppies squirming, but quickly picked up into what had become normal when he wasn’t distressed.

After a little bit longer, the flow of magic into him stopped and Slim let go of Razz’s soul, letting it sink back into his chest. His hand remained on Razz’s belly though, rubbing small circles into it as the puppies kicked.

“We’re gonna take a nap now,” Slim said as he flopped onto his side. He pulled Razz close to cuddle him and continue to caress his belly. Razz didn’t have the energy to protest or try to squirm free – not that he’d even be allowed to do so. He was tired enough that not even the puppies’ movements combined with Slim’s proximity couldn’t keep him awake for long.

***

Blueberry watched the whole thing, nervously anticipating Razz letting out another scream of pain. Thankfully other than a couple gasps it never came as Slim’s magic fixed whatever was wrong. He didn’t have to touch Razz’s soul though, did he? But at least Razz was okay, or seemed to be even if he was apparently exhausted enough to fall asleep cuddled so forcibly close to Slim. He wasn’t in the box though, that’s all that mattered.

But… it was unfortunate that Slim was a healer, or at least had strong healing magic. Or… even if that wasn’t the case would he have still refused to bring Razz to the hospital? Then it was extremely fortunate that he was strong in healing magic. There was really no way to know. But Razz being okay was more important anyway.

What should Blueberry do now though? Should he wake Razz so he could move away from Slim? Or… was Slim exhausted enough that Blueberry could attack him with something and kill him? He’d have to do it in one strike, was he strong enough for that? What would serve as the best makeshift weapon? And…

Oh gosh, was he _really_ contemplating coldblooded murder? … Yeah and he had every right to. He didn’t even feel bad about it, should he though? Maybe but… who cared? Slim deserved to die.

He crept out to grab a frying pan from the kitchen. Not the best weapon but it had some weight to it. He just had to swing it hard enough to smash Slim’s skull. He could do that, he’d been training to join the Guard for years now.

As he approached the bed once more, he lifted the pan above his head, ready to strike and moving as silently as possible. He was almost there, just a little closer.

“If you try to hit me with that, I’m gonna put ya in timeout for a day,” Slim said softly.

Blueberry flinched, putting the frying pan behind his back as he hurriedly backpedaled. “I wasn’t…”

Slim growled, soft but still scary enough to send a shiver of fear through Blueberry’s soul. “I should put ya in there for even thinking ‘bout it. The only reason I’m not is ‘cause my precious Razz is still asleep, I don’t wanna wake him.”

“If he’s so precious to you why were you going to lock him the box earlier?” Blueberry spoke softly too. After what Razz had just been through he needed rest even if it was in Slim’s arms. “It’s like you _want_ him to miscarry.” This was probably going too far but goddamnit, Razz had almost miscarried, he could’ve been permanently damaged or he worse, he could’ve _died_. And it was _entirely_ Slim’s fault.

Slim growled a bit louder now. “When he’s bad he needs to punished or he won’t ever learn better. If he’d stayed good everything would be fine. Now fuck off before I change my mind about putting you in timeout.”

Blueberry flinched again before back pedaling further. As angry as he was he was also _helpless_ to do anything about it. It _sucked_.

Unable to stop tears from forming in his eyes, Blueberry retreated back to the kitchen, he had to clean up the sink and cook something. Razz was probably safe from Slim for now, even _he_ wouldn’t want to have sex with Razz after what just happened, right? Hopefully.

***

Razz woke feeling even more tired and drained than he normally did. He didn’t want to wake up yet but… he’d never been good at going back to sleep once he’d regained consciousness. So, soon his eyes were fluttering open to see the ceiling of the house den.

He was lying his back, pressed up against Slim who was lying on his side curled around him as much as possible. His hand was still over Razz’s belly. Even though the puppies were moving quite a bit it was hunger that had woken him up. He felt like he was starving and the puppies were clearly displeased with that.

But… they were all right, he hadn’t miscarried or gone into labor too soon. And based off how much they were moving now they were completely fine. How did he feel about that though? He didn’t want them and if he’d survived he could’ve killed Slim as soon as he’d recovered from the ordeal. So, why had he been terrified at the thought of losing them? Maybe maternal instinct had taken over

It didn’t matter. He needed to get up and eat something preferably without waking Slim. He carefully scooched a little towards the edge of the bed. Slim stirred a little but that’s it so Razz scooched a little further away.

“Hey Razz,” Slim said sleepily, making him flinch. “How ya feeling? The puppies okay?” He replaced his hand firmly over Razz’s belly.

Razz took a deep breath to hold back a whimper. “I’m hungry, I need to eat. And the uh… puppies are okay I think.” What if since they okay Slim decided to go through with the punishment after all? “Are you… going to… put me in the… box?”

Slim gently shushed him, continuing to rub his middle as he pulled him closer again. “No, it’s okay. Almost losing our precious pups was more than punishment enough. Just don’t ever do that again, okay?”

“Okay.” The fact that Razz had fought back at all was stupid beyond belief; he’d learned his lesson about that long ago. But Slim had been molesting Blueberry when Blueberry was already having a hard time with morning sickness and _begging_ for mercy, it wasn’t fair. “Can I… go now? I need to eat.”

Slim gently kissed the top of his head. “Okay you can go. Wake me when dinner’s ready.”

Razz scooched the rest of the way off the bed, landing on his feet. He wobbled, grabbing onto the edge of the bed as his legs almost gave out from under him. He’d really had a lot taken out of him, huh? He’d just take it easy for a couple days then.

***

As soon as Razz walked into the kitchen Blueberry went over to hug him but stopped himself just in time. What if he didn’t want to be hugged right now? Or what if it hurt him in his already fragile state? Or what if…

Razz huffed. “You can hug me if you want to, I’ll be fine.”

Well Blueberry couldn’t say ‘no’ to that, now could he? He hugged Razz gently just in case. Razz even returned it with a sigh but he was relaxed and not stiff. Soon it would be hard to hug him properly at all, the size of his middle was already making it a little uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Blueberry asked as they stepped back. If Razz had lost even one of the puppies his belly would be smaller, right? And it wasn’t so he was okay, crisis averted… right?

“Yeah, I’m okay now. I’m pretty sure the puppies are too.” He frowned as he put a hand over his belly. “I’m a bit… tired though. But I’m not going to be locked in the box, that… that makes this worth it.” That was definitely a good thing and at least it happened before he was put in the box. If that had happened after he’d been locked in it things would’ve been a lot worse, he could’ve died. “I’m hungry. Is food done?”

“Yeah… I was just about to go out to wake you for it.” Blueberry had even already laid it out on the table. Razz took one look at it before eagerly sitting down to start eating. “Are you sure you’re okay though? What exactly happened?”

Razz let out a noisy breath as he paused in his eating to answer. “Uh… I think I just… got too stressed and… went into labor because it. He fixed it though and now I’m fine, well as fine as it’s possible to be in this situation.”

That’s what Blueberry had guessed was the case, it made sense after all. Now if only Slim would take him to a hospital to make sure he really was okay. It wouldn’t happen though, would it? Slim was stupid but not dumb enough to do that, was he?

 

“You should take Razz to the hospital to make sure he’s okay,” Blueberry said it all at once, not breaking eye contact a single time.

“He’s fine,” Slim said, still looking groggy from the drunken nap Blueberry had just woken him from. “I healed him.”

Blueberry took a deep breath, fighting of his fear as best he could. “Yeah, but… are you a professional?”

“No, but with healing magic ya don’t gotta know everything for it to work well.”

“Yeah, but… you should still take him to a doctor to make sure, shouldn’t you? What if something’s wrong with the puppies and you can’t tell?” Blueberry needed this to work, both to get them out of this hellhole and to make sure Razz was okay. “If you don’t have the expertise or the equipment to see if something’s wrong with him or the puppies you should take him in just in case. It’s better to be safe than sorry, right?”

“No,” Slim said, starting to sound annoyed now. “He’s strong and so are the puppies so they’re all fine.” He stood, making Blueberry instinctively flinch away from him – why did he have to be so tall? “I’m gonna eat and then we’re gonna have sex. Razz needs to rest for a little while so you’re gonna have step up to fill the slack.”

Blueberry whimpered, suddenly fighting tears as he watched Slim exit to the kitchen. Why couldn’t Slim have dropped the sex thing for today at least? Too much had already happened. Well, Blueberry had time to prepare himself now and… Razz wouldn’t be hurt for a few days, that was good. Blueberry would just have to… deal with it.


	21. Into the Fire

Slim kissed the top of Blueberry’s skull, running his hands down his body. Blueberry whimpered and shook but remained motionless. It’d be over faster and be less awful if he cooperated.

“I’m not watching this,” Razz said. He was in the middle of the room. His posture was stiff and fearful as he turned to start heading towards the library. He kept his eyes locked on Slim, no doubt expecting to be called back and ordered to watch.

“If you want,” Slim said dismissively, not pausing or even looking up from his attention on Blueberry.

Razz froze solid for a second before increasing his pace, quickly vanishing from sight down the hall. Blueberry was alone with Slim again but… that didn’t change anything, in fact it was better this way; Razz wouldn’t see it, only the aftermath.

Slim’s breath still smelled of alcohol as he kissed Blueberry down the side of his face, but nowhere near as strong as before. It still made Blueberry’s soul roll with nausea though, thankfully not bad enough that he’d need to vomit yet.

Slim started undressing him, gentle and slow which only made it worse with the way it dragged it out. But at the same time, it was all too soon before Blueberry was naked and Slim was lying him on his back to spread his legs and stimulate his pelvis with his tongue.

Blueberry turned his head to the side and balled his hands into the blanket beneath him, his view of room blurred by the tears in his eyes. He bit down on a whimper as his magic pooled and quickly formed into a pussy. He didn’t look up or move even when Slim shifted to hover over him.

“You’re okay dear.” Slim pet the side of his face, briefly interrupting the flow of tears. “You _know_ there’s no need to be scared.”

Blueberry refused to look at him, he even closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see anything with his peripheral vision. “J-just… get it over with please.” So, it could be done with faster.

Slim chuckled but didn’t say anything as the head of his cock brushed against the lips of Blueberry’s pussy. Blueberry yelped as it thrust in – why did it have to be so big? It hurt.

Slim was gentle though, it would’ve been entirely physically pleasurable if his dick wasn’t as thick as it was. No doubt in his mind he was ‘making love’ to Blueberry and not being a horrible wretched rapist like he was in reality. The fact that he saw himself like that was sickening, how was it possible for someone to be _that_ deluded? Maybe part of him knew what he was doing and just didn’t care enough to acknowledge it even to himself.

Somehow Blueberry managed to refrain from breaking down into outright sobbing until he climaxed. It wasn’t fair, why did it have to feel good enough to bring him to orgasm even when it hurt? It would be so much better if he could just _not_ feel anything.

Ignoring his shaking sobs, Slim continued to fuck him, soon bringing himself to climax too. The feel of the knot setting in and cum flooding into him only made Blueberry cry harder. He was starting to get used to the latter – it didn’t feel as gross and maybe even felt good – but that only made it worse in a way. Eventually he’d get used to this whole thing.

But… it wouldn’t be for forever. He and Razz would get out as soon as they could. Which… would be a while but it _would_ happen.

 

“I can move it, you rest,” Blueberry said as he stepped forward to pull on one side of the cabinet.

“I’m perfectly fucking capable of moving it too,” Razz said with a growl of complaint as he stepped forward too.

Blueberry stopped him though. “You… could hurt yourself if you move heavy things.” He’d always heard that pregnant people shouldn’t move heavy things. After what happened only a matter of a few hours ago he didn’t want Razz to risk it. It would be better if Razz didn’t do any work at all but they _needed_ to get out of here as soon as possible. And working on the wall wasn’t strenuous so it should be fine, hopefully.

Razz huffed as he crossed his arms and glared at Blueberry. “Fine whatever, I guess you’re right. But technically you shouldn’t be moving heavy things either.”

He wasn’t wrong but Blueberry ignored him as he turned around to pull on the cabinet. It was harder doing it alone but he managed it.

“Once I’m recovered from that shit you’re not going to coddle me anymore,” Razz said as he sidled through the gap. He barely fit.

“Yeah, I know, don’t worry.”

***

“Come here Blue,” Slim said almost as soon as he teleported into the library.

“I’m better, you can take me instead,” Razz said as he stood. He still felt weak and tired – the latter exaggerated by the puppies making it harder for him to fall asleep and the fact that Slim’s arrival had woken him from a nap. But he could still take it much easier than Blueberry could.

Slim frowned. “No, my love, ya need rest but we can have sex again in a week or so, depending on how you feel. But for now, I’m gonna have fun with Blue. It’ll maybe help him settle in more anyway.”

“But…”

“No ‘but’s,” Slim interrupted. “C’mon Blue.”

Blueberry whimpered softly as he slid off the chair. Dammit, he shouldn’t have to be punished for this, he hadn’t even done anything that Slim considered wrong. He even walked up to stand next to Razz.

“I…” ‘want you do me’ was what Razz intended to say but it wouldn’t come out. Then it was too late; Slim put a hand on Blueberry’s shoulder and they vanished with a pop.

Razz growled and turned around to lightly kick the chair behind him. He couldn’t do anything, he’d proven how useless he was yesterday. One act of defiance and he’d become a gibbering fool, apologizing for doing the right thing for once. He was a coward. … He wouldn’t be able to stop it though so he was being practical; he couldn’t handle being in the box and apparently neither could the puppies.

Slim knew that too though. So… would he refrain from putting Razz into it no matter how much he disobeyed? Maybe. And if that was the case Razz should defy him more but… what if he decided to risk it? He wasn’t exactly sane so he might.

With a groan, Razz sat back on the chair. Sex sounds could be heard from the other room now, gentle so Blueberry was at least having an easier time of it. His whimpers weren’t as loud as they had been yesterday or the previous occasions so… that was good sort of, it meant he was getting used to it. It also meant Razz putting his hands over his ears and pressing them down flat blocked the sound completely so he could maybe pretend it wasn’t happening.

Alas, that mercy only lasted until Blueberry climaxed, letting out a loud moan that was obviously unhappy. Not surprisingly it was followed by the sound of sobbing and not long later the sound of Slim climaxing too which only made the sobbing louder. Poor Blueberry.  And if what Slim had said earlier was true he was in for a tough week or so while Razz recovered from his near miscarriage.

***

“I wanna go home,” Blueberry complained as he nuzzled into Razz. Each time Slim fucked him, he got a little better at lying there and taking it. He could even get up afterward and head to the shower on his own without Razz having to hold his hand. But several days had gone by – he wasn’t keeping track but far too many – and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“We’ll get out of here soon,” Razz said. He’d been here for months all alone, going through that every day. How had he survived without going crazy?

“I want out now.” Blueberry was being a whiny bitch but progress on getting through the wall was _so_ slow. They were getting close to being able to pull out another two bricks but not quite there yet.

“I know.” Razz sighed, not letting on about any annoyance he might feel about Blueberry’s whining. But at least he seemed to have fully recovered from his near miscarriage, his belly even looked a bit bigger, meaning he was healthy, right? Though that might be Blueberry’s imagination.

Slim hadn’t even come in to do anything yet and Blueberry was already being stupidly emotional. It didn’t help that he’d suffered through two bouts of vomiting already today. He wanted to lie here with Razz all day but… Slim would be coming in soon.

Time dragged as he waited for the inevitable pop noise of Slim’s teleport. It always came no matter how much Blueberry wished it wouldn’t. It was taking a while today though, that was… good, right? Or maybe bad because he had to sit here, boiling in anticipation as he waited for it.

When it finally came it was almost unexpected, making him flinch despite how quiet the sound was. He pulled away from Razz before another joke or comment could be made about them ‘wanting to fuck each other’. He didn’t look at Slim though and wouldn’t move until told to.

“Hey guys,” Slim said. “How ya feeling my love?”

“Fine,” Razz said as he stood. “You can… do me today, I’m better.” He’d said something along those lines every single day since Slim had started exclusively using Blueberry. It had never worked and always made Blueberry feel worse, _he_ should be the one offering himself up so Razz wouldn’t get hurt.

“We’re gonna try for a threesome instead. You’re recovered and Blue has settled in a lot more so now’s the perfect time to try again.” Before either of them could protest, he stepped forward to place a hand on each of their shoulders before teleporting. The landed on his lap but he was sitting on the recliner by the TV, it was already on too. “We’ll start with just cuddling though, how does that sound?” He squished them closer together so that they were pressed up against each other and to his chest.

Razz squirmed, putting a bit more distance between them. “We don’t like each other like that so… we don’t want to be like that.”

Slim groaned. “We’ll just start with Blue watching then, ‘kay? And then he can join in if he wants to.”

Blueberry whimpered. “Please no.” He was ignored though as Slim adjusted them to sit more firmly on his lap and ‘cuddled’ against each other once more. It was a gross parody of how they’d take comfort in each other but it had the potential to get so much worse and probably would.

Nausea was already rolling through Blueberry’s soul again. He wasn’t going to throw up yet though, he’d tried to wait until Slim was getting ready to… use Razz. Hopefully things would go down like last time, Slim wouldn’t wait for him to come back or fetch him or whatever, allowing him to get away with not watching again.


	22. Sick

Without warning after maybe half an hour or so Slim teleported, landing them on the bed, Razz in his lap Blueberry sitting next to him. “’Kay Blue, I’m gonna play with Razz, watch and join in whenever ya feel like it.”

With a whimper, Blueberry slid off the bed. “Please, I don’t want to watch. What about the puppies? If Razz gets too stressed he might… get hurt again.”

“That’s not gonna happen. It was how stressed he was about disobeying me last time that set him off. He won’t do that here, will you my love?”

“N-no,” Razz replied, his voice so soft it was barely audible.

“See? He’ll be fine,” Slim said as if that settled the matter. He started undressing Razz, kissing his skull and face with deceptive gentleness that literally made Blueberry feel more nauseous.

Like before, Razz sat there unresisting, his body going limper and limper with each passing second. Was he doing the thing where he zoned out again? Probably.

Once he was naked, Slim faced him outward and spread his legs. “Ya wanna come get him wet with your tongue, Blue? He tastes good I promise.”

Blueberry took an instinctive step back. “No.”

Slim sighed in disappointed but shrugged as he lay Razz out on his back. “Suit yourself then,” he said before dipping his head to lap at Razz’s pelvis.

Blueberry looked away and counted out several seconds, giving Slim time to… get Razz a little worked up. The bed creaked softly, Slim moving on it, perhaps getting in position over Razz. “I’m going to be sick,” he blurted out before turning and running to the kitchen.

Something about running spiked his nausea; he threw up for real as soon as he was at the sink, no need to fake it. Tears filled his eyes as he panted over the sink before heaving again and then again. But there was nothing left to throw up now so he was done… for now.

Trembling, he sunk down to the floor before he collapsed. He drew his knees up to hug to his chest and cry into them.

 

“Hey Blue sweetie.”

Blueberry flinched, looking up from his spot on the floor as Slim strode in. He stood but his legs grew weak under him as blackness clouded his vision. There was a pop and suddenly someone was supporting him, not letting him fall over. It was Slim and he scooped Blueberry up into his arms.

“You seem to have it worse than Razz did,” he said as he sat down on one of the chairs, putting Blueberry in his lap. “It’ll pass though.” He put a hand under Blueberry’s shirt to rub his belly.

Blueberry would’ve preferred fainting and falling over to Slim’s attention like this. “I… I n-need to eat something. And uh… clean the sink.” He should’ve done that right away but… hadn’t been able to get himself to move from the floor. But now it gave him an excuse to get off Slim’s lap.

“I know but ya can cuddle with me for a little bit. It’s the least ya could do since this is second time ya missed the best part, I thought getting right to it would help with that.”

“I-I’m sorry, I… can’t help it.”

“I know. It’s okay though, there’s always next time.”

 

The next few days were similar. Slim was apparently making up for the week spent only fucking Blueberry by fucking only Razz for a while and always tried to make Blueberry watch. He always needed to vomit before things got serious though, either for real or faking it that turned into a real thing. It sucked but… it was better than watching Slim hurt Razz like that. How long would before Slim got annoyed enough by it to put a stop to it though?

Surprisingly he dropped it after a little bit longer when he went back to switching between them every day. It was awful but at least Blueberry didn’t have to suffer through it every day, neither did Razz. Then they began running low on food and other supplies so Slim had to leave to again.

“Let’s just hope everything goes well this time,” Razz said as headed for the wall.

Blueberry nodded his agreement, not wanting to even think about what had happened last time. If he did his nausea might tip over the edge and he’d vomit.

Once they were at the wall, Razz used it to support himself as he carefully sat down. The bags under his eyes were constant now as the puppies kept him up every night and continued to take a toll of his energy levels overall. Staying up at night and getting up early to work on the wall didn’t help. Recently Blueberry had even started needing to wake him in the morning for breakfast. He’d let him sleep longer but they couldn’t afford that, they needed to get through the wall.

Blueberry sat next to him and they started working immediately. His hands were used to this by now and didn’t hurt anymore. They’d removed another couple bricks a few days ago. There was nothing but darkness visible through the gaps left behind. It was probably nothing though. It was possible that there was a curve in the cave or maybe the entrance was hidden by trees, meaning no sunlight could get through. Or maybe there was a proper entrance way and door built in so foul weather couldn’t get inside, that made sense.

As always Blueberry struck up a conversation. It was much harder than it used to be. Talking was something he did when he was happy and he was _not_ happy and didn’t even feel like he would be again which… made him feel worse. Being the happy person who always cheered people up with a smile and words of encouragement was who he was. What was he supposed to do when he couldn’t be that person anymore?

 

After getting cleaned up they went back to the library. According to Razz Slim should be back soon and if he wasn’t… Sex would happen either way though, right? If he was drunk again they’d just have to be careful not to anger him, more so than normal anyway.

Razz groaned as he half sat half collapsed on the chair. “My back hurts. I hate sitting on the floor.”

Blueberry sat next to him. “I’m sorry. Is… there some I can do to help?”

“Not unless you have a hot bath or heating pad or something.” Razz groaned again, pressing his ears back. “It’s because I’m fucking fat, I hate it.” He was definitely bigger than he had been when Blueberry first got here.

“Do you have an idea of long you’ve been… pregnant for?” How soon would it be before Blueberry was that big? He was having three though so it’d take a bit longer, not by much though, right?

“I don’t know. I tried to keep a count of the days at first but…” he shrugged, “I lost track. Slim might know but… I’d rather not ask him.”

Maybe Blueberry should’ve tried to keep track of the days. He hadn’t even thought to. Too late now though. He didn’t really want to know anyway, he’d rather let the days blend into each other, it might make them easier to forget once they were out of here.

 

Blueberry somehow got wrapped up enough in finishing his book that he didn’t notice that Razz had fallen asleep leaning against him until he’d put the book down. When had that happened? But more importantly was Slim going to come back drunk again? Hopefully not but he was taking a while once more and Razz had said that meant he’d gone drinking. It wasn’t fair.

And now that Blueberry had realized how long it had been since Slim left he was having a hard time not worrying about it? What if something like what happened last time happened again and this time Slim’s healing magic couldn’t help Razz? It was unlikely though, wasn’t it? Slim wouldn’t even try to put him into the box again even if he did disobey, right? And… Razz probably wouldn’t disobey anyway, he was too scared of punishment. … Blueberry was too.

Time dragged but at least Razz was getting some much-needed rest. He was making soft sounds as he slept, his tail and ears twitching every so often. What was he dreaming about? Freedom? Something bad?

A popping sound broke the silence and suddenly Slim was standing in front of them. Blueberry flinched and Razz jerked awake, his ears flattening in fear.

“Hello dears,” Slim said with an easy smile. He wasn’t drunk, thank goodness. “Stuff needs to be put away.” He put a hand on each of their shoulders and teleported, landing them in the kitchen. Grocery bags filled with enough stuff last however long – Blueberry wasn’t keeping track of time – were lain out on the floor.

“I’ll… put it all away,” Blueberry said. “Razz shouldn’t be bending over or lifting things.” And Razz couldn’t argue about not wanting to be coddled because this would make it take longer, putting off their inevitable torment. Assuming Slim let it happen anyway.

Slim thought about it for a few second before shrugging. “I guess you’re right, I can just cuddle with Razz then.” He scooped Razz up into his arms and hooked his foot into the leg of one of the kitchen chairs, pulling it out so he can sit on it with Razz in his lap. “Hmm, you’re so beautiful,” he said as he nuzzled Razz and caressed a hand over his belly.

Blueberry looked away, literally made nausea at the sight. He wasn’t going to throw up yet though, which was both good and bad. It would’ve dragged this out that much longer which maybe would’ve been worth it.

He started putting the groceries away, working as slow as he could without it being obvious that he was delaying. Slim didn’t seem to care though, he was too wrapped up in cuddling Razz. But _really,_ he should be the one putting the groceries away. The least he could do if he was going to force them to be his mates was take care of them like people were supposed to do when their mate was pregnant. And was Blueberry really mad about this when there were so many worse things about Slim? Yes, he was mad about _everything_ to do with Slim and hoped his death would be painful and long.

It took a while with just him working, but unfortunately, it was still done far quicker than Blueberry would’ve liked. But it had given his anger some time to simmer down and be replaced by the usual fear.

“Very good,” Slim said with approval. “Now come over here, we’re gonna have some fun.” Razz was still sitting in his lap, looking about as relaxed as it was possible to get in his situation. He wasn’t looking at Blueberry but it didn’t seem like he’d zoned out either.

Blueberry forced himself to approach. He had to fight his instinct to flinch away as Slim to grabbed his arm. He teleported and Blueberry was suddenly in his lap next to Razz.

Slim kissed both their skulls before standing and turning around to place them on the bed. “I have a surprise for you.” He grabbed a plain white rectangular shopping bag off the floor and reached into it. He pulled out two wrapped candies and handed one to Blueberry and one to Razz. “Eat it.”

Not daring to disobey, Blueberry unwrapped it, Razz did the same. It was chocolate, harmless and… he liked chocolate. So, he popped it into his mouth. It had a liquid filling that tasted odd and overly sweet, making him grimace a little. But at least it put off whatever Slim was about to do to them.

Slim placed the bag on his little nightstand. “Okay, I want ya both to undress.”

“No,” Razz said, crossing his arms.

“Yes,” Slim countered. “We’re doing some experimenting so undress.” The least he could’ve said was ‘please’. “Neither of you are getting out of it but it’ll be fine I promise. We’ll take things slow.”

Blueberry looked at Razz. Was it worth trying to fight this? Slim was being insistent. And… Blueberry was starting to feel… aroused? His magic was even pooling in his pelvis. Why?

“Did you drug us?” Razz asked with a growl, apparently feeling the same thing.

“Maybe, but it’s safe I promise for both you and the pups. Now undress before I do it for you. Don’t even try to say ‘no’, I’m not in the mood for it today.”

Blueberry turned away from Razz and began undressing, shaking as he did so. It was better than having Slim do it. And… if they cooperated it’d be over sooner, right? His body was heating up from the drugged arousal it was… almost like being heat. He whimpered as the realization. Which was stupid, he’d been in heat plenty of times before Slim… found him, so there was no need to associate those two things. Maybe it was just the context of this current state of arousal.

By the time he was completely nude his magic was more than ready to manifest, pushing towards a pussy because of his pregnancy. He let it, still not looking at Razz nor Slim as he pulled his arms and legs in to cover as much of himself as possible.

“See, was that so hard?” Slim said.

“I’m not going to… touch him,” Razz replied with a slight growl to his voice. “You can’t make me do that.”

“I didn’t say anything like that, did I? Now you stay there for a little bit my love, I gotta get Blue situated.” His hands were suddenly on Blueberry, picking him up. He whimpered but let it happen; it’d be over faster and hurt less if he cooperated and it’s not like he hasn’t done this before. Not in front of Razz though, would he be able to handle it?

Slim lay him on his back, his head resting on the pillow. He didn’t pull Blueberry’s legs apart though. Instead he grabbed his wrists and pulled up above his head, near the headboard. Something soft and velvety closed over one wrist and then the other. Then Slim withdrew.

Blueberry tried to pull his arms back down but they encountered resistance. So, he opened his eyes and looked up at them. Baby blue leather handcuffs had been put on him, their chain looped around and secured to part of the headboard. He gave them another experimental tug, they wouldn’t be coming off any time soon.

“W-what is this?” Nothing had even really happened yet and he was already in tears. Being restrained physically wouldn’t make a difference though, would it? Either way he wasn’t going anywhere. But… it was scary anyway. “Please don’t… hurt me.” It was useless to beg of course.

Slim pet a hand over his head. “I’m not gonna hurt ya, don’t worry. I’m not even going to fuck you.” As wonderous as that idea would be under normal circumstances it might only mean things would be worse here. Slim could try to force Razz to fuck him instead.


	23. Baby Blue

“What are you going to do?” Razz said, drawing Blueberry’s gaze to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed near the foot, his arms hugged around his chest to hide his growing breasts as he glared at Slim. Somehow he managed to look angry and afraid at the same time.

“We’re having a threesome. I figured we could throw in a little bondage for fun,” Slim said.

Razz flinched, his anger gone in an instant as he hunched in on himself even more. “I’m not going to touch him, I refuse. And you can’t make me because punishing me with… with the box would hurt the puppies.” He trembled as he lowered his hands to put over his swollen belly instead.

“I’m not going to force you to, I’m just going to encourage it,” Slim said as he pulled out more bindings, leather and stained the same baby blue as the handcuffs. He attached them to Blueberry’s ankles, slipping the other ends firmly under the mattress to force Blueberry’s legs open, putting his wet pussy on shameful display.

“Let’s start, huh? I can see how much ya want me.” he said, addressing Razz. He picked up Razz before sitting back down near the foot of the bed. “I want ya to use your tongue on Blue, ‘kay? He tastes good, I promise.”

Slim lifted Razz and placed him deliberately on his hands and knees so that his face would be hovering above Blueberry’s pelvis. Razz’s eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked out of them.

Blueberry snapped his head to the side and closed his own eyes. “I think I’m… going to throw up,” It was a lie though, he felt sick but not like he was on the verge of needing to vomit.

“Nah,” Slim said. “The candy I gave ya also helps with nausea, it’s amazing isn’t it?” Not if it meant Blueberry had no choice but to endure this. “I should’ve looked into it a while ago but better late than never, right?”

The bed dipped and creaked as Slim moved on it. There was familiar sound of him undoing his pants, and Blueberry glanced back over to see that he’d positioned himself behind Razz. He was going to… rape him when Blueberry was right here, watching and… on the bed with them. And there was _nothing_ Blueberry could do about it.

“Please, don’t do this _please_ ,” he begged.

Slim ignored him as he lined himself up and thrust into Razz who yelped as his body rocked forwards slightly. Slim then pet a hand over Razz’s head, staying still for now. Not responding to his touch, Razz’s eyes remained closed. His breathing was deep but shaky and… hot on Blueberry’s wet pussy, making his already substantial arousal that much worse. It hurt, he almost wanted something to fuck him. He squirmed but it was no use so he looked away instead, following Razz’s example and closing his eyes tight.

“C’mon Razz, can’t ya see he wants it?” Slim said. “Ya can’t just leave him like that.”

“No, you can’t make me, I’m gonna do it, you can’t make me.” It sounded almost like he was trying to convince himself.

Slim groaned. “Why are you so shy ‘bout touching him? I promise he doesn’t have cooties or whatever. Or do ya think I’ll be jealous if you two get too close? I assure you that won’t happen, I want ya to be close and I know you’ll always love me best. So just… fucking do it already.”

Razz made no response and after a while Slim let out another annoyed sigh. It was followed by Razz gasping, Slim was undoubtedly fucking him properly now _right_ in front of Blueberry. The restraints were maybe a good thing then, they’d stopped him from trying to save Razz which he oh so desperately wanted to do.

Unfortunately, even with his eyes closed and not being directly touched himself there was no way Blueberry could pretend that it wasn’t happening. The wet sounds of sex and bones softly clanking together couldn’t be ignored. Each sound Slim made sent a shiver of disgust and fear through Blueberry; those were the exact same sounds he made when he raped Blueberry too. The worst part though was the sounds Razz was making, stifled moans of pleasure mixed with despair. This private shameful moment shouldn’t be witnessed or heard by anyone, it shouldn’t even be _happening_.

“Come on Razz, can’t ya see he really wants it?” Slim said after a while. “Don’t leave him hanging.”

If Razz were capable of a response he didn’t make one. The sounds of pleasure he was making were growing louder, more intense. That wasn’t his fault though, he’d been drugged. That didn’t make it any easier to listen too.

Slim sighed. “Razz, my love, you’re being really selfish. Don’t worry Blue, I’ll take care of ya when I’m done with him.”

Blueberry shook his head vigorously, keeping his eyes shut so he wouldn’t _see_ anything. He’d rather wait out the effects of the drug. He wouldn’t be able to handle Slim touching him after this.

Razz let out a shuddering moan, substantially louder than any time before. It was followed by a sob. But the sounds of Slim fucking him didn’t even pause.

“Don’t ya wanna make Blue feel good too?” Slim said over the soft sound of Razz crying. “I’m sure you’re making him jealous, so why don’t ya dip ya head down and help him out some, huh? Why don’t ya ask him to Blue?”

Neither of them made a response. He couldn’t lock Razz in the box without risking his puppies so he shouldn’t threaten it and therefore couldn’t make Razz do anything to Blueberry. They just had to endure his cajoling until he stopped, which probably wouldn’t be until after he’d come and the knot softened.

After a while longer Slim made the sound he always made when he climaxed, half bark half moan, accompanied by the clank of his hips thrusting into Razz. A half second later Razz made his own loud vocalization of climax once more; he’d orgasmed twice. Which… probably only made things worse for him – it certainly would have for Blueberry.

Now Slim was knotted inside Razz, meaning they were stuck together for a while. But… it was almost over. Sort of, Slim might decide to do Blueberry next to ‘take care of him’.

“Now Razz, why don’t ya help Blueberry out?” Slim said. Other than the continued sounds of him crying, Razz remained silent. “C’mon Razz, don’t be like that. Blue deserves to have some fun too don’t ya think?”

Should Blueberry say it was fine, that he didn’t want to be touched or taken care of? Slim probably wouldn’t listen and might even try to twist his words somehow. So it wasn’t worth the waste of breath.

Slim sighed, audibly annoyed. “I don’t know why you to have to be so annoying ‘bout this but whatever. We’ll get there eventually, we just gotta take it bit slow, ease into it.” Hopefully they’d get out before then. “But my love, other than not helping Blue ya did real good. You’re such a wonderful mate and I love you very much.”

Razz made no response, still crying softly. Blueberry kept his head turned away and eyes closed tight as he cried too, lacking the power to even try to make himself stop. His body and magic burned with arousal. Even if it drug induced it was still disgusting, turned on was he absolute _last_ thing he should be feeling in this position. And it only made the torture that much worse, the time drag that much slower.

Eventually Razz stopped crying, audibly anyway – Blueberry refused to open his eyes to check. And after what felt like could’ve been years Slim let out a contented sigh. Blueberry finally dared to take a peek at what was happening.

Slim was just taking his hands of Razz’s hips as he pulled out. As soon as he was free Razz moved off the bed and ran, no doubt heading for shower.

Slim groaned as he watched him leave. “He’s really rather rude, isn’t he Blue? We’ll have to work on that in the future.” His dick was still summoned and still erect, it was coated in his own magic as well as Razz’s. “But for now, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

“Please… no, I can’t right now, _please_.” Blueberry had to try, he _had_ to. “It’s… too much, I… don’t like being tied up, it’s too stressful. I… could lose the puppies.” That would make him care, right? And he wouldn’t want to risk stressing him too much after what almost happened with Razz.

Slim studied him for a few seconds before sighing. “I’ll untie you then, you’ve already been like that for a while anyway.” He undid the cuffs first and the ankle restraints. He left them where they were and grabbed onto Blueberry as he tried to roll away. “Where ya going?” he said as he rolled Blueberry back onto his back.

Blueberry’s body shook with a sob but he went limp. It would be worthless to fight or even beg for mercy and… there was nowhere to run too especially since Slim could teleport and catch him no matter how fast he was on his feet.

Slim pulled his legs apart, revealing his pussy once more. He wasted no time positioning himself and thrusting in. Blueberry almost screamed as his body convulsed with orgasm from just that alone; the drug had really had its way with him.

“No!” He shoved against Slim’s chest, suddenly unable breath and _needing_ to make this stop. “Don’t.”

“Stop.” Slim growled, pressing his arms back down, ignoring his sudden thrashing. “I thought you were good, why are you fighting me?” His dick was still inside Blueberry and it felt… _good_. Part of him wanted it to start moving. He’d been drugged, it wasn’t his fault.

He went limp again as his struggles dissolved into sobbing. “Please don’t… I can’t… _please_.”

Slim sighed, shaking his head as he started moving. “It’s okay dear, you’re just upset ‘cause Razz wouldn’t give ya the time of day. It was rather rude, wasn’t it? But you’re okay now dear, I’m taking care of ya.” He kept whispering ‘comforting’ things while _raping_ him, could anything be more fucked up than that?

***

Razz could hear Blueberry sobbing even over the sound of the shower around him. He whimpered and pressed his hands over his ears, blocking out the sound. But he couldn’t scrub himself like this. Not that it would do any good, most of the filth covering him had already washed down the drain. But he could still _feel_ it.

And now Blueberry knew that Razz enjoyed it when Slim fucked him. But… he’d knew that anyway, right? Because he experienced it too, it was just a physical response after all so of course he did now that he was used to… Slim raping him. So, Blueberry witnessing that didn’t make a difference, there was no reason to be freaked out about it. And it was bound to happen eventually anyway with the way Slim was so insistent about it. It was just too bad Razz’s emotions refused be rational about it.

The hot water was starting to cool, he needed to turn it up a little more. But that would mean taking his hands off his ears and having to hear Blueberry, assuming he was still sobbing loud enough to be heard over the shower. Hopefully he wasn’t but… was it worth the risk? Probably not.

Razz stood there instead until eventually the water was running cold enough to make his shiver. He still couldn’t make himself move though. His feet and back hurt, he desperately needed to sit down. And the puppies clearly didn’t like it, assuming how hard they were kicking was their way of expressing displeasure. He was hungry too, though that was pretty much a constant these days.

He needed to leave the shower soon because Blueberry would need it after Slim was done with him. In his rush to get away he’d forgotten to grab a clean pair of clothes out of the wardrobe. There was the extra towel he always kept by the door though so he was fine on that front. But with the size of his middle it wouldn’t do much to cover him.

Regardless he _needed_ to move though. How long had even been standing here? Long enough for Slim to have finished with Blueberry? Who knows?

“Razz stop, you’re hurting yourself.”

There were suddenly hands on Razz’s wrists, pulling them off his head and ears, leaving a stinging sensation behind; he’d been digging his fingers into the flesh of ears probably hard enough to draw blood. He looked up to see Blueberry standing in front him. Tears streaked down his face and he was still crying; his pelvis had burnt orange magic on it. Nothing new there, Razz had seen that plenty of times before but now it made him nauseous.

“S-sorry, I’ll… leave,” he said, taking a step back out of the freezing water. His tail was soaked and dripping, its fur uncomfortably clingy. He needed to shake the water out and brush it but… that was so much work.

“It’s okay,” Blueberry said. He was shivering and wet now too. The water washed away his tears and Slim’s cum in his pelvis, sending it all down the drain as if it were meaningless. “I’m sorry I… came in here but you were…” he made a vague gesture with hands, “and I couldn’t let do that to yourself. Are you okay?”

Razz let out a brief harsh laugh at the absurdity of that question. “You fucking know the answer to that.”

Blueberry sniffled as he drew his arms in to hug himself. “Sorry.” Why did he even care about Razz’s problems when he had his own that were just as bad if not worse.

“I’ll… let you get cleaned up.” Razz turned and forced himself to walk away.


	24. Tears

Blueberry found Razz in the kitchen, exactly where he’d expected to find him. He didn’t look up as Blueberry entered but kept his attention focused on the box of chocolate cereal he was eating out of – dry. His tail was wrapped in a towel, as if he couldn’t be bothered to dry it properly.

Blueberry sat across from him at the table. “Are you…” he cut off, wringing his hands together. Asking him if he was okay would be stupid. Neither of them were okay and wouldn’t be until they got out of here.

So… what did Blueberry say? Was there even anything to be said? Everything was all so… fucked up and awful. How were they supposed to deal with it?

His eyes welled up with tears, blurring the sight of the table in front of him. Goddamnit, he’d just gotten down crying a little while ago. And tears didn’t solve anything or make it better. But where he had once upon a time been able to hold back his emotions easily he couldn’t anymore. Was that because of his pregnancy or the near constant attack his willpower was under in this situation?

Suddenly warm arms were encircling him, pulling him into a hug. It was Razz. Blueberry clung to him as he gingerly settled on the part of the chair Blueberry wasn’t taking up. It was a tight squeeze so Blueberry scooched a little to make room. Blueberry’s arms wrapped around Razz’s middle just above swollen belly as he pressed his face into Razz’s shoulder. Razz held him wordlessly, if he were crying too it wasn’t hard to physically affect him.

Blueberry cried for a _long_ time, until he was left feeling empty and drained as if he’d cried out every single tear in him. He looked up to see that Razz’s face was also streaked with tears. Gosh, they were both a huge mess, huh?

“Sorry,” he said with a sniffle once he felt capable of speech once more, still holding onto Razz.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything,” Razz said.

“I do though, he made me… watch or… listen and I couldn’t… Then I… I…” He’d gone into the shower with Razz and touched him after _that_. But Razz had needed to be broken out of his trance or whatever it was, he’d been digging his claws into his ears. Even now they were still bleeding a little, purple magic matted the fur around the otherwise hidden cuts.

“No, it’s not… your fault. But… I’m not really sure how much more of this I can take.” He sounded so… defeated and broken. It _hurt_ to hear in his voice and see on his face; he was so strong but even he was reaching his limit.

Blueberry squeezed him a bit tighter, offering what little comfort he could; Razz was doing so much for him how could he possibly ever return the favor? “We’re going to get out of here soon and then it’ll be over.” They had to remember that this wasn’t a hopeless situation, they worked towards freedom every single day and even if progress was slow it was still happening.

Razz sniffled as his eyes flooded with a fresh round of tears. “I hope so, I really, _really_ hope so.”

Now it was Blueberry’s turn to comfort him and let him cry on his shoulder. He used to be good at that kind of thing but now he felt woefully inadequate. He’d do what he could though.

After a while his sobs started to peter out as he cried until he literally couldn’t anymore as well – Blueberry wished he didn’t know what it felt like to do that.

“Thanks,” Razz said in a whisper a short while after his tears came to a stop.

“Yeah, thanks.” Blueberry felt better now, not completely but better nonetheless. He wouldn’t have been able to handle this without Razz.

They held onto each other for a while longer before Razz broke the silence. “We should… probably make supper before he gets mad.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Blueberry wouldn’t mind staying here and cuddling for a bit longer – or even forever to avoid everything else. And for a while now Razz had been acting clearly uncomfortable after he’d been standing for a while, though he’d always said he was fine when asked about it.

“Yeah, I uh… I’m hungry.” Razz freed himself from Blueberry’s hug and used the table to help himself stand. “I feel like I’m fucking starving to death.”

Blueberry stood too. He couldn’t argue with that, past his own now near constant nausea he was hungry too. Gosh, morning sickness was awful.

***

After supper they went to the library to relax again. Hopefully today would be one those days Slim decided he didn’t needed to cuddle with one or both of them before bed. Blueberry ended up falling asleep, his head resting on Razz’s shoulder. Razz would’ve like to nap too but the puppies were moving and kicking too much.

Why couldn’t all four of them sleep when he wanted to sleep? It’s the least they could do for him after everything else they were putting him through. They made his back and feet hurt and just constantly wore him out in general on top of keeping him up at night and preventing him from napping in instances like these. Hopefully they’d calm down soon.

He closed his eyes and let his head rest against Blueberry’s as he rubbed his hand in small circles on his middle. Sometimes doing that soothed them, other times it did nothing, and occasionally it made them more active. Though thankfully not the latter, this was one of those times that it did nothing.

Despite that he kept doing it anyway because it felt nice – even with Slim did it, it felt good but in a bad way. He was getting so big though, every day it seemed he was little fatter. _Why_ did his monster type have to have litters? And _why_ did he have to end up with four? Two or even three would’ve been more manageable – zero would’ve been best. It wasn’t fair. Though he’d heard that sometimes litters could be as big as five or six – he’d even heard a horror story once of someone having eight at once, which would’ve literally been twice as bad – so it wasn’t as awful as it could’ve been either. But it was hard to feel grateful for that in this shitty situation.

But… his size meant they’d get the hole in the wall big enough for Blueberry to fit through long before it was big enough for Razz. He’s mind had kept going back to that ever since he’d first considered it. And… would he be able to get away fast enough for them to get to safety before Slim caught on that they were missing and went looking for them? That would depend on how far away safety was and what were the chances of it being close? Probably not good, they were in a cave after all, implying they were surrounded by wilderness. He was exhausted all the time and couldn’t even stand for long without feeling like he needed to sit down. How much harder would running or even walking fast be? Would he even be able to do it at all? Or would he slow them down and get them caught which would undoubtedly lead to punishment for trying to escape?

He blinked back tears as he pushed those thoughts aside once more. He hated thinking about it. He’d have to eventually because it was a problem they needed to face but it could wait for a little bit, couldn’t it? When there wasn’t so much bad stuff happening, though that was pretty much constant in this wretched place.

***

The next day, Slim took Razz and only Razz. Which seemed to be a resumption of his previous pattern as he took Blueberry the next. It was a relief which was fucked up; him fucking them every other day had become… normal and was now preferred. There was no way it would last though, Slim would go for a threesome again eventually, undoubtedly soon too. He was just letting them ‘ease into it’ as he’d said. But they had to accept what little mercy there was while they could.

“Once the puppies are born, what do you plan to do with them?” Razz asked shortly after they’d settled down to work on the wall one morning. He looked exhausted and Blueberry had had to shake him awake. His tail was looking ungroomed as well. Not that he’d even been super frantic about taking care of it, just running a small brush through it every once in a while, normally after showering. But now it didn’t seem he even bothered with that most days. It resulted in the soft grey fur on his tail being rough looking and even matted in a few spots. It was horrible seeing him like that but there was nothing Blueberry could do about it.

“I’m going to give them up for adoption.” There was no scenario where Blueberry could imagine himself wanting to keep any reminder of this place or Slim in particular once they were out even if the puppies were completely innocent of it all. “What about you?”

“Uh… the same.”

They lapsed into silence after that, the only sound the scraping of their butter knives into the mortar, flaking it away little by little. Blueberry should strike up a conversation to distract them from thinking about all the bad stuff and help them think of good things instead. After what had happened earlier today they needed it more than ever. But… he couldn’t think of anything to talk about. He couldn’t even make himself smile to try to put a Razz in a better mood.

Progress was slow but they were getting there. And Blueberry’s hands were used to such work now, they didn’t hurt much anymore which meant his speed and efficiency didn’t deteriorate as quickly. No doubt the same was true with Razz even if the growing puppies were taking more and more of a toll on him. So they would get out of here… eventually.

 “Uh… Blue, we should probably… talk about something,” Razz said after a long while. Whatever he wanted to talk about couldn’t be good, could it? Not with the upset tone in his voice.

“What is it?”

“Well… as soon as we get enough bricks out of the wall for you to be able to fit under it you should go.”

“Well yeah of course, we’ll be free as soon as we’re through.”

Razz sighed. “That not… really what I said. I won’t be able to fit through it, I’m too fat and I’ll be fatter when we get through. So… you’ll need to go without me.”

Blueberry froze for a second before going back to work. “No.” He would _never_ leave Razz alone here with Slim. “We’ll make enough space to get you through too.” The stone floor would make it hard and uncomfortable for him to crawl through but they’d do it.

“That’ll take longer and… I get tired from walking form here to the library, there’s no way I’ll be able to get away fast enough for him to not catch us.”

“I’m not leaving you here.” Blueberry was almost mad. How dare Razz even think about staying behind?

“You wouldn’t be, you’d be going to get help, you can move much faster without me. And this way I can distract him long enough to ensure you get far enough away to get to the Guard or heck even the cops before he notices you’re gone.”

“But…”

“Just look at me, there’s no fucking way I’m going to fit through that hole anytime soon.”

Blueberry looked up at him as he gestured with one hand to his swollen middle. He had a point, he was getting bigger all the time and they’d have a hole big enough for Blueberry to crawl through much faster than one big enough for Razz and they needed to get out of here as soon as possible. But… “He’ll punish you once he realizes I’m missing.”

“No, he won’t.” There was no way Razz could know that, not with how unhinged Slim was, but he sounded confident anyway – no doubt it was forced in an attempt to console Blueberry, which was a nice gesture but it didn’t work. “He can’t do that without risking the puppies. _And_ I’ll play dumb, I’ll pretend I don’t know where you are or where you went and act just as confused as him. If he finds out about the hole in the wall I’ll pretend to be hurt and upset about you abandoning me. So, you just need to come back with help as soon as possible.”

He was being rational and it _sucked_. The thought of abandoning him here alone with Slim for any length time made Blueberry’s soul churn with nausea. Especially since Slim _might_ punish him regardless of his reasoning behind why Slim wouldn’t. And in his fragile state the stress of punishment might seriously hurt him and Slim’s healing magic might not be able to save him or the puppies this time.

“Blue… you know I wouldn’t bring this up if I didn’t have to.” How was it possible for him to be so brave after everything he’d been through? “I don’t have a choice, I won’t be able to fit through and even if we waited until it was big enough for me too, which we _shouldn’t_ do because we need to get the fuck out of here before we go completely mad, I would only slow you down and probably cause us both to get caught and brought back. And then he _would_ punish us.” Tears formed in his eyes as he trembled.

Why did he have to be right? If anyone should be left behind while the other went to get help it was Blueberry, he’d hadn’t been here as long. But there was nothing to be done about it no matter how unfair and fucked up it was.

Blueberry eyes filled with tears as he put his butter knife down to move over and hug Razz. “Okay,” he said as Razz hugged back, leaning into him. “We’ll see what happens but… if we do have to do that, I’ll get help and come back to save you as _fast_ as possible, I promise.”

“Okay, thanks,” Razz said with a sniffle. “We… should get back to work though.”

Blueberry gave him one last tight squeeze before withdrawing and going back to work. “We’ll get out soon.” Hopefully.


	25. Something New

Some more days went by. Slim kept switching between, only asking the other to join in or watch and seemingly accepting the consistent ‘no’. He’d get tired of it soon but they’d keep it up as long as they could. If they had any luck he’d be patient enough for them to escape before he forced that on them again, that was unlikely though.

“C’mon on Razz, your turn,” Slim said after teleporting in. With a sigh, Razz obediently slipped off the recliner and approached Slim. Slim put a hand on his shoulder to teleport them to the main room.

Far too used to this shit now, Razz sat there limply as Slim’s hands roamed his body, paying special attention to his swollen belly. As usual he whispered ‘loving’ words about how beautiful Razz was and how wonderful the puppies were going to be. Razz didn’t even bother to listen, he’d heard it all before and was more than sick of it.

How was it even possible for Slim to find him attractive like this though? He was fat and even if some people liked tits, his were still small. If he could, he’d dispel them and never summon them again, they were another change forced on his body and therefore made him feel gross. Why couldn’t the puppies at least be born being able to eat food? There were some monster types where that was the case, why couldn’t his be one of them?

It wasn’t long before Razz was naked and Slim was lying him out on the bed. He groaned as the position put the weight of his middle more solidly on his already aching back. It seemed to disturb the puppies too as their now near constant movement increased.  Why couldn’t they _not_ move for a little while?

“Let’s try something a little different today, huh?” Slim said, still running his hands over Razz’s body. It… felt kind of nice and was maybe turning Razz on a little – gosh he was really losing his sanity here.

“Different in what way?” Razz shifted, trying in vain to make himself more comfortable, being pregnant was the _worst_.

“Ya remember those shackles I bought a little while ago for Blue? Let’s try them out.” Slim was already pulling them out of his coat pocket.

“I’d rather not.” Razz pulled his arms and legs in, curling around his middle.

“Ah c’mon, it’ll be fun to try new things.”

Did Razz dare disobey? Was this one of the things he could get away with fighting back on? All the new things Slim had wanted to try in the past were things that required Razz to take an active role in sex, not bondage or anything like it. So how would Slim react if Razz insisted on not doing this? And more importantly would he punish Razz for doing so?

Slim grabbed Razz’s wrists and pulled them above his head – apparently, he wasn’t waiting for an answer and was going to do it no matter what Razz thought about it – and snapped the cuffs in place, attaching their chain to the headboard. Next came the ankle restraints that went beneath the mattress, spreading his legs almost uncomfortably wide.

“See, that’s not so bad is it?” Slim said as he secured the last one in place.

Razz tested the restraints, trying to pull his limbs back in. He couldn’t make them budge more than a centimeter or two. He tugged harder, taking deep breaths to try to hold back the panic threatening to well up his soul. It was fine, being physically restrained made no difference, he was trapped and about to be raped either way, there was no need to feel anything at all about it. And letting himself panic would only lead to blindly resisting which led to punishment. So freaking out about not being able to move would only make his torment worse.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Slim stroked the side of his face, wiping away tears he hadn’t been aware he’d been shedding. “There’s no need to be scared. You’re okay.”

It took all of Razz’s self-control not to continue struggling against his bindings. “Please… take them off, please.” Slim wouldn’t want to stress him out too much, right? In fear of him going into premature labor again. But… how far was he willing to push it? “I can’t… handle this… please release me, _please_.”

There was a long silence as Slim studied him before he let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine, we’ll work on this later.” First he unlocked the cuffs and then undid the ankle bindings.

Once free, Razz drew his limps in, trembling with relief. Why had something as simple as being restrained freaked him out so much? It hadn’t seemed to have affected Blueberry that badly when he’d been tied up. Had Razz really become that weak and vulnerable?

Slim wrapped his arms around Razz and pulled him back onto his lap. “It’s okay my love, you’re fine now,” he said as he pet a hand down Razz’s skull. “I love you and our precious pups.” He placed a hand over Razz’s belly as if that could somehow be comforting.

“Just… fuck me already and get it over with.” Razz wanted to eat something then take a nap, preferably a long one as unlikely as that was.

“Very well,” Slim said. “But we are going to try something new, but don’t worry I won’t tie you up or anything. We’ll experiment with that more later, maybe start with just handcuffs or something.”

“Then… what are you going to do?” And how bad was it going to be?

“You’ll see.” Slim put his hand into his coat pocket again, this pulling out a wrapped candy. It was one of the drugged ones. “Here,” he said, holding it out towards Razz.

Razz didn’t take it. “No.”

“Why not?” Slim pushed his hand a little closer. “It’ll make ya feel good, ya know that, ya came twice last time.” Which was one of many things that made it so bad.

“I don’t want it.” Razz crossed his arms with as much force as he could muster. Slim couldn’t make him eat it and shouldn’t punish him for not doing so.

“Ya sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Slim groaned but put it away. He then lay Razz out on his back once more. “We’ll do this the old-fashioned way then,” he said as he spread Razz’s legs and dipped his head between them. He summoned his tongue to lap over Razz’s pelvis and into his pelvic inlet. But this time when Razz’s magic formed into a pussy he stayed down there, even inserting his tongue into him.

Unable to stop himself, Razz moaned as he fought to keep his hips from lifting into Slim’s tongue. Oral sex was fine with him as long as Slim didn’t force him to reciprocate. Razz would refuse if he asked him to suck his dick like he’d done in the past. And Slim had never punished him for that and even if he did here it couldn’t be too bad because that would put the puppies at risk. So, Razz would be fine… probably.

Slim was skilled with his tongue and quickly worked Razz up until he was dripping wet, his orgasm building. He closed his eyes ready for it but… Slim withdrew. What? Razz bit back on a whine as his magic twitched with need and sudden lack of stimulation. Why would Slim do that to him?

“I’ll be right back,” Slim said as he stood. His magic was making a bulge in his pants and… Razz’s eyes were drawn to it. He was so close to orgasm, it wasn’t fair. “Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone.” Like Razz would ever be tempted to do that on his own after how many times he’d been violated no matter how aroused or close to climaxing he was.

Slim disappeared with a pop, leaving Razz to suffer alone as his magic ached with arousal, dreading whatever horrid thing was about to be done to him.


	26. Threesome

A pop broke the silence. Blueberry flinched, looking up from his book to see Slim standing in front of him. “What do you want?” He’d already taken Razz, what could he want from Blueberry? Unless…

“A threesome, c’mon.” Slim picked Blueberry up and teleported them to the main room before Blueberry could protest.

Right away he was greeted by the sight of Razz lying naked on the bed, his legs spread and his pussy summoned. Blueberry closed his eyes and looked away. “No, don’t do this please.”

Slim sat down. “It’ll be fun though, ya just gotta get over your shyness around each other.” He started undressing Blueberry and far too used to that by now, Blueberry let him. Resisting would only make it worse and make it take longer.

When he was done Slim put what felt like a wrapped candy into Blueberry’s hand. “Here, eat this,” he said. “It’ll help with nausea, remember?” And make Blueberry painfully aroused.

“No.” His eyes still closed so he wouldn’t see Razz, he tried to drop it but Slim’s hand grabbed onto his own, closing it.

“You… don’t have to do this,” Razz said, his voice shaking. “I’ll… I’ll… suck your dick or whatever else you want, just no threesome _please_.”

Slim sighed. “How come ya only wanna suck my dick or ride me when you’re trying to convince me to do or not do something?”

“I’ll do it more often if you don’t make us have a threesome.” Razz shouldn’t have to be offering that, Blueberry should. Anything to appease Slim and get him to stop with this threesome business. But… would Blueberry even be able to make himself do it? Probably not.

“As tempting as that is, I know you’ll change your mind eventually, once you and Blue are comfortable with each other. Now c’mon Blue, I just don’t want ya needing to vomit while we’re in the middle of this.”

This at least should be one of those things he could get away with saying ‘no’ on, right? “No,” he said again. “What if… it’s not safe?” Give Slim room to twist it into something positive and he’d be more likely to go for it, right? “It’s a drug after all, it… might hurt the puppies. I don’t trust it.”

Slim groaned. “That makes it less fun but fine, I guess. Just tell me if ya need vomit.”

Blueberry dropped the candy. “I need to vomit.” He didn’t though. He’d vomited not that long ago and then eaten plenty of crackers and had a Gatorade, so his nausea wasn’t quite that bad again yet.

“I’m pretty sure ya don’t. Now hold still my love or I’m gonna have to tie ya up again, or worse punish you and Blue. You don’t want that do ya?”

“No, please no.” Razz sounded like he was crying and Blueberry wanted nothing more than to hold him and keep him safe from everything. He couldn’t though.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Slim switched to holding Blueberry to his chest with only one arm, the other presumably moving to touch and ‘comfort’ Razz. “I’d never punish ya if ya didn’t deserve it, ya know that. So just be good, all right?”

“A-all right, I’ll… be good.”

“No, don’t hurt him,” Blueberry said. “I’ll… do whatever you want, just don’t do this.” He had to try, right? He’d never tried to bargaining with Slim before so he might get somewhere with it… hopefully.

“But what I want ya to do is have a threesome with me and Razz.” Figures. “So just be good and everything will go swimmingly.” Slim stood up and Blueberry closed his eyes again lest he catch a glimpse of Razz ins such a compromised state. Slim moved to sit on a different part of the bed, not on the edge this time but seemingly in the middle somewhere.

Slim looped one arm around Blueberry’s middle to hold him to his chest. With his other hand, he lightly grabbed onto one of Blueberry’s wrists and pulled his arm forward to rest his hand on something – he was still somehow managing to keep his eyes closed, thank goodness. It was… Razz’s belly; the puppies were kicking and squirming much more than the other times Blueberry had been forced to feel them, no wonder why they kept Razz up at night. Razz flinched under his touch but otherwise stayed still, not saying anything though his breathing was shaky and loud.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Slim said, holding Blueberry’s hand in place. “The pups are getting so big and he’s so beautiful and perfect, don’t ya think?”

Blueberry didn’t reply as Slim guided his and to stoke over Razz’s middle. Dammit, Razz was _not_ an object to be felt up and groped, he was a _person_! How _dare_ Slim treat him as anything different?

Slim pulled Blueberry’s hand back a little before his hand engulfed it and forced it close except for his index and middle finger. “Keep your hand like this,” he said as he switched back to holding Blueberry’s wrist. Blueberry trembled but didn’t dare disobey.

Still holding Blueberry’s back to his chest with one arm, Slim guided Blueberry’s hand forward once more. He guided his fingers into… something warm and wet. Razz made a wretched sound of distress and Blueberry’s eyes snapped opened. … His fingers were being pushed into Razz’s pussy.

Blueberry jerked back with all his weight, yanking his arm back as hard as he could. But Slim was ready and held him firmly, pushing his fingers deeper into Razz instead. “Don’t, _please_ don’t,” he said, his wrist and arm hurting with how hard he was trying to pull it back. “Don’t do this _please_.”

“It’d be a lot easier if you didn’t fight, ya know that, right?” Slim said. “I just want a threesome, why does that gotta be so hard?”

He pushed Blueberry’s hand deeper, forcing Razz’s magic to stretch around it. It was slick and loose with arousal and Blueberry’s hand was small, making it slide in disgustingly easy. And Razz lay there, not pulling away or doing anything other than making unintelligible sounds of distress.

“See? He likes it,” Slim said sounding as if he believed it. How could _anyone_ mistake the way Razz was writhing, crying, and making sounds of _obvious_ distress for ‘liking’ it? “Don’t you my love?”

Razz’s only response was a wordless cry as Slim pulled Blueberry’s hand back only to force it all the way in again, harder this time. He was strong, not struggling at all with forcing Blueberry’s arm to move the way he wanted it too, forward and backwards as if it was a dildo or something.

With a sob, Blueberry closed his eyes again but there was no escaping the feel of slick ecto-flesh engulfing his hand each time Slim forced it in. It made wet squelch sounds – gosh Razz was really turned on huh? – accompanied by uncontrolled sounds from Razz. Sounds crying and… moaning? … Right of course, he was clearly turned on so… it would stimulate him, which only made it worse for both of them.

Slim let out a needy moan, bucking his hips into Blueberry on his lap. His cock was summoned and rock hard, pressing against Blueberry’s back; he’d be fucking at least one of them before this was over. “You two are so cute together, you’re my perfect little mates.”

Blueberry’s body shook with another sob as he stopped trying to pull his hand away. Hopefully Razz would… climax soon and this would be allowed to stop. And then he’d leave the room and Slim would satisfy his lust with Blueberry’s body and then decide not to touch either of them for the rest of the day. Or better yet, he could just drop dead of spontaneous painful combustion and then burn in hell for the rest of eternity.

The walls of Razz’s magic fluttered and clamped down on Blueberry’s hand as it was forced in. Razz let out a cry of pleasure as his body arched in orgasm followed by a sob as he relaxed.

“T-there he’s done, please no more,” Blueberry begged. “Let him leave.”

“We’re not done yet though,” Slim said, still holding Blueberry’s hand in Razz’s magic. “We’re gonna to have fun too. So, you stay right there my love and keep your pretty cunt summoned.” He finally pulled Blueberry’s hand out of Razz’s pussy, he bent Blueberry’s elbow and forced his hand near his face. “Lick it off.”

Blueberry’s hand was coated in purple magic, warm but quickly cooling. But as disturbing as it was and how desperately he wanted to clean it off, there was no way Blueberry would willingly lick it off. He shook his head, refusing to even open his mouth lest Slim take the opportunity to shove his hand in and _make_ him lick Razz’s magic off it.

“It’s hot though, c’mon, and it tastes good, I promise,” Slim said. Blueberry shook his head again; just like with the drugged candy this should be one of those things Slim allowed him to get away with being defiant over.

After a few seconds Slim sighed and pulled Blueberry’s hand back towards his own face. “Suit yourself then,” he said before his tongue lapped over it. It was large and smooth, making quick work of the cleanup job and soon Blueberry’s hand was only covered in his spit. Still gross but at least not disturbing.

Slim put Blueberry down, forcing him on his hands and knees looming over Razz who lay there, trembling with his arm till thrown over his head as tears poured down his face. Blueberry looked away, his body shaking with a sob as Slim’s tongue pressed into this pelvic inlet. He balled his hand into fists, fighting off the urge to try to resist and struggle or run far away. That would make it worse for both of them. He had to hold himself together somehow until it was over. How though?

He gasped and shuddered, biting back a plea for mercy as his magic took shape – curse how sensitive his body was. “I-I need to vomit,” he tired, unable to put any real conviction behind it. His soul was churning with nausea but somehow he wasn’t on the verge of vomiting yet. If he faked it he probably would though like all the other times he’d done so. He would _never_ do so on Razz though, he was suffering enough without that.

“Nah, I don’t think ya do,” Slim said as the head of his dick brushed against Blueberry’s magic. Blueberry whimpered, bracing himself before it thrust in, pulling an instinctive yelp out of him. The other times Slim had fucked him like this it had been rough and painful. … Not this time though, he was gentle; other than for how big he was it didn’t hurt.

Blueberry whimpered and kept his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to see Razz. This was… kind of almost over; Slim just had finish and they’d wait for the knot to soften and then it’d be done. Hopefully his excitement about what he forced Blueberry and Razz to do would lead to him finishing fast.

“Why ya always looking away?” Slim asked. “Razz is the most the beautiful monster ever, why ya always refusing to appreciate that?”

Blueberry refused to respond. Slim would never accept that it was wrong and disrespectful to look at someone else naked without their consent. He moaned instead, unable to hold it back as his body naturally reacted to being fucked. If Razz wasn’t beneath him he’d let himself fall forward onto his front.

He tried to be silent, not wanting Razz to know that any part of this awfulness felt good. It was hard though but somehow, he mostly succeeded until he climaxed, letting out a loud gasp as his magic tightened around Slim’s cock, making it feel painfully big inside him again. He let out a sob as he came down. It was almost over though, _almost_. Just a little bit more and then it’d be done.

Slim grunted a short time later as he slammed his dick home inside Blueberry. The knot set and cum started flowing into Blueberry’s magic, drawing another half sob half moan from him. They almost done though.

Slim sighed in contentment, okay and at peace with everything he’d done to them here.  “You both did a _very_ good job today, we’ll work on getting better at this, no worries. But while we wait, Blue why don’t ya pleasure Razz again, I’m sure he’d appreciate it, he’s probably all hot and bothered by watching us have fun.”

“No,” Blueberry said firmly. And it wouldn’t be again, that had been Slim holding and using his hand as if it were a dildo so it didn’t count as him doing anything. And Slim couldn’t _make_ him do anything.

Slim put a hand on his upper back near his neck and pressed down. Not at all prepared for that, Blueberry’s arms buckled and suddenly his face was being pressed into Razz’s pelvis. Razz jerked and whimpered loudly but otherwise held still, no doubt still terrified of punishment. Slim’s hand moved to the back of Blueberry skull and with a little bit of shifting he was pressing his face to… Razz’s pussy, still summoned as Slim had commanded and still wet from his earlier release.

Blueberry jerked and pushed against the bed with all his might. But the angle with his hips still in the air was awkward, offering him no leverage, and Slim’s hold was firm. Being stuck on the knot only made it worse.

“Pleasure him with your tongue Blue,” Slim said. “He’ll like it, won’t you my love?”

“No, please no, please stop,” Razz begged. “Please can I leave?”

“No, why would you want to leave? Make him feel good Blue so he’s not left out of the fun anymore.”

Razz’s magic was wet and it on Blueberry’s face and mouth, his tears did little to wash it away. It smelled not surprisingly like sex magic, a musty scent that he didn’t really mind under normal circumstances – even before all this it hadn’t bothered him, everyone dealt with it while in heat – but now it make him _sick_. “I’m gonna be sick.” He meant it this time too.

Razz jerked, finally scrambling away. Just in time too as Blueberry heaved. He coughed and sputtered before vomiting again and then again. His already awkward position meant he was already landing face first in it before he was even done. It was disgustingly warm as it clung to the side of his face and upper ribcage. He didn’t bother trying to push himself back up.

“Well shit,” Slim said. “Ain’t that just wonderful? I bet ya regret not taking the drug now, huh?”


	27. Aftermath

Razz jerked back instinctively just in time to avoid the spew of vomit from Blueberry’s mouth, somehow getting his tail out of the way too. He whimpered, shaking as pushed himself back into the corner. He wouldn’t be punished for moving away from that would he? He hadn’t even considered that before moving, hadn’t had time too.

Blueberry vomited again and then again before seeming to be done. Razz peeked open his eyes to see that Blueberry was sobbing and lying in the pool of his own vomit, his hips still up the air, Slim’s knot keeping them in place. He looked about as miserable as Razz felt. He wanted to help but… what could he do?

“Well shit,” Slim said as if it were no big deal, like he’d only spilled his coffee or something. “Ain’t that just wonderful? I bet ya regret not taking the drug now, huh?”

“F-fuck you,” Razz said, trying to growl but it came out sounding more like a sob. He curled in on himself, putting his hands over his middle. Of course some of Blueberry’s vomit had ended up on him too, on his tail, towards the tip, and a little on his feet. It was warm and sticky in the way only expelled magic could be. He would’ve felt _filthy_ even without that though. “ _Fuck_ you, it’s your fault, you’re an awful piece of shit and _everything_ is your fucking fault.” He was probably pushing his luck here but… he didn’t care. “I hope you burn in hell.”

“Wow, you’re real mad.” Slim frowned at him. “He’s the one who didn’t take the drug, it’s his fault. Now I gotta clean this shit up.” Why couldn’t he die _painfully_ instead? “First I gotta help Blue get cleaned up though.” They vanished with a pop and a few seconds later the sound of the shower running came down the hall.

Razz carefully maneuvered around the expelled blue magic soaking into the blanket and off the bed – if only he never had to see it or be on it ever again. He should go to the shower room and work to get Blueberry away from Slim as soon as possible. But… he didn’t feel up to it and what could he even do anyway? Demand Slim leave Blueberry alone? Because _that_ would work. And he didn’t want to touch Blueberry right now, it was selfish and stupid – Blueberry hadn’t wanted to touch him and had tried hard not to – but he couldn’t help it. It _sucked_ because he wanted a hug and a shoulder to cry on but was repulsed by the thought of touching _anybody_ right now but especially Blueberry.

So instead, he dispelled his magic and went to kitchen. He could at least clean off the vomit that had ended up on him and get a fresh pair of clothing for himself and Blueberry. He cried and shook the whole while but got it done, laying Blueberry’s clothes out by the shower, closing his eyes as he did so to avoid seeing anything – hopefully Slim wasn’t hurting him too bad in there. Razz would apologize for abandoning him later.

He then went to the kitchen. He’d go back to his old way of comforting himself: eating. Most of what he’d eat wouldn’t be healthy but who the fucked cared? He certainly didn’t. If he ate himself into a coma he’d be just fine with that.

***

Slim was gentle as he cleaned Blueberry, using soap and a wash cloth. If he didn’t know better he’d almost think that Slim cared. He was grateful though, he wouldn’t have been able to clean himself and the hot water felt nice. Too bad there wasn’t a bathtub in here so he could drown himself in it.

“There, there, it’s okay,” Slim said, speaking in a soft whisper. He had to occasionally put a hand on Blueberry’s shoulder to straighten him as he was barely capable of standing upright. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m not mad, so ya don’t gotta be upset.”

This was the first time Blueberry had seen Slim completely naked. His bones were immaculate, no scars, unlike Razz. He maybe would’ve looked even more intimidating if Blueberry were capable of feeling anything other than filthy. He needed to scrub and scrub and scrub until his outer layer of bone rubbed off and he bled. Especially his hand, it _burned_ with how filthy it was. There was no longer anything to see on it but it was _disgusting_. But he couldn’t move so he let Slim take care of him instead. As he did so, Slim kept murmuring ‘comforting’ words that Blueberry didn’t bother to pay enough attention to even get their gist.

After a while, it might have been a long time or it might have only been a few minutes – Blueberry didn’t know nor did he care – the water turned off. Slim then picked Blueberry up to carry him bridle style out of the shower room.

“Ah, look at that, Razz got ya a clean pair of clothes and a towel,” Slim said. “He forgot me though. Oh well, he’s absentminded about a lot of things.”

He placed Blueberry back on his feet and wrapped a towel around him. Blueberry _should_ dry himself but… he couldn’t. So he stood there instead until Slim started drying him for him almost like he were a lifeless doll. Which in Slim’s mind that’s pretty what he was, right? A thing to be fucked, cuddled, and used to carry offspring. Well all that and cooking and cleaning. Slim even helped him get dressed when it became clear that he lacked the energy and willpower to do so by himself.

“Now I gotta dry off and get dressed, then clean up your mess, since I know you probably won’t,” Slim said with an annoyed sigh. He was right Blueberry wouldn’t have cleaned up the vomit on Slim’s bed even if he were capable of doing so. “But after that and a nap, the three of us can cuddle again.”

Blueberry inwardly groaned at the thought but… he could go for now, right? He turned and started walking away, bracing for the command to come back or pop as Slim teleported in front of him to grab him again. But none of that came and he eventually ended up in the main room despite his slow stumbling walk, almost like he was a zombie, he felt like one anyway.

He even eventually made it to the library somehow. Thankfully Razz wasn’t in there, Blueberry couldn’t face him like this with his hand burning from how _filthy_ it was due to the way it had been used. Would he ever even be able to look Razz in the eyes again after that? Would Razz forgive him for it? He wouldn’t deserve it if he did.

He made it to the recliner and collapsed onto it. He curled up, his head on the armrest, and held his hand as far away from himself as he could. He needed to scrub it until it bled but… he couldn’t right now. Later though, he’d do it as soon as he was able to.

***

The only reason Razz woke up was how painfully uncomfortable he was bent over the kitchen table, using his arms as pillows. He’d eaten until he felt sick – which for someone who was pregnant with four puppies was a lot – and then had fallen asleep.

His back and shoulders hurt. The water on his tail from when he’d cleaned it had dried but he hadn’t brushed it so the fur was still a mess, it was a little uncomfortable and annoying but he was getting used to it, keeping his fur groomed wasn’t worth the effort. Why had he ever even thought it was?

“Why aren’t you and Blue cuddling?” That was Slim’s voice as he walked into the kitchen. Razz didn’t bother moving his head to look at him. “Are you asleep too?” … “C’mon, wake up.” His hand shook Razz’s shoulder. “It’s past time for supper, get up.” … “Why I gotta do everything myself?”

The hand on Razz’s shoulder lifted as Slim turned away. Then came the sounds of him digging around the fridge than cupboard. After a while he sat at the table next to Razz to eat whatever it is that he’d scavenged.

Razz should move. He didn’t’ want to be in the same room as Slim, especially not sitting next to him. But… it’d be so much work and wouldn’t change anything, he was still stuck in this hellhole with Slim no matter if they were in the same room or not. And he was _exhausted_ , he didn’t have the energy to go all the way to another room. He _needed_ sleep but he was so uncomfortable and the damn puppies were kicking and rolling around way too much. _It wasn’t fair_.

More time passed and eventually Slim stood up again, his chair skidding on the floor as he did so. “C’mon my love, ya can’t possibly still be asleep,” Slim said, hovering close by. Why couldn’t he leave? “Pay attention to me.” … “Ya can even get mad if ya want, I know ya like to do that just… _do_ something other than nothing.”

Well now Razz had a valid reason for doing absolutely nothing. If Slim wanted him to react to him, he wasn’t going to.

Slim’s arms wrapped around him and scooped him up. “What’s wrong with you today?” he asked as he sat in the chair, cradling Razz on his lap. It was surprisingly easy not to respond to that, hanging limp, his eyes half closed. This was actually more comfortable, he could maybe sleep like this. “Blue’s being all… stupid and shit too but like I didn’t think you would. You really that upset about the threesome or whatever?”

Right, Blueberry couldn’t be faring well in the aftermath of their… ‘threesome’ either. Hopefully he was finding a way to handle it, sleeping or something. Razz would have to go to him later and do his best to make sure he was as okay as it was possible to get in this wretched hellhole with Slim.

After a few more seconds of silence Slim started nuzzling him and petting his hands over Razz’s body. “Our pups are gonna be beautiful, don’t ya think?” He slid his hand under Razz’s shirt to rub over his middle. “And your tummy’s so big and round, it’s wonderful. You were made for this role. You’re prefect.” The gentle massage he was giving to Razz’s belly felt nice and soothed the puppies some. It was enough to ease him further towards much needed sleep. He didn’t bother fighting it, he _wanted_ to escape all this even if it was only for a little while and in Slim’s arms.


	28. Flithy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not if this is the kind of thing that's going to make anyone super uncomfortable or anything but I figured I'd say something just in case, better to be safe than sorry. A tag that pretty much only applies to this chapter is: 'chemical burns'.

The smell of bleach agitated Blueberry’s nausea but so far he hadn’t thrown up yet and didn’t quite feel like he was going to so he kept scrubbing. The once clear liquid was now cloudy with blue magic, bleeding out from where the large scrub brush he was using to clean his hand had rubbed away enough bone for blood to leak through.

Despite that though his hand still wasn’t clean. It _hurt_ , both his hands did but especially that one. It was like he was holding his hands in acid instead of bleach. But he _needed_ to clean his hand, it was _filthy_ and _disgusting_.

Maybe it would never be cleaned, maybe he’d have to chop it off. There weren’t any knives though, not even small ones, so how would he do that. Or, he could keep scrubbing until it burned off.

“What are you doing in here Blue?” came a soft voice from behind him. Razz’s voice. Blueberry hadn’t heard his approach over the sound of the washing machine.

He froze for a second before going back to scrubbing with renewed vigor. He _needed_ to clean the nastiness off before interacting with Razz.

“What are you… What the fuck are you doing?” Razz’s voice was suddenly louder. He sat beside Blueberry and grabbed onto his wrists, yanking them out of the bucket. “That’s fucking bleach, stop it.”

“No, no,” Blueberry said with a whine, trying to pull away. He couldn’t be allowed to touch to Razz when his hand was still so _filthy_. “I need to clean it, I… need to clean it, please I need to clean it. I…”

“Stop,” Razz interrupted. “Just… stop please, you’re hurting yourself.” His hands twisted the brush out of Blueberry’s hand, it landed in the floor with a clatter. “And the fucking fumes aren’t healthy at the best of times but especially not when you’re… you know, so _stop_ and get out of this damn room.” He tried to stand and pull Blueberry up with him but his heavy middle got the best of him and flopped back down with a groan.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please I’m…”

“ _Stop_ ,” Razz interrupted with a growl this time.

Blueberry flinched, pulling his bleached soaked hands away as he finally really looked at Razz. What was he _doing_? He looked down at his hands. They were… a mess was one way to put, fucked up another. They were covered in one big chemical burn, almost glowing blue with how inflamed they were. And his right, the one he’d been scrubbing – the one that had been forced into Razz and used like a dildo and was therefore filthy and disgusting – was leaking blood from multiple scraps, irritated and flamed due to the bleach. At least it wouldn’t get infected though, it was about as sterilized it was possible for it to get. It _hurt_ though, enough to bring tears to his eyes now that he was fully aware of it.

Oh gosh, he’d really fucked up. He needed his hands to work on the wall and now they were… like this. The worst part was that it was all for nothing; his hands were clean; the lingering feeling of disgustingness and wrongness was entirely mental. Just like how his entire being felt dirty all the time now.

“I’m… sorry,” he said again much calmer this time as he stood. He was so stiff from however long he’d been crouching in front of that bucket that doing so hurt. “I’ll… help you stand.”

He wrapped the hand that wasn’t bleeding in a wash cloth, trying not winch as the rough fibers irritated it, and held it towards Razz. Razz sighed but took it, allowing Blueberry to pull him to his feet as they’d been doing for a while now. Taking his weight _hurt_ but he ignored it.

“I’m sorry,” Blueberry said again once Razz was on his feet.

“Stop apologizing.” The anger in Razz’s voice was gone, replaced with the usual tiredness that hadn’t really been there when Blueberry had first gotten here. It was even worse than had become usual. Oh, how far he’d fallen, poor Razz. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Now let’s get you cleaned up and you should probably eat something too.”

Blueberry followed as he left the laundry room. “What time is it?” The pain in his hands was almost unbearable. How could he have pushed himself that far without realizing it?

“It’s past bedtime. Sorry I didn’t get you for supper or whatever, I didn’t even make any really, Slim decided he wanted to cuddle and I uh… feel asleep.”

Blueberry had taken his own nap that couldn’t have lasted more a few hours and right after waking up he’d gone to the laundry room in search of a scrub brush to clean his hand with. He hadn’t been planning on using bleach but then he saw it in there next to the bucket and for some reason thought it was a good idea to use it, it was an affective cleaning agent after all.

In the main room Slim was fast asleep on his bed. It was bare of sheets other than the one he wrapped around himself. And there was a tag sticking out of it that hadn’t been there before, had he gotten a whole new mattress?

In the kitchen, Razz put a hand on Blueberry’s shoulder and guided him to stand in front of the sink. He turned it on and quickly washed off the small amount of bleach that had gotten on his hands from touching Blueberry. He then fiddled with the temperature before quickly drying his hands and pushing Blueberry towards the sink. “It’s going to hurt but you have to wash off the bleach before it gets worse. I’m going to go get some bandages, okay?”

Blueberry sniffed as he nodded. Razz patted him gently on the shoulder one more time before leaving. Blueberry stuck his hands under the faucet. At first it hurt more but got a bit better as the last of the bleach washed off. He kept his hands under there to make sure.

Razz returned and placed a roll of bandages and a soft looking wash cloth next to the sink. “Okay, uh… you need to keep them under there for fifteen/twenty minutes, I’d go for twenty here just in case. You should really go see a doctor but… that’s not possible, so we’ll have to make do. I’ll uh… make you something eat while you do that.”

Blueberry sniffed again, resisting the urge to lift a hand to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes. “T-thank you.” He should tell Razz that he didn’t have to do that and shouldn’t have to but… he was starving and it felt nice to be taken care of by a friend.

“It’s… you’re welcome,” Razz said as he set to work. He still looked exhausted though and should probably be sitting down.

“I’m sorry,” Blueberry said. He wasn’t even apologizing for anything this time, he just hated seeing Razz look so tired. How could Slim have possibly done this to him, he was clearly very strong to have lasted so long without completely losing himself but now he was starting to reach the end of his rope and it was wasn’t fair.

Razz groaned. “I thought I told you to stop that. You don’t need to apologize, you did nothing wrong, so please just _stop_. I don’t… want to think about things right now. But uh… c-can you… tell me more about your brother… please?” He sounded almost like he was on the verge of tears.

“Of course.” Blueberry had already told him so many things about Stretch while they’d worked on the wall, what more was there to say? He could repeat funny or happy anecdotes, maybe. The idea wasn’t really about having a discussion after all but getting their minds off their situation.

So he searched his memory for a charming tale to tell. It took longer that it should before he found one. There were _tons_ of things Stretch had done that were worth sharing, why was it so hard to recall them?

He spoke slow at first before finding a rhythm. Not the excited happy one he’d had before all this but still there. He kept it up while he washed his hands and Razz made quesadillas – something easy and quick as well as good.

After about twenty minutes when Razz was done with his cooking, he instructed Blueberry to pull his hands out form underneath the faucet so he could examine them. He apparently deemed them clean enough as he turned the faucet off and gently started patting them dry with the washcloth. It hurt but Blueberry managed to hold still until he was done and then began bandaging them. He’d obviously done such things before as his bandaging was neat and clean, looking almost professionally done.

“Where’d you learn to do this?” Blueberry asked.

“Uh… when I was in the Guard we had to learn first aid stuff. At least I haven’t forgotten it because of all this shit. But… that should do it.” Razz stepped back, placing the much-diminished roll of bandages back on the counter by the sink.

Blueberry examined his hands again. They were completely wrapped up in bandages, hiding the bleached and burned bones underneath. Working on the wall with them like this was going to suck but he’d just have to find a way to deal with it the same way Razz was forced to deal with growing fatigue because of how far along his pregnancy was getting. They had no way of knowing how long that was but it was hopefully nearing its end, the bigger Razz’s belly got the harder things became for him.

“L-lets eat,’ Blueberry said as he sat down at the table. “And then work on the wall.”

Razz sighed as he lowered himself into chair next to him, using the table for support. “I don’t think we can.” He relaxed back into his chair and rubbed a hand over his swollen middle. “I’m too tired and your hands are… not in good shape.”

“I… can deal with it.” They hurt though, even using them to eat was proving to be a painful chore. But they _had_ to get out of here as _soon_ as possible and that meant working on the wall.

Razz frowned, his ears drooping a few centimeters more. “Starting tomorrow morning. It’s too late at night now and you do need to give you hands some time to heal.”

Blueberry sighed but nodded. He was exhausted too and… didn’t want to deal with that added pain yet. Tomorrow he would though.


	29. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a gift for everyone asking what's Stretch up to.

“Sorry but we still haven’t found anything, we’ll keep looking though.”

“Uh… thanks,” Stretch said with a sigh before placing the phone back in its cradle. He shouldn’t have expected anything different, he called the Guard and even the cops at least once a week asking for news and the answer was always the same. It was actually amazing they hadn’t gotten annoyed with him yet and told him to stop calling.

It had been more than two months, if anything were around to be found it would’ve been found by now. The blizzard that hit the night of the day Blueberry went out and never came back had wiped out any trace of where he’d gone or what had happened to him. They’d found his torn pants buried in a snowdrift in the forest but nothing else and how long it had taken to find them meant pretty much all of the scent that had been on them had washed out. They’d had to call Papyrus in to identify them visually. It had only worried him more. His pants having been torn off _couldn’t_ mean anything even close to good.

But if no dust had been found that meant he had to be alive somewhere, right? But what must he be going through then? It couldn’t be anything good but how _bad_ was it? Maybe he _was_ dead, his dust abandoned in some psycho’s basement or disposed of in a way that made it impossible to find and identify.

Stretch wandered over to the couch and half sat, half collapsed onto it. He’d forgotten to grab the remote though, it was on the TV. Oh well, nothing good would be on at this time anyway. Instead he pulled out his cellphone. He had more than fifty unread text messages from various people. Some of them were undoubtedly spam but most of them were his friends or Blueberry’s friends wishing him well and/or asking for news on Blueberry. It was nice to see that people cared about the both of them but… he just didn’t feel able to respond to any of it. He was losing touch with his few friends because of all this but… he didn’t care.

The phone buzzed in his hand. ‘ _Cat, I’m a kitty-cat and I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance_ ,” it rang out as the caller ID box dropped down, reading ‘ **cat boi** ’. Stretch sighed as his thumb pressed the green phone button. Knowing Fell he’d keep calling until Stretch answered so there was no point in not answering.

“Hey Fell, s’up?” he said upon lifting it to his ear.

“How are you?” Fell responded with his usual in control tone.

“Uh… fine.” It was a lie and Fell probably knew that.

“No news about Blue then, I take it. That’s… fine, he’ll be found eventually.” Fell was just saying that in an attempt to make Stretch feel better. He’d begun to believe Blueberry was dead at least half a month ago if not longer, though he’d never say so to Stretch. It was… a nice gesture even if it’s affect was dampened by how bad he was at lying and acting. “So, you better not be moping around at home, feeling sad. You know how much he hated… hates it when you do that.”

“I’m not moping, just… feeling sad, nothing wrong with that.” His brother was missing, possibly dead, he had every right to feel sad and worry about him.

“I didn’t say there was, but there are ways to handle sadness and worry that aren’t healthy and I know you have a tendency to indulge in them.” He wasn’t wrong but… Stretch had a hard time caring. “I’m going over there and we’re going to go out for a walk. You undoubtedly need more sunlight.”

“You don’t…” Stretch cut off because the phone wen dead; Fell had hung up on him, asshole. Welp, looked like he was stuck with having to take a walk with Fell. There were worse things but… he didn’t want to.

 

Not even a full hour had passed before there was a familiar knock on the door. With another groan, Stretch rolled off the couch and answered it.

Fell studied him for a second or two, his back furred tail twitching thoughtfully, before grabbing Stretch’s arm and pulling him outside. “You need some exercise,” he said as he shut the door.

“I guess,” Stretch said as he locked it. He did even if he didn’t want to so he’d tolerate this for now, it was better than lying around the house all day.

The weather was starting to turn warm as it transformed from winter into spring but today was a particularly chilly day. The biting cold on his face served to wake Stretch up as they walked down the driveway and then turned to start heading down the sidewalk. With his hoodie on though it felt almost nice. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds just enough for it to be a bright day.

Other than for the occasional cold loving monster or bundled up human they were completely alone. The silence accompanying them was halfway between being companionable and awkward.

Normally Stretch made a joke or witty comment when things got too quiet but now he wasn’t really sure what to say so he didn’t say anything. What made it even worse was the fact that they hadn’t done anything like this in a while. Stretch had been so caught looking for Blueberry the past two months and Fell was always busy with work a lot of the time. Today had to be one of his days off else he wouldn’t be here, unless he took off work which he’d never done in the past as far as Stretch knew.

“You… want to talk about anything?” Fell said once they reached the end of the block and turned to keep going around it.

“I don’t know.” Stretch shrugged as he kicked a stray pebble into the street. He’d talked about it a few times before with different people, would one more do anything new or help him reach some kind of revelation about what happened to Blueberry?

They walked maybe another five minutes before Stretch turned his head to look at Fell. “What if… he’s dead?”

Fell’s large black cat ears stood at alert as they always did when they were out and about – something to do with where he’d grown up that he refused to discuss – one swiveled towards Stretch before he turned his head too. “I’m sure he’s still alive.” His voice was stiff and awkward; if he wasn’t such a bad liar it maybe would’ve been comforting to hear that.

“But what if he _is_? And don’t say he isn’t again, I know you think he’s dead.”

Fell took a moment to look offended before shaking it off. “Then… he’s dead and there’s nothing more to be done except mourn.” He said it with an air that suggested he might have lost someone he loved in the past and therefore knew what that mourning would be like.

Maybe it was time for Stretch to give up looking and just mourn. That felt… wrong though. “I shouldn’t even care all that much, right? He’s not even my real brother so…”

Fell hissed, his ears flattening back against his skull. “You stop that right now. He’s your real brother, who gave birth to you or him doesn’t mean jack shit when it comes to that. So, don’t go there ever again or I’ll have to slap you.”

“Uh… thanks.” What was it about Fell’s scolding that made Stretch feel better, not much but still better. “But uh… ya think maybe I should… give up and… move on?” Was he capable of moving on? It had to be possible even if it didn’t feel like it right now, _lots_ of people had lost friends and family members and they were still living and functioning.

Fell thought about it for almost a full minute before replying. “No, not yet, Blueberry’s strong, there’s a chance he might still be alive… even if it is slim. Two months isn’t that long, I think you should hold onto hope for a little bit longer.”

“I guess I can do that.” Stretch wasn’t ready to believe Blueberry dead. Like Fell said, it had only been a little over two months, that wasn’t that long even if it felt like it right now so there was still hope that Blueberry was alive and would be found one day, slim as it was.


	30. Scars

Razz patted and rubbed Blueberry’s back as he vomited for the fourth time that morning into the bucket. Nothing came up of course, he’d puked the last of it up earlier, but that didn’t stop his body from dry heaving.

“Maybe you should go lie down,” Razz said once he was done.

Blueberry shook his head, blinking back tears of misery. “No, we need to get out of here.” Razz was pushing himself through the misery his pregnancy was putting him through, Blueberry could do the same.

His hands hurt more this morning than they had last night. It wasn’t fair, he didn’t have flesh so how was it possible for him to get chemical burns? Even just holding the butter knife hurt like hell, grippin it hard enough to press against the mortar between the bricks to scrap it away was _torture_. And he had no one but himself to blame, he’d _literally_ done it to himself.

Razz sighed, sounding exhausted. “It’s not… you’re getting nowhere. Just lie here with me and I’ll… work by myself.”

Blueberry whimpered as he curled on his side, holding his hands close to his chest as tears filled his eyes. “It _hurts_.” He’d never felt anything more painful in his whole life. His hands felt like they were on fire, throbbing with pain, especially the filthy one. Moving them at all was a painful chore.

Razz put a hand on the top of his skull and gently… pet him. It felt nice and the contact was a slight distraction from the pain and misery. “We’re going to have to let… Slim heal your hands.”

Blueberry whimpered as he curled up into a tight ball. “No, I… don’t him to touch them.” Or more accurately he didn’t want Slim to touch the filthy one, it felt like if he touched it then he’d do _that_ with it again. Which of course made no sense, he’d have to set them both up like that again… which he could do, easily like he had the first time. Trembling, Blueberry let out a sob. He _couldn’t_ do that again, he’d rather die.

Razz gently shushed him and kept petting him. “You’re going to have to. You can’t work on the wall like this. So just… calm down and breathe.”

He was right, Blueberry _needed_ to work on the wall, he couldn’t do that when he could barely move his hands without needing to cry and/or vomit because of the pain. And he couldn’t let himself succumb to his emotions so much. It wouldn’t help and… he couldn’t put that on Razz when Razz had so many other worries already.

So, focusing on the feel of Razz petting his skull, he forced himself to take deep measured breaths. After a while he even felt calmer, not really better and still on the edge of a breakdown, but calmer. After a little bit longer, he got himself to sit up. “Okay, I’ll… let him heal me.”

“Good,” Razz said. “So, just rest for now, I’ll do this. Tonight, we’ll stay up a little later than normal to make up for it.”

Blueberry sniffed and nodded as he used his forearm to wipe away his tears.

 

“You… need to heal Blue’s hands,” Razz said as soon as Slim teleported into the library with them.

“What? Why?” Slim asked.

“He… hurt them and it’s none of your business why or how.” Razz’s voice had strength to it for the first time in a while, not much but it soothed Blueberry’s nervousness a little.

“’Kay, let me see.” Slim picked Blueberry up and Razz moved so he could sit on the chair with Blueberry in his lap.

Blueberry trembled, holding his hands as close to his chest as he could without them touching. But he managed not to flinch or pull away when Slim pulled them out so he could examine them better. He started clumsily unwinding the bandages, it hurt but Blueberry managed only to tear up a little bit somehow.

Soon Blueberry’s hands were bare. They looked even worse then they had last night, enough to make him queasy. So, he closed his eyes and looked away before the sight made him need to vomit.

 “How did this happen?” Slim. He sounded almost mad.

“My hand’s… dirty so I… cleaned it or… tried too.” Blueberry hadn’t been planning to tell him but… it just sort of came out. _That_ hand still felt filthy even through the stinging pain, he still needed to clean it but it hurt too much.

“You… did this to yourself?” Slim sounded… shocked, as if he couldn’t ever conceive of such a thing, and maybe a little offended too. “ _Why_?”

“It was… it _is_ dirty.”

Slim frowned. “Don’t _ever_ do anything like that again.” He grabbed Blueberry’s hands and forced them together, ignoring how that made him squeak in pain. But his hand started glowing green as healing magic flowed from him to Blueberry. It was warm and tingly and Blueberry couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as the pain in his hands finally lessened.

With the strength of Slim’s healing magic it only took a couple minutes before they were completely healed and the pain was gone. Blueberry’s hands were now just scarred, permanently off-coloured; a reminder of what his hand had done, how he’d tried to clean it, and over all about his stay here.

“C’mon,” Slim said as he stood up, cradling Blueberry in his arms. “How ‘bout ya show me just how thankful ya are, huh?” He started walking towards the library exit. Blueberry trembled but didn’t protest, it’s not like he had a choice and at least he was leaving Razz here so no threesome… for now. So, he could handle it.

 

“We should try to use the bricks we have out and kill him,” Blueberry said as he held one up. They were heavy and would make good weapons. They could _smash_ Slim’s skull with one of they hit him hard enough or any other bone his body. They could break all his limbs and then lock him in the box and leave him in there to die a slow painful wretched death. He deserved nothing less.

But Razz sighed, looking more mournful than bloodthirsty. “We can’t. He’s very good at waking up whenever I try to sneak up on him to kill him, no matter how long he’s been asleep for. And when we fail to take him out… we’ll be punished.” He visibly trembled as he drew his arms in to hug himself. “Also, he’ll probably figure out what we’re up to when he sees the brick, because where else would we get a damn brick in this hellhole.”

“We’ll use something else then.” At this point Blueberry was willing to risk punishment for the chance to murder Slim. He was going to make them do another threesome one day, probably soon, and they could _not_ handle that.

Razz shook his head. “ _Please_ don’t, I can’t… I can’t go through that again, _please_.”

“But…”

“You can’t do that to me, _please_ don’t put me in that position again, _please_ , I _can’t take it_.”

Blueberry opened his mouth to call him a coward but froze when a tear leaked down Razz’s face. What was he _doing_? Anything he tried to do to Slim would affect Razz too, either through punishment or Razz wanting to mitigate Blueberry’s punishment. And… Razz was literally begging him not to, he had every damn right to fear punishment and not want to risk it. Blueberry was being a piece of shit for upsetting him like this.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he put the brick down. “I won’t ask you to do anything, I’m _really_ sorry.” He wanted to hug Razz but… his hand still felt so _filthy_ , he couldn’t touch Razz with it when it felt like that.

“It’s whatever.” Razz sniffled as he wiped away the rest of the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Just… promise me you won’t do anything stupid, we need to focus on getting _out_. Slim will get what he deserves after we’re free and he’s sent to prison.”

Blueberry sighed as he picked up the butter knife to start scrapping at the wall again. “All right.”

“ _Promise_ you won’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay, I promise I won’t do anything stupid.” What they each considered to be ‘stupid’ probably didn’t align exactly though.

They were starting to get close to getting through. They had a decent sized hole and stack of bricks. They could easily fit their arms through and were maybe about two thirds of the way there, perhaps. But that had taken them _so_ long to do, it would take a good long while to get that last third or so done too.

But they were already at their limit, they couldn’t take much more of Slim’s _awfulness_. It was doubtful whether or not they could endure for long enough to get out when he’d be using that time to do more _horrible_ things to them and force them to do horrible things to each other too. Something _needed_ to be done.


	31. Shard

A few days went by, Slim seemed content to switch between them again. How long would it last this time though? There was _no_ way it would be long enough for them to get through the wall. And just living with him with the constant day to day rape was _awful_. Who would ever even think that it was possible to get used to being raped every other day? It _shouldn’t_ have been possible. Something needed to be done about it before Blueberry lost the last sliver of his sanity, assuming he hadn’t already lost it.

So, he lay in bed awake waiting for Razz to fall asleep. He didn’t need to be a part of this, he’d made it clear that he didn’t want to risk punishment and had every right to feel that way, he’d been through so much already. Hopefully if Blueberry got caught and punished he wouldn’t feel like he needed to do anything to help. Blueberry was going back on his promise not to do anything stupid after all so Razz shouldn’t feel obligated to try to help him.

Once he was sure Razz was asleep – he’d stopped tossing and turning anyway – Blueberry carefully rolled off the bed. Waking Razz would both be rude and awful – he _needed_ the rest – but also would end his plan because Razz would stop him for sure. He tiptoed to the kitchen.

He’d spent a lot time considering what would be the best weapon and the best tactic. A knife would be best but there were none, not even any sharp objects that could act as a knife. They did however have a few glass plates, fancy china ones.

He pulled one out of the cupboard. Now how to break it without waking the wolves? He spun it in his hands as he thought, trying not to look at them and the scars they bore.

He placed the plate on table before tiptoeing out again. He approached his and Razz’s bed to grab the pillow from his side, keeping an eye on Razz’s still form the whole time. Thankfully he was clearly exhausted enough to not wake from any sounds Blueberry made so Blueberry got in and out without a problem.

He snuck back into the kitchen and place the plate on the floor before putting the pillow over it. Once he had it centered he jumped on it, almost losing his balance as it cracked underneath him – almost silently too. He stepped off and pulled the pillow away.

He couldn’t hold back a sad sigh as the sight of the shattered plate. It had been a pretty plate as all the china plates were, it was a real shame to break something like that. But it was a worthy sacrifice. He now had an assortment of possible weapons. A long one would be best.

Maybe when he was done killing Slim he could use one these pieces to get rid of the _filth_ on his hand once and for all. It would hurt but it’d be worth it, a worthy sacrifice just like the plate itself.

He froze, his hand trembling inches above the shattered plate. He was… thinking about cutting his own _hand_ off. Why would he want to do that? Because it had been used in an awful, _awful_ way and it felt _wrong_ now. He wanted to be free of that feeling and what his hand had done.

He whimpered as he pulled his hand back. As if merely touching the broken shards would lead to him cutting his hand off. That was ridiculous of course, he wouldn’t do that… would he? That would be crazy, no one would do that. And he needed the shard to kill Slim, that mattered more than anything else.

Taking a deep breath, he extended his hand again. He put a finger on the longest, most knife-like piece and carefully extracted it. Once he had it safely grasped in his hand he let out a sigh of relief; he wasn’t suddenly filled with any overwhelming desire to mutilate himself. Which was normal, why was it a relief? Was he going insane? Did sane people sometimes kind of want to cut their hands off?

He stood, banishing those thoughts. He was going to kill Slim. He could think about other things once Slim was nothing but a worthless pile of dust.

Holding the broken shard loosely in his hand so it wouldn’t cut him but still tight enough to not risk dropping it, he turned back and snuck back into the main room.

He checked on Razz one more time to make sure he was asleep – he was – before tiptoeing over to Slim’s bed. He shifted his grip on the shard of broken plate to conceal it better in his hand and up his sleeve.

“What do ya want Blue?” came Slim’s voice, thick with sleep as Blueberry came into arm’s reach of the bed. He almost flinched but managed not to. “Ya need something?”

“Uh… can I… sleep in the bed with you tonight?” Blueberry forced a smile. Slim had been wanting that for a while now and he was delusional as all hell, so this _should_ work.

“Of course.” Slim lifted the blanket, inviting Blueberry crawl up on the bed underneath it with him. It took _all_ of his self-control to force himself to do so.

As soon as he was on the bed Slim’s arms wrapped around him pulling him to his chest. “I’m glad you’re finally joining me,” he said as nuzzled into Blueberry.

His embrace was too tight to move much in and had Blueberry tense enough for his grip on the broken shard to tighten. It hurt and dug into his bones enough to draw blood but fuck it, who cared? Another scar was worth it, a worthy sacrifice.

“I knew one of you would change you mind eventually,” Slim said, his voice filled with sleepy satisfaction. It was almost enough to bring tears to Blueberry’s eyes. “Now we just gotta convince Razz join us too and we can have a big cuddle party every night.”

_That_ was enough to bring tears to Blueberry’s eyes. He gripped the broken plate shard a little harder to chase them away with pain. That wasn’t going to happen, he was killing Slim tonight as soon as he was asleep again.

Thankfully that didn’t take long. He let out a soft snore-like sound as his grip loosened enough for Blueberry to have some wriggle room which was all he needed. Moving very, _very_ carefully he switched his grip on the shard again so that he was holding it like a knife. It was wet with his blood but not enough to make it slick yet. He pressed his face to Slim’s chest, closing his eyes as he maneuvered his hand under Slim’s shirt and into the hollow space that made up his middle, pointing the shard up into his ribcage.

Where was Slim’s soul though? Should he risk checking for it to aim properly or do this blind? Well, he knew where his own soul was located in his ribcage, Slim’s would presumably be in about the same spot, it’d probably be bigger too. He shifted a tiny bit more to get a better angle to thrust – ha, Blueberry would rape his soul with the shard if he could, do what he did to them – towards that spot.

He jerked his hand sideways towards it, putting all his killing intent behind the motion despite the fact that he wasn’t using magic so it wouldn’t make any difference. The shard encountered resistance, breaking through to stab into something soft. Slim yelped like a dog in pain, jerking violently away.

The world shifted. Blueberry was suddenly laying on the ground on his front, looking up into the maw of the biggest Blaster he’d ever seen. It was open and light was pouring out of it; it was going to fire!

There was a crack and the light suddenly cut off and the Blaster disappeared. Blueberry trembled as relief washed through him, at least he now knew that he wasn’t ready to die yet no matter how wretched his situation.

“What the _fuck_ Blue?” Slim snarled. His ears were pressed back, his fangs bared and his tail puffed up. He was clutching a hand to his chest though; Blueberry _had_ hurt him but… not enough.

Blueberry scrambled to his feet, he still had the shard in his hand, he still had a chance. He pointed it at Slim, holding it with both hands now, distantly aware of the way it was cutting into his palm, making his grip slippery.

Slim snarled again as he reached his hand down to snatch at Blueberry’s wrist. Blueberry slashed it but Slim’s hand just wrapped around his weapon instead. He yanked it out of Blueberry’s hand and tossed it to the floor, it… didn’t shatter though but landed with rustle of leaves. They were _outside_!

Slim grabbed Blueberry’s arm, too fast for him to react. He flailed and kicked as Slim lifted him.

The world shifted again with another teleport and he was dropped into a small space. The lid to the box came down with a loud thunk followed by the click of it locking.


	32. Punishment

A pained yelp jerked Razz out of slumber. He shot to look around for the source. The room was empty, both Blueberry and Slim were gone, making it was obvious what had happened, right? Blueberry had done some stupid that inevitably failed and now he was being punished for it. He was an idiot, though Razz couldn’t blame him, he’d done more stupid things while trapped here then he cared to think about.

Razz took a deep breath before trying to stand. But without Blueberry there to pull him to his feet it was much harder and he ended up falling back on his rear without getting anywhere. He half groaned, half whimpered. He was too fat and heavy to even stand up on his own, being pregnant was the _worst_.

There was a pop and Slim was sitting on his bed again, he’d no doubt dropped Blueberry into ‘timeout’. He pulled his soul out with a ping. There was a burnt orange slash across one of its faces. How had Blueberry managed _that_? Razz had never even gotten close to damaging any part of Slim let alone his soul.

He was vulnerable with his soul out. Maybe… Razz should do something, attack and rip his soul out of his hand to shred it. But… He rubbed a hand over his swollen middle, the puppies kicking and rolling around inside. He was weighed down by them, he couldn’t move fast or even all that steadily – even if he was already standing. And… if he failed Slim would punish him.

He tried to stand again but… it failed once more. “What happened?” he asked, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“Blue lied to me and tried to kill me. And it fucking _hurts_.” Slim growled. His hands were glowing green as he held his soul. It would take him a little bit since souls were harder to heal and supposedly healing magic wasn’t as affective when one used it on themselves. So if Razz were going to try something now would be the time. … He wasn’t though, it wouldn’t work, he was too weak mentally, emotionally, and due to his pregnancy physically too, so he’d end up getting punished instead.

“What did he do?” Maybe Razz shouldn’t be talking to Slim when he was mad but… he wanted to know what had happened.

Slim growled again, making Razz flinch. “He fucking said he wanted to sleep in the bed with me but then fucking stabbed at my soul with a piece of plate or something I think. I’m gonna have to get rid of them.”

“How long are you going to leave him in… time out?”

“I don’t know, maybe like twenty-four hours, that’d teach him. Or longer, that’d _really_ teach him.”

“No.” Razz teared up at just the thought. “You can’t do that to him please.”

“I can if I want to. He certainly deserves it for being a lying _traitor_.”

“I’m sure he’s sorry.”

“Yeah, he is but he’s gotta learn _not_ to be piece of fucking shit. So he’s gonna stay in there ‘til tomorrow night _at least_.”

“You can’t.” Razz tried to stand again but was once more met was failure. “What about the puppies? He could miscarry like I almost did.”

“He’s not as far along as you so he’s not as fragile.”

“Can I… do something to change your mind?” Razz _couldn’t_ let Blueberry be locked in there for that long, he had to try to save him. “I’ll… do anything you want.” He tried to shift himself into an attractive pose but he’d never felt _less_ attractive. So he put a hand over his middle again on the underside to try to highlight it because Slim liked his pregnant belly for whatever reason.

Slim stared at him for a few second before replying. “He _fucking_ deserves it.” That wasn’t a ‘no’ though, right?

“P- _please_. I’ll… do _anything_ you want me to do.”

Slim scowled as his hands stopped glowing green and he let go of his soul, letting it fade back into his chest. There went Razz’s chance to finally do something… he hadn’t even _tried_. “Come here.”

That was the last thing Razz wanted to do but… he tried to stand anyway. Motivated by fear he accomplished it this time, barely. He inched closer, trembling.

As soon as he was in arm’s reach Slim pulled him up onto his lap. “I need to blow off some steam so I want ya to suck me off, ‘kay?” he whispered into Razz’s ear.

Unable to say anything, Razz nodded. With the edge of anger in Slim’s voice he probably wouldn’t have declined even if Blueberry wasn’t on the line.

“ _Very_ good.” Slim pressed a kiss to the top of Razz’s skull before standing and depositing him on the bed.

From there it wasn’t long before Razz was presented with Slim’s glowing member in his face as Slim stroked it to readiness. He’d done this before so he wasted no time putting his mouth over the head and forcing himself to take more.

Slim moaned softly, shifting on his feet as he put a hand on the back of Razz’s skull. “You’re a _much_ better than Blue, you’re _perfect_.”

Razz choked on a sob, forcing himself to continue to pleasure Slim and take as much of his cock in his mouth as he could handle, tears leaking from his eyes. ‘Better’ and ‘perfect’ meant more obedient and compliant. He wasn’t doing this because of that though, he was doing it to save Blueberry. So, he wasn’t completely shattered yet, just damaged beyond repair.

Slim’s grip on his head tightened to be almost painful before he forced himself all the way in, pulling a muffled yelp from Razz. “You can take all of it my love, I know ya can.”

Razz couldn’t though, it was too big. He tried but it just slowed him. Eventually Slim started thrusting into him instead, still holding in skull in place. Razz gripped onto his legs and relaxed his throat and jaw as much as possible. On the bright side this meant all he had to do was not bite.

The sharpened tips of Slim’s claws dug lightly into Razz’s skull as he mercilessly fucked his face. His throat burned as it was forced to take Slim’s cock over and over, _much_ rougher than he needed to be. But there was nothing that could be done except sitting there and taking it because resisting would make it worse.

Thankfully Slim’s anger he came fairly quickly. He moaned as he thrust all the way in and the knot set. Razz was ready and started swallowing.

Unlike the previous times they’d done this, Slim offered no praise and just held his hand on the back of Razz’s skull as if he could ever try to go anywhere with the knot in place. The only sound was Razz sniffling and crying as he swallowed down Slim’s stream of cum. He would’ve preferred the useless praise, it would’ve meant Slim was in a good mood again not… mad and therefore even more dangerous and awful than usual.

Eventually after what felt like centuries, the knot softened and cum stopped pouring into Razz’s throat. Slim’s dick was still rock hard though, Razz’s jaw and throat ached around it. A fresh round of tears formed in his eyes as Slim started thrusting again, painfully rough with how sore Razz already was. But it wasn’t really that surprising; he was angry so of course he’d wanted to take his anger out in some form, why not sex? But if it put him in a better mood he might be willing to be more merciful towards Blueberry so… it was worth it. And… it’s not like Razz would be allowed to say ‘no’ anyway.

By the time Slim knotted again Razz had managed to mostly stop crying, his mind going numb with exhaustion and misery. It was too late at night for this, he’d _just_ fallen asleep when he’d been forced awake again. And when he was finally allowed to lie back down the puppies would react to the change of position with more movement like they always did.

When the knot finally softened he was about ready to beg to be allowed to go to sleep even if it was cuddled up to Slim – he was too tired for that to be a problem anyway. But… it was not to be as Slim still wasn’t satisfied as he resumed fucking Razz’s mouth.

But it didn’t matter, did it? Razz was just a thing to be fucked, he shouldn’t expect Slim to treat him as anything different. Until he got out of here he little more than a living sex doll for Slim to pet and carry around when he wasn’t fucking him. His body _belonged_ to Slim for all practical purposes, to fuck, order around, and carry his puppies.

That realization should’ve had him sobbing or at least tearing up again but he just didn’t have the energy for that. He didn’t even care, he probably would in morning but for now all he wanted was sleep. Hopefully Blueberry would be okay in the box overnight, if he could fall asleep before it got to him too much he should be okay. Razz would try to get Slim to let him out in the morning.

“You’re doing a _very_ good job my love,” Slim said after he knotted again. Swallowing his cum, Razz trembled in relief, that had to mean he was satisfied, right? That after this he’d let Razz sleep. “And don’t worry, I’ll reward you.”

Razz groaned as his hopes shattered. He should’ve know Slim would want to fuck him properly too. Why wouldn’t he? He could do whatever he wanted to Razz after all, why not take advantage of it?

“You can go ahead and touch yourself,” Slim said, petting Razz’s head. “So you’ll be nice and wet for me.”

That would at least get it started and over with faster. So still gripping onto Slim’s leg with one hand he lowered the other to rub at his pelvis. His large swollen middle made it uncomfortable and awkward but he managed by bending his arm around it.

Slim kept softly praising him and petting him until the knot eventually softened. Razz’s magic had manifested and was wet by now too. He let out a cough as Slim finally pulled his cock out of his mouth. It was coated in a thick layer of purple spit and Razz didn’t have the energy to do anything – or even care much – about the drool leaking down his chin as he panted. His tongue even lolled out like he was some kind of common dog monster.

Wanting this to be over with as _fast_ as possible so he could sleep, he quickly undressed himself and lay on his back, spreading his legs. The position was uncomfortable with the weight of his middle and it was made worse by the puppies not liking it either.

“Wow, you’re very eager, huh?” Slim said as he loomed over him, petting a hand over his belly. “And so are our precious pups.”

“Just get it over with please, I’m tired.” He was tired enough that the only thing keeping him still awake even despite the puppies’ movements was his arousal and knowing Slim was about to rape him again.

Slim continued rubbing his belly, it felt nice and it didn’t even matter that it was him doing it. “Very well my love.” He lined up and thrust in. If Razz wasn’t so exhausted he would’ve been disgusted by the fact that Slim’s cock was still coated in his saliva. But as it was he didn’t care about that or about the taste of cum sticking around in his mouth.

With how exhausted he was when he eventually climaxed it left him barely awake. Slim knotted soon after and warmth flooded into Razz’s magic, making him moan. Slim said something but Razz was already drifting off. At least sex made it easier to fall asleep. Was it worth it though? … No.

***

“ _Remember me, though I have to say goodbye, remember me…_ ” Blueberry sung to counteract the silence. His head was bowed, forehead resting against his knees as he held as still as possible.

Luckily, he’d always been a big Disney fan and therefore knew plenty of songs well enough to sing. Would it be enough to keep him going until he was let out? Probably not but he could repeat them.

Was it possible to sing himself to sleep? He might have to find out, his eyes were drooping so maybe. At least he was keeping himself together better than he had the first time. How long would it last though? He was dreadfully uncomfortable already, aching with the need to stretch and move.

He had to focus on singing for as long as he could. He’d be let out eventually. … Soon hopefully.


	33. Tool

Razz really, _really_ didn’t want to wake up. He was _exhausted_ but he was also starving. And uncomfortable, more so than he’d become used to since his belly had started getting big, because he was lying on his back and it was way too hot under the blanket and cuddled up against… Slim? They were too tall and uncomfortably warm to be Blueberry so that left only Slim.

What had happened last night? He didn’t want to remember but the more awake he became the more his mind cleared. Blueberry was still in the box.

Razz groaned, shuddering at the thought. He needed to find a way to convince Slim to let him out, hopefully he would at least change his mind about leaving him in there for twenty-four hours.

Razz sat up, pushing Slim’s hand off his belly and throwing back the blanket. He sighed in relief as the cool air hit his bare bones. Ugh, he was still naked and Slim’s cum was still his pelvis, dried and _disgusting_. But… it didn’t really matter, did it? He was disgusting either way.

“My love, it’s too early to get up, go back to sleep,” Slim said, his voice nearly incomprehensible.

“When are you going to let Blueberry out?” Razz spoke loudly to hopefully at least annoy Slim.

It apparently worked as Slim groaned. “I don’t know. He tried to kill me, remember? He’s gotta learn that that a no-no so he’s staying in there for a while.”

“No, let him out now.” Maybe because he was exhausted, hungry, and hormonal due to his pregnancy, Razz’s anger outweighed his fear for the first time in what felt like years. It wasn’t _fair_ that Blueberry be punished that long for being brave even if it was also profoundly stupid.

“No.” Slim opened his eyes to give Razz and annoyed glare.

Razz ears flattened in fear but he pushed it off. Slim wouldn’t hurt him, that would risk stressing him out enough to put him into premature labor. “What… can I do to change your mind?” He posed himself as sexually as he could again, pushing out his middle and rubbing a hand over it.

In response Slim grinned and licked his tongue over his teeth, his eyes eating Razz’s body up in a way that sent a chill down his spine. “I don’t know if you can my love.”

Razz _had_ to try though. Just _thinking_ about the box made him feel like crying. It was the pathetic response that proved how weak he’d become. He couldn’t let anyone else be broken like that, especially not Blueberry, his one and only friend in this _wretched_ hell.

Ignoring his gnawing hunger and fear, Razz forced himself a little closer. He pulled the blanket aside and straddled Slim. “ _Please_ ,” he said as he ground his pelvis down into Slim’s. If his body didn’t belong to him anyway he might as well try to use it as a tool. It didn’t matter, he was more than used to Slim fucking him already. And Slim had been wanting him to participate since day one of this nightmare. Giving him that should soften him up a bit, right?

Slim grabbed his hips and ground up into him. His magic was pooling in his pelvis, making it warm. Razz’s magic reacted, gathering in his pelvis as well. What happened to or what he did with his body didn’t matter; as long as his mind and soul didn’t belong to Slim he no longer cared.

It wasn’t long before their magic formed and Slim thrust up into him, making him gasp – his size didn’t even hurt anymore, Razz’s magic had adjusted permanently. He gripped onto Slim’s ribcage and tried to ride him. But… his body was so heavy and he was so tired, his legs trembled with the effort.

“You’re beautiful my love,” Slim said, rolling up into him. “You’re trying so hard but our wonderful pups are weighing ya down, its gorgeous.”

Razz panted, gripping tight to Slim’s ribs with one hand as the other went to support his middle. He could do this, he had to and… his body was quickly feeling like it needed it – he didn’t care though even if he probably should. So he somehow managed to maintain a decent steady pace. Until he climaxed, the waves of pleasure leaving him had him even more tired than he’d been before.

He collapsed, fulling seating himself on Slim’s dick. Panting, he clenched around it. Why couldn’t Slim just knot so this could be over?

“You’re doing so well my love, just a little bit more,” Slim said. “You’re the most beautiful monster in the whole world.”

Razz groaned and started moving again, letting Slim do most of the work this time. Luckily, it wasn’t long before he knotted and Razz was allowed to settle back down as warmth flooded his insides. He rubbed his middle, trying desperately to get the puppies to stop moving and give him some damn peace but that wasn’t going to happen.

Gosh, how much longer before they were out? … Labor was going to suck though _especially_ if he was still trapped here when it happened. That shouldn’t be the case though, right? They were getting close to getting through the wall… they wouldn’t be able to work on it this morning so that put their escape off that much more.

“Will you… let Blueberry out when… we’re done here?” Razz interrupted Slim’s stream of meaningless praise – he hadn’t even been paying enough attention to it to catch any of it.

“I don’t know.” Slim sounded content though as he always did after sex when he was knotted in Razz.

“Please, for me.” Razz gave his best attempt at a cute look. “I’ll be _very_ happy if you do, _please_. I’ll… do anything you want.”

Slim thought for a few seconds before replying. “Hmm all right then, but he’s gotta apologize.”

“I’m sure he will.”

***

Blueberry had to have fallen asleep at some point, maybe. He didn’t remember it or even waking up but that had to be why he’d stopped singing.

“ _Let it go, let it go_ …” What were the next the words? He should know them, _everyone_ knew them, but… he couldn’t remember. He _needed_ out. His whole body _hurt_ with how cramped this space was and he _needed_ to move and relieve the stiffness and pain. And… he was starting to feel like he might need to vomit soon. Meaning he had slept, right? It was always worse after he woke up.

“ _The seaweed is always greener in somebody else’s_ …” What was the next word? It should be obvious, right?

He pushed against the lid above him, hoping it would at least move a little. It didn’t. What if it never moved again? What if he was left in here until he died?

He clawed and pushed and pressed at it. He even punched it. A sharp pain shot through his palm, it was suddenly … wet? He was bleeding, blue magic leaking out of a reopened cut. Why had it been bleeding in the first place? Didn’t matter. He clenched his hand so that his fingertips would dig into the cut, drawing more blood and making it hurt even more. But it was a pain he could control, distracting him from the painful stiffness in the rest of his body.

So he squeezed harder. It was probably a good thing the cut wasn’t deep or he’d be royally fucking it up right now. He started humming to fill the _wretched_ all-consuming silence, even if he didn’t have the mental capacity to remember the words he could still hum the tune. He even closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see the tight space around him.

He kept that up for a while, focusing on the pain in his hand and the tune he was humming. If he kept it up for long enough he might even be able to find the words again. … Probably not.

There was a click above and he froze – was it possible to freeze when one was already holding still? The lid lifted and light flooded in, burning his eyes. Trembling he reached his hands up to grip onto the edge of box. He pulled himself up and over flopping face first onto the floor. Every joint in his body screamed with stiffness and pain, making it hard to move like he oh so desperately wanted to do.

Somebody’s arms went underneath his ribcage and pulled him up. “Hey Blue.” Razz.

With a sob, Blueberry latched onto him, clinging onto his shirt. He smelled distinctly of sex, nauseatingly so. … Had he had to do something awful to get Blueberry out? Or was it just after Slim’s normal sex session?

“He wants you to apologize,” Razz whispered.

“I do,” Slim said with an offended air. “Or you’re going back in.”

Blueberry whimpered and pressed himself closer to Razz as he looked up at Slim looming over them with an expectant look on his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For… attacking you.” Sorry that’d he failed. If he’d succeeded instead… It wasn’t worth thinking about.

“Say it all at once.”

“I’m sorry I attacked you. I… won’t do it again.” Not unless he saw a good opportunity.

“Much better,” Slim said before vanishing with a pop.

Sobbing, Blueberry buried his face against Razz’s collar bone. But he could only cry on him for a little while before the smell of sex clinging to him became too much and he had to pull back lest he end up vomiting.

Razz leaned back on his hands, looking half dead with exhaustion. Despite the fact he obviously hadn’t showered his clothes looked fresh and clean.

“H-how long was I… in there?” Blueberry asked. He looked at his hands, grimacing at the sight of the cut on his palm, reopened from last night and leaking magic.

“All night, it’s like late morning now, I slept in or I would’ve… gotten you out sooner, sorry.”

“No uh… I’m sorry. He was mad, did he… hurt you?” If he had it’d be Blueberry’s fault for angering Slim.

Razz shrugged. “Not in any way he hasn’t before.”

“Are you… mad at me.” Blueberry had broken his promise not to do anything stupid when Razz had literally _begged_ him not to. And because of this they wouldn’t be able to work on the wall this morning.

“No.”

Should Blueberry ask for clarification, like _why_? Razz had every _right_ to be upset with him. But… Razz looked so tired and disheveled, the bags under his eyes worse than usual. As Blueberry looked at him, he looked up.

“Are you… ready to stand yet? I… need help and… I’m hungry.” This was this first time he’d admitted he couldn’t stand on his own anymore. … They really needed to get out of here soon.

Blueberry forced himself to his feet. He was wobbly and unsteady but… it was so _nice_ to be able to stand again, he never would’ve thought he’d ever have cause to miss it. He held a hand out to help Razz up, he certainly seemed to be getting heavier every day. “We’ll get out soon.”

Razz nodded. “Yeah… I hope so.”


	34. 'Punishment'

Razz sat in a chair at the table while Blueberry made breakfast. He hadn’t needed more than the suggestion to rest while Blueberry cooked to do it, normally he would’ve been insistent on helping no matter how exhausted he was. But instead he hadn’t given it more than a few seconds’ thought before grabbing a snack from the cupboard and sitting down. Which was good, he needed to stay off his feet as much as possible but… it should’ve taken some convincing for him to do it.

They were both silent as Blueberry cooked, enjoying being able to stretch and move again even if he did still feel a second or two away from needing a cry. It was an awful silence that seemed to hang in the air like a thick poisonous fog. Blueberry needed to say something to break it. What though? There wasn’t really anything that could be said that would comfort either of them right now or if there was Blueberry couldn’t think of it. So… what should he do?

“I’m… sorry I broke my promise,” he said. It wouldn’t help or undo anything but it needed to be said anyway.

“Don’t be,” Razz said. “I… did similar stuff at first too but… how did you… get close enough to hurt him? His soul too.”

“I uh… broke a plate and got a shard from it.” Blueberry’s hand still hurt from the cut on it and how he’d abused it in the box. But he had a bandage on so it wouldn’t get in the food. “Then I snuck up to his bed and when he woke up I told him I wanted to sleep in the bed with him. When he fell asleep I stabbed at his soul with the shard but uh… I don’t think it was sharp enough to do much damage or I didn’t stab hard enough or I had the wrong angle.” Probably a combination of any or all of those three. And now there were no more glass plates – he’d checked, they were gone – so he couldn’t try again.

“I… can’t believe I never fucking thought of that,” Razz said with a defeated laugh. “I always just… attacked him straight up. If I had done that with a knife… I’m fucking stupid.”

Blueberry snapped around to look at him. “You’re not stupid.” With the way they being abused the last thing they needed to be doing was disparaging themselves too. “Doing that just didn’t occur to you.”

“If it _had_ though I could’ve gotten out of here _months_ ago and you never would’ve ended up here.”

“Or it could’ve failed just like it did for me and nothing would be different.”

Razz huffed as he leaned back in his chair and resumed stuffing dry cereal into his mouth. It was their last box – he’d apparently eaten the rest of it the other day after… their ‘threesome’. Why didn’t he put it in milk though? They had plenty of that.

***

Slim’s hand rubbed over Razz’s belly, his tail thumping on the bed as the puppies kicked into it. Razz leaned into his chest, letting himself get what little enjoyment he could out of it. It felt nice, his belly was too big and uncomfortable for a massage not to feel good and it soothed the puppies movements a little too. And he didn’t even care about the erection in Slim’s pants, that was pretty standard at this point. Why was he always turned on by touching Razz’s disgusting body though?

“C-can I talk to you about something?” Razz said as he shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable. Why did he even bother trying anymore though? It was never going to work.

“Of course my love, what is it?” Slim nuzzled his face into the top of Razz’s skull.

How should he go about this? He _had_ to find a way to get Slim to drop the threesome idea at _least_ long enough for them to get out. _How_ though? He was stupidly insistent on it. How to trick him into thinking one on one was better? “I… don’t want to have a threesome.”

“Why can’t ya just get over that already?” Slim said, annoyed. “It’ll be fun if ya just let yourself enjoy it, why ya gotta be so difficult about it?”

“I uh…” Gosh it was so hard to think when he was tired all the time and the puppies’ movements did the opposite of help. … Wait, that was it, maybe. “The puppies, I’m carrying _your_ puppies. Why would I want anyone else to touch me or touch anyone else when your puppies are growing inside me?” He put a hand over Slim’s on his belly – hopefully he wouldn’t notice or care about Razz’s trembling.

Slim looked at him with a thoughtful expression so Razz kept going. “They’re our… precious pups, like you said.” His voice was shaking so much no one in their right mind would believe a single thing he said. Slim wasn’t in his right mind though. “Pregnancy is supposed to be a… bonding experience between the parents of the offspring, right? When we’re… together I want it to just be us, you me and the… precious puppies in… my tummy.” He pressed Slim’s hand down slightly to emphasis his point. “It… feels gross being touched by Blue like that when I only want that from… _you_. I’m sure Blue feels the same way.”

“Then why are you two always cuddling?

“Because we’re both going to be… mommies and you’re going to be both our puppies’ daddy. Why wouldn’t we be good friends? We just… only want you to… touch us like that, especially when we’re carrying your puppies. So, _please_ no more threesomes.” Razz pulled himself up to kiss Slim on the cheek – the mouth was too much.

Slim grinned, his tail wagging harder than ever. “I’ll think about it. For now, let’s have some fun, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Razz faked wagged his tail, an unnatural thing to do, it felt wrong. It looked fake too but… Slim was deluded enough that that shouldn’t matter.

***

“I uh… might’ve gotten him to drop the threesome thing,” Razz said when they rejoined in the library after his shower. He clearly hadn’t put much work into drying himself; his tail was still wet and ungroomed. The fur on his ears was the same. He’d had to put a towel on the chair so it wouldn’t get it wet.

“What do you mean?” Did Blueberry dare hope for some mercy?

“I mean, I _might_ have convinced him to drop the idea for a threesome… for a little while at least.”

“How?”

“Uh…” Razz looked away as if ducking his head in shame. Blueberry shouldn’t have asked. “I told him that uh… I didn’t want anyone else touching me like that when I’m uh… pregnant with his puppies.” He rubbed a hand over his swollen middle with a tired sigh. “He’d said he’d think about it so, I hope it works.”

Blueberry’s first instinct was to ensure him that it would work but… there was no way to know for sure. Getting their hopes up too high would only make them being shattered hurt that much more. So he didn’t say anything.

 

The next day when Slim teleported into the library, Blueberry slipped off the chair to approach Slim. Hopefully he’d not try for a threesome.

But Slim didn’t even look at him, instead he went straight to Razz, put hand on his shoulder and teleported out. Why though? He’d done Razz yesterday, it was Blue’s turn today.

Blueberry sat back down, feeling equal parts relieved and guilty. He didn’t have to get raped again but Razz did.

The following day was the same. And the next day and the next day. Slim was _ignoring_ Blueberry. He also didn’t talk to him or want to cuddle with him. He didn’t even _glance_ at Blueberry anymore.

Was he mad about Blueberry’s attempt to kill him still and this was his way of showing it? That’s all it could be, right? But… it wasn’t much of a punishment, if anything it was a reward. One that Blueberry felt… bad over how grateful it made him. It meant Razz got the full force of Slim’s attention. So, Razz was getting punished for something Blueberry had done that Razz had explicitly asked him not to do.

“I’m sorry about… what he’s doing to you because of me,” Blueberry said one morning when they were working on the wall, after several more days had gone by with Slim only taking Razz.

“It’s whatever,” Razz said with a sigh. “Enjoy it while you can. Let’s just hope that when he starts… using you again that he doesn’t decide to try for another threesome.”

Why couldn’t Razz be at least a little upset with him? He deserved it; he’d gone against Razz’s wishes and now Razz was paying the price for it. It wasn’t fair.

Blueberry took a deep breath, holding back tears. “Why aren’t… you mad at me?”

Razz looked at him, not pausing in his work on the wall – they’d both become good at that. “First of all, I don’t even have the energy to be mad at Slim anymore, let alone anyone else. Second… I can’t afford to be upset with you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Razz groaned, his ears flicking back in annoyance as he looked at the wall once more. “You’re my only fucking friend in this hellhole, if I was mad at you I… I’d have nothing. Now let’s never fucking talk about this again, okay?”

Blueberry hesitated, fidgeting before nodding. “Okay.”

 

“Okay, lay flat on you front and see if you can fit,” Razz said. They’d just removed another brick, making the hole that much bigger.

There was still nothing but darkness visible through the hole. They’d made an unspoken agreement not to mention it. It was probably just a barrier to keep the weather out. He’d just have to get through it, probably an easy task because it should have a door in it. If it was locked he’d just have to break the hinges with a brick and he’d be out. It was going to be _amazing_ to see the sun again. … He had get out first though and then this wretched nightmare would be over.

He lay himself down to measure himself up against the hole. He could fit his head through but… not his shoulders. They were close though. Just a few more bricks and he’d be able to squeeze though… leaving Razz here to distract Slim. Because to make it big enough for Razz’s swollen middle they’d have to make it more than twice as big. They simply couldn’t last that much longer and Razz would likely give birth in the meantime or be right on the cusp of it, either way he’d need to be in bed and not running through the forest.

“We’re almost there,” Blueberry said as he straightened once more. He put as much positive energy in his voice as he could, which wasn’t as much as he normally could be he did his best. “Just a few more weeks and we’ll be out of here.” It had to take a couple weeks to get a single brick out, though it was impossible to say for sure with the way they weren’t keeping track of the days.

“Yes,” Razz said. “Just a little bit longer before we’re free, we can do that.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Really though, there was nothing to be worried about, they’d get out soon.

 

“C’mon Blue, it’s finally your turn again.” Slim stood in front of them in the library and gestured for Blueberry to come closer. Of course his ignoring Blueberry wasn’t going to last forever but that was a… good thing because he wouldn’t be only raping Razz anymore.

So, Blueberry slipped off the chair and forced himself to approach Slim, head bowed. Slim put a hand on his shoulder and teleported, landing them in the usual position on the bed with Blueberry in Slim’s lap.

“Sorry for ignoring you for so long,” Slim said, nuzzling into the top of Blueberry’s skull. “I was just angry ‘bout that stunt ya pulled. If ya _ever_ do anything like that again I’m locking ya in box for _at least_ twenty-four hours and I _won’t_ let Razz change my mind ‘bout it no matter how lovely and sweet he is.”

Blueberry squirmed, trembling at just the thought. “I won’t.”

“You promise?”

“I… promise.” If only he’d succeeded, he’d been _so_ close. But… it wasn’t worth thinking about, doing so would only be upsetting.

“Good.” Slim kissed the top of Blueberry’s head as his hands roamed his body. Where his touch had once felt like fire, Blueberry was now used to it and was able to remain mostly relaxed as Slim slowly undressed him.

“Ah, look at that,” Slim said once his shirt was off. “Your tummy’s growing.”

Blueberry looked down to see that it was true. His middle now had a slight swell too it, he hadn’t noticed it himself – though he made a point of not think about what was in there. But… it was going to get bigger, _much_ bigger. He was going to be forced to suffer thought the same things Razz was going through because of the size of his belly but… he’d be out of here by then so it’d be fine.

His womb was clouded over with blue magic now too to protect the puppies as their physical bodies started to form. The soulings were no longer visible through it, meaning he could almost look at himself and pretend they weren’t there. And the morning sickness was starting to diminish too; he hadn’t thrown up in several days. That was good, the only positive thing to happen in what felt like centuries.

“I’m so excited,” Slim said, nuzzling into Blueberry as he pet a hand over his middle. “Your tummy’s gonna get big and round like Razz’s is soon.”

It was, and Blueberry was _dreading_ it. But… “I-I’m… excited too,” he forced himself to say with a smile. It was undoubtedly the worst smile he’d ever faked. He _was_ excited though, to get _out_ of here. Which would happen soon, they were _so_ close.


	35. Hope

“You’re doing it again,” Razz said.

Blueberry froze. What had he been… “Oh, sorry.” He turned the kitchen faucet off and dried his scarred hands. The uncleanliness that clung to his hand because of the way it had been used a short eternity ago was a mental thing. He could scrub his hand with soap and water – or any cleaning agent – for the rest of his life and it wouldn’t go away so there was no point in trying.

He went back to cooking supper. “How are you feeling?” Was it even worth asking?

Razz sighed. He was seated at the table, snacking out of a tub of oats, eating them dry. It hadn’t taken even a suggestion to get him sit down this time, he’d done it all on his own after snatching the oats from the cupboard. “Hungry, tired, nothing new. I want them out of me.”

Blueberry had to hold back the urge to check his own growing baby bump. The last time he’d checked it a couple days ago it seemed to have grown bigger but… it was probably just his imagination. It wasn’t even big enough to be visible with his shirt on yet, so Razz didn’t know about it for now.

How long would it be before he’d be able to feel them moving? What was it going to be like? He’d heard somewhere maybe that they wouldn’t start kicking right away but like… doing something else? What though? He probably should’ve paid more attention in Sex-Ed class back in high school. Oh well, too late now, he’d be figuring all this pregnancy stuff out through experience and observing poor tortured Razz.

“Do you think… you’ll go into labor soon?” Blueberry just wanted to keep Razz in a conversation. They both needed the distraction.

“I don’t know, I hope so but…” He looked at Blueberry, his ears pressed back in fear. “I’m scared. It’s going to hurt and… four’s a lot, especially with no real doctor or midwife around. What if I…”

Blueberry waited for him to continue but he didn’t. … “What if you what?” And should Blueberry really be asking if the thought of whatever it was upset Razz enough that he couldn’t finish it?

Razz let out a soft whine. “What if I… die?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“You don’t know that. People die in childbirth all the time, healthy people, and I’m _not_ healthy. I’ve heard that monsters whose wombs are made of ecto-flesh are a lot less likely to die but… that doesn’t mean anything. I’m still… whatever the fuck I am. I don’t… want to die here Blue, I can’t… die like this.”

“You won’t.” Blueberry wasn’t being optimistic for optimism’s sake, he physically could not handle the thought of Razz dying so he wasn’t going to allow himself to entertain it even for a second. Doing so would drag his already low mental state lower, something he could _not_ afford. Razz shouldn’t be indulging the thought for the same reason but he was probably beyond being able to consider that at this point. “We’re going to get out of here and you’re going to give birth in a hospital surrounded by a team of doctors and nurses and midwives and whoever else is involved in child birth. They’re all going to make sure that you survive and are in as little pain as possible.” Blueberry would instruct them to place Razz’s life over the puppies’ if it became necessary. They’d _have_ to listen too, Razz had been through _far_ too much for him to die like that after just being freed of his torment.

“I hope so.”

They _would_. They were close to having a hole big enough for Blueberry to fit through. It was going to be a tight squeeze but he’d be able to do it after two, maybe three, more bricks were removed. They were close, _so_ close.

 

Razz’s head lolled against Blueberry’s shoulder as he slept, his ears and tail twitching as he dreamed whatever he was dreaming, hopefully it was about something pleasant. Blueberry held as still as possible to make sure he got as much uninterrupted sleep as possible.

Normally he’d be reading as he waited for Slim to come in but… he was too nervous today; he wouldn’t be able to focus on it enough to get any understanding out of it even he tried. More time had passed – Slim thankfully wasn’t going for any more threesomes so Razz’s words must’ve had an effect on him – and today should be another grocery day.

Now that Blueberry’s morning sickness was on the decline he’d been eating a lot more as his hunger grew, the puppies needing more and more of his magic to grow. Him and Razz had binged hard on food the past few days when Slim wasn’t around – an easy thing to do for two pregnant people – because they needed Slim to go out grocery shopping so they could have more time work on the wall. They were _close_ to getting the last few bricks out. They’d get it if not today then tomorrow or the next. They were almost _free_.

Slim took _far_ too long before finally popping in. Razz jerked awake as he always did with a flinch – they were probably both going to be scared of popping noise for the rest of their lives after this.

“We’re almost out of food, we need more,” Blueberry said, forcing himself to hold eye contact despite his trembling.

Slim groaned as he always did – stupid whiny baby, if only his desires for them were as childish as he was in a lot of other areas. “Do I have to do it now?”

“Yes,” Blueberry said. “You can’t let us starve, especially since we’re… carrying your puppies.” He’d rather carry literally _anyone_ else’s child or litter.

Slim sighed. “Fine” He vanished with a pop. Hopefully he wouldn’t come home drunk, he hadn’t since that first incident – he’d come back tipsy more than a few times but that’s it – but it was always a possibility.

Razz and Blueberry slipped off the chair and started for the wall. Blueberry would’ve ran but Razz wasn’t up for that so they fast walked instead.

 

“We could push it,” Blueberry said. They’d already pushed it a little though. If Slim came back when they were here…

“We can’t,” Razz said. “We’ll get it out tonight. That’ll give you more time to get away anyway.” … Right, Blueberry would have to leave him here while he went to get help. There was _no_ other choice; Razz was far too big to fit and even if he could he’d have trouble walking more ten feet without needing to rest.

“I’ll get out tonight and then be back to save you before morning,” Blueberry said as he stood. He helped Razz up – he was heavy. “I promise.”

Razz panted, holding a hand under his belly. “Let’s go get cleaned up before he comes back.”

 

Blueberry put the groceries away as Slim watched, holding Razz on his lap. As usual he was cuddling and touching Razz all over, focusing on his pregnant belly. Razz slept through it, his head leaning against Slim’s chest. To an outsider they would’ve looked sweet and adorable – what wasn’t cute about two soon-to-be parents cuddling? – but it was disturbing to Blueberry. Razz shouldn’t be able to sleep in that psycho’s arms no matter how tired he was; he should be too tense and upset by his mere touch to be able to relax that much.

Today should be the last day of this though. Blueberry would get out tonight and be back with the cops and the Guard before morning to take Slim away and rescue Razz. They could make it one more day.

 

That night they stayed working on the wall longer than they normally did. It took an obvious toll on Razz that he refused to complain about but adrenaline kept Blueberry going. It paid off to as they managed to get another couple of bricks out shortly after midnight.

“You think… you can fit though… that?” Razz panted as he leaned back on one hand, rested the other on his swollen middle. He needed rest and he needed it now. Poor guy.

Blueberry’s hands shook. Was this really it? Could he fit through there and make it out? See the outside world again and his brother? And be _free_? “I… think so.” Tears filled his eyes. “Are you… going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll go to bed once your out, I need it. In the morning I’ll… keep him distracted so he doesn’t look for you. Just… _please_ come back soon, _please_.” There were tears in his eyes too and look of desperate hope.

Blueberry scooched over to hug him – the first time he’d done so since the incident – squeezing him as tight as he dared. Razz clung just as tightly to him in their awkward sideways embrace – his middle was too big for a front to front hug.

It only lasted a few seconds before Razz pulled back. “J-just go now and come back quick, okay?” His voice shook but it was the strongest it had been in a while.

Unable to speak, Blueberry nodded. He lowered himself to like flat on this front, it was uncomfortable with the small swell in his middle but bearable. He looked through the whole in the wall. Blackness stared back him as if it were waiting to swallow him whole.

Shaking, he crawled towards it, doing an army crawl. He got his arms through just fine but had to lower himself flat to the ground to have any hope of get anymore through it. What if he couldn’t fit after all? Or… what if he got stuck?

“Don’t panic,” Razz said, speaking in a calm whisper. “Just lie flat as possible and pull yourself through with your arms. You’ll be fine.”

Blueberry squeezed his eyes shut as he inched forward. … Yeah, his shoulders could fit and that meant the rest of him should be able to fit too. It was a tight squeeze though, the bricks’ edges and corners jabbed into him and he had to lie completely flat, moving far too slowly. But Razz kept up a quiet stream of encouragement and Blueberry eventually made it through.

He took a moment to let out a sigh of relief – he hadn’t gotten stuck and the wall hadn’t fallen on him – before straightening. He was in dark cavern, it would’ve been impossible to see anything if his vision wasn’t tied to magic.

The cavern curved to the right as short distance from the wall. _That’s_ why no light came though. Practically vibrating with excitement in the first time since forever, Blueberry jogged down it. He couldn’t wait to see the moon, stars, and _freedom_! He could wait to see Stretch again and…

Around the bend there was a pile of rubble taking up the entire cavern from floor to ceiling. The entrance had caved in.


	36. Despair

Blueberry scrabbled at the rubble. It was fine, he could dig his way out. He couldn’t move the big pieces but he could move the small ones – would it be enough to get through?

Blasters! A strong Blaster beam would make quick work it. He summoned one but his magic shorted before it could even start to take shape, sending a stab of pain through his soul. … Right, the soulings needed a lot of magic to grow, his body couldn’t spare any towards attack magic. That was fine, he’d… he’d climb to the top – the rocks looked smaller up there and even if he _could_ move the rocks at the bottom any hole he made would fill in immediately, possibly crushing him in the process – and dig his way out from there. … How deep was it? How far would he have to dig? … Didn’t matter, he’d do it and be free.

He fumbled for a hand hold, found one and heaved himself up. But the instant he put any weight on it, it slipped and fell, bringing him with it along with a small cascade of pebbles. He grunted as he righted himself and reached for another possible hand hold… same story. And again, and again, and again, he’d keep trying until he got there, nothing else mattered.

***

Razz leaned against the wall, exhausted and massaging a hand over his belly as he waited for confirmation to come from Blueberry that he was free. But there was nothing and the longer there was nothing the more worry grew in Razz’s soul like a poisonous weed eating away at his fragile hope.

What if there was another obstacle on the other side? And Blueberry wasn’t confirming anything or making one last promise to be back soon with help because he was too distraught or mindlessly trying to get through it to consider anything else. That _couldn’t_ be the case though… could it? Blueberry was just too excited about finally being free of this hell, he hadn’t even thought to come back and reassure Razz before running off. And Razz couldn’t blame him for that, if their situations were reversed then he’d probably do the same.

But… he still kept his ears perked for any sound on the other side of the wall. Though the only way he’d really be able to hear anything that wasn’t loud would be to lower his ears closer to the hole. Which would’ve been easy to do if he could bend over that far.

He took a deep breath to fortify himself before shifting and rolling onto his side so he’d be looking through the hole, his middle brushing up against the wall. Even if his belly wasn’t huge it wouldn’t be an easy fit – though being smaller than Blueberry would’ve made it slightly easier for him. The thought of what it would be like to crawl through, how _tight_ and cramped it would be, sent a stab of fear through his soul. He rubbed a hand over his middle – the puppies were upset with the change position and making sure he knew – it was too big so he wouldn’t have to even try so there was no reason to be afraid of a damn hole.

Now that he was able to think again he went back to listening. There were sounds coming through the hole. … Gravel rolling down a hill? Where was _that_ coming from?

“Blue?” he called softly. “You there?”

Silence answered except for the gravel sound. And was that… a sob?

“Blueberry?” He said louder this time.

There was a tense moment of silence, even the gravel sound stopped, but an answer came. “Razz?” That was Blueberry and he was _definitely_ upset, if not already crying then on the verge of it.

A shiver ran down Razz’s spine, the messy fur on his tail prickling with fear. “What is it? What’s wrong?” _Please_ just be a locked door or some other obstacle that would have a way to get through.

“It’s… it’s… caved in.” Blueberry’s voice was an anguished whisper that made Razz _wish_ he didn’t have sensitive hearing so he could think he’d just misheard.

“What’s caved in?” Like he _had_ to ask, it was _obvious_ , they were in a cave, there could only be so many things Blueberry could be talking about.

“The… the entrance, I can’t… get through.”

And there it was, the thing Razz had been dreading since they’d started working on the wall. They wouldn’t be getting out of here tonight… or ever. … He shouldn’t be surprised, he _really_ shouldn’t be. He _should’ve_ expected this; _why_ would he ever have cause to expect any kind of mercy or luck after _everything_ he’d already gone through.

“C-come back through the hole,” he said. Somehow his voice didn’t shake as much as he would’ve thought it would. He wanted to cry but… there was nothing, he was too exhausted and emotionally dead to even do that. “We’ll… figure something else out.” No, they wouldn’t. This had been their one and only hope and it was gone now. They’d spend the rest of their days as Slim’s mates.

“O-okay.”

With some difficulty Razz managed get himself back into a sitting position. He leaned against the wall and curled around his middle, closing his eyes as he did so. His whole body ached and he just wanted to sleep for forever. If the puppies weren’t moving so _much_ he could easily fall asleep right now. Maybe he would anyway and if he never woke up that would be fine with him, he’d prefer that actually.

“Razz?”

Razz’s eyes jerked back open as he turned his head to look at Blueberry. Tears streamed from his eyes as he looked at Razz with an expression of utter desperation and brokenness on his face. He’d be left all alone with Slim if Razz fell asleep and never woke up; he couldn’t do that to him.

Razz shifted to lean back into the corner and uncurl himself. “Come here.” He held one arm out away from his body, inviting Blueberry to cuddle up to his side.

Blueberry did so, wrapping his arms around Razz tight enough to almost squeeze the breath from him. “D-did you really mean that?” he sobbed into Razz’s chest. “T-that we’ll… figure something else out?”

No, there was no way out. He’d just said that to make Blueberry feel better even if it was only temporary, Blueberry would realize the truth eventually “Yeah, we’ll figure something out.” Did he sound like he believed that?

“O-okay, okay, we’ll… figure something out.” Blueberry nodded grossly sobbing into Razz’s shirt as he held him tight. He’d realize the truth eventually, for now Razz would let him be comforted by lies.

***

Blueberry must’ve fallen asleep at some point otherwise he wouldn’t be waking up. He didn’t really want to wake up, waking up meant he’d have to face his horrid situation. But unfortunately, he’d never had the talent for sleeping endless hours at a time – he never would’ve thought he’d ever wish that he could.

His arms were still wrapped around Razz, just above his swollen middle, his head resting on Razz’s shoulder. They hadn’t cuddled like this in a while… it was nice. He clenched his hand shut as it suddenly itched with filth, there was reason they hadn’t done this in a while. But… he didn’t let go of Razz, it was just a mental thing’ reacting to it would feed it and make it worse.

Razz shifted and with a soft groan, leaning more into Blueberry. Was he asleep or trying to be? Blueberry didn’t dare move or say anything just in case. It gave him the perfect excuse to stay here like this and pretend to be asleep so he wouldn’t have to think about things… like the wall of rubble on the other side of the wall.

If he could just summon a wave of Blasters, or even a single Blaster, he’d be able to get through it no problem. But the soulings were taking too much magic from him. … Would it be worth it to try to induce a miscarriage or heck even attempt to perform an abortion on himself so he could get full use of his magic back? … Yes.

That thought maybe wasn’t one he should be having – abortion was a big serious decision, not a thing to be done just because especially without the aid of a medical professional – but he’d sacrifice them to get Razz out of here. Razz had already been here for _far_ too long and seemed to be slipping further and further into depression every passing day, he couldn’t go on like this much longer. And… Blueberry was slowly losing himself too. Or uh… had already lost himself? There were _still_ times when he wanted to cut his own hand off, that was _not_ normal or healthy.

So, later Blueberry would either do something that would make Slim punish him to hopefully stress himself out enough for him to miscarry or try to abort the soulings himself. … The latter option was _definitely_ better, stress wasn’t fun and Slim’s healing magic would probably stop it – making the stress not worth it at all. There were a few wire coat hangers in the closet, those were supposed to work, right? But how was it done?  He’d figure it out later, for now he was stay here like this until he fell asleep again.

 

He was awoken again some time later by Razz shifting and groaning loudly. They’d somehow ended lying on floor instead leaning against the wall.

“Blue,” he said, sounding half asleep and utterly miserable. “Do ya think you can move and get up? I’m starving and… everything hurts.”

Blueberry pulled back, wincing at the aches and pains in his own body for having slept in such and awkward position on a cave floor no less. Why couldn’t they have moved back to the bed? “Sorry,” he said. Razz undoubtedly was at least twice as uncomfortable.

Razz grunted and held a hand up towards Blueberry. “Can you help me stand please? I feel like I’m dying? How long did we sleep like that?”

“All night, I think.” Blueberry took Razz’s hand and pulled him to his feet, barely managing not to grunt with the effort.

On his feet, Razz stumbled and grabbed onto Blueberry arm. He leaned heavily into as if he were about to fall over for a few seconds before taking a half step back but keeping a hand Blueberry wrist. “I… need to eat something,” he panted.

“Let’s go get something to eat then.” Blueberry felt weak with hungry too – he wouldn’t have to deal with the soulings’ drain on his magic for much longer though.


	37. New Plan

Razz’s whole body ached worse than it ever had before, sleeping on the cave floor like that was probably one of the dumbest things he could’ve done in his condition. He wanted to cry about it but… his eyes were dry as he watched Blueberry cook. He was seated at the table, eating whatever he’d pulled out of the cupboard, he didn’t know what it was, he hadn’t checked and it tasted like nothing. But it eased the hunger pains a little and gave him something to focus on that wasn’t the fact that they were trapped here, doomed to be Slim’s living sex dolls for the rest of their lives.

They’d eventually develop Stockholm Syndrome, wouldn’t they? Not an appealing idea – mental insanity never was – but it would make this situation more bearable. He wanted to cry about that too.

Blueberry seemed… not depressed though. In fact, he had almost as much energy as he had yesterday morning. Did he truly honestly still believe Razz’s lie about them figuring something else out? He couldn’t be that stupid, could he?

“It’ll be okay Razz, we’ll get out of here soon,” Blueberry said as if he’d heard Razz’s thoughts. He even turned around to smile at him.

Should Razz tell him the truth? That’d he’d been lying about that. … No, it wasn’t worth it, he was miserable enough without making Blueberry miserable too. So, he cast his gaze down and kept eating instead. After breakfast he’d take a nap if the puppies let him, which they didn’t seem inclined to do right now.

 

“What’s wrong my love, why aren’t ya saying anything?” Slim held Razz on his lap, nuzzling into him and rubbing his swollen middle to feel the puppies kick.

Razz leaned his head against Slim’s chest, letting his eyes droop. He was too tired to answer and if Slim kept this up for much longer he’d fall asleep.

“C’mon Razz, my love.” Slim gave him a slight shake. “Why ya being so… whatever the fuck this is?”

If Razz remained unresponsive to him long enough would he eventually get tired of all this and let him go? … Unlikely.

“Are you sleeping? Ya can’t be sleeping, we’re about to make love. C’mon.” Slim gave him another shake. “Maybe you’re just tired ‘cause of the puppies.” He pulled Razz’s shirt up to bare his pregnant belly. “You’re very cute though,” he said, rubbing it with his hand. “They’re gonna be amazing.” He kissed the top of Razz’s head before pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, revealing his breasts – they were getting heavy too, adding to Razz’s already immense discomfort.

Slim then removed his pants and lay him out on his back. Ugh, why couldn’t he fuck him sideways instead? “You’re the most beautiful monster to ever live.” Slim’s hands were back on his body, rubbing over his middle primarily. It felt nice.

…

Razz must’ve drifted off because he woke up as Slim thrust into him. He was slow and gentle as he always was, his cock the perfect fit. Razz’s belly had long since grown too big for him to lie directly on top of him anymore so he had to hold himself above him instead.

“C’mon my love, why ya being so quiet?” Slim asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Where’s all the pretty little sounds ya always make. Ya can’t be that tired, can ya?”

Razz could. He’d stayed up super late last night, been hit with the news that he’d be spending the rest of his life as a psycho’s living sex doll, and then slept on the cold hard cave floor. The only reason he was still awake was because he was being fucked, his purpose in this new fucked up life of his. That and being a mother to the puppies in his womb who were certainly a lot more awake than he was. Surely all this stress and despair couldn’t be good for them. Maybe they’d be still births… that would be sad. It’d be such a waste for them to die after all the discomfort and misery he was going through bringing them into the world.

When Razz climaxed he finally let out a soft moan. Slim hummed in satisfaction as with a few more thrusts he climaxed too and his knot set.

Had there ever really been a time when Razz had been disgusted with the feel of Slim coming inside him to the point of revulsion and near gagging? Yes, but… he couldn’t remember what that felt like.

“You’re so perfect and beautiful my love,” Slim said, pressing a hand to Razz’s belly. “And our pups are getting so big and strong. Does it hurt when they kick?”

Sometimes yes, when they kicked his spine or ribcage hard enough. Which they were unfortunately doing right now, making it hard to fall asleep. Curse them, it’s like they did it on purpose, going out of their way to make his already miserable life that much worse. That was nonsense of course, even if they _were_ capable of understanding anything they had no way of knowing how awful Razz had it when they were still inside him.

Slim frowned. “Why won’t ya talk to me?” Could he sound any more like a petulant child? Hopefully their puppies wouldn’t inherit his whininess. “Just say something please, don’t do this.”

Razz remained unresponsive, wishing for sleep that felt so very far away now. Slim kept cajoling him for a response for a while before switching to praising him and the puppies, as if Razz would respond any better to that drivel.

Eventually the knot softened and Slim pulled out. Razz dispelled his magic, not wincing at the feel of Slim’s cum landing on his pelvis, gross and warm but familiar enough that he didn’t care. He slipped off the bed, putting a hand under his belly to support it. He looked at his clothes strewn on the floor, there was no way he could bend down to pick them up so he wouldn’t bother trying – he’d given up on that a while ago – Blueberry would have to do it later.

Now he _should_ take a shower to wash Slim’s cum off but… he didn’t feel like standing for that long. So, he went to the laundry room and halfheartedly wiped the cum off with a washcloth instead – he probably didn’t even get all of it but who cared? – before putting on a clean pair of clothes. At least Slim was smart enough to get maternity clothing otherwise Razz’s belly would’ve made it impossible to wear anything – with the way Slim adored his gross body that probably would’ve been fine with him, thank goodness that hadn’t occurred to him. The way the shirt hugged his middle made him seem even fatter though, the last thing he needed.

With a groan he went off in search of Blueberry. He’d nap on him for a while and not think about things.

***

Blueberry held the straightened-out coat hanger tight in his scarred hands as he paced back and forth in the library. He’d wasted enough time already, he needed to settle down and just _do_ it. But… it was going to hurt, there was _no_ way it wouldn’t, and it was undoubtedly going to be an unpleasant experience on top of that.

It’d be worth it though. Once he recovered he’d have full use of his magic again and could get them out of this hellhole. … He could even maybe kill Slim. A direct hit from a wave of Blasters when he was sleeping would dust him for sure. It’d be a faster death than he deserved but as long as he was dead it’d be acceptable.

Now _all_ Blueberry had to do was… How was he even supposed to do this? He’d only ever heard that coat hangers were the way to do it, but not how they were used. Did he… pop his ecto-womb with it? Was that possible? … Stab the soulings? Or… what? Would he have to stab each one individually? And… and… Was he _really_ thinking about this? It was such an _awful_ thing to think about let alone actually _do_. But… the sacrifice was worth it, they _needed_ out of here.

He lifted his shirt with one hand to look at the small swell in his belly. With how small it was it was almost hard to believe that there were three living things growing inside it. Three living things whose sacrifice would get him and Razz out of this _horrible_ situation. And… they weren’t _really_ monsters yet – were they? – so it was okay do this. But… even if it wasn’t okay, it was worth it to get Razz out of his hellhole and himself too.

He pressed the tip of the coat hanger to about where his belly button would be if he had one. Surely just stabbing it in would be enough, the… magic fluid nurturing and protecting the soulings would drain out and they’d shatter. Then he’d have to go to Slim to get healed so he didn’t die too. But once he recovered from that – hopefully it wouldn’t take long, Slim’s healing magic was strong – he’d get himself and Razz out of here.

“What are you doing?”

Blueberry flinched and snapped around as Razz walked in, looking half dead on his feet, how he always looked these days. He needed to get out of here even more than Blueberry did.

“I’m… working on a way to get us out of here.” Blueberry puffed out his chest. He’d wanted to do this alone but… it was scary, having Razz here would help with that.

Razz looked at him like he’d gone crazy. “What do you mean?” he asked as he leaned back against the wall, putting a hand on the underside of his middle.

“I’m… going to…” Blueberry held up the coat hanger, getting another puzzled tired look. “You know… abort them.”

Razz looked confused for another second or two before his eyes widened in what looked like fear. “Don’t, please don’t. You could… _die_ doing that. I’ve… _seen_ people die doing that, it’s… _not_ pretty. Please don’t… leave me like that.” He even pushed off the wall to walk over and grab Blueberry’s wrist.

Blueberry flinched because it was _that_ hand, the dirty one. It took all of his self-control not to yank his arm back – with how weakened Razz was it might make him fall over. Instead he dropped the coat hanger so Razz would let go of his wrist in turn. He pulled his hand close to himself, clenching it into a fist to hide its shaking. “I have to though, once I recover I’ll have my magic back, I can get us out of here. I can… _kill_ Slim.”

Razz froze, his own hand pulled half back towards himself. “That’s… that’s it.” A look of understanding dawned on his face – good, he got it, now he’d let Blueberry do it – and he even almost smiled. “That was my original plan. I… don’t know how I forgot about it. But _don’t_ do _that_. Even if you don’t… die somehow, Slim will punish you, you know how he is about the puppies.”

That was true, Slim seemed to care about the puppies at least a little, probably in a similar way cared about them: as objects that he owned. “I have to though, you said it yourself, that’s the way we can get out of here.” The punishment would be bad but he’d survive it and get them out afterward.

“No,” Razz said with enough force to almost make Blueberry want to hug him. How long had it been since he’d been this mad? Too long. “What I meant was, that was my original plan. Before I found the hidden entrance I… started submitting to him because… after I recover from giving birth I’ll get my magic back. _If_ he doesn’t do anything extra to block my attack magic, I can kill him and get us out of here. So, if he thinks I… want be here and would never try something like that he won’t block my magic and then I can kill him in his sleep and then get us the fuck out of this fucking fucked up piece of shit stupid _fuckhole_.”

Blueberry almost wanted to laugh at his creative use of profanity – who ever would’ve thought that’d ever be the case? – but didn’t because… laughter didn’t seem possible in this place. “My way’s faster though.”

“Maybe, but not by enough to make it the extra torture and possible death worth it. And just look at me,” Razz gestured to his middle, “I’m huge, I _have_ to be nearing being done with this shit.”

That wasn’t necessarily the case. Growing up Blueberry had had a dog monster neighbour who’d gotten pregnant with a litter of five. She’d looked ready to pop any day about two or three months before her actual due date. She’d had to spend the last month or so bedbound, Razz didn’t seem quite at that stage yet – though he should probably be in bed more often than not.

“But…”

“No buts,” Razz interrupted with a slight growl. “You’re _not_ risking that. And… I’m not just saying that for selfish reasons, I _really_ don’t want to see you… hurt yourself like and you _could_ get punished on top of everything else. And you _could_ die.” He bent down to reach of the coat hanger but almost toppled over instead.

Blueberry caught him and helped him to stand straight again. “You okay?”

Razz nodded, his face glowing with embarrassment as he shifted his eyes away. “Can you pick it up for me so I can take it away?”

Blueberry sighed but bent down to pick it up and hand it to Razz. His hands were shaking with… relief as he did so. He was a coward, he couldn’t do it. But… Razz’s idea should work too. They just had to wait for him to give birth and then recover from it. How long would that take though? And… Razz shouldn’t be forced to give birth in this place. But they didn’t have much of a choice and could only hope Slim could prevent Razz from… getting hurt too badly during it.


	38. Tired

“Take these away please.” Razz held the wire coat hangers out towards Slim, including the one that Blueberry had straightened out. After a nap and supper, he’d gone and collected them all. Even if Blueberry didn’t seem inclined to try performing an abortion on himself again it was best to remove the ability for him to do so in case temptation reared its ugly head again.

“Why?” Slim asked, tilting his head in confusion as if it was somehow possible for him to have misheard.

“I… just don’t like them, get rid of them.” They had plenty of plastic coat hangers, not enough for their needs but they could deal with that.

“Uh… okay, I guess.” Slim shrugged before taking the coat hangers and disappearing with a pop.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Blueberry said as they started heading back towards the library.

“I just… wanted to make sure.” Razz couldn’t bear the thought of Blueberry dying like that, leaving him here all alone with Slim again; he’d lose what little sanity remained to him. “Let’s… go sit down please.” He’d been standing for maybe fifteen minutes at most, probably less, but his feet and back ached terribly. He needed a rest, or more accurately he needed the damn puppies out of him already. The sooner he gave birth the sooner he’d recover and get them out of here. … Except it probably wouldn’t work.

***

The next day after Slim had gone to bed, Blueberry crawled through the hole in the wall again. He then tuned back and caught the small flashlight as Razz rolled it through. It had occurred him to last night that he hadn’t gotten a good look at the wall of rubble, maybe just _maybe_ it’d be possible to dig through.

Flashlight in hand, he went around the bend. Despite knowing it was there the sight of the piled up rubble in the darkness still sent a jab of despair through his soul. Maybe it’d look less scary in better lighting. He thumbed the switch on the flash light, turning it on.

Despite its size the beam of light it cast was surprisingly strong and bright. He panned it around the wall of rubble, trying to look at it objectively, not letting his despair or _need_ for a spark of hope tint what things looked like.

It was slightly slanted as if the rubble rested on a small incline. The largest rocks were at the bottom, moving them would be difficult by himself. Probably not impossible though except… He put his other hand over his belly. He could seriously hurt himself if he tried that. And that would cause the upper rocks to cascade down on him, also dangerous and might be noisy enough to draw Slim’s attention and therefore ruin everything. Not to mention they’d fill in any hole he made, erasing all his progress.

He could go back to trying to climb to the top and dig his way out up there. But that again presented the risk of causing an avalanche of rocks that could seriously hurt him, especially coupled with the fall, and probably be loud enough to cause Slim to investigate. And then Slim would punish _at least_ Blueberry for trying to escape but probably Razz too.

And there was still the question of how deep it was. If it was packed in about a foot or two it wouldn’t be too hard or dangerous to get through. If it was deeper though, like five feet or more, it might be impossible. His belly would keep growing, making it harder and harder to climb the wall and just do stuff in general. And the heavier he got the higher the chance of causing a noisy avalanche.

So… was it worth the risk?

“Hey, Razz, I’m gonna try to climb it and dig at the top,” he called softly towards the wall.

“Don’t hurt yourself please,” Razz replied.

“I’ll try not to.” Blueberry bent down – his belly felt firm, making it uncomfortable but not impossible… yet – and placed the flashlight on its end so the light would shine up towards the ceiling.

He took a deep breath as he faced the wall again. He hadn’t been able to climb it the other day but he’d been panicking and not thinking then, now he was calm and level headed. But it still didn’t look doable.

He stepped forward and put his hands against the wall. He lifted a foot to place on edge of one the rocks jutting out of the bottom. But even with his small feet there wasn’t quite enough room to get a solid footing and he slipped off when he tried to find a place for his other foot. He groaned as he pushed himself back up.

He’d tried a few more times in every spot he could, multiple times in a few places. The ending was always the same though. So… climbing to the top and digging his way out wasn’t a possibility.

He crouched down to examine the bottom rocks. They looked heavy and would be even more so because of the rocks on top of them. Was it worth the risk to try to move them? … If Slim found out about their escape attempt he’d be _furious_. Razz wouldn’t want to risk it and Blueberry couldn’t do something that might get himself severely injured or killed that wouldn’t also ensure Razz got out because he _couldn’t_ leave Razz alone with Slim.

So, he stood again and retrieved the flashlight, turning it off as he headed back for the wall. If Slim blocked Razz’s magic before he could recover and get them out, Blueberry would risk the rockslide. If he died from it Razz would at least be skinny enough to crawl through the hole and could maybe get out if the avalanche created enough space for that. Or he could dig the rest of the way out.

“How does it look?” Razz asked once Blueberry was back on the other side of the wall with him.

“Uh… not good. I could maybe wait until Slim goes grocery shopping again and then try to cause an avalanche.”

“No,” Razz said firmly. “That… you could die if you did that. You’re _not_ risking that.”

“I won’t.” Not while Razz was unable to fit through the hole in the wall anyway.

“Okay, I… guess we’re going with my plan then. Maybe… it’ll work.” He didn’t sound like he believed it would.

Blueberry wanted to assure him that it would work but… he didn’t know that and letting their hopes get too high would only hurt them more if it failed. So, he kept his mouth shut instead and helped Razz stand. After pushing the cabinet back in place, they went to bed.

***

“You’re beautiful my love,” Slim whispered, holding Razz to his chest and rubbing his belly. Razz relaxed against him, his shirt pulled up to bare his swollen middle. “You’re the most…” he cut off with a gasp, his hand on Razz’s belly freezing.

Razz groaned, wishing he wouldn’t stop and would just get it over with already so he could nap. Or try to; the puppies were far too active right now to make that an easy thing to do despite how exhausted he was.

“Look, my love, ya can see them moving inside you.”

Razz jerked his head up and opened his eyes to look down at his middle. It was huge, he hated looking at it and… there were small moving bumps at various places as the puppies moved. Nausea and fear swelled in his soul at the sight. It didn’t look natural or right, like a multi-limbed alien abomination was growing inside him about to rip its way out.

It was dumb to feel anything about it at all. There was nothing new here, the puppies had been kicking and moving for ages now, they were just big and strong enough now to press his ecto-flesh out a little when they moved and kicked. But it was just one more way they were affecting his body against his will. … His body that didn’t even really belong to him anymore, it was Slim’s and Slim’s puppies.

“They’re cute,” Slim said with childlike wonder as he lightly pressed on Razz’s belly. He got a kick in response, making him giggle.

Razz trembled as tears leaked from his eyes. “I… I don’t want this.” They were leeches, making an already horrible experience worse. He didn’t want them inside him anymore and _needed_ them out.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Slim said, squeezing him a bit closer and continuing to press on his belly at different points to get a reaction from the puppies inside. “You’ll be a great mother, I promise.”

Razz’s body shook with a sob. Oh gosh, he was _really_ overreacting but… he couldn’t stop himself. “I want them out, please I… just want this to be over, _please_.”

Slim shushed him, lightly petting a hand over his skull, the other hand going back to rubbing his belly. “You’re okay my love, I love you and the puppies. And you’re so _beautiful_ like this, the most beautiful you’ve ever been.”

Razz _shouldn’t_ have such a strong reaction to something so stupid and meaningless but his tears dissolved into full-fledged sobbing anyway. And he kept going even when Slim finished removing his clothes and lay him out on his back to prep him for sex. He hadn’t cried during sex in what felt like ages but this time he did.

***

“I… I need them out,” Razz said.

Blueberry paused in his cooking to look at him, sitting at the table snacking. “I’m sure it’ll happen soon.” He put as much reassurance in his voice as he could for both their sakes; the sooner Razz gave birth the sooner he’d get the chance to kill Slim and get them out of here. It was their last hope… that’s what they’d thought about the wall though and that hadn’t turned out well.

“I… I’m scared too though.” Razz shifted in his chair, rubbing a hand over his distended middle. “I don’t want to give birth here.”

“I know, maybe… he’ll take you to the hospital for it.” That was a bit much to hope for but… it’d be the best way to ensure Razz made it out all right.

Razz let out a near hysterical sounding laugh. “That’s not going to happen. He’s not that dumb.”

Blueberry sagged as he turned back to the dinner preparations. “I… know.” Maybe it worth asking for though? “Anyway, did I ever tell you that… Stretch is afraid of snakes.” They both needed a distraction, fiction and exchanging stories of better times was their only options.

“I think so but… it doesn’t matter, tell me about it anyway.”

“Well one time, Fell caught one in his backyard and put it in a pillowcase so he could release it somewhere else later. …”

 

Slim moaned, his cock twitching as he knotted inside Blueberry followed by the now familiar feel of his cum gushing into him. Blueberry bit back on a useless sob. This was supposed to be _over_. They’d made it though the wall, that was supposed to have been the point where everything got fixed and went back to normal. But here he was, underneath Slim and stuck on his dick for the umpteenth time. At least Slim hadn’t decided to attempt another threesome yet, hopefully he never would but… what were the chances of that happening?

“W-when Razz goes into labor you’re going to take him to the hospital, right?” Blueberry forced his best disarming smile. It wasn’t very good – he wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind for faking things like smiles especially given his current position – but with Slim it didn’t matter.

“Why would I do that?” Slim said as if Blueberry had asked a stupid question. Which it had been, Slim was dumb and delusional but some part of him knew Razz and Blueberry didn’t want to be here and would tattle on him to any outsider if given half a chance. But it had to be asked and would lead into Blueberry’s actual plan.

“Giving birth can be dangerous, he could… die if something goes wrong.” Blueberry almost choked on that idea. Just thinking about it was hard but… voicing it was a whole other matter.

“No, he won’t. I’m a healer remember, a prodigy, he’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but… you’re not trained, what if something goes wrong and by the time it becomes obvious it’s too late to save him or the puppies? I’m just… super worried about him, you know?” All true, also worrying was how depressed and tired Razz was, there was no way that wouldn’t just make labor harder for him. “You could… just maybe bring a single doctor here to make sure every goes okay. I promise I won’t say anything to them about why we’re here, same with Razz.” He wouldn’t say anything but he could slip a note into the doctor’s pocket when Slim wasn’t looking. As soon as they saw it when they got home, they’d call the Guard or the police and then he and Razz would be found and saved. He _just_ had to convince Slim to do this.

“Nah, Razz is strong, he’ll be fine with just you and me there.”

“What if he’s not though? You don’t want to risk that, do you?” The tears that formed in Blueberry’s eyes weren’t fake. He _really_ didn’t want to risk it. “You’ve seen how large his tummy is because of the puppies, they’re so big and strong because… you’re their daddy, and he’s so small, I’m afraid they might hurt him.”

There was a short pause before Slim replied. “No, he’s small but he’s strong, he’ll be fine.” His tone was final; Razz was on his own when he gave birth.

 

Without the wall to work on there was now no reason to stay up and the only reason to get out of bed in the morning was for breakfast. So, at least Razz was getting more rest. Blueberry always got up before him to make breakfast and waited until he woke up on his own to help him to the kitchen to eat it.

There were days… no, every day, he didn’t want to get up either though no matter badly hunger gnawed at his soul. He probably wouldn’t bother at all if he didn’t need to take care of Razz. So he always lay there for a while, watching Razz sleep, in the mornings for as long as he dared before forcing himself to move and face the wretched day.

When Razz was asleep was the only time didn’t look depressed and tired, his facial expression smooth and blank instead. It wouldn’t last though, he’d wake up eventually.

Blueberry almost put a hand to middle to feel if his belly had grown any more. Instead he forced himself out of bed, moving carefully to make sure he didn’t jostle the mattress enough for Razz to be able to feel it on his side.

He went to the kitchen to make breakfast, a lot for himself and especially for Razz. It wasn’t worth the annoyance to not make Slim something too. He’d become a perfect little mate huh? He should be mad about that but… he didn’t have the energy for it right now.

They were running out of food so today Slim would go out and get more, giving Razz and Blueberry a short break from his presence in this hellhole. It wouldn’t be for nearly long enough though, but… without having to work on the wall they could spend that time just resting and nothing more.


	39. Interlude 2

Stretch examined the broken plate shard in the bag, turning it every which way as if looking at it from the right angle would somehow reveal Blueberry’s location. It was covered in dried magic blood, blue like Blueberry’s. One of the Dog Guard had found it in the middle of the forest and said it smelled like Blueberry’s blood was on it. A test confirmed that it was. It meant that beyond any shadow of a doubt Blueberry was still alive. However there was also a small amount of burnt orange magic on the tip that couldn’t be identified beyond the fact that it was more blood. Leaving the big question of _where_ Blueberry was and who had taken him still a mystery.

“Nope I’ve never seen it before,” Stretch said with a sigh.

“That’s unfortunate,” Alphys, the Guard in charge of Blueberry’s case, said. “There’s no scent trails leading to or from where it was found. It’s been there for a couple weeks at least, maybe a little bit more but not by much ‘cause rain would’ve washed the blood off as well as the lingering scents in the area.”

“You just said, there were no scent trails,” Fell said with a scowl, his tail twitching. He’d taken off work to come down to the Guard station with Stretch because Stretch had been shaking – in fear that the news would be that Blueberry was dead despite what the operator had told him and in relief that there was finally news at all – so much that he didn’t quite trust himself to drive.

Even now he was shaking a little. Blueberry was alive but… still not found. His captor could only be hurting him, right? So, they needed to find him _now_.

“There aren’t,” Alphys said with a sigh. “It makes no sense but the dogs said that Blueberry’s scent along with someone else’s, an unknown’s but presumably the other person whose blood is on the shard, seem to come out of nowhere as if they’d dropped from the sky and the flown off again almost right away.”

“They teleported,” Stretch said. It was a rare magic but he could do it so there had to be other people who could too. One of them had Blueberry as a captive.

Alphys studied him with a thoughtful expression. “Hmm, I suppose that’s possible. It doesn’t really bring us any closer to finding the kidnapper though, with how brief their visit was and how long ago they’d been in that spot the Dogs can’t get a clear scent of whoever they are.”

Fell hissed, his ears pressing back against his skull. “Are you fucking serious? You _still_ can’t find him?”

Alphys scowled at him. “We’re trying, that’s all we can do. We’re scouting the surrounding area, if we find anything Stretch will be contacted immediately just like he was here. Now, Stretch, are you _sure_ you’ve never seen this plate before.”

Stretch sighed as took one last look at the plate shard before placing the baggie on the desk between them. “I’m pretty sure.” It was hard to say since it was only a thin shard and covered in dried blood. But he didn’t know many people and of the people he did know he was pretty sure didn’t have china plates. So it was likely he’d never seen this plate or any like before and therefore was no closer to finding the person who’d owned it.

“Very well then,” Alphys said as she pulled it back towards herself. “We’ll contact you if anything else is found.”

Fell hissed again as he stood to loom over her. “You can’t just…”

Stretch stood and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, they’re doing all they can, no point getting mad at her ‘bout it. Now let’s go, I’ll pay for lunch ‘cause of all this.”

Fell resisted for a second or two longer before allowing Stretch to lead him out. They exited the prescient out to the parking lot where Fell parked his motorcycle, asshole didn’t even own a car.

“At least we know Blue’s alive,” Stretch said as Fell handed him the guest helmet. It was all black like the other one but also had cat ears on it, Stretch had gotten it for him as a joke what felt like forever ago now.

“Yes,” Fell said with a heavy breath. “I’m…. sure he’ll be fine.” His tone implied that he didn’t think Blueberry was fine right now or perhaps ever would be. He knew more about bad people than Stretch did, what was he thinking might be happening to Blueberry? It was probably a bad idea to ask in case he answered truthfully.

So Stretch didn’t say anything as he climbed onto the motorcycle behind Fell. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed himself close, both because that’s how two people where supposed to ride a motorcycle and to take what comfort he could in the solidness of Fell’s body against his.

The ride was relaxing. It was impossible to talk except for at stop lights, making it easier to let himself get lost in watching the scenery pass by instead of thinking about Blueberry and what might be happening to him.

The companionable silence remained between them even when they stopped at a Chinese joint for lunch. Only exchanging the bare minimum of words needed. Once done Fell drove him home.

“You want me to stay for a bit?” he said once they were in the doorway.

“Yeah, come in.” Stretch almost let out a sigh of relief as he stepped aside to let Fell in, closing the door behind him. The house was empty and far too quiet with Blueberry missing.

Fell looked around the living room, shaking his head disapprovingly. “This place is a mess _still_. It’s even worse than last time.” It had been a couple weeks since he’d last been in here. Every time he’d come over since Blueberry’s disappearance he’d commented on the mess and had often went ahead and cleaned it for Stretch, guilting him into helping too. “How do you live like this?”

Stretch shrugged. “It just doesn’t bother me.” It never had but now he was being even more neglectful than usual. Blueberry wasn’t around to remind him to clean up after himself and he was too busy worrying about Blueberry to think much about it. And unless Fell moved in with him to help pay the rent – as they’d been discussing as a possible alternative to Stretch moving to a new place because he couldn’t quite afford to keep paying the rent by himself – he wouldn’t be able to consistently remind Stretch to keep the place clean either.

“Come on, let’s clean up, it’ll give you something to do while we wait for more news.” Assuming news would come at all.

 

It took just over two hours to get the whole house clean. At first Stretch had been unhappy about it but quickly grew grateful for the distraction and the sense of doing something it gave him. It was better than sitting on the couch waiting for the phone to ring.

Afterward Fell plugged in the Nintendo Switch and made Stretch play _Mario Kart_ with him despite the fact that he didn’t play video games often. Even with everything else going on it was still hilarious how bad he was, Stretch even teased him a little – he would’ve done so near ceaselessly if he wasn’t so tense waiting for the phone to ring and worrying about what Blueberry might be going through.

The phone rang once during that but it was just a telemarketer. Stretch had gotten angry enough at them to tell them to go fuck themselves with a cactus before hanging up, much to Fell’s amusement.

 

Stretch finally got tired of waiting and called them midmorning the next day.

“No, sorry, at this time nothing more has been found of him or his kidnapper,” the operator – who seemed to be the same person every time Stretch called– said.

“Are you sure? What about in area around where the plate shard was found?” Things couldn’t go back to nothing happening after such a big discovery, could they? They’d finally found a lead that meant they sound find the kidnapper and save Blueberry next. That’s how it worked in the few crime dramas Stretch had seen.

“No, the only thing of interest that was found was a cave with the entrance caved in about two miles away but that was done many months ago so it’s unlikely to have anything to do with your brother.”

Stretch sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Okay, just… call me if anything comes up.” It was stupid to say that, of course they’d call him but he needed to say something.

“Don’t worry, we will.”

Stretch put the phone back in its cradle and exited the kitchen back into the living room.

“Nothing was found then I take it?” Fell said. He’d spent the night and had woken before Stretch to make him breakfast.

“Nope.” Stretch flopped on the couch next to him.

Fell put an arm around him, pulling him close to his side. “I’m sure something more will be found soon.”

“I hope so.”


	40. Try

“Why did you two stop taking apart the wall?” Slim said as he entered the library.

Blueberry froze half sliding off the chair – it was his turn today. “W-what did you say?” He _had_ to have misheard. There was _no_ Slim knew about them working on the wall that would be… bad.

“Why’d ya stop taking bricks outta the wall? It’s been a while since ya worked on it, you were making good progress so why’d ya stop?”

Razz let out a shrill laugh as Blueberry sat back in the chair next to him. “Of course you _fucking_ knew about the wall. Why _wouldn’t_ you? It was a worthless fucking effort the whole _fucking_ time. What the fuck is it even there for?”

Slim tilted his head in confusion. “It kept people out before I decided to make doubly extra sure no one could disturb us by just blowing up the entrance. I should’ve done that from the beginning, it was a lot more fun than hiring brick people. So you can go back to taking it down, it’s useless now.”

The _entire_ time they’d worked so hard and clung so much to getting through the wall to freedom Slim had _known_. He’d known and not cared because it was a _worthless_ waste of time and energy, had been since before they’d started. It was… almost funny in just how _awful_ it was, how could they have been so _stupid_?

“Anyway, if you’re not gonna tell me then c’mon Blue.” Slim gestured for Blueberry to come close.

Feeling numb and empty, Blueberry slipped off the chair again and obeyed. As bad as that revelation had been nothing had changed, they were still sex slaves and would remain so until Razz regained his magic and got them out. … If that ever happened. There were still so many things that could go wrong.

Slim put a hand on Blueberry’s shoulder and teleported them out.

***

Hysterical laughter threatened to bubble up in Razz again as he watched them vanish. Slim had brought it up so… _casually_ , like it was nothing. All that hard work they’d put into getting through the wall was not only useless but their efforts to keep it a secret had been worthless too. Why had they even bothered? It should’ve been obvious that it wasn’t going to be that simple.

Letting out a half-sob half-laugh, he relaxed back into the chair and curled up around his middle, massaging it with his hands. It shouldn’t matter, why did he care? Nothing changed… and nothing ever would. They were never getting out of here, he’d try but would undoubtedly fail. So why should it matter that Slim had known all along about their useless escape attempt?

***

“I hate it when you guys get like this,” Slim said. “You can’t be _that_ tired, you’re tummy’s not even that big yet.” He was fucking Blueberry. “Why ya gotta be so quiet?”

Blueberry of course didn’t respond, didn’t even feel capable of it. There was still a chance he and Razz would get out of here, he had to remember that but… it was hard to believe when once again faced with how _useless_ they’re first hope of escape had been. How could Slim have known and _not_ said anything sooner? At what point did he find out about them working on the wall? The first day? Soon after? Or a long while in?

“C’mon Blue baby, _do_ something,” Slim whined, as he thrust in a bit harder than usual. “Don’t just lie there all silent and stuff, it’s annoying.” Well that was a good excuse to remain unresponsive. “The sounds ya make are cute, I wanna hear them.”

Blueberry did eventually make a sound when his body reacted as it always did with an orgasm. He shouldn’t have; that’s what Slim wanted, but he couldn’t help and had trouble caring as much as he should.

“Much better,” Slim said. The satisfaction in his voice made Blueberry feel sick. With a few more thrusts he let out his own moan as he climaxed too, stilling as the knot set in place.

 

“Maybe you should… ask Slim how long you’ve been pregnant for,” Blueberry said in a whisper as they lay in bed that night. Since finding out that Slim knew of their work on the wall he’d had to keep reminding himself that once Razz recovered from giving birth they’d have a chance of getting out of here. Failing that, they’d go back to Blueberry’s abortion plan, though by then it’d be a lot harder. Or when Blueberry recovered from birthing his puppies, they could try again. Failing all that they’d… be stuck here for the rest of their lives.

“I don’t know,” Razz said with a sigh. “It has to be soon, right? I’m huge.”

Blueberry slid a hand underneath his shirt to feel out the swell of his own baby bump. It was _much_ smaller Razz’s… for now. “Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be soon which is why you maybe should ask so we can have an idea exactly _when_ you’ll be going into labor.”

There was a long pause before Razz answered, speaking quieter than before. “I… don’t want to know how long I’ve… been here.”

Blueberry could understand that, he’d rather not know how long he’d been here either. “I guess we’ll just… wait then. It’s _gotta_ be soon, probably any day now.” Razz was huge, he had to be close to his due date.

“I… hope so, I can’t take much more of this.”

 

Time dragged. The only upsides were because of their ever-increasing appetites Slim had to go out to buy groceries more often – and though he often came home a little tipsy he was never full on drunk – and the fact that Slim was content to use them one at a time. They had Razz to thank for that because he was smart, all Blueberry had ever done was make things worse for both of them.

But what _wasn’t_ good was Razz’s growing immobility. He had trouble getting in and out of bed and should probably be bedbound and resting all day. The only reason Blueberry didn’t try to get him to stay in bed all day was that was the room Slim raped them in. He didn’t want Razz in there when that was happening even if he was used to it now.

“Can you get our mattress a real frame please?” Blueberry asked, giving Slim his best cute look. There was no way he was as cute as he used to be able to portray but it probably didn’t matter, Slim would interpret any kind of smile directed towards him as a good thing.

“Why?” Slim was stupid and unpredictable though so… it was still hard to get him to do what Blueberry wanted.

“Because Razz is having trouble getting in and out of bed. It would be much easier on him if it uh… wasn’t on the ground.” Blueberry _hated_ talking to Slim at all, especially when going out of his way like this but he _had_ to try. For two reasons, the main one being what he was said was the truth but the tools to set up a bed frame would also make decent weapons. Pounding a hammer into Slim’s skull would kill him for sure or knock him unconscious so they could break all his bones and lock him in the box so he’d die in there.

“He can sleep in my bed with me then,” Slim said. “Not you though, you’re not invited.” It was almost funny how much he sounded like a child telling another child they weren’t allowed in his special treehouse or club.

“But he likes sleeping on the bed with me. And… he tosses and turns for hours at night, he wouldn’t want to disturb you with that.”

“Nah, I don’t know how to set up a mattress frame thing. So, he either sleeps with me or on the floor mattress.”

“I could do it.” That would give Blueberry access to potential weapons to murder Slim with if an opportunity presented itself. Or maybe he could even use them to get through the cave in.

“No.” Slim’s tone declared that it was final. “You wanna cuddle though?”

“No. I’m going to go make supper with Razz.” Blueberry back pedaled and quickly retreated to the kitchen. It had been worth a try.

“Let me guess, it didn’t work?” Razz said as Blueberry walked in. He was seated at the table, eating with one hand and rubbing his swollen middle with the other.

“No.”

Razz didn’t bother with an ‘I told you so’ thankfully and just kept eating instead.

 

“If I could just… not be pregnant anymore everything would so much… less awful,” Razz said, resting his head on Blueberry’s shoulder. It was awkward sitting with him like this, his belly was practically in Blueberry’s lap and pressing against his own – he didn’t seem to care so Blueberry did his best not to think about it, as he always did when they cuddled. “I just wanna sleep. Why is that so much to ask?” He sounded on the verge of crying.

Blueberry had an arm wrapped around him – not the one with the dirty hand – holding him close. “They’ll be out soon and then you can sleep.”

“I won’t though, I’ll have to… take care of them and feed them and they’re guaranteed to need some of that at night too.”

“Yeah, but…  you should be able to sleep a little more. And once you recover and get us out of here you’ll get all the sleep you need.”

Razz let out a shaky laugh, pressing his face further into Blueberry’s collarbone. “I fucking wish. It’s… probably not gonna work, you know that right?.”

“Yeah, I… know.” Right now Blueberry couldn’t think of anything that could go wrong with this new plan, Slim _clearly_ believed that they were happy here, especially Razz. But they’d felt much the same way about the wall, believing there was no way anything could go wrong with that plan. “But it’s worth a try.”

“Yeah, it is but… don’t get your hopes up too high.”

Blueberry sighed. “I won’t.” It’d be stupid to.

 

It was almost like butterflies were in his tummy. It was weird soft fluttery feeling. If he wasn’t lying so still he might not have even felt it. It could only be one thing, right?

His hand shook as he moved over the swell in his middle. It was growing and was clearly visible even when he was fully clothed. Despite that it had been easy to ignore and not think about the puppies growing inside him but now he couldn’t do that anymore. They were _moving_ and it was… horrifying.

It was obvious he’d feel this eventually but he hadn’t really internalized it until now. And this was just the beginning. Soon they’d be kicking and rolling around inside him all the time, they’re be no escape from them. And he’d suffer like Razz was.

“R-Razz, you awake?” he asked in a whisper as a tear trickled down his face.

“You honestly think I can sleep like this?” Razz said with a groan as he rolled over to face Blueberry. “What’s wrong?”

“I… can feel them moving.”

“Yeah, it… sucks, doesn’t it? But it gets worse, _much_ worse. Soon they’ll start to kick properly, then they won’t stop, then they start kicking hard enough for you to actually fucking see it. It’s _awful_.”

“See it?” Blueberry rolled his head to look at Razz, unable to take his hand off his belly despite how much he’d rather not think about what was growing in there.

“Yeah, you… haven’t noticed? You can see them… moving in me even when I have a shirt on these days. Slim thinks it’s cute.”

Blueberry did his best to look at Razz’s belly as little as possible, a difficult task with how big it was. He didn’t want to think about it or how big his own belly would be in a matter of months. “No, I… haven’t noticed.”

Razz shifted and pulled the blanket down past his middle. “Look,” he said as he pulled his shirt up to bare his belly.

Blueberry wasn’t sure he wanted to but did anyway. Razz’s ecto-flesh was stretched taut and shiny. A shiver ran down Blueberry’s spine as he pressed his hand more firmly on his own smaller bump. That wasn’t all though, there were also moving… shapes pressing out of Razz’s belly. Several pressed out in a way that brought to mind the Chestburster scene from _Alien_.

Nausea churning in his soul, Blueberry recoiled and grabbed the edge of the blanket to pull it back up, covering Razz’s distended middle.

Razz let out a small laugh for a second or two before his features melted back into their usual set of exhausted despair. “Yeah, it’s… awful, I hate it.”

“Does it… hurt?” Blueberry couldn’t imagine anyway it wouldn’t.

“Not really. It feels weird but none of their kicks hurt unless they’re kicking my spine, ribs, or pelvis. Everything else hurts though, _all_ the time.”

“I’m… sorry,” was all Blueberry could think to say.

“Whatever,” Razz huffed. “It’ll be over soon… hopefully.” And then they’d have to find a way to handle taking care of four puppies. But once Razz recovered from labor they’d get another chance to get out of here, a small one but… still there and worth trying for. If it didn’t work they’d be screwed.


	41. Almost Due

“I got these for when the pups are born,” Slim said, brandishing a hand towards the four baby carriers he’d brought back with him from his most recent outing. He’d placed them next to the mattress bed.

Razz sighed, staring at them as he rubbed a hand over his middle for a few seconds before waddling off towards the library. Blueberry wished his could follow him but today was his turn to be used by Slim. Putting it off by sending him out grocery shopping wasn’t even really worth it.

“Hmm, I thought he’d be more excited,” Slim said with a disappointed frown.

This had to mean Razz was due any day now, right? Slim presumably knew how long Razz had been pregnant for after all. Good, the sooner Razz gave birth the sooner he could recover and attempt to get them out of here… even if it probably wouldn’t work.

“Oh well, maybe he just needs some time to think about it.” Slim shrugged. “C’mon, let have some fun, huh?” He scooped Blueberry up into his arms carried him over to the bed and sat down with him on his lap. “Are _you_ excited?” he asked.

“Uh… yes?” That’s what he wanted to hear, right?

“I’m sure Razz is too, he’s just a bit tired ‘cause of the puppies.” ‘A bit tired’ was a _huge_ understatement, how could he not see that? Razz, his supposed ‘love’ and mate, was suffering and he didn’t seem to notice. And… there was nothing that could be done about it anytime soon or probably ever.

 

“Do you know anything about… childbirth?” Razz asked a few days later when they were relaxing in the library after supper.

“Uh… I know you have to push and… your water’s going to break before it starts. I’m not sure what that means though.” Blueberry had never had any reason to learn more about it and all the fiction things he’d seen where a birth happened it was always glossed over or skipped.

Razz half sighed, half groaned. “I guess I’m on my own with this then. … I… I’m scared.”

“Yeah, me too but… you should be all right. Slim will be there and he’s got healing magic in case anything goes wrong.” What if something goes wrong and Slim’s inexperience with childbirth meant he didn’t realize until it was too late to save Razz?

“I don’t want him there.”

Blueberry would prefer if he wasn’t there either; it was going to be more than stressful enough without factoring him in. But they didn’t have a choice and he might be needed to save Razz so… it was worth it to have him there.

“You’ll… be there though, right?” Razz continued, speaking in a whisper as if ashamed to ask.

“Of course, I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.” It was the _only_ thing he could do to help Razz.

“Thanks.”

 

More days went by and it didn’t seem like it should be possible but Razz’s belly kept growing. Every moment when he wasn’t trying to sleep he was eating something, sometimes he tried to do both at once. Except when Slim was raping him anyway.

“What about babies? You know anything about babies?” Razz asked as he watched Blueberry cook through half closed eyes while eating out of a bag of peanut M&M’s that he’d poured an entire bottle of chocolate syrup into. Even if it wasn’t healthy at least he was getting calories, right? He needed them.

“I uh… babysat for extra money sometimes back when I was still in school but those were all older kids. I’ve never uh… seen a baby in real life before.” And he didn’t want to start now but he had no choice.

“I haven’t either.”

Blueberry sighed. “Well, I guess we’ll just… have to figure out what to do with them when they arrive.” Unless they were stillbirth, which was possible, Razz wasn’t exactly in a healthy environment or emotional state and that had to increase the risk of stillbirth, right?

Would Blueberry be sad if that happened? … Under normal circumstances the answer would’ve been ‘yes’ without a doubt; even if he wasn’t personally interested in having children the thought of them dying before they got a chance to experience life was sad. But here and now… it’d be easier on both of them if the puppies dusted as soon as they were born. It was selfish to think that way though, the puppies had nothing to do with their father’s actions. But they both – especially Razz – had already been through so much _awful_ hardship already, having to take care of the puppies, _four_ of them, would just be one more thing added to the list. So… he wasn’t going to hope they were stillborn but if they were, he wouldn’t grieve much.

***

Razz teared up as he watched Blueberry sleep. He missed being able to fall asleep just like that, getting away from everything and _stay_ asleep. He missed the sun and everything about life outside of this cave. It wasn’t fair that that had all been taken away from him.

Swallowing back a sob lest he wake Blueberry with it, he pressed a hand to his middle. He’d almost be willing to be Slim’s mate for the rest of his life it meant he didn’t have to be pregnant anymore. He didn’t care about the sex or the touching or the being carried around and cuddled like a doll, he _just_ wanted the puppies to no longer be inside of him. He wanted it so bad he routinely cried about it at night.

Tears leaking from his eyes, he rolled over to reach for the food he kept by the bedside. For a while now he’d had to put food by the bed at night so he wouldn’t have to wake Blueberry to help him stand so he could go to the kitchen to gorge himself when he inevitably ended up feeling like he was going to starve to death. He had an immense craving for pizza with chocolate on it but was hungry enough to eat almost literally anything.

Once he’d eaten about half of it he went back to trying to find a comfortable position. Which didn’t exist, so instead he was trying to find the least uncomfortable position. What was it like to _be_ comfortable? He couldn’t remember.

After tossing and turning for a while he eventually exhausted himself and was forced to hold still. He rubbed a hand over his belly, praying for sleep. The puppies were at least not moving as much as they normally did which was a mercy so he could maybe actually fall asleep eventually.

His eyes drooped as he continued massaging his middle. Maybe he _really_ would fall asleep for once, that’d be a nice change.

His belly tightened, making him wince. He whimpered and curled around it until it passed, letting out a sigh as it did so. The first time such had happened he’d thought he was going into labor but it wasn’t so and every time since then had been the same so it would probably be so here too.

He groaned as a fresh round of tears filled his eyes, he’d been _so_ close to sleep. “I hate you,” he whispered to his belly as he kept massaging it.

Time dragged as he waited for the onset of sleep to return. He was just starting to feel it when his middle tightened again. He groaned, curling around it. He panted when it finally ended however many long seconds later. He’d never had two so close together before.

Did this mean he was going into labor _finally_? Or… was it just a coincidence that two cramps – or whatever they were – had come so close together? With how unlucky he was he was inclined to guess the latter but he _had_ to give birth eventually. He’d wait and see, if they kept coming he’d wake Blueberry. It was… selfish to do so but… he didn’t want to be alone for this.


	42. Labor

“Wake up Blue, I… need you.” A hand on Blueberry’s shoulder shook him awake. He groaned and rolled away from it. He was too tired to get up.

“Blue, wake up _please_.” Razz and he sounded upset.

Blueberry forced his eyes open and rolled over to look at him. He looked frightened. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m labor, I think.”

Blueberry’s tired mind took a second or two to grasp what that meant. “You mean… the puppies are coming?”

“I think so.”

Blueberry sat up and checked the clock, it well past midnight, the _perfect_ time for this when they were exhausted from lack of sleep and general despair from the prior day – though _that_ was constant. “Okay, it’ll be fine, people have babies all the time.” And a lot of them died during it. That wouldn’t happen here though, they had Slim’s healing magic. “Should we… wake Slim?”

“No, please no,” Razz said. “It’s not so bad right now maybe it’ll… stay that way so we won’t need him.”

“We’ll see I guess.” It would probably be smart to wake Slim just in case but… No, Razz was under enough stress already. “If anything feels like it’s… going wrong tell me and I’ll… wake up him.”

Razz whined but nodded. “Okay I guess that…” He tensed around his largely swollen middle, pressing his hands to it. A contraction?

“What do I do?” Blueberry reached out touch him but didn’t. What if that’d be bad for him here?

Razz relaxed again after maybe half a minute had gone by. “Just… stay with me please. I… don’t wanna be alone.”

“Okay, yeah, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. You… want me to hold your hand?” That’s what people did the movies and stuff so it had be a thing, right?

Razz thought for a few seconds, trembling, before pushing himself into a sitting position to take Blueberry’s hand, the _dirty_ one.

Blueberry flinched away, pulling his hand out of Razz’s. “Not… that one.”

“Oh, s-sorry, I forgot.” Razz lifted his hand again, letting Blueberry take it in his. Razz leaned into his side, resting his head on Blueberry’s shoulder.

“It’s fine… everything’s… going to be fine,” Blueberry said, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“You don’t have to that.”

“Do what?”

“Lie, nothing’s fine or ever going to be fine. I appreciate the thought though, it’s…” Razz grunted, squeezing Blueberry’s hand and pressing his other hand to his belly. “… nice.” This one lasted about as long as the previous one.

“Maybe you should uh… you know… considering where the uh… puppies are going to come out of… you should maybe…”

“Take off my pants?” Razz finished for him.

Blueberry blushed, looking away as he resisted the urge to pull away, his hand itching in remembrance of how it had been used. The _last_ thing he should be doing was suggesting Razz get undressed. But… he’d have to eventually. What if Slim tired to… No, he wouldn’t. Razz was in labor, not even Slim was stupid or perverted enough to do anything sexual to him during that… right?

“I think… I’m okay for now,” Razz continued. “It… takes a while, doesn’t it?”

“I had a neighbour once who I heard was in labor for like twenty hours,” Blueberry said and Razz froze against him a look of horror came over his face, maybe Blueberry shouldn’t have told him that. “But I’m sure that’s not going to happen here.” Hopefully.

“C-can we move the library.”

“Are you sure you should be walking?” Blueberry didn’t much about labor but… walking during it couldn’t be good, right?

“I’ll be fine, I’m just… more comfortable in the library.” Razz sounded about as scared as Blueberry felt.

With a sigh, Blueberry stood. He helped Razz stand who other than how tense and scared he looked seemed normal. Maybe the contractions would stay like this and this whole thing wouldn’t be too bad.

Razz gripped Blueberry’s hand as the started for the library, moving slowly as had become normal for him. About halfway there he tensed and bent with another contraction, squeezing Blueberry’s hand almost hard enough to hurt.

“You… okay?” Blueberry asked when he eventually relaxed and they started moving again.

“No but… soon they’re not going to be in me anymore, that’s… all I want right now. I don’t… care about else I just need them _out_.”

They made it to the library and then the recliner. Razz sat down next to Blueberry with a grateful sigh, still holding his hand. He then leaned heavily into Blueberry’s side and rubbed his other hand over his belly.

“You can… go back to sleep if you want to,” he said, speaking in a tired and nervous whisper. “I’ll wake you when something changes.”

Blueberry wasn’t sure he could go back to sleep even though he was exhausted. He was too worried about Razz but… “I’ll try. If you need anything just wake me up, okay?”

Razz nodded.

 

By some miracle Blueberry did eventually fall asleep. He wasn’t sure when or for how long but when he awoke he felt well rested. Or at least what passed for well rested these days, which was still exhausted just not as bad.

Razz was still leaning heavily against him, holding his hand. His other hand was resting on his gravid middle. Was he sleeping though? Was it possible for him to sleep when he was in labor? Blueberry needed to get up to eat something – hunger was what woke him up – but if Razz was sleeping he’d deal with it.

Razz’s grip on Blueberry’s hand tightened a few seconds before he whined softly, his body tensing around his middle. Blueberry squeezed back until the contraction had passed.

“How… are you doing?” he asked in a whisper. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep.

Razz shifted. “Tired, hungry, I don’t like this.” He sounded miserable and scared.

“Okay, let’s get something to eat.” Blueberry stood, letting Razz slip of the chair with him to start to guide him to the kitchen, never once letting go of his hand. “How long uh… have the contractions been happening?” What did having a contraction even really mean?

“I don’t know but… they’re coming like… every five minutes now and they hurt.”

“You feel like you need to… push or something?”

“Not yet.”

In the kitchen, Blueberry helped Razz sit in one of the chairs. He even pulled another one out for him to put his feet onto if he so wished. He then poured large bowls of cereal for them both before sitting across from him.

Razz looked like he hadn’t gotten an ounce of sleep last night. His whole body sagged and drooped as if he was so heavy he could barely move. Blueberry wanted to comfort him but… what could he possibly say to make him feel better?

And was this kind of thing normal for labor? Or was something wrong? Maybe they should wake Slim but… he wouldn’t know either, would he?

Razz ended up eating even more than normally did, pausing every five minutes or so – like he’d said – to tense up with another contraction. Slim came in shortly after they’d finished.

“Hey guys,” he said with an easy grin before looking around the kitchen and frowning. “Ya didn’t make me breakfast.”

Should Blueberry tell him that Razz was in labor?

“S-sorry,” Razz said as he stood on shaking legs, using the table for support. “Let’s go Blue please.”

Well, if he didn’t want to tell Slim yet Blueberry wouldn’t either. He stood and went around the table to take his hand and guide him out.

At the entrance to the library Razz doubled over around his middle, raising a hand to his mouth to muffle a sound of pain. Blueberry winced a little in sympathy and with how hard Razz was squeezing his hand. This one seemed to last longer than the others and when it finally ended Razz was panting.

“You okay?” Blueberry asked, praying that it was so.

“No.” Razz remained hunched around his belly, holding a hand to it. “That one hurt a lot and… my magic formed. There’s like… water or some, I don’t know.” Was that bad or was that supposed to happen? “I’m… scared.”

“It’s going to be okay. You’ll get through this and then in a few weeks when you recover from it, you’ll get us out. So it’ll be fine.” Assuming Slim didn’t do something else to block Razz’s magic. And how long would it take for him to recover anyway? A week? A month? … A year? Surely not _that_ long… right?

The sat on the recliner again. Razz stayed hunched around his middle, massaging it with one hand holding onto Blueberry with the other. Blueberry was too tired and nervous to read and thus didn’t even try. Maybe they should’ve searched through the library to find a book on childbirth so they would know what was happening here and would be able to recognize if anything went wrong. Too late now though, even if Blueberry went looking for one and found it he was too distracted to get anything from it.

A few minutes went by and Razz made another sound of pain as his body tensed around his middle. He relaxed what felt like hours later, breathing fast. “They’re getting worse.”

“I’m sure that’s supposed to happen,” was all Blueberry could think to say.

Razz whimpered. “I hope so.”

He ended up having several more before Slim came in. They seemed to be getting closer together and last longer on top of hurting more and more. All Blueberry could do was mumble meaningless encouragement that probably helped him feel better more than it did Razz.

“C’mon Razz,” Slim said after teleporting in. Right, today was Razz’s turn.

“He’s in labor,” Blueberry said. Razz whined in protest beside him, still breathing faster than he probably should but Slim needed to _not_ rape him like this.

Slim’s ears perked up. “Is he? The puppies are coming?”

Razz nodded. “Yes, I’m…” He whimpered in pain as his body tensed with another contraction.

“This is exciting.” Slim’s tail wagged as he stepped closer to pick Razz up, forcing Blueberry to stand too since he refused to let go of Razz’s hand. “You’re gonna be mommy finally.” He teleported, landing them on his bed.

“P-please leave me… alone,” Razz begged as Slim lay him on his back.

“You’re giving birth though my love.” Slim placed his hands to either side of Razz’s belly, making him flinch and whimper. “I’m gonna miss how beautiful you are carrying my pups though.”

Blueberry didn’t dare interfere and thankfully Slim teleported away again. He shifted position so he could hold Razz’s hand. Razz latched onto it and pulled himself into an upright position once more with a small whimper.

Sadly, Slim teleported back in a few seconds later. He was holding a stack of towels that he placed at the foot of the bed as he sat down. “You need to lie down,” he said with a frown. He put a hand on Razz’s shoulder and forced him back onto his back, Razz didn’t fight so it didn’t take much effort.

Razz’s answering whimper melted into one of pain as another contraction hit. “I-I don’t wanna lie down right now,” he said when he finally relaxed again.

“No, you need to lie down,” Slim said. “That’s how all the people in the movies and TV shows give birth.” That was true but how likely was it that fiction sources would depict childbirth accurately? “And these need to come off.” He undid Razz’s pants and pulled them off. Blueberry looked away, focusing on Razz’s pained fearful expression.

Razz whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes as he rolled onto his side. Slim frowned in disapproval but was apparently willing to let it pass for now.

But the next time Razz made a sound of pain, Slim whimpered, flickering his ears nervously as he rolled Razz back onto back. He spread Razz’s legs and looked between them – Blueberry quickly averted his gaze once more, his free hand itching with filth – as if waiting for the first puppy to come out. This time Razz didn’t bother rolling back onto his side when he relaxed.

“When are they gonna come out?” Slim said after maybe five minutes when another contraction rolled through poor Razz.

“They… come out when they come out,” Blueberry said. “It takes a while.”

“Not in the movies it doesn’t.”

“This isn’t the movies, it takes a while in real life. So, don’t rush him.” That’s the _last_ thing Razz needed right now.

More time passed. Not allowed to sit up, Razz rolled around a lot – as much as Slim would let him – making more sounds of pain with each contraction and crying a little. They were definitely slowly getting closer together.

“Why is this taking so _long_?” Slim complained after an hour or so. He sounded like a child complaining about the length of road trip. “I wanna see my pups. C’mon my love, push.”

Razz ignored him, clinging to Blueberry’s hand with both of his.

“It should go faster if you go get a doctor or a midwife,” Blueberry said.

“No, he doesn’t need them, he’s strong and I’m here.” Well, it had been worth another try. Poor Razz.

Another hour passed. Razz’s contractions were definitely getting worse; closer together, longer, and more painful. Hopefully that was supposed to happen.

“Ugh, I’m bored.” Slim groaned as he flopped onto his back so that he was lying perpendicular on the foot of the bed, his legs hanging off. “This was supposed to be exciting. Ya wanna have sex while we wait Blue? I’m sure Razz won’t mind.”

“No,” Blueberry said. “I… need to take care of Razz. You can… go somewhere else and we’ll call you when the puppies are being born.”

“Okay, fine,” Slim said before disappearing with a pop.

“Thanks.” Razz grasped onto Blueberry and pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Can we… move to our bed? Please.”

Moving probably wasn’t a good idea in his condition but… no one would want to give birth on the bed they were routinely raped on. So, Blueberry swallowed back his reservations and nodded. He helped Razz off the bed and over to the other. Lowering him down onto it was never easy but he had lots of practice at this point.

As soon as he was sitting on it, he curled around his middle and whimpered in pain. Once he relaxed a whole full minute or so later he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up onto his lap protect his modesty.


	43. Birth

After a little while Blueberry left to get food from the kitchen. He made several trips to make sure he wouldn’t have to do this again, leaving the excess he’d brought on the floor by the bedside. Afterward they went back to waiting.

Razz was much calmer now that Slim wasn’t around. He changed positions often and even insisted on standing up and walking slowly around a couple times – he’d wrapped the blanket around his waist so he wouldn’t have to suffer the humiliation of Slim taking his pants off again when he came back. He clung to Blueberry’s hand as if his life depended on it every second that he could.

The contractions seemed to get steadily worse and closer together. Eventually Razz was screaming with each one, making Blueberry wince and tear up with sympathy. Hopefully it was supposed to hurt that much.

After Razz’s third cry of pain Slim teleported back in. A relief – he had healing magic and could help Razz if Razz needed it – and _awful_ at the same time.

 “Is something finally fucking happening?” he asked. “Are the puppies coming? Why aren’t you on the bed? You should be lying down.”

“No, please no, _please_ at least let me stay here,” Razz begged with a sob. “ _Please_.”

Slim sighed but sat down by the bed. “Fine but lie down and push so the puppies can come.”

_Another_ contraction had Razz screaming again, his hand crushing Blueberry’s. But Blueberry held on anyway – not that he could free his hand like this.

Once it passed, Slim picked Razz up and forcibly lay him on his back. He whined and whimpered, even opened his mouth to protest, but another contraction hit and he was screaming again instead. “It hurts, it hurts, make it stop, please make it stop,” he begged, crying before he was screaming in pain again.

“Can you do something for him _please_?” Blueberry looked up at Slim.

“Healing magic only cures pain if it’s fixing something, I don’t think anything’s going wrong. It’s sad but it’s supposed to hurt.”

“Fucking _try_.” Blueberry couldn’t just sit here doing nothing while Razz was suffering.

Slim shrugged before placing his hands over Razz’s belly as they glowed a strong green. At first it seemed to work as Razz relaxed, hyperventilating, but after only a few seconds he was screaming in pain again. Well… at least that meant there was probably nothing wrong but… he was in so much _pain_. It wasn’t fair.

It kept on like that for a little while. To Slim’s credit he kept his hands on Razz’s belly glowing green with healing magic for a while before giving up. Razz didn’t make any move to get them off them so maybe they were helping a little bit. That or he was too exhausted and in too much pain to care enough to do anything about it.

Blueberry tried to help but… what was he supposed to do? So, he held Razz’s hand, occasionally murmuring encouragement that seemed to go mostly unheard; Razz never reacted to it.

“When are ya gonna start pushing?” Slim asked during one of the short paused between contractions for probably the fourth time, making Blueberry want to slap him. But… at least he wasn’t insisting on anything sexual… for now. He might later, it would at least be with Blueberry, right? There’s _no_ way he’d subject Razz to that after this. “I wanna see the puppies.”

Just like with Blueberry, Razz ignored Slim. He was panting and crying, all Blueberry’s attempts to sooth him failed. He would try to pet his head like Razz had done for him that one time but… he couldn’t touch him with both hands and he wanted to keep holding his hand.

With the next contraction seconds later, Razz screamed even louder. His eyes closed and his ears pressed back hard against his skull as he crushed Blueberry’s hand – it _hurt_ but Blueberry wasn’t going to complain especially when Razz was suffering so much more. He was right back to hyperventilating when his body _finally_ relaxed.

“I… need to… move,” he panted out. He rolled onto his side and then front so that he was on his hands and knees, his legs spread to keep himself steady. And he still held Blueberry’s hand in his.

Slim frowned. “No, my love, that’s not how you’re supposed to…”

“ _Don’t you dare fucking touch me_ ,” Razz snapped with an angry snarl that made even Slim flinch, pulling his hands off Razz’s body. “I’ll do this however the fuck I want to do this so don’t you dare fucking touch me or I’ll…” He cut off with another scream that petered out into heavy panting as he rocked back and forth.

As worried as Blueberry was about Razz, he kept his eyes on Slim. Surely he wouldn’t punish Razz for yelling at him in this situation… right? He looked more than a little surprised, Blueberry was too; it had been a _long_ while since Razz had said anything with force let alone so loudly.

“Well uh… okay then,” Slim said and Blueberry let out a sigh of relief. “But don’t cry to me when this makes it harder.”

Razz growled, still breathing fast and rocking slightly back and forth. He kept doing that for a long while, the contractions hitting one right after the other with alone a second or two of rest between them. His screams sounded more and more exhausted.

“Oh my gosh, ya can see the top of the puppy’s head,” Slim exclaimed when he checked between Razz’s legs.

Blueberry’s first instinct was to look too but… he _couldn’t_ look at Razz down there. He squeezed Razz’s hand back and kept watching his face as it bunched up with effort. It relaxed and he was left panting and whimpering.

“Ah c’mon my love you were so close,” Slim said, disappointed. “Try again.”

Razz groaned, tears leaking down his face. But his body obeyed, locking up with pain and effort again.

There were a few more false alarms before Razz let out a sigh, falling into heavy panting, as his body relaxed followed a few seconds later by the sound of a puppy crying. Blueberry _still_ didn’t look though and wouldn’t until this was done and Razz had his pants back on. It meant he was leaving the newborn pup in Slim’s care but… he had no other choice.

“Aw, they’re so _cute_ ,” Slim said. Blueberry looked up to see that he’d picked the puppy up and wrapped it in a towel. “They’re slimy though. Wanna hold them Razz?”

“No,” Razz said in an exhausted whisper, barely audible over the puppy’s soft whining.

“Ah but Razz, my love, you’re supposed to…”

“Not right now… I don’t want to hold it right now and… I’m not going to.”

Slim huffed his disapproval. “Fine, ya wanna hold them Blue?”

“No thanks.” Blueberry _should_ take the baby off his hands – of all the people in the world who shouldn’t be handling children he was near the top of the list – but he didn’t want to. The puppies in his own womb were stirring again, had been off and on since that first time, they’d grow to be the size of Razz’s puppies soon and then Blueberry would go into labor and suffer like Razz is now.

“I’ll suit myself then,” Slim said. “When’s the next one coming out?”

Razz had shifted to leaning onto his elbows. His hung as he panted, letting out the occasional whimper. But at least he was getting some rest. … A rest that didn’t last for long as he was soon tensing with another contraction.

From the moment he started pushing to the moment Slim finally announced that the next puppy was out and cute took twice as long as the first one had. And he was obviously getting weaker and weaker with each push until he could even keep his head up anymore.

“Half done,” Blueberry whispered to Razz as Slim rocked the second puppy in his arms, smiling stupidly down at it. He’d put the first one in one of the baby carriers.

“I can’t,” Razz said, half dead with exhaustion. “I need a break… a long one.”

“Maybe… this is it for now?”

Dashing their hopes, Razz let out a small yelp as he tensed again. His squeeze on Blueberry’s hand was much weakened, it barely even hurt anymore. How as he supposed to handle birthing the last two puppies like this?

It wasn’t long before Blueberry had to prop him up with the pillows to help him stay level. By the time Slim announced that the next puppy’s head was visible, Razz’s sounds of pain were quieter as he lacked the energy to be louder. Then from there it was more than an hour before the puppy’s cry filled the air, signaling it had been born.

“Cute,” Slim said. “Ya wanna hold _this_ one Razz?”

“No.”

“Blue?”

Blueberry shook his head. Slim was _evil_ but so far, he’d proven to be able to handle babies without molesting or killing them – something that for most people wasn’t surprising and par for the course – so he could handle the puppies all by himself for now. Blueberry didn’t even look up at it. “One more,” he whispered to Razz.

“I can’t.” Razz was slumped on his side now. His belly was much smaller. “It’s gonna… kill me.”

“It’s not, you’ll be fine.”

Razz let out a weak sob. “I can’t… do it… too weak. I… don’t wanna die like this.”

“You’re not gonna die,” Slim said. “People give birth all the time and don’t die. And you’re strong, you’ll be fine.”

Razz’s next sob turned into a grunt of pain and effort.

As time dragged, Blueberry began to tear up too with worry and sympathy. He kept whispering comforting things for both their sakes but… if this was too much for Razz they wouldn’t do much for him.

“Heal him, please,” Blueberry said after an hour or more had gone by. With how weak Razz was there _had_ to have been something that went wrong.

Slim shrugged before placing the third puppy in the third baby carrier. His hands started glowing green as he pressed them to Razz’s belly again. Razz didn’t react to his touch, worrying. It didn’t seem to have any affect and after several minutes had gone by Slim withdrew his hands again.

“There’s nothing wrong, he’s just tired,” he said. “But he’ll be fine.” Blueberry could only hope so. Razz did _not_ deserve to die like this. He deserved to get out of here and live a long happy healthy life free of Slim.

More hours went by. Razz was almost completely silent now, the only indication that he was having a contraction and pushing was the way his body tensed and his face bunched up with exhausted effort. The puppies whined in their carriers every so often, annoying but better than the cry of a baby so they at least had that mercy.

“Looks like this one’s coming out feet first,” Slim said eventually. That wasn’t good, right? All the others had come out head first – according to Slim.

“You’re almost down Razz,” Blueberry said, squeezing Razz’s hand.

Razz responded with a barely audible grunt of pain and effort.

But as it turned out, he wasn’t almost done. After another hour had gone by – why did Blueberry keep checking the clock? – the last baby still wasn’t born.

“Something’s wrong,” Blueberry said.

“Nah, he just gotta push harder,” Slim said. “You got it my love, you’re almost there.”

Razz’s only response was an exhausted sob.

Blueberry was about to demand Slim heal Razz again when the sound of the last puppy’s whining filled the air and Razz went limp. Ignoring Slim, Blueberry teared up in relief. “See Razz? You did it.”

Razz didn’t respond though, not even a twitch. Blueberry let go of his hand to shake his shoulder. _Still_ no response.

“Slim, heal him, something’s _wrong_.” If Razz died after all this…

“But…”

“Do it please.” Blueberry could be overreacting but… the thought of Razz dying was too much, he’d rather die himself.

“All right then, I’ll check him out.” Slim placed a hand on Razz’s chest and pulled his soul out with a ping. It was grey, its purple glow almost gone completely. “Oh shit.” Slim’s hands cupped around it – Razz remained motionless – and started glowing green again. This time it seemed to take as the green magic spread into Razz’s soul.

Blueberry was sickened by the sight of Razz’s soul in Slim’s hands but… they had no other choice. Better that than have Razz die.

Slim held it like that for many minutes, the only sound the puppies whining softly behind him, until Razz made a small cough sound and his eyes jerked open. “What the… don’t, please stop.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Blueberry said, tearing up in relief that Razz was alive.

Slim ignored him, still pumping healing magic into Razz’s soul. And there was nothing either of them could do about it. Though Razz probably needed it.

“Feel better my love?” he said five minutes later when he finally released Razz’s soul.

“I guess.” Razz voice was hoarse and filled with despair and exhaustion.

“You ready to breast feed the puppies now? They’re hungry, I wanna watch.”

Razz whimpered but nodded.


	44. Puppies

As Blueberry cooked he snacked on various things, he was too hungry not to. He shouldn’t have left Razz alone with Slim for so long but… he didn’t want to watch Razz breast feed. It was a perfectly natural thing and nothing to shy away from but… Razz had taken his shirt off for so he could feed two puppies at once and thus get down with it faster. And the way Slim had watched him had ben more than a little disturbing.

It was almost time for bed, Razz had been in labor for _ages_. And he was now _exhausted_ , he’d… almost died of magic loss if Slim hadn’t…. … How long would it take him to recover? Probably a while. And even when he was physically better he still was depressed and traumatized, he wouldn’t be able to fight Slim. But he could use magic to dig through the cave-in, right? That depended on how thick it was. So… what were the chances of them ever getting out of here?

Once the food was done he put it all on a large tray to carry back out to the main room. Razz was still breast feeding – presumably the other two now – laying on his back looking more than half dead with exhaustion and holding the puppies either side of him.

The large wet spot on the bed from Razz’s birthing fluids was covered up with a bunch of towels. Slim sat on the floor next to it watching Razz avariciously. The other two puppies were sleeping in their carriages.

“Hey Blue, they’re cute, aren’t they?” Slim said, looking up as Blueberry brought the tray of food closer. “And you brought food.” Hopefully he was willing to forego sex today. So far it hadn’t come up – other than that once and he’d accepted Blueberry’s ‘no’ – so… maybe.

Being careful not to look at Razz, Blueberry sat on the bed – carefully avoiding the towels – so that his back would be to Razz, placing the tray of food on the floor. Slim went right to it to take whatever he wanted. “You want to eat Razz?” he whispered. It did nothing to stop Slim from hearing him but it still felt appropriate.

“No,” Razz replied. He sounded so _tired_.

“You need to.”

Razz groaned. “I know. When… when I done with this, okay?” That was acceptable so Blueberry nodded.

Blueberry shifted, wishing he could turn his head to check on Razz. Well, he _could_ but he didn’t want to see Razz naked, just the thought made his hand itch with filth, “Are you… How do feel?” He wasn’t gong to eat until Razz could as was polite.

 “Tired.”

“I helped clean up the mess he made,” Slim said, sounding proud, as he disregarded the entire concept of politeness and ate his supper right in front of them. Well, at least he’d finally done something not awful, though this would undoubtedly be the only time. Did stacking towels on the wet spot on the bed really count as cleaning up though?

They sat in silence for a while. The puppies made soft sounds as they fed. It might have been cute in different circumstances but were they taking Razz’s magic when he didn’t have much to spare and needed to recover as fast as possible lest Slim decide to block his magic. Was their feeding painful for Razz? It shouldn’t be, right? At least they were out of him at last though, hopefully they’d sleep a lot so he could too.

“Enough,” Razz said after a while. “They’ve had enough. Put them to bed please.”

“Okay,” Slim said. _Blueberry_ should be the one to put the puppies in their carriers to sleep but their half siblings in his womb were stirring again, reminding him of their presence. Soon he would have his own puppies to feed and take care of, assuming their plan to get out of here failed… which it probably would. So, he didn’t want to touch Razz’s puppies right now.

“Food,” Razz said, tugging weakly on the back of Blueberry’s shirt.

Blueberry turned around to see that he’d pulled the blanket up to cover himself. His eye lights were shaky with exhaustion. Wordlessly, Blueberry moved the tray over so he could reach it and they could both eat off it.

Razz ate slow and probably nowhere near enough before he stopped. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, asleep within seconds. Good, he _deserved_ some sleep, hopefully the puppies wouldn’t need to be fed again for a long while.

“C’mon Blue, now that they’re all sleeping, let’s have sex,” Slim said, making Blueberry flinch.

Was he allowed to say no? “I’m… really tired though and… and I haven’t finished eating yet. I wanna to go to bed when I’m done, _please_.” He turned to give Slim his best exhausted look, which wasn’t hard he was so tired he wanted to cry at just the thought of having to stay up longer. Heh, he was more upset by the thought of staying up longer than he was of the thought of Slim raping him again, was it possible for him to get anymore fucked up in the head?

Slim studied him for few seconds before sighing. “Fine, tomorrow then and uh… it’s only gonna be you me for a while until Razz recovers. Good night then.” He teleported to his bed – lazy asshole – and pulled the blanket around himself as he curled up.

Blueberry pulled his arms in to hug himself as tears came to his eyes. But… that was good; Razz wouldn’t be hurt for a while. And it’s not like sex wasn’t something Blueberry wasn’t used to, he could deal with it especially if it meant Razz didn’t have to. But still he sniffled as he went back to eating.

 

Even if their father was one the worst people on Earth, the puppies were cute. They’re eyes were closed and their wolf ears and tail were tiny. Under different circumstance Blueberry would’ve gushed over how cute and adorable they were. But the small fluttering in his womb reminded him that he was going to birth some of his own in a matter of months. And… he didn’t have the energy to gush or even be happy.

So, he sat there, looking at them instead while Razz continued to sleep behind him. If Slim didn’t do anything else to block Razz’s magic then Razz could crawl though the hole in the wall and use his Blasters on the rubble and get out to get help. That was a big ‘if’ though. But it was a worth a try even if it was unlikely to work. If (when) Slim blocked Razz’s magic in some other way they’d maybe try to figure something else out. … What though?

The puppies started crying. They made soft whimpering noises that thankfully weren’t anywhere close to as ear-piercing as the screech of a non-hybrid baby skeleton even with all four of them going at once. Despite being awake their eyes remained closed though, how odd.

“Let me see them,” Razz croaked from behind him.

Blueberry turned to look at him. Gosh, he looked half dead with exhaustion. “You sure? I could move them to another room and let you get some more sleep.”

Razz shook his head. “I’d hear them no matter where you put them and if I let them starve to death Slim will be mad.”

“Did they… cry any last night?” Blueberry asked. He vaguely recalled being woken up by the sounds they’d made at least once but not enough to make himself respond to it.

“Yeah, a couple times.” Razz sounded like he wanted to cry about it. “I hate it.” He pulled the blanket down to reveal that he was still not wearing a shirt. Blueberry averted his gaze. “You don’t have to do that,” Razz’s tone was deadpan. “I don’t care.” Blueberry did though. The only other times he’d seen Razz naked were _bad_ times. “Can you… hand them to me? It’s hard getting them in and out of the carriers.”

Blueberry didn’t want to pick up any of the puppies but… he had to. So, with no small amount of trepidation, he put his hands on either side of one the puppies’ ribcage. It started mewling louder, making him flinch and almost pull his hands back – what if he hurt it? It was so small, it’d be easy to accidently break its spine or drop it on its head. Or hurt it in some other horrible way.

He managed to lift it, holding it under its arms. That wasn’t how one was supposed to hold a baby, was it? But he had no desire to hold it closer and try to figure it out. Was his grip too tight though? It certainly didn’t sound happy, whining and whimpering much like how normal puppies sounded.

He closed his eyes and turned to face Razz and held the puppy towards him. He took the puppy and Blueberry turned around to grab a second and hand it over too in the exact same way. He then stood. “I’m going to go make breakfast,” he said as he retreated to the kitchen.

 

Too tired to make anything complex he made something simple. Now should he bring it to Razz or bring Razz to the kitchen? … It was probably best to let Razz stay in bed as much as possible. Doing so should help him recover faster, right? So, he put it on a tray and brought it out to the main room.

Razz was still feeding the puppies. Blueberry snapped his head down.

Razz groaned, his voice heavy with exhaustion. “I hate this.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Blueberry carried the tray over and sat down again, his back to Razz.

“I’ll… eat when I’m done with this.”

“Do you… have an idea on how long it’ll take for you to recover?” Blueberry asked to pass the time.

“No.” The hoarse exhaustion in Razz’s voice was painful to listen to. Blueberry wanted to hug him and there was a time not so long ago he would’ve done so but… his hand still itched with wrongness and it wouldn’t help much anyway.

“You want to… take a shower when you’re done eating? I’ll help you up?” Blueberry asked. Razz had to need and want a shower, birth was messy and he hadn’t taken one in a few days. And getting clean was healthy.

“No… wanna sleep.”

“Okay then, maybe later.”

Razz didn’t reply.

 

“I can’t wait ‘till your tummy gets big and round,” Slim said as he nuzzled into Blueberry, rubbing a hand over his bare belly.

Trembling, Blueberry glanced over to the other bed. The puppies were asleep and so was Razz, he’d just fed them again; they seemed to always fall asleep after being fed. He seemed dead to the world. Which was good, right? The more he slept the faster he’d recover and the faster he recovered the lower the chance of Slim thinking to do something else to block his magic. But… what if he woke up when Slim was fucking Blueberry? And… “We… shouldn’t do this in front of the puppies.”

“Why not?” Slim sounded genuinely confused.

“Because…” even if the puppies were incapable of knowing what was going on… “it’s just _wrong_.”

“But this is the best spot for sex.”

“Then… move them into another room, Razz too so he can keep an eye on them.”

“That’s too much work.” Slim’s tone implied that that was his final word on the subject as he lay Blueberry on his back.

Blueberry didn’t dare resist to protest any further as Slim dipped his head between his spread legs to lap at his pelvis. Blueberry clapped a hand over his mouth, committing himself to be silent in case Razz woke and heard him. … Did it matter though? Slim was noisy during sex and… Razz already knew that sex felt good.

But still, he kept his hand to his mouth as his magic formed and Slim shifted over him to thrust in. His massive size didn’t even hurt anymore, it felt good. Part of him enjoyed it, another part was apathetic about it. Both of which horrified him and threatened to bring tears to his eyes every time he thought about it. But this time, his commitment to silence meant no sobbing too, even softly.

“Take your hand off your mouth,” Slim said with harder than usual thrust that almost made Blueberry break his silence. “I wanna hear you.”

Not wanting risk angering him, Blueberry obeyed. He stayed quiet though, Slim shouldn’t punish him for that, right?

“Why are ya so quiet?” He could complain though. “I wanna hear ya make sounds.”

Blueberry ignored him. He turned his head to the side to look at the wall, focusing on keeping silent. He managed it too, even when he orgasmed all he did was let out a breath.

Slim however had no qualms about staying silent, never did. His normal sounds were now interspersed with the occasional whiny complaint about Blueberry being too quiet. He moaned loudly as he thrust in and the knot set in place.

Mostly unphased by the flood of warmth inside his pussy, Blueberry turned his head to look towards the floor mattress again. Razz still seemed to be asleep; he hadn’t moved. Was he okay? He had acute hearing, he should’ve heard Slim and woken up. He was probably just exhausted.

 

“You okay?” Blueberry asked.

“No.” Razz had just got done breastfeeding the puppies again. He still hadn’t bothered with putting his shirt back on and was once more using the blanket to cover his chest.

“You want me to… help you to the shower?” Cleanliness was important, it was the only thing left they could control about their bodies – even if they could never feel truly clean again. Blueberry had just gotten out of the shower and felt marginally better for it, being physically clean even if his body still felt filthy, _especially_ his hand, was nice. It would maybe help Razz feel a tiny bit better too.

“No,” Razz said.

“But…”

“Blue, I don’t think I can even stand right now let alone walk all the way over. And… I really don’t care, it doesn’t matter.”

Tears pricked Blueberry’s eyes. He was supposed to protect Razz (it was the _only_ thing he had left) but how could he do that when everything was so horrible? “Maybe later then?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay, I’ll go get us something to eat.” Blueberry stood and retreated to the kitchen like a coward. How was he supposed to help Razz though?


	45. Slow Recovery

Days passed with little to nothing changing. Blueberry handed the puppies to Razz several times a day so he could feed them, being careful not to look. Slim raped Blueberry every day. In the evenings he always cuddled with Razz though, holding him on his lap while Razz fed the puppies, so Blueberry was at least spared that. That was the only time Razz got out of bed though, no matter how Blueberry tried to cajole him to do something other than lie in bed. It even sometimes took some convincing to get him to eat instead of going straight back to sleep too.

“Come on Razz, you need to work on recovering,” Blueberry pleaded, leaving out the ‘before Slim decides to block your magic in another way’.

“I am,” Razz said. He lay on the bed, holding the blanket up to his chin. “I need rest.”

True but he also needed to move around and rebuild his strength, even if it was only a little. They had limited time before Slim did something to stop his magic. He should also try practicing with magic once he recovered a bit more physically. They _needed_ out of here and this was a chance to get out, a slim one but still a chance. He couldn’t say that though because Slim was in the room, napping as he watched TV.

“Just give me a few more days please,” Razz said. “I’m tired and… sore still.”

“Okay,” Blueberry said with a sigh. He couldn’t push Razz when Razz was already so miserable.

 

It was several more days before Blueberry managed to get Razz to finally agree to at least get up and take a shower. He helped him stand. He almost collapsed and Blueberry had to hold him up, thankfully without the puppies’ weight his was much easier to bear. If it wasn’t for Blueberry own growing belly he’d have just picked Razz up and carried him to the shower.

“Sorry,” Razz said.

“It’s fine.” Blueberry let him cling to his arm as he guided him to the shower. “I’ll go get you a clean pair of clothes, okay?” he said once they got there.

“Okay.” Razz let go of his arm and teetered for a second or two before stepping forward into the shower room. He looked like he be okay though so Blueberry left to do as promised.

After placing a clean pair of clothes a short distance away from the entrance, he moved back around the bend and carefully sat down. His belly was bigger, about as big as Razz’s was when Blueberry had first gotten here, and every day seemed heavier. He rubbed a hand over it, hating it so much he wanted to cry.

They were moving around in there more and more. The light fluttery feeling they’d been giving was more noticeable now. As if they knew he was thinking about them, there was a small jab right into his hand. A kick. It was followed by a few more that brought tears to his eyes. This was only the beginning, it was going to get worse and… nothing was going to get better.

The water turned off and a few minutes later Razz came out. He was dressed in the clean clothes Blueberry had brought for him and had wrapped the towel around his tail, doing that was probably why his tail fur was always so messy. He let out a sad sigh as he looked at Blueberry but didn’t say anything as he wondered over to the laundry basket to drop his dirty clothes in.

Tears still leaking down his face, Blueberry stood and followed him back into the main room. “Feel better?”

Razz shrugged. “A little, I guess. Thanks.” He wondered back to the floor mattress and flopped back down onto it. The puppies were thankfully still asleep; Razz had fed them before Blueberry finally got him to agree to shower at last. So far, they’d proven to be consistent about sleeping after eating, giving Razz some much needed rest even if it never lasted as long as he needed it to.

Blueberry sat one the mattress too, on the edge, wiping at his tear streaked face. “You should maybe practice using magic,” he whispered despite the fact that Slim had gone grocery shopping today. Hopefully he wouldn’t come back with a magic suppressant collar or something similar. It was possible though and bound to happen eventually; there was no way he was dumb enough to let Razz regain full use of his magic.

“I should but… I don’t want to,” Razz said. “It’s… not gonna work, you know that. He’s probably going to come up with a way to block my magic _long_ before I’m able to do anything with it again.”

“I know but… we _have_ to try.” Anything that had even a tiny chance of working had to be done. If this didn’t work Blueberry would try after he gave birth. If that didn’t work though he’d… find a way to dig through the cave in. Even if it ended up killing him that was better than being stuck here and maybe it would leave room for Razz to get out, which would be worth it. “So please, _please_ try.”

Razz looked at him with a tired expression for a few seconds before sighing heavily. “Fine I guess. Don’t get your hopes up though.” He rolled over onto his back and held a hand up. Magic sparked in it, forming into a bone construct after several seconds. It lasted maybe a second or two before shattering and Razz’s hand dropped back down. “It’s hard. It shouldn’t be this hard.”

“You’re recovering from giving birth,” a very difficult birth he’d almost died during, “and not being able to use magic for a while _and_ some of your magic’s still going towards feeding the puppies and your ecto-body so it’s going to take a little while.” Hopefully not too long though or they’d be screwed. “But uh… maybe practice with it a little every day and then… maybe something will happen.” They could only hope, and even that was dangerous.

“Okay, I’ll… do that, I guess.”

“Thank you.” Blueberry tried to force an encouraging smile but then the puppies kicked in his belly again, making him want to cry again instead.

 

“Ah, they’re kicking,” Slim said, his tail thumping on his bed as he held a hand over Blueberry’s belly. “And you’re starting to get big. Wanna come feel Razz?”

Razz was lying on the floor mattress, feeding the last two puppies. He didn’t reply.

“Razz,” Slim said in a sing-songy voice. “C’mon my love, come feel Blue’s tummy.”

No answer. And Blueberry wasn’t going to look over there but if he was pretty sure Razz wasn’t looking either. A small mercy but a mercy nonetheless. He’d still be there when Slim fucked Blueberry because he wasn’t quite strong enough to stand on his own, especially with the puppies in his arms.

“Fine be that way,” Slim huffed before turning his attention back to Blueberry. “Soon your tummy’s gonna get nice and big like Razz’s was and then you’ll be a mommy too once ya give birth.” And they’d have three extra puppies to deal with.

Slim nuzzled him and pet his belly for a little while longer before removing the rest of his clothes and lying him on his back.

***

Razz was uncomfortably aware of the sounds of sex coming from the bed. He didn’t like it but… had trouble caring. Which was bad, his one and only friend was getting raped right behind him, he _should_ be super upset about it. But he couldn’t do anything about it and Blueberry was used to it by now, so why waste the energy to care? Especially when he’d been forced to listen to this every day since he’d given birth because he was took weak to stand on his own.

And making it even harder to get up were the two leeches feeding off him right now. And if he did leave he’d be obligated to take all four puppies too, right? Them being in here while Slim raped Blueberry wasn’t right, children shouldn’t be around such things. But just the thought of attempting to get all four of them out was exhausting. So, he lay there, doing nothing other than letting the leech puppies feed on him and not caring as much as he should as he listened to Slim raping Blueberry.

***

“What do you think Slim would do if I… went to another room and let them starve?” Razz asked, speaking in a barely audible whisper. It was the middle of the night, he’d been woken by the puppies mewling for food and Blueberry couldn’t sleep because of how uncomfortable he was and how much his own puppies were moving, an increasingly common occurrence. Razz had put off feeding them until he couldn’t stand listening to them anymore, which he did more and more often unless Slim was there to tell him to do it. He shouldn’t do that but… Blueberry couldn’t blame him for it, he’d do the same. He’d help feed them if he could but his own growing breasts wouldn’t produce ‘milk’ until he gave birth and Slim refused to buy formula to bottled feed them so Razz had to do it alone.  

Blueberry almost rolled over to look at him. “Uh… I don’t think he’d be happy. And… that’d be wrong.” As much as the puppies shouldn’t have ever been conceived they had been and it wasn’t their fault, they didn’t deserve to die for it. Same was true with the puppies growing in Blueberry’s womb.

“I know,” Razz said with a tired sigh.

“How are you feeling by the way? How uh… long do think it might be before you can… use magic properly again?” Time had continued to drag. The puppies had grown a little bit more and so had Blueberry’s belly, he was now having trouble standing up.

The days all felt the same. Slim continued to fuck him everyday and cuddle with Razz in the evenings. The only thing keeping Blueberry going was if he didn’t cook and bring food to Razz, Razz would starve to death. And if he didn’t do the laundry every so often they’d all be wearing the same dirty clothes over and over. And if he didn’t prod Razz to occasionally get out of bed for some exercise and a shower, Raz would literally lie there all day and all night.

“I don’t know,” Razz said. He practiced with it every night at Blueberry’s insistence, often trying to get out of it but never succeeding because he knew he needed to do it. “It’d be sooner if I didn’t have to feed the puppies. How old do they have to be before I can wean them?”

“I don’t know, probably not for a while.” The puppies had only just opened their eyes a couple days ago. Which was something that was supposed to happen after a couple weeks for non-monster puppies, so maybe it took the equivalent amount of months for a monster puppy? There was no way to know for sure.

Razz sighed again. “At least they’re not in me anymore.”

Blueberry rubbed a hand over his middle, wishing he could say the same. He was fat, and this particular kind of suffering had only just begun. “I’m hungry. I’m going to go get some food.” He stood with no small amount of difficulty – he’d need help with it soon – and started for the kitchen; if he couldn’t sleep he might as well eat something to ease his near constant hunger.

 

More time passed, dragging every so slowly. The measure of time they had was Slim’s trips out for groceries. Razz kept getting better, physically if not mentally and emotionally, though he did still spend most of his time in bed. He got up and left when Slim fucked Blueberry – bringing the puppies in their carriers with him – and that’s about it.

“Do you think you can… summon a Blaster yet?” Blueberry whispered one day when Slim was out again. He was supposed to be napping but couldn’t sleep and needed to think about something else… not freedom though, it hurt too much.

“I can try,” Razz replied, sounding tired as always. His magic crackled audibly in the air above them as a Blaster formed. It lasted all of two seconds before shattering, leaving Raz panting. Blasters were hard, firing them was harder, but this was progress.

“You’re almost there,” Blueberry said, not daring to let himself hope that their plan would work. Something would go wrong, probably right before they could put their into action or Slim would catch them when they got out. Either way, they wouldn’t be free for long even if they managed to get out at all. But they had to try; if they didn’t they’d have nothing left.

***

One morning Razz drifted awake to the sense that something was off instead of to the sound of the puppies crying for him. He was too tired to face it. He rolled over, intending to bury his face into the pillow and what little more sleep he could before the puppies inevitably woke him but paused when his overly sensitive nose caught a disturbing scent in the air. It was still faint but the unmistakable scent of early heat filled the air.

His eyes snapped open and sat up, fear pounding in his soul. He looked towards the bed where Slim slept. For once he was restless in his sleep, his ears and tail twitching and he was making small sounds as he breathed. The heat scent was coming from him!

How could Razz have never considered what would happen when Slim’s heat cycle rolled back around? Or his own for that matter, though because he’d been pregnant it was now thrown off. … They went only went into heat once a year though meaning… Razz had been trapped here for a full _year_ now.

What if Slim decided today was the day he’d start using Razz again? It had been a long while since he’d done so and physically Razz had recovered enough that his body didn’t hurt all the time anymore so… it was possible. But Slim’s heat would make him rougher and want to go multiple times which would be _awful_ but not nearly as bad as the potential of Razz becoming pregnant again.


	46. One Year

“Blue, wake up.” Razz’s voice sounded panicked but Blueberry still had trouble waking up; he was _so_ tired and hadn’t slept well last night. But someone shook his shoulder. “Blue please, I _need_ you to wake up.”

Blueberry groaned as he rolled over and forced his eyes open to the sight of Razz’s scared expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Slim’s in heat,” Razz whispered, his ears pressed back in fear. “I can’t… What if he wants to…”

Blueberry sat up to look over at Slim. His tail twitched enough under the blanket to be noticeable and his ears flicked every now and then too. He also let out the occasional small whine.

“He’ll… fuck me remember?” Blueberry didn’t _want_ to be fucked by Slim in heat – it’d be rougher and last longer – but… “He’s… still letting you recover.” Slim hadn’t raped Razz once since he’d given birth, that… hopefully wouldn’t change today.

Razz whimpered. “What if he… does though and I… get pregnant again?”

“That… won’t happen.” Blueberry put on his best reassuring look and tone. He didn’t know that of course, it _could_ happen no matter how much they hoped it wouldn’t.

Razz’s only response was another whimper.

“I’ll go make breakfast.” It took Blueberry three attempts to successfully stand. “Call for me if he wakes up,” he said before heading off to kitchen.

 

Even after breakfast and after the puppies had been put back in their beds to sleep once they’d been fed – Razz had done so immediately for once, though only because he was scared their crying might wake Slim early – Slim remained asleep. Nothing new but he was rolling around now too. And even Blueberry caught the heat scent coming from him.

But on the bright side – if there could even be a bright side to anything in this hellhole – Razz’s fear finally had him out of bed of his own volition. He even sat on the recliner in the library with Blueberry again.

“He’s going to wake up soon,” Razz said as he huddled against Blueberry’s side.

Blueberry was careful not to touch him with his dirty hand. “I… won’t let him hurt you.” He’d offer himself up instead, which would be… fine, he was used to it. And Razz had been here longer and had already suffered more than enough, he didn’t need this too, _especially_ since it mean he might get pregnant again. That would be the _worst_ torment to put him through right now _and_ would ruin their tentative escape plan. So, it was best if Blueberry took the hit even if he really, _really_ didn’t want to.

“You know this… means I’ve been here for an entire year.” Razz trembled, his voice shaking as he clung to Blueberry’s arm.

Blueberry turned his head to see that tears had formed in Razz’s eyes. Blueberry wanted to cry too. A whole _year_ really? That… that was fucked up. “How… do you know?”

“Wolves go into heat once a year, he was in heat too when he… fucked me before bringing me here. So, if he’s in heat again now that must mean a… full year has gone by since then.” He was actively crying now. “I was finally… getting somewhere in life and then… this happened.”

His own face wet with tears too, Blueberry hugged him. “I’m sorry.” If only there was something more he could say or do but… there wasn’t.

Razz clung to him, burying his face into Blueberry’s shoulder.

There was pop and Blueberry flinched as he looked up to see Slim standing in front of them, panting. The strong smell of heat coming off him felt almost like a physical thing as it hit Blueberry’s nose. Razz whimpered pathetically and pressed himself more into Blueberry as if Blueberry could somehow protect him.

“Hey, Razz my love, come here,” Slim said

“N-no, he’s still… recovering, take… me instead,” Blueberry forced himself to say, his voice shaking and small. But… it would just be a little rough, right? Nothing new in truth, he was used to sex with Slim. He’d endure it – somehow – and then everything would go back to normal.

“Nah, he’s had plenty of time to recover. We’re gonna make more puppies.”

“No, no, no, please no,” Razz begged. “I… can’t go through that again, _please_ don’t make me, _please_. I’d… rather die, _please_.”

Slim stepped forward and picked Razz up, he clung to Blueberry though, forcing him to stand too – being so close and inundated with Slim’s heat scent made the magic in Blueberry’s pelvis stir. Other than that he didn’t fight though, neither did Blueberry. Slim was about to impregnate Razz again and neither of them could do a single to thing to stop it and wouldn’t try.

“Nah, you’ll be fine,” Slim said, his voice almost a lusty growled. “I’m gonna put another litter of pups in ya and then your tummy’s going to get nice and big again.”

He teleported, landing them in the main room standing next to his bed, forcing Razz and Blueberry to let go of each other in the process. He dropped Razz face down on the bed. He lay there, trembling and crying, making no move to get away as Slim grabbed him and impatiently pulled off his pants. Razz’s magic had already formed into a pussy, no doubt a reaction to Slim’s heat.

Slim fumbled with his own pants as Blueberry looked away, tears in his own eyes. He couldn’t help, he’d only get himself hurt and Razz in a worse situation.

Razz yelped and Blueberry snapped his head back around to see that Slim had mounted him doggy style. Slim ignored his cry of pain and was already fucking him down into the bed, each harsh thrust pulling another wretched sound from Razz as he sobbed loud enough to almost drown out the sound of the bed creaking under the force of Slim’s thrusts.

Closing his eyes and pressing his hands over his ‘ears’, Blueberry backed away as if that could somehow block out the knowledge and sounds of what was going on in front of him. His shoulders shook with a sob of his own.

It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair, _it wasn’t fair_! Razz couldn’t _handle_ any more of this and definitely not another pregnancy. But even if he could somehow survive it on a physical level how _dare_ Slim increase his suffering like that? He _deserved to die_! Blueberry wanted to _smash his fucking skull in_ and break _every goddam piece of shit bone in his body_. … Maybe he could?

Blueberry’s eyes opened again and through his tears he looked at Slim, _really_ looked at him. His eye lights blown were wide with mindless lust and heat as he grunted and growled, pressing down on Razz’s shoulders as he violently raped him. He was lost in his heat, completely and totally distracted, his focus _entirely_ on mating and impregnating Razz.

Blueberry turned and ran as fast his bloated body would let him to the entrance room. He grabbed the edge of the cabinet and pulled with all his might. Fueled by adrenaline, he barely felt the strain on his arms and aching back. He opened it just wide enough to get his large belly through.

He bent to grab one of the bricks. His heavy middle got the best of him though and losing balance he fell back onto his bottom. He groaned, gripping the brick tight in one hand, rubbing the other over his middle with the other before rocking himself forward in an attempt to stand. It didn’t work.

Tears threatened to form in his eyes again. What if… No, he wasn’t going to let this get the best of him. He’d been looking for a chance to kill Slim for ages now and he _finally_ had one, he’d _die_ before he let it slip by.

He crawled over to one of the cave walls. It took a couple of attempts but with its support he managed to get himself back to his feet, brick in hand.

The sounds of Razz’s sobbing accompanied by Slim’s loud heat fueled grunts and barks of pleasure could still be heard coming from the main room. Blueberry went as fast as he could in that direction, not bothering to push the cabinet back into place – it didn’t matter anyway, Slim knew about their efforts on the wall.

As Blueberry stepped back into the main room Slim howled as he slammed his hips into Razz and stilled. Razz moaned and arched his back in response, dissolving back into sobbing even harder right after. Slim had knotted. Shit! He might notice Blueberry when he and Razz weren’t making so much noise. Meaning Blueberry had to wait until the knot softened and Slim started fucking Razz again, _prolonging_ Razz’s already immense suffering.

“Please no, I don’t… wanna get pregnant again, _please_ ,” Razz sobbed. “I can’t… please… just kill me instead, _please_.” He kept it up and Blueberry’s eyes filled with tears as he looked away, leaning back again the wall just outside the main room. He _needed_ to go help Razz but couldn’t yet, he had to make sure he had the best possible chance to make this work.

What if Razz got pregnant again though? There was no way his body could handle that _and_ it would ruin their escape plan even if Razz did survive. He wasn’t in heat himself though so it wasn’t guaranteed, all they could do was hope it wouldn’t happen.

After a minute or two Blueberry went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair. He dragged it as quietly as he could down the tunnel to place it just outside the main room, thankfully the tunnel leading the kitchen was angled in a way that Slim would have to turn his head to look down it, something he didn’t seem incline to do right now.

Blueberry sat and waited. He held the brick in one hand and rubbed his belly with the other, willing to the puppies calm down. Razz’s litter was crying, whether it was for food or in answer Razz’s sobs was unknown and didn’t matter. Blueberry did his best to block out their whining, same with Razz’s begging and sobbing.

It felt like _years_ had passed before the sounds of harsh fast sex resumed, wetter now, and Razz’s sobs and begging were interspersed with yelps as Slim pounded into him again and again. _Awful_ sounds, especially Slim’s sounds of pleasure. But he was distracted and shouldn’t be able to hear much if anything anymore.

Blueberry stood and forced himself to creep forward instead of running, not that he could even run in this state. If his plan failed he’d be locked in the box. Could he survive that? … Probably not. It was worth the risk though, even if he did fail to kill Slim he could maybe at least prevent Razz from getting pregnant again.

He walked as fast as he dared, clutching the brick tight enough in his hand to almost be painful. _Somehow_ , he got to the bed without being seen on heard. Slim was panting with lust as he pounded into Razz, pressing down on his shoulders and hunching over him. Even Razz seemed completely unaware of Blueberry’s intentions, probably for the best.

Blueberry lifted a foot and gently placed it on the wooden frame of the bed, careful to keep it off the mattress. Lifting the brick high in the air, he used the leverage to get it higher, above Slim’s skull. Before he inevitably lost his balance, he brought it down as _hard_ as he could, putting all his _hatred_ and desire to kill Slim into it.

It connected with the sound of bone cracking. Slim yelped as he fell to his side, bringing Razz with him. Not giving him _any_ time to recover, Blueberry pulled himself up on the bed over him and brought the brick down on his skull again, as _hard_ as he possibly could. The brick broke in his hand, sending a thrill of exuberance through him as Slim’s skull cracked again under it. Slim made no sound this time; he was unconscious.

Blueberry lifted the broken half of the brick still in his hand and brought down again and again. Each crack of Slim’s skull under it as each new hit made it crumble a little more and sent another stab of joy through Blueberry’s soul. Slim’s skull caved in completely followed by the sound of breaking glass and the rest of his body caving in on itself as it fell to dust.

Breathing heavy, Blueberry blinked as he stared at the mix of dust, blood, and broken bits of brick before him. He wasn’t finished smashing Slim’s skull though. He deserved _so much more pain_.

“You… you… killed him?”

Blueberry looked over to see Razz staring at him. He face wet with tears, he spoke in a whisper. He rolled onto his back, burnt orange cum was oozing out his magic but he didn’t seem to notice nor care.

Blueberry looked at him and then down at the dust and empty clothes beneath himself now. “I uh… guess I did huh?”


	47. Dream?

Razz’s eyes kept getting drawn back to the dust on Slim’s bed. He’d taken a shower and had gotten the puppies to go back to sleep and he still kept looking over there every five minutes, expecting not to see the dust and to see Slim lying there instead. But it was always there.

He had a hard time believing it though. It was simply too good to be true. It was a dream or a hallucination or that was someone else’s dust. Razz had to fight the urge to walk around the den and check all the rooms for Slim every five minutes. Because he had to be somewhere, there was no way he was dead but… Razz had _seen_ him dust, had even felt it. One second his pussy was filled with Slim’s cock, as he thrust harshly in, the next it was gone. No pulling out just vanished, leaving him feeling empty as cum oozed out of him.

“We’re free,” Blueberry said for the umpteenth time. “We’re free, it’s over, we’re free.” He was saying it almost like a mantra as if he too was afraid it might not be true after all but repeating it over and over might make it so. “I _killed_ him, he’s _dead_ , I smashed his fucking skull in.” His eyes gleamed with glee as he punched into the palm of his hand.

Razz stared at him, wanting to say something in reply but his mind was blank. If Slim _really_ was dead and Razz wasn’t about to wake up any moment to the horrid truth, they should be doing something. Celebrating yes, but something else too. He couldn’t think of what though, he was too busy waiting for the dream to end and _praying_ it wouldn’t.

Exhausted as he always was these days – what was it like to _not_ be tired? – he eventually ended lying down on the floor mattress for a nap. Blueberry joined him.

When he was awoken how ever many hours later by the puppies cries to be fed _again_ , the dust was still there. He did get up this time and checked every room in the den, they were all empty. It still didn’t _feel_ real though.

He went to the kitchen to snack on whatever he could find. It didn’t matter what he just needed to be doing something and was hungry. The puppies were too, they were crying – there wasn’t anywhere in the den he could go where he couldn’t hear them so there was no point trying to – and his breasts felt heavy with magic milk as a response but… he didn’t want to feed them, didn’t even want to look at them let alone hold them so they could leech more magic off him. It was probably wrong to feel that way, they were innocent and completely dependent on him but he didn’t care. This might be a dream anyway so it didn’t matter.

“Razz?”

Razz looked over to see Blueberry waddle in. He looked tired and held a hand under his swollen middle. His eyes still gleamed with joy though, another confirmation that Slim was dead. Though if Razz were indeed dreaming Blueberry would be part of the dream too.

“The puppies are crying,” Blueberry said. “I think they’re probably hungry.”

“I know.”

Blueberry looked at him expectedly for a few seconds before sighing and walking over the cupboard to get himself something to eat too. Razz should offer to cook something but was too tired to.

“Our plan,” Blueberry said as he sat down with a box of cereal in hand. “It’s going to work. He’s _dead_ and we’re going too get _out_ of here.

Razz itched to go into the other room and check to see if the Slim’s dust was still there because it was simply too good to be true. “What if we starve to death first?” If this wasn’t a dream then they had no way to refill their food supplies and with how much they both needed to eat they’d run out sooner rather than later.

“We won’t, you’re getting better every day, you’ll get us out.” Blueberry was bubbly and happy, Razz should feel the same, shouldn’t he? All evidence pointed to Slim’s death having been real, Razz should be ecstatic and crying tears of joy like Blueberry did. But… what if it _was_ a dream and he was doomed to wake up any second and face reality again? He couldn’t handle having his hopes dashed like that.

“I’ll try,” he said, squeezing his knees to his chest. Gosh, it was nice to be able to do so again. “What if… I get pregnant again though?” Slim had released a full knot’s worth of cum into him after all. He’d done his best to wash it all out in the shower but that was an exhausting tax and wasn’t a surefire way to prevent pregnancy at the best of times.

“Well uh…” They’d starve to death since there was no way Blueberry would give birth and recover from it – assuming he survived, doubtful without Slim’s healing magic – before they ran out of food. “I’m sure you won’t.”

 

“I know it’s hard but… you can’t let them starve,” Blueberry said.

A couple hours had gone by and Razz was still in the kitchen. The puppies had exhausted themselves crying and had mostly stopped for now. Razz _should_ feed them but… he didn’t want to. And if this was just a dream it didn’t matter so why put himself through that? Especially since he’d inevitably wake up to the real thing soon.

“Come on Razz _please_ ,” Blueberry said. “I’d do it but… I can’t.”

“They take magic from me though, I need that to get us out.” Assuming this wasn’t a dream. That didn’t _really_ excuse it though, they didn’t deserve to be neglected like that and letting them starve to death would be _awful_ , it’d be more merciful to smother them with a pillow. He couldn’t do that though no matter how much he didn’t want them. Leaving him with no real choice.

“I know but…”

“I’ll do it.” Razz stood. “My boobs hurt anyway.”

Time passed in a dreamlike haze. Razz _always_ woke up expecting Slim to be there and was _always_ surprised when he saw the dust instead. He _needed_ this to be real so bad but what if it _wasn’t_? What if his mind had snapped completely and this was a dream or hallucination? He then always checked his abdomen to see if any new soulings had formed; he was relieved each time he saw that such was the case.

“It’s okay Razz, this is real, I promise,” Blueberry said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself too as he hugged Razz to his side. He’d said that exact thing, or something similar to it, often the past however many days it had been since he’d killed Slim. Assuming that hadn’t all been a dream and no real time had passed.

He had to remind Razz to feed the puppies everything single time. And despite how hungry he had to be he cut back on food so Razz could have more, saying he needed it to get them out of here. Razz argued about it every time but didn’t have the energy to do so for long and he couldn’t deny that Blueberry had a point.

“I… know,” Razz said, lying. He _didn’t_ know though, there was no way to _know_ when he certainly felt like he was dreaming. Blueberry could just be part of the dream so he’d think it was real.

“You need to get us out of here soon though.” They were running out of food.

“I’ll try.” He still felt weak and his magic levels low but… he’d try. “Tomorrow morning.” Something would go wrong though. Razz had been stuck here for a whole year as Slim’s living sex doll, there was no way his luck would turn just like that. But he’d try anyway, there was no reason not to.

 

The next morning after breakfast and the puppies had been fed and put back to sleep they went to the entrance area. The cabinet was still pulled back from when Blueberry had moved it so he grab a brick to kill Slim with. They had to pull it a tiny bit further back though because his belly had gotten an inch or two bigger since then despite the fact it wasn’t that long ago. But he wasn’t as big as Razz had been at the end yet, though that might be because he was only having three puppies instead of four.

“You think you have enough magic to summon Blasters to take down both the wall and the cave in?” Blueberry asked.

“I… don’t know.” Razz didn’t even feel capable of taking even one down. His magic was still low because of his exhaustion and he wasn’t fully recovered yet. And how much of his magic was going towards his ecto-body and making ‘milk’ for the puppies didn’t help. At least he wasn't pregnant though that was a  _huge_ relief.

Blueberry frowned, leaning his shoulder against the wall and rubbing a hand over his belly. Razz remembered how uncomfortable it was to be that big, the puppies moving often, probably hard enough to be seen if Razz wanted to look, which he didn’t, and the pains and aches everywhere. “I… can’t fit through the hole anymore,” he said with tears in his eyes.

“I… can try to take both down,” Razz said. Even if this wasn’t a dream and Slim was really dead, he didn’t want to leave Blueberry in here alone. … And he did _not_ want to crawl through the hole, just looking at and thinking about it was making his soul buzz with anxiety.

“I don’t know,” Blueberry said with a sigh. “We don’t even know how thick the rocks are packed in.”

Razz was _not_ going to crawl through the hole though, he’d rather starve to death in this cave. So, he summoned a Blaster. His magic reserves dipped noticeably lower but he ignored it as Blueberry quickly moved away from the wall. Well, as fast as someone as big he was could move.

As soon as he was out of the way, Razz fired the Blaster. It felt _good_ even if it hurt to use so much magic at once after going so long without being able to use it like this. The beam seared through the bricks with disgusting ease, all their work taking it apart brick by brick had been for _nothing_.

He rotated the Blaster in a fast circle before letting it disappear with a crackle of magic, leaving him panting and exhausted. The wall had a big hole in it now, smoke rose off the seared edges for a second or two before it gave up and collapsed completely with a loud clatter of falling bricks.

Razz’s eyes filled with tears as he looked at it. This… wasn’t a dream? Surely it wasn’t possible to feel such an intense release of magic in a dream, it seemed to have lifted a fog in his mind, waking him up. The magic drain on his soul even hurt a little; it wasn’t possible to feel that kind of pain in a dream, was it?

“You okay?” Blueberry said from behind him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Razz turned around to hug him, pressing himself to his side as he pressed his face into Blueberry’s shoulder. “Is this… real?” he asked through his tears. Surely it was still too good to be true, right?

“Yes, I… think it is,” Blueberry said.

“T-thank you.” Razz could _never_ express how _grateful_ he was, could never even hope to try. He’d spent an entire year in hell and it was _finally_ over.

He cried for a while until Blueberry shifted uncomfortably against him. “Sorry,” he said as he stepped back, tears still leaking down his face.

“No, no it’s fine.” Blueberry walked over the one of the cave walls and leaned heavily against it, panting a little. He should be sitting down. “You think you can do that with the rock wall too?”

Razz felt more than a little drained but he _needed_ out _now_ , if for no other reason than to make sure this was all really _was_ real. And the thought of seeing the outside world again was… almost scary. “I’ll try.”

He walked around the bend and froze at the sight of the giant pile of rocks blocking the way to the outside world and true freedom at last. How much more painful had it been when Blueberry saw it that first time? When he’d thought he was getting free of this hellhole at last only to run into such an awful obstacle instead.

“You think you can summon enough Blasters to clear it?” Blueberry asked.

“No.” If he were at full strength he could, but he wouldn’t be able reach that until after the puppies had been weened and he’d had months to recover from his pregnancy and birth. Which would take longer than they had. Even if they ended up starving to death in here though it’d be worth it. Slim was dead, they weren’t sex slaves anymore, that’s what mattered most.

“Maybe we should wait another day or two to do this,” Blueberry said. He was leaning against the wall opposite the cave in.

“No, I want out.” Razz summoned another Blasters and fired it at the wall of rubble. Its beam hit dead center but the rocks were tougher than the bricks and pack in deeper.

After several seconds Razz was forced to stop. There was now a small smoking hole in the wall of rocks. Not big enough to make the whole thing collapse yet though. So, he started firing again at the same spot despite how drained he already was.

“Uh, Razz, aren’t you maybe pushing yourself a bit too much.” Blueberry’s voice seemed distant and was barely audible over the sound of the Blaster going off. He was probably right but… Razz _needed_ out right _now_.

His soul _burned_ as he forced the last dregs of his magic into the beam. His vision flickered before going out completely. He managed to keep the beam up for another second or two before he lost the Blaster and collapsed. But he could hear rocks falling too, that was good.


	48. Rocks

Razz’s Blaster beam bore through into the pile of rubble. He was using too much magic but he’d ignored Blueberry's warning. Blueberry stepped forward to grab him and break his concentration. But he didn’t get closer than two steps before something gave with the rock wall and rocks tumbled down in a mini avalanche.

A second later Razz’s Blaster shattered, vanishing as Razz collapsed. Luckily, he fell in Blueberry’s direction and thus Blueberry was able to catch him. Wasting no time, Blueberry dragged him back around the bend and away from potential danger.

As soon as they were safe, Blueberry lowered him to the ground, sitting down beside him. “Razz?” he said, cupping Razz’s face in his hand.

Razz didn’t respond. Oh gosh, why’d he have to push himself like that? Blueberry should’ve been more vigilant and stopped him before it went this far. What if… what if Razz died?

“Razz, please wake up.” Tears filling his eyes, Blueberry shook Razz’s shoulder. “ _Please_ be okay, _please_.”

No response.

He tried again, shaking Razz even harder. If Razz died Blueberry would… he wouldn’t be able to handle that.

 _Thankfully_ , Razz stirred, groaning and clenching his eyes shut. He lifted a hand to feebly swat at Blueberry’s hand.

“Are you okay?” Blueberry asked stupidly as he stopped shaking him, still keeping a hand on his shoulder though. He _had_ to get Razz to say something.

“No, leave me ‘lone, ‘m tired,” Razz mumbled. But he was _speaking_ , he wasn’t dying… hopefully that’s what that meant anyway.

“You should eat something, you used a lot of magic. Can you sit up?”

Razz groaned again but finally opened his eyes. His eye lights were dull and hazy. “Don’t wanna.”

“You should though. I’ll uh… go get you something.” Blueberry stood or tried to, his heavy middle sent him tumbling back onto rear again. He whimpered as he teared up. Slim was dead but his wretched torment was over yet… most of it was though.

“Did we get though the cave-in?” Razz asked. His eyes were starting to droop back towards being closed. He wasn’t in good shape, he needed to replenish what he could of his magic. Meaning Blueberry needed to stand up and get him food, a seemingly impossible task right now.

“I don’t know, let’s check and then… you need to eat.”

Razz grunted his acknowledgement.

Using the cave wall Blueberry eventually got himself to stand up. He walked over and helped Razz up. Razz sagged into his side, clinging to his side. How badly had he hurt himself? … As urgent as helping him was they needed to check on the cave-in first.

Blueberry guided him back around the bend, moving even slower than had become normal. Rocks were splayed out across the floor, lots of them. Sunlight shone down on them, it was the most _beautiful_ thing Blueberry had ever seen but… it only came in through a small hole at the top. A _lot_ of the rubble was still in place, slanted and half collapsed. Light shone through the hole at the top, making a small spotlight on the cave floor. Razz might be able to fit through it but Blueberry certainly wouldn’t if he could even get up to it in the first place.

They both stared at it in silence for a while, caught between wonder at the sight of sunlight for the first time in _ages_ and despair that there still wasn’t a way through. “Let’s rest,” Blueberry said when he found his voice again. “We’ll find a way through after we eat something.”

Razz groaned but nodded. “Food then nap then freedom.”

***

Despite their dwindling food stores, Blueberry pushed Razz to eat as much as he could. He was too tired to eat much though and ended falling asleep at the table. Only to be awoken what felt like minutes later by the puppies crying for food in the other room.

He whimpered as tears filled his eyes. It wasn’t _fair_ , hadn’t they already made him suffer enough? He was so _tired_ , not just mentally and emotionally but physically and magically too. He _needed_ rest and he _needed_ out of this _hellhole_.

He listened to them cry for a several minutes before sliding off the chair and stumbling out to the main room. He’d eat and rest more once the puppies were asleep again.

Blueberry sat in front of the puppies’ carriers. He was whispering to them and trying to get them to shush by offering them things to suck on like the comers of their blankets or their own fingers, a tactic that sometimes worked but wasn’t this time. Tears were leaking from his eyes as he did so, not an uncommon occurrence when he was doing anything with the puppies at all. And he was holding the hand he didn’t like touching people with close to his chest as if it hurt.

“I’ll feed them,” Razz said as he dragged his feet over to sit on the floor mattress next to Blueberry.

Blueberry sniffled as he looked up at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” He knew for sure this wasn’t a dream now so he couldn’t let them starve. “They won’t shut up ‘till I do and I need sleep.” Perhaps if they weren’t his puppies he could sleep through their cries but they were crying for him and his maternal instinct made him aware of it.

Blueberry still seemed reluctant but he nodded. “All right, you should eat more after though.”

“Fine.” Razz would be lying if he said he wasn’t starving.

“Then we’ll figure out a way through the cave-in.”

Razz grunted his agreement as Blueberry turned away so he Razz could take off his shirt and feed the leeches.

 

The next day they went to stand in front of the cave-in again. The sunlight shining through the hole was the most beautiful thing Razz had ever seen, he’d kill to see more of it. But the packed in rubble was still there and now looked a bit unstable too.

They could maybe try to dig through it and cause another avalanche that might make the hole big enough to easily get through but would also be dangerous. They could get buried alive by rubble. Just thinking about the possibility brought tears of fear to Razz’s eyes, he’d rather Slim still be alive then face that fate.

He gathered his magic to form another Blaster – he could cause another avalanche with it and then run back around the bend where it’d be safe – but… he didn’t have enough, nowhere even close. “Uh… I can’t summon a Blaster,” he said. They were so _close_ but still so _far_.

“I know,” Blueberry said. Razz had brought one of the kitchen chairs out here for him to sit on while they figured out what to do next. “You could fit through the hole in the top though.”

“No.” Razz almost growled at the thought. He couldn’t fit through that, _no_ way.

“I’m sure you could though, it’s…” Understanding dawn on Blueberry’s face. “Oh yeah, huh? Sorry. Um… what do we do then?”

“I… I don’t know.” He should know, right? There was a time when he would have and would’ve taken immediate action, but not anymore. Blueberry’s idea was a good one, physically he could probably fit while Blueberry clearly couldn’t but… he couldn’t do it, the hole was too small. “You… should be giving birth soon, right? Afterward you could fit.”

“Yeah, I… guess we could wait for that.” Blueberry didn’t sound sure. They had no idea how long it’d be before he was due to give birth, could be tomorrow or a month from now. And… what if he died during it? He could, it was probable without doctors or Slim’s healing magic.

 

Several days went by during which they spent as much time in front of the wall of rubble to get what tiny bit of sunlight they could. Their food supplies were dwindling fast. They’d tried to ration it but that was hard with how much they needed to eat. Blueberry managed a little better than Razz did because he was insistent that Razz eat more to recover his strength. It was a logical way of thinking but… Razz didn’t want that responsibility. Especially since by the time their supplies were so low they had only about a day or two left before they ran out he _still_ didn’t feel capable of both summoning _and_ firing a Blaster long enough to get the rest of the rocks to fall.

“I… don’t think I can summon a Blaster right now,” Razz said looked up at the hole. The sky was visible through it – had it always been the blue? Blueberry’s observation that he could fit through it was true. If he could find a way to reach it, using a chair probably, he could pull himself up into it and crawl out. It’d be a tight fit though. And what if it collapsed on him or under him and he got buried alive?

“We’ll figure something else out then,” Blueberry said. He was sitting in the kitchen chair, looking exhausted as he rubbed his swollen middle. The vague shape of the puppies moving inside him was now visible on the outside, even through his shirt. When Razz had started seeing that in his own pregnant belly he’d still had a _long_ wait before giving birth. Meaning Blueberry probably wasn’t close to going into labor and even if he was chances of him surviving it weren’t good, almost nonexistent in fact.

“I’ll… I’ll climb up to the hole and… crawl out,” Razz said in a whisper.

Blueberry looked up at him. “You don’t have to, I know that’s…”

“No, I uh… kind of have to. We’re almost out of food and uh… even if we weren’t if you gave birth here you’d… die without Slim’s healing magic.” Razz had nearly died after all, even if Blueberry was having one less death was still a very real possibility if he gave birth in such circumstances.

“It’s not fair to ask that of you after… what you’ve been through. I’ll dig at it until you can easily get through.” But then it could collapse and bury him alive. An _awful_ fate even without Razz’s claustrophobia and dangerous, there was _no_ way Blueberry could survive that in his condition.

Razz whimpered. “Don’t, please don’t. You could… die or… or… get buried alive if it… falls on you.”

“I know,” Blueberry said as if it weren’t a big deal. “It’s worth the risk if you get out though.”

“No, it’s _not_.” Razz couldn’t handle that. Blueberry was his _only_ friend and he could _not_ handle even the mere _thought_ of him dying, especially in such a horrendous way.

Blueberry stood and walked over to stand by the pile of rubble too. “It might _not_ collapse on me though,” it probably would though, “or if it did I would might survive it.” Even if he did, he was pretty much guaranteed to _at least_ get injured. That injury could induce labor and he could die from that.

He reached for the wall, determined to do it no matter the risk to himself. Razz grabbed his wrist though, making him flinch and tense up. Razz let go and Blueberry pulled his hand close to his body as if to protect it from harm. … Right, he was still upset about the way his hand had been used. Like with every other way he’d been violated and raped, Razz had stopped caring long ago. Probably not healthy but… who cared?

“Sorry,” he said. “But… don’t risk that _please_. Like I said I’ll… I’ll… try to… crawl through the… hole up top.” Just thinking about putting himself in such a small space made his soul feel cold with terror. It would be fine though, he wouldn’t be trapped, he’d be freeing himself. So, it’d be… fine and worth it and… better than letting Blueberry probably kill himself and risking getting buried alive but rubble, that’d be _much_ worse than crawling through the hole.

“Are… are you… sure?” Blueberry wrung his hands together as tears filled his eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Blueberry looked at him a few seconds, still crying before nodding. He wrapped his arms around Razz in a brief hug. “Okay. You want to go now or wait a little to prepare.”

“Now.” If Razz thought about it for any longer he’d bring himself to a panic attack and be able to bring himself to do – assuming he could do so even now.

Razz walked over and grabbed the kitchen chair and dragged it closer, he lacked the strength to easily pick it up. He should’ve found that fact shameful but… who cared? He maneuvered it so that its back pressed up lightly against the wall of rubble.

Blueberry wrapped his arms around him again, squeezing him tight. Razz hugged him back, wishing for the numbing fog his mind had been under the past however long it had been since Slim’s death. It’d make this easier.

“It’s kind of funny, isn’t it?” Blueberry said as he stepped back, tears rolling down his face. “We were originally going to do this but with me going and you staying.”

“Yeah.” Razz would’ve preferred it if they could still do that. But Blueberry was much too big and should be resting as much as possible anyway, not running to get help. Though Razz should be resting too, he was nowhere near to being recovered yet and the stunt he’d pulled with the Blaster yesterday did the opposite of help. “I’ll uh… be as fast as I can. What’s your brother’s phone number, I’ll call him when I get out and bring him here to get you out.”

Blueberry told him and they went over it a few times to ensure Razz would remember. Once he had it, they hugged one last time before Razz stepped up onto the chair. Then very carefully, using the wall of rubble for support, he pulled himself up to perch on his toes on the top of the back of the chair. It was precarious and he would’ve fallen for sure if it wasn’t for the wall of rubble in front of him. And… it put him right on level with hole. The tip of his ears pressed up against the ceiling.

The light coming through it was warm and smelled of the forest. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend he was already outside, enjoying the sunshine. But he wasn’t.

Keeping his eyes closed, Razz lifted his hands to feel out the hole. It was definitely big enough for him to fit through… probably. What if it collapsed on him? … It wouldn’t, there was solid rock above him. What if it collapsed _under_ him and he got buried? He’d rather die here and now.

He just had to do it without thinking about it. Eyes still tightly closed, he pulled himself up and in. He regretted it _immediately_. It was _tight_ and he couldn’t breathe. He was stuck, he couldn’t get out, he was going to die like this.

Someone grabbed onto his flailing legs, holding them still. “You’re okay Razz, just pull yourself forward.” Blueberry’s voice was distant and muffled.

Razz whimpered, tears streaming down his face. He opened his eyes to sight of the beautiful blue sky. He… wasn’t stuck he just had to drag himself through and he’d be _outside_.

He scrabbled and pulled himself forward. The rocks underneath him shifted ominously. They were going to give and he’d be buried alive.

“Don’t panic Razz, you got this, you’re almost there.”

Razz wanted to shout back that he _didn’t_ have this, that he _wasn’t_ almost there but lacked the breath for it. There wasn’t room for his ribcage to expand fully, leaving him with too little air. And the rocks dug painfully into his ecto-flesh through his shirt. He _needed out_.

He scrabbled for the blur of blue in front of him then suddenly his head was out, then his shoulders, then he was falling. He landed on the forest floor, thankfully not breaking his neck. He curled up in a ball sobbing and shaking with the aftermath of mortal terror.

He lay there for a good long while before he was able to lift his head and look around. He sat up and wiped away his tears, taking deep breaths. He was in a forest.

The colour green was _everywhere_. How had he never noticed how nice of a colour it was. And the sky and sun so _very_ far above him. He was really out and he was really free of Slim at last.

His body shook with another sob as a fresh round of tears filled his eyes. This time it was pure joy and relief. … But he had to get Blueberry out too so he could see how beautiful the outside world was.

Shaking his forced himself to his feet and look back at the cave. It was in a hill with a big tree on top, sloping down into the ground. He _never_ wanted to enter any kind of cave _ever_ again.

“I’m through,” he called as loud as he could. Which wasn’t a loud as he used to be able to make his voice but hopefully Blueberry could hear him anyway.

“Okay,” came Blueberry’s muffled reply, thank goodness. “Be fast please.”

“I will.” As fast as he was could anyway, he was too tired to move truly fast.

Tears still leaking from his eyes, he turned and started walking, heading out in a straight line away from the cave. He wanted to run but lacked the strength for it.

After about five minutes he was out of breath and in need of a break. He kept going though and after a while longer came across a road. There was a car parked right in of him, on what would be the shoulder of the road if it weren’t a dirt road.

It was covered with a tarp to protect it from the elements. In his weakened state it took some work but he eventually got it off. The car was black and styled to look old-fashioned. Was it Slim’s car? Since he could teleport did he have need of a car? Probably, it took magic to teleport, right? The further the teleport the more magic it’d take so it would have a limited range.

Razz walked around to the driver side door and pulled on the handle. Not surprisingly it was locked. He could take a rock and smash the window to get in but it didn’t look like the keys were in there and despite where and how he’d grown up he didn’t know how to hotwire a car. And getting caught in a stolen car wouldn’t do him any favors, not that he was worried about getting anywhere in his life anymore, he’d just rather die than go to jail.

So, with a sigh he abandoned it. He had no way of knowing which way civilization lay so he picked a random direction and started walking, sticking by the road.


	49. Forest

“You okay?”

Razz looked up to see a pink bunny monster looking at him with a worried expression on her face. He stared at her. He should say something, tell her he was on an important mission and need to get help for Blueberry. But… the words wouldn’t come.

She stepped closer. “You need help?”

Razz nodded. “Yes,” he managed to say. “I need… help. Blueberry’s still there.” He pointed back in the direction he’d come from. How long had he been walking? It felt like ages. His feet and legs hurt. “I need… a phone.” He’d called Blueberry’s brother. “Please.”

“All right, my place is just over here.” She gestured and he followed. This could be dangerous what if she was like Slim? Razz would be walking right into her clutches. But… he was too weak to do much else and… he _needed_ help. She seemed nice though so it was probably fine. “What about your puppies? Are they okay?”

Razz groaned, of course she’d smell them on him. “Yeah, they’re back there too.” They were undoubtedly hungry by now and probably crying about it but they’d just have to suck it up. He’d be free of them soon. They’d go to a nice family who wanted them and could take care of them. Razz would never have to worry about them ever again.

She wasn’t moving fast but he struggled to keep up. He should be ashamed of how out of shape he was but was too tired to care. Why had it even mattered to him anyway?

“You okay?” she asked, looking back at him. He nodded even though his vision was starting to swim to exhaustion. “You… need to rest for a bit?”

“No, I need a phone.” He had to get Blueberry out of the cave. He could rest once Blueberry was safe and free.

She looked at him with a worried look on her face for a few seconds before back around and continuing onwards. They were almost there, Razz just had to keep going a little bit longer even if the world around him was starting to feel distant and as if it were swaying around him.

That feeling increased a little bit more with each passing minute until Razz couldn’t stand straight anymore. He tried to keep going anyway – he _had_ to get Blueberry out of the cave – but ending up falling instead as blackness ate at the edges of his vision.

 

Razz’s eyes opened to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? How had he gotten here? His vision swam as he sat up. Once it cleared he looked around the room.

He was in a cozy living room, lying on a soft couch and wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. Everything about the room screamed warmth and safety but how had he gotten here?

Looking out the window he saw trees, a forest. … He’d been walking through the forest and then had run into a bunny lady. Then… he’d passed out? Oh no, what if he forgot the way back to the cave?

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

Razz turned his head to see the bunny lady walking in with a tray of food and tea. His hunger soared at the sight of food but… “Where’s the road and which direction did I come from?” Saving Blueberry was more important.

“Calm down, you passed out on the way here. You need to rest.” She walked over and placed the platter on the coffee table.

“I have to help my friend,” Razz insisted as she handed him a plate with scones on it that smelled _really_ good.

The lady took a deep breath. “Okay, the road is straight out from my front door and you came the from left if your facing away from my house. Will you eat now?”

Razz should’ve said ‘no’, he needed to call Stretch and it might be poisoned but… with the food in front of him he couldn’t resist and ended up stuffing his face with it without even responding. He hadn’t lost the cave, that’s what mattered. He’d know where it was when he found the old timey car again.

He ended up eating everything on the plate, thankfully she didn’t seem to mind, and gulped down a cup of tea to please her – and because he was thirsty. “Can I use your phone? I have to call someone?” he asked as soon as he was done. “Please.”

“Very well,” she said as she stood. She walked out of the room and came back with a wireless phone in hand. She handed it to him.

“Thank you, thank you _so_ much,” Razz told her before looking down at the phone and dialing Stretch’s number.

 

***

A hand on Stretch’s shoulder shook him awake. “You’re seriously napping in the middle of the day.”

Stretch groaned as he opened his eye, looking up at Fell leaning over the back of the couch to wake him. “It’s not the middle of the day though, that was like several hours ago.”

Fell frowned, clearly not caring about the distinction. “Get up, you won’t be able to sleep well tonight if you don’t.”

Stretch forced himself to sit up. “I won’t be able to sleep well tonight anyway so I don’t see why it matters.” At night was when he worried about Blueberry the most. What kinds of conditions was _he_ sleeping in? What was his captor doing to him? Was he even still alive?

“I know,” Fell said with a sigh. “But sleeping in the day doesn’t help.” Ever since he’d moved in everything had gotten better, not least of all because Fell was an excellent cook. The only damper was Blueberry was still missing and nothing new had been found and… might not ever be at the rate.

“Well, if I’m not allowed to nap right now what can I do?” He didn’t feel like doing anything. Maybe he should call the Guard again and ask for news but… there would be none. He’d only called them once in the past month because it was a waste of time and energy.

It was probably time to move on and mourn. But… he wanted closure. Why was that so much to ask for? At this point just having confirmation that Blueberry was dead would be a relief, a sad one but… better than this not knowing and worrying about what he might be going through if he was still alive.

“Go play your train game on the computer,” Fell said. “Or any of your other games.”

Stretch used to make fun of him for his oldster way of referring to video games but now he just didn’t have it in him. Instead he heaved himself to his feet and started for the computer room. It’s not like he had anything better to do right now. He could put on his noise cancelling headphones and bury himself in one game or another.

 

He’d been playing his ‘train game’ for a couple hours before Fell tapped on his shoulder. Taking off his headphones and swiveled the office chair around to face him. “Yeah?”

“Someone’s calling you,” Fell said. He was holding Stretch’s cell phone which he’d apparently left out in the living room.

“Who?” Stretch asked as he took it.

“I don’t know but they keep calling over and over, so it must be important.”

As if on que the phone went off in Stretch’s hand, blaring out the chorus to the banana phone song; his ring tone for an unknown number. According to the pop up there were apparently six missed calls, presumably all of the same number.

“I’m going to go start supper while you handle whatever that is or not, as long as I don’t have to hear that damn ringtone anymore.” Fell turned and left.

Stretch shrugged as he accepted the call and lifted the phone to his ‘ear’.

“Stretch?” said a small relieved voice on other side of the phone.

“Yes, who are you and what do you want?”

“Um… I’m Razz, I need your help to save Blue.”

Stretch froze, suddenly paying a _lot_ more attention. “Blue as in… Blueberry?” He almost didn’t dare hope that he’d heard right. It’d be so _long_.

“Yes,” Razz said. “He’s…”

“You better not have hurt him. Where is he?”

Razz hesitated before answering. “I would _never_ hurt him. He’s in a cave in the woods, the entrance is… caved in, he can’t… get out.”

“How do you know this?” Stretch was already standing.

“It’s a long story just… come help _please_.” Razz sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

It didn’t make a whole lot of sense for Blueberry’s kidnapper to start demanding ransom after almost eight months. And that didn’t seem to be the case anyway. So… “Okay, where are you?” He’d figure everything else out later, for now he’d follow this lead and _hope_ it was legit.

There was a small pause filled with inaudible voices before Razz answered, giving Stretch an address and general location. Luckily he kept a notepad and pen on his computer desk for when the mood to doodle something took him, allowing him to write it down.

“’Kay, I’m on my way,” he said before hanging up.

He put his phone in his hoodie pocket and teleported into the kitchen. “Let’s go.” He grabbed Fell’s arm and teleported outside by the car.

“What happened?” Fell asked, instantly on alert.

“That phone call was about Blue. I know where he is… sorta.” Stretch pulled at driver side door handle of his car. It was locked and he’d forgotten the key. Dammit!

He teleported back to the house and grabbed it off the hook by the door – Fell’s idea because he was a genius – and teleported back out. He pressed the all unlock button and they both climbed in.

“Details?” Fell asked as they buckled up.

Stretch handed him the note he’d written the address Razz had given him on and told him the rest of the details as Fell input the address into his phone’s GPS. As soon as it was in and working, Stretch backed out of the driveway. It took all his self-control not to speed. It wouldn’t get them there much faster and getting pulled over for speeding would slow them down. And… it was dangerous.

“Why is this Razz guy calling about this just now?” Fell asked, clearly skeptical.

“I don’t know, we can ask him when we meet him.” Stretch didn’t care all that mattered was that Blueberry was okay. … _Hopefully_ he was okay.


	50. Cave-In

The address turned out to be a cottage in the forest that Blueberry used to like to walk through sometimes. The same forest that the blood coated plate shard had been found in.

Stretch parked half off the road, barely remembering to turn the car off before leaving it. He wanted to run to the front door and _demand_ to talk Razz about Blueberry but he forced himself to fast walk instead, the last thing he wanted was to appear as a crazy person.

“Be careful,” Fell said as they approached the house. “It could be dangerous.” He was looking around, his ears perked high and his tail fur a little puffed.

“I doubt it’s a trap.” More like Stretch _needed_ for this to be real. If it wasn’t… best not to think about it.

“I didn’t say it was, only that it could be. Just be careful.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll be careful.” He could teleport away if it was a trap or if any other dangerous thing happened. Fell knew that.

At the door Stretch hesitated for a couple seconds before pressing the doorbell. There was a short pause before it was opened by a pink bunny lady, one of the least dangerous monster types out there.

“Hi uh… a guy called Razz called me and said to meet him here,” Stretch blurted out in a hurry. “He knows something about where my brother is, he’s been missing for almost eight months so it’s super-duper important that I talk to him.”

The bunny lady smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he’s in my living room.” She stepped back allowing them to enter.

There was a wolf hybrid skeleton monster sitting on the comfy looking couch in the middle of the room wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. Other than the wolf ears and scars over one of his eyes he bore a striking resemblance to Blueberry. Physically anyway, he looked exhausted and depressed instead of happy and energetic. Any animosity or suspicion that he’d something to do with Blueberry’s kidnapping Stretch might have harbored melted away at the sight of him. He was the saddest most depressed looking monster Stretch had ever seen.

“He’s had puppies recently,” Fell said as he stepped in behind Stretch.

Razz flinched and trembled as he looked at them, especially Fell. What was he afraid of? “Y-you kinda look like him. You’re a… cat though, thank god.” He seemed to relax a little, though only a little. “You must be Fell and uh… you must be Stretch, Blue’s brother.”

“Yes,” Fell said. “And you’ve been in contact with Blue recently, where is he? And what happened?” He spoke gentler than usual and even moved less briskly as he strode over to stand in front of the couch. Stretch moved with him, doing his best to follow his lead and move carefully lest he frighten Razz. It was hard though, he was eager and needed news _now_.

“Uh… he’s still in the cave, we have to get him out.” Razz stood and with a visible effort relinquished the fuzzy blanket, placing it back on the couch. True to Fell’s statement about him having had puppies recently his ecto-body was summoned, including breasts heavy with milk to feed younglings, it looked like they leaking a little but he didn’t seem to notice or care – Stretch felt like a pervert for noticing and quickly averted his eyes. “I’ll take you there.”

“Whoa,” the pink bunny lady interjected – Stretch had forgotten she was standing right there. “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be up and moving around?”

“It’s important,” Razz said. “I’m… fine, sort of. I _have_ to help Blue.” The way he said it made it clear he cared a good deal for Blueberry.

“We’ll take care of him,” Stretch promised. He felt sorry for the little guy – he was smaller than Blueberry even – but saving Blueberry was of the upmost importance.

The bunny lady sighed. “Fine, just be careful. You two better take good care of him,” she said to Fell and Stretch. “Take him to a hospital as soon as you can, his puppies too. If he’s in such a bad condition their probably not doing a whole lot better.”

“Don’t worry ma’am, we will,” Fell said, his tone solemn.

“Thanks again,” Razz said to her, wringing his hands together before turning back to Fell and Stretch. “Let’s go, we… need to get Blue out.”

Stretch nodded his thanks to the bunny lady as well before going over to open the door, letting Fell and Razz out before him. “What’s the story though?” he asked as he closed it and the three of them started walking back towards the road. “What happened to Blueberry? How do you know him?”

“Um… Slim kidnapped me and then later he kidnapped Blue. Slim’s dead now though so… we’re free or will be after we get Blue out of the cave.”

Part of Stretch was disappointed that this Slim person was dead, it meant no vengeance would be forth coming. But on the other hand, Blueberry’s kidnapper being dead was worth it since it meant he wasn’t being tormented in whatever way anymore and was now free.

“You escaped the cave though,” Fell said, his voice dripping with suspicion. “Why couldn’t Blueberry get out the same way you did.”

Razz stopped in his tracks as they reached the edge of the road. “There uh… was a small hole in the cave-in when I fired my Blaster at it. I could get though it but Blue couldn’t. You’ll see why when we get there. It’s this way,” he said, pointing to the left before starting to walk. Gosh he was moving so slow, he must be _exhausted_. It was going to take _ages_ to get there.

“We have a car,” Fell said, pointing to it. “I’ll drive and you can sit up front and tell where to stop.”

“Oh.” Razz turned to look at it. “Thank god.” The relief in his voice was almost palpable.

Normally Stretch would’ve complained about the prospect of sitting in the back but right now he didn’t care and gave Fell a quick hug instead. “You’re a genius, I don’t know what I’d do without ya.”

“Apparently you’d walk there, letting a monster in ill health lead the way and probably hurt himself instead of taking the car like a reasonable person,” Fell said with a frown.

“And that’s why you’re the brains of this operation and I’m just the dumb handsome guy.”

Fell opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Razz. “Now is not the time to be flirting, you morons. Get in the car.” He was standing by the passenger side door, waiting for them to unlock it. “We _need_ to get Blue out of there _now_.” His voice lacked strength but he was a hundred percent right.

“Right,” Stretch said, hurrying to obey. Fell did likewise.

 

“Here, pull over here,” Razz said after they’d been driving for a while all in tense nervous silence. “On the side with the car.”

The car was black and modeled to look old fashioned, clearly expensive. Fell parked right in front of it, much more neatly than Stretch had earlier. They all climbed out of the car and it beeped as Fell pressed the all-lock button on the key remote.

“The cave is this way,” Razz said as he started walking into the woods.

Stretch followed right behind him while Fell hung back a bit as if on the lookout for an ambush. He was being paranoid, there was no way Razz could bear any ill will towards them. But if being cautious made him feel better than Stretch wouldn’t complain. He had more important things to worry about anyway.

Like how slow they were going. Razz was clearly exhausted and weak. He moved at a slow trudging pace. Asking him to hurry would be rude and inconsiderate. So… Stretch stepped forward, bent down, and scooped him up instead. He was small, smaller than Blueberry even, so it wasn’t hard.

Razz let out a whimpering yelp, trembling in Stretch’s arms hard enough that his bones rattled softly. Stretch almost put him down but stopped when he relaxed all at once, going limp.

“You okay?” Stretch asked, poised to put him down if he needed it.

“Y-yeah, I’m… used to it.” That didn’t sound like a good thing. “Keep going that way.” Razz pointed in the direction he’d been headed.

Stretch sighed as he kept going, moving significantly faster now, if he hadn’t been he would’ve put Razz down. He looked back to see that Fell still followed, maintaining a short distance. His ears with perked and swiveled every which way. If any danger were afoot he’d hear it a mile away.

At this faster pace it wasn’t long before they came across a hill with a cave entrance in this side. It was caved it, a large pile of rocks blocked it except for a small hole up top.

“This is it,” Razz said. He was trembling again. “Blueberry’s in there, _please_ get him out.”

“We’ll get him out,” Stretch said.

“And… _please_ don’t make me go back in… I-I _can’t_.”

“I promise I won’t make you go back in, okay?” Stretch gently placed Razz back on his feet. Razz seemed soothed by his promises and nodded as he found a nearby rock to sit on.

“A couple of Blasters should make short work of this,” Fell said as he approached and studied the cave. “He’s not immediately on the other side, is he?”

“No, probably not,” Razz said. “He knows we’re coming to get him out so he won’t be the way.”

“Let’s get to it then,” Stretch said, summoning a wave of four Blasters.


	51. Saved

Blueberry retreated the library to get away from the puppies cries for food. He’d tried to sooth them by holding them and rocking them – he _still_ didn’t like touching them and wasn’t sure he was doing it right but he had to just suck it up sometimes – it had worked for a little while but they hadn’t been fed since that morning – Razz probably should’ve fed them one last time before leaving but it was too late now – and were justifiably upset about it. Thankfully their cries weren’t loud so Blueberry wasn’t forced to listen to them in here.

Now if only he could just as easily get away from the uncomfortableness of their half siblings growing inside him. It felt and looked like they were trying to rip their way out of his womb, kicking hard enough to push his ecto-flesh out. It hurt and brought tears to his eyes. Rubbing his belly did little to nothing to soothe them, they were probably picking on his anxiety about Razz being gone. Hopefully he’d be back soon with Stretch, maybe Fell too if he was around or the Guard.

It’d all be over soon though. He’d get out of here and go home and everything be okay again. As soon as Razz got back. … Well he’d have to finishing carrying the puppies to term and birth them – he was _way_ too far along for an abortion – but after that he’d be free of all this. … Except for the scars, both mental and physical. Would he ever recover from those?

Razz _had_ to be back soon, he’d been gone for hours and hours at this point. Blueberry had eaten most of the rest of the food a little while ago. He was still hungry, a constant these days. Same with exhaustion. He couldn’t sleep though, no matter how tired he was when the puppies were moving as much as they were. He just had to content himself with resting his eyes and getting as much rest as was possible as he waited.

Time dragged on and on. Thankfully the puppies eventually calmed down though with how little space was in there, Blueberry seemed to be able to feel every little movement they made no matter how small. And their hiccups were almost as bad as their kicking and rolling. He would’ve cried about it but was much too tired.

 

“Blueberry you in here?”

Blueberry snapped his head up from a light doze to see Stretch standing in the entrance to the library. Razz had done it! This nightmare was _over_ at last. Blueberry could go _home_.

Vision clouded with tears of joy and relief, he stood. He would’ve run but he was too heavy.

“W-what happened Blue?” Stretch asked, shocked. “You’re… you’re…” His eyes were locked on Blueberry’s belly.

Blueberry froze and ran a hand over it. “S-surprise you’re going to be… an uncle.” He sniffled as he used the heel of his hand to wipe away his tears, it was a useless effort. “I… I didn’t… want this.”

“That… that fucking… piece of shit.”

Blueberry had never heard Stretch sound so mad before, like he was ready to kill someone. It made him feel a little better but… he was still filthy and _defiled_ , his belly big with is rapist’s offspring. He was forever ruined by it.

“Blue that’s… that’s… _fuck_. I’ll fucking… kill him or… _fuck_.”

“He’s already dead,” Blueberry said as he looked back up at Stretch, his tears drying – for now. “I _killed_ him.”

The angry look on Stretch’s face morphed to one of confusion and shock. “What?”

“I _killed_ him, I _smashed_ his _fucking_ _skull_ in with a brick.” And it still felt good thinking about it. “He _deserved_ it, he deserved _worse_.” If Blueberry could bring him back to do it again he would over and over again until his rage was satisfied, assuming it ever could be.

Stretch blinked at him, an almost fearful look on his face now. Right, killing people was wrong even if they were the scum of the earth. Blueberry didn’t care though. He’d _had_ to do it otherwise they never would’ve gotten out and Razz would’ve probably gotten pregnant again, the worst possible thing that could befall him at this point. It would’ve been better if he’d been able to drag Slim’s death out longer though, like breaking his limbs and leaving him to slowly die in the box. He’d take what he could get though.

“He deserved it,” Blueberry said again, calmer now. “He was in heat trying to get Razz pregnant again, it was my only opportunity.”

Now Stretch looked like he might be about to be sick. He even lifted a hand to put over his mouth. Blueberry was making him upset when this was supposed to be a joyful reunion.

“Sorry,” Blueberry said. “That was too much information huh?”

“No, no it’s… I’m… sorry you… went through… that.” Stretch walked over to crouch down and hug him. Blueberry’s first instinct was to hug him back but… his hand was so _filthy_ and everything about him was dirty too. No, he was _not_ going to give up his need for closeness because of this. He hugged Stretch back with one arm, putting his dirty, filthy hand behind his back to avoid touching him with it – it’d be almost as bad as touching Razz with it.

His belly was in the way though, it was too big not to be. It pressed against Stretch’s ribcage, making the hug uncomfortable and awkward, something no consensual hug should ever be.

“What’s wrong with your arm?” Stretch asked as he pulled back a little. He had tears in his eyes.

“It’s… it’s dirty.” Blueberry clenched it in a tight fist behind his back as his own eyes filled with tears once more. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He could _never_ tell Stretch what he’d been forced to do with it. He put his other hand behind his back too lest Stretch see the chemical burn scar on it that was interrupted with the small scar left by the shard during his second attempt to murder Slim. He’d have to wear gloves _all_ the time to make sure no one saw and questioned him about it.

“You… sure?” Stretch said. “It’s… okay you can…”

“No, you don’t need to know. Let’s… get out of here please I want to see the sun.” And everything outside and never this place or any like it ever again.

“Okay, ya wanna teleport out?”

“No!” Blueberry never wanted to be teleported anywhere ever again no matter how convenient or easy it might be. “And don’t carry me either, I can walk.”

Stretch hesitated for a couple seconds before nodding and starting towards the doorway. Blueberry walked as fast as he could beside him, which sadly wasn’t fast due to the weight of the puppies in his belly. They were excited again to, kicking and rolling around as if they _wanted_ to ruin this moment. How long would it be before he was free of them? Maybe the doctors could induce labor early so he could be free of them in a matter of days instead of however much longer they had normally. What were the chances of that though?

The main room was empty even of the puppies’ carriers. Razz must’ve brought them outside.

_Thankfully_ even going slowly it wasn’t long before they were in the entrance area and then headed around the bend. The pile of rubble had been decimated, leaving Blaster burnt rubble scattered about the place. But there was _sunlight_ and the sky was visible and a _beautiful_ green forest. How could he have walked through the forest so many time and not _really_ notice how wonderous it was?

Going through the rubble was a pain he had to slow down lest he trip or twist his ankle. Once he was through he looked up at the sky, it seemed impossibly high above him and impossibly blue. That and the feel of the breeze against his face brought tears to his eyes. He hadn’t realized how badly he’d missed the outdoors so focused was he on everything else.

“You okay?” Stretch asked from behind him.

Too choked up to answer Blueberry nodded as he looked around. A bit further off was Razz and Fell sitting on the forest floor. Next to them were the puppies’ carriers. Razz leaned back against a tree as he breastfed two of them, his shirt off as always. Fell sat next to him but kept his gaze respectfully averted. They both looked up as Blueberry approached.

Razz sort of almost smiled. “It’s amazing isn’t it?”

Blueberry nodded, still crying. He would’ve hugged Razz that would have to wait until the puppies were fed and hopefully sleeping again. “Hi Fell.” Of all the things he could’ve said that wasn’t the best but it was all he could think of.

“Hello Blueberry.” Fell looked sad but not shocked by the sight of Blueberry’s pregnant belly. Perhaps Razz had told him, they’d clearly had some time to talk since he’d clearly convinced Razz to feed the puppies. Or maybe he’d guessed based off the fact that Razz had puppies. Either way though he thankfully he didn’t seem inclined to say anything about it. “Once the puppies have been fed we’ll get back into the car and head to the hospital then…”

“No,” Blueberry interrupted. “I wanna go home.” More than _anything_ he wanted to go home again. The hospital was stressful at the best of times, he did _not_ want to deal with it right now or any time soon. He wanted to go _home_.

Fell raised an ‘eyebrow’ before sighing. “All right, we’ll go home, tomorrow we’ll deal with the hospital and Guard. How does that sound?”

Blueberry would rather not deal with that at all but… he glanced at Razz for a second before looking away again. Razz needed to see a healer and be taken care of… Blueberry probably needed a checkup too and would definitely need to go in when he went into labor. So, he nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Good, we will have to stop by the store to get formula to feed the puppies until we can get them adopted though.” _Good_ , Razz didn’t have suffer anymore.

“I guess we’ll just hang out here for a while then,” Stretch said. Blueberry was perfectly all right with that idea, it meant he outdoors and sunshine for a while before getting into a small car.

 

Stretch’s little car didn’t have enough room for four people and four baby carriages. Stretch sat in passenger seat with one on his lap while Razz sat behind him with another on his lap. The last two were placed between him and Blueberry since Blueberry’s middle was too big for one to fit on his lap and Fell had to drive. It wasn’t safe but they had no other options if they wanted to get home before nightfall.

Blueberry didn’t put on his seatbelt either, further adding to the how unsafe this car was. He’d tried but it was tight and uncomfortable around his belly so he’d let it go. He should’ve been appalled at himself for doing so, it was literally the first time he didn’t wear a seatbelt in the car. But… he didn’t care, his swollen middle was causing him enough discomfort and suffering without adding to it.

Thankfully the puppies were content to nap now that they were full and thus they didn’t have to listen to them cry in the cramped space of the car. It wasn’t even five minutes before Razz was asleep. Good he deserved rest. Blueberry wished he could sleep too though, rolling down the window to get some air on his face – Razz had rolled his down too probably for a similar reason –  did little to alleviate the fact that they were in a small car. It wasn’t a cave though and they were on their way home so he could deal with it.

Stopping at the store so Fell could run in – there was no way Stretch was going to leave Blueberry alone for a while at least – was nerve-wracking. Thankfully Fell was fast and efficient, returning in less than ten minutes so they could be on their way again.

The sun was setting by the time they pulled into the driveway of the house Stretch and Blueberry shared. It was small, only one story, and not much different from the surrounding houses but it was _wonderful_ to see it again.

Surprisingly, the lawn was still well taken care of. Fell had probably helped with that since Stretch was a bit too lazy to even consider doing that kind of thing. As if in confirmation of that notion, they parked right next to what could only be a motorcycle covered by a tarp to protect it from the weather. But if Fell’s motorcycle was here did that mean…

“Fell moved in?” Blueberry asked as Fell turned the car off

“Yes,” Fell said. Good, that meant Stretch hadn’t been alone for however long Blueberry was trapped in hell. He could ask but he didn’t want to know.

Blueberry opened the door and climbed out. He put a hand to his belly and waddled around to the other side to open the door for Razz. Stretch beat him to it though and gently shook Razz awake.

Fell was there too to gently take the carrier off his lap. “We’ll take care of bringing of them inside, okay?” he said in a whisper. Had Blueberry ever heard Fell whisper before? If he had he couldn’t remember it.

“Thanks,” Razz said as he slid out of the car. He looked equal parts exhausted and relieved, much how Blueberry felt.

They walked into the house together. Razz and Blueberry sat on the couch while Fell and Stretch went back out to bring the other two carriers in, they’d placed the first two on the coffee table.

The living room was almost exactly how Blueberry remembered. Clean and neat, Fell’s doing no doubt. He teared up again in joy and relief once more at the sight of it. He rubbed a hand over his swollen middle; everything would be _perfect_ if the puppies weren’t inside him anymore.

Razz leaned against his side, wrapping his arms around Blueberry just above his belly. Blueberry put his arm around him, thankfully Razz sat on the side with his good hand. It was nice to cuddle with him again, even better now that they were _home_.

“It’s really finally over,” Razz said in a whisper. He was crying too. “ _Please_ tell me this is real.”

“It’s real, I promise it’s real. I’m… too hungry to be asleep right now.” And his back and feet hurt too much. If it wasn’t real though… he’d rather die. So he wasn’t even going to consider it.

“Thanks.” Razz snuggled into his side.

“Wow uh… you two are real close huh?” Stretch said. He’d returned with Fell and the last two carriers.

Razz flinched and jerked back, scooching away from Blueberry. “We’re not like that.”

Blueberry flinched too, leaning into the armrest and away from Razz. “We’re just friends so don’t…” He was being foolish. Stretch and Fell were staring him and Razz with confused expressions. Neither of them would expect that from him and Razz. Stretch hadn’t even suggested it, he’d just commented that they were close without implying anything more than that. And now he was going to _ask_ why they’d reacted the way they had.

“What’s…” he began before Fell cut him off – thank _goodness_.

“Razz, do you have any friends or family you’d like to call and let know you’re okay?”

Razz let out a breath as he relaxed. “No.”

“He’s staying with us,” Blueberry said, glad to move on from that awkward interaction. He’d made that promise what felt like years ago now but he intended to keep it, Razz had nowhere else to go after all. “He can sleep in my room, we’re used to sharing a bed.” And he’d feel lonely and afraid if he tried to sleep alone.

“Very well,” Fell said, thankfully asking no more questions. “Come on Stretch, let’s put the puppies in our room, we’re in charge of taking care of them until we can get the adopted. Or at least I assume that’s what you want to do, Razz.”

“ _Yes_ please,” Razz said. “Thank you so much for… taking care of them until then… I… I just can’t. Thank you.”

“All right, I’ll make supper once they’re safely put away,” Fell said before starting for the back hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

Stretch followed but paused behind the couch. “You okay Blue?”

Blueberry thought a couple seconds before shaking his head. “Not… really but… I’m _much_ better now that I’m home again.” Just thinking about it had his eyes filling with tears once more.

“Well… I suppose that’s good enough for now. I’m… glad you’re finally home and… alive. I was worried that I’d… never see ya again. Everything’s gonna be okay now though, I promise.” Hopefully he was right.


	52. Bed

Blueberry’s room was _exactly_ how he’d left it. Everything was neat and organized, everything in it’s place just the way he liked it, almost as if he’d left a day or two ago. Stretch must not have been in here often or at all in the past however many months Blueberry had been in that wretched cave.

Everything was soft shades of blue, his favourite colour, only coincidentally matching his name. He’d painted a simile of the sky, complete with clouds and a sun in one corner, on the walls shortly after he and Stretch had moved here after their adoptive parents had died. It gave the room character, even if his paint job wasn’t the best, and a calming familiar vibe.

“It’s nice,” Razz said, looking around as he closed the door behind them.

“Thanks.” Blueberry smiled at him. He used to love showing off his room to his friends for sleep overs, though he was too old for those now. He still had his action figures and single barbie doll nearly arranged on the top of his dresser – a small one so he could reach the top, barely though. “But… how you are holding up?”

“Good, thanks for… letting me stay.” He’s thanked Fell and Stretch for such during dinner twice. “I… don’t know what I would do without this.”

“Is there… _anyone_ you know who might’ve missed you?” Blueberry asked as he sat on the edge of the bed to ease his aching back and feet. Hopefully there was, the alternative was too sad.

Looking away, Razz shook his head. “My family abandoned me a long time ago and I… never had friends, no one liked me.”

“Why not?”

“I uh… was too focused on my career and moving up in it to really bother with making friends and uh… I grew up on the streets so I was never exactly a nice person.”

Blueberry stood and walked over to hug him, sideways to avoid bumping his belly into him. “We’re friends now.”

“Yeah but… all my dreams are dead. I can’t… do well in the Guard now that I’m broken and weak.”

Blueberry wanted to argue but… he felt the same. He’d lost whatever edge he’d once had and with it his chance to join the Guard. Though… “Maybe not, after we recover we could maybe… do stuff again.” They could join the Guard together and make sure no one ever suffered like they did again. Or they could find a different career and do something with that. Now that they were free, they could move on and theoretically do anything, right?

“ _If_ we recover,” Razz said. He wasn’t wrong, they’d never be the same after what they’d been through.

“We’ll see, let’s… go to bed now though, I’m exhausted.” Blueberry flipped off lights and Razz let him guide him to the bed. It was smaller than the floor mattress in the cave, forcing them to sleep closer together but that was fine, they’d slept close together most of the time anyway.

“You… really think we’ll recover from all that?” Razz whispered after several long minutes of calm silence.

“Yes.” Blueberry felt like he was lying – how was he supposed to ever get past what had been done to him? – but he wanted to be positive for Razz.

Razz yawned and snuggled a little closer. “Thanks.”

***

Stretch didn’t want to let Blueberry out of his sight for even a second. But he _had_ to, they all needed to sleep. Blueberry needed as much rest as was possible especially given his… condition.

When he’d first saw how pregnant Blueberry was, he’d felt almost physically ill. And then he’d had a moment of wondering if it really was Blueberry and hoping it wasn’t. But there was no mistaking Blueberry’s voice or face even if he did look half dead with exhaustion and heavily pregnant.

And since then every time he’d looked at Blueberry a part of him was a little surprised by how big his belly was despite already knowing it was there. Immediately afterward he felt another flash of anger at the _creep_ who’d done that to Blueberry. If he’d done _that_ what else might he have done? And… how many times had he hurt Blueberry in that way? There was no way it was just the once; that _creep_ had had Blueberry for _months_.

“He’s having a litter of puppies,” Fell said as he closed the door to the bedroom they shared, neighbouring Blueberry’s room. “That’s why he’s so big.”

“Dammit, I… I didn’t think… it’d be… like that.” Stretch had known wherever Blueberry was going through he was being hurt but he’d never considered it might be _that_ kind of hurt. He wanted to the punch the wall but that wouldn’t accomplish anything and would be audible to Blueberry and Razz in the other room.

“If that _abomination_ wasn’t already dead…” Fell trialed off with a loud hiss. “But he is, now we need to take care of Blueberry and his friend and the puppies.” He gestured to the four baby carriages in the room. The puppies were stirring but not crying yet, they’d probably need to be fed soon.

The father of Razz’s puppies was presumably also the father of Blueberry’s. They’d both been in the same situation, enduring who even knew what kinds of horrors. Was anyone looking for Razz the way Stretch had been Blueberry? … Considering how he’d said ‘no’ when Fell had asked him if he needed to call anyone and the fact that he’d called Stretch to come get Blueberry out of the cave it didn’t seem so. Poor guy.

Fell hooked Stretch’s arm into his own and pulled him deeper into the room. “Let’s get ready for bed. We can figure things out tomorrow. Don’t pressure them too much to tell you want happened though.”

Stretch sighed. “Yeah, I know.” Part of him didn’t even want to know what had happened to them. No, scratch that, for the sake of his own mental wellbeing no part of him wanted to know. Knowing what Blueberry had gone through and unable to do anything to fix it would be torture.

 “We should probably feed them before going to bed though,” Fell said with a frown as he looked at the puppies. “Have you ever bottle fed a baby before?”

“Uh… no. It can’t be that hard though, can it? We just gotta put the formula stuff in the microwave and then like hold them while they drink it, right?” Stretch had never held a baby before. They were so small, were they supposed to be that small? How old were they? What if he hurt them by holding them wrong or god forbid drop one of them?

“Well I guess we’ll have to figure it out,” Fell said. “Let’s hope we can get them adopted out quickly though because I have _no_ idea what I’m doing here.” It wasn’t often that Fell admitted to being clueless about something.

Stretch watched over them as Fell left to prepare the bottles. They were cute with their little wolf ears and tails. But they didn’t look happy like all the baby pics Stretch had seen in the past. Was that normal or due to the fact that Razz hadn’t been taking the best care of them? Hopefully the former, it didn’t make sense for even babies to be happy _all_ time after all.

They also didn’t seem to have proper clothing on, just wrapped in blankets. They were soft baby blankets though and at least they weren’t like human babies with the need for diapers. So it was probably okay for them not to be clothed, not proper though.

Fell soon returned with four warm bottles. Just in time too as they started crying shortly before he entered. That had to mean they were hungry, right?

“Let’s uh… do this, I guess.” Stretch said as bent down to pull one out the carrier. He carefully sat on the bed and accepted the bottle from Fell. Fell put two bottles on the nightstand and picked up another puppy and sat beside Stretch.

Feeding them quickly proved to be much harder than it needed to be. They didn’t want to accept the bottle, probably because they were used to feeding off Razz. They did eventually take it though thankfully. But then the other two had a similar problem, dragging out the whole process by at least an hour.

It was a nice distraction from Stretch’s worries though, it was hard to think about things when he had focus on the puppy in his arms. And thankfully once they’d eaten they went to sleep. How long would that last though? Didn’t babies need to be fed every few hours?

Stretch was more than grateful to finally flop onto the bed as Fell turned out the lights. Fell lay down next to him and cuddled close.  “You okay?” he whispered.

Stretch’s first instinct was to lie and say he was fine, but that never worked with Fell and… he needed to talk about it anyway. “No, I’m worried ‘bout Blue and… scared.” He didn’t know to help Blueberry and he’d messed up earlier when he’d comment on how close Blueberry and Razz were. He still didn’t understand that – didn’t want to – and was worried he might make another slip up in the future.

“Yes, but he’s home now, so he’ll be okay. He just needs some time to heal.”

“I know but… there’s something wrong with him. Or like… more than is obvious.”

Fell shifted, his body against Stretch’s, warm and grounding. What would Stretch ever do without him. “What is it?”

“He… killed their captor.”

There was a short pause before Fell answered. “He deserved it, you know that.”

A chill ran down Stretch’s spine. “That’s… what he said when he talked about it. He was… happy, proud that he’d done it.” Which didn’t have to be bad, but Blueberry viewed killing as the absolute last resort, only done if literally no other option was available. Even if he was forced to do it he wouldn’t be happy or proud of it. Though such had no doubt had been the case but… “The look on his face when he said it was… I don’t know, I didn’t like it.” It had scared him more than he wanted to admit even to himself. “Maybe I’m just being dumb.”

“No, that sounds worrying. But he’s been through a lot, he’s probably changed in more ways than we can know right now. We just have to be there for him to help him recover. His friend too.”

Stretch sighed. “Yeah, you’re right, thanks.” There was nothing else they could do, the damage had already been done. Now they just had help get Blueberry get better in every way they could and hope it worked.


	53. Check Up

Blueberry teared up as he looked at the blurry image of the puppies in his belly visible on the ultrasound screen. They were kicking and squirming, he could see it – not counting the way their movements were visible from the outside when they got active – now as well as feel it. He _hated_ it. He didn’t want them in there.

“They’re healthier than I would’ve expected given the circumstances. It’s still not ideal though,” the doctor, a full cat monster said as she looked at the ultrasound screen too. She no doubt knew what all the readings and stuff next to the image of the puppies meant and just what she was seeing in general. “Looks like two are wolf-skeleton hybrids and one is full skeleton monster.”

She maneuvered the ultrasound wand around a little more on Blueberry’s belly. Blinking away his tears, he could just sort of see that one lacked wolf ears. That one at least wouldn’t look like Slim, or not exactly like him anyway, it could still have his other features. It might inherit his selfish insanity too.

“It’s okay,” Stretch said, squeezing his hand – the good one. “As soon as they’re born ya don’t gotta have anything to do with them anymore, ‘kay?”

Blueberry nodded, sniffling and squeezing back. Before this the doctor had done an examination of him and had determined he was in less than good health but nothing dire. He’d been prescribed a slew of vitamins, eating healthy, and as much rest as possible. “How long before they’re born?” he asked.

“My guess would be you’re around eight months pregnant, so about a month,” the doctor said.

That wasn’t a _long_ time but felt like it was. He needed them out _now_. “Can’t you uh… induce labor? Please.”

She sighed and shook her head. “It’d be too risky for you and them, you need some time to build up some strength. And we’ll probably want to do a c-section to make it less stressful on your body.”

That meant they were going to cut him open and take the babies like that. … Given how Razz’s birth had gone down though that was probably preferable. “Can’t you do that now, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” If Razz survived his ordeal without the aid of doctors and nurses than surely Blueberry could with them.

“Sorry but no. If you were in good health we might consider it but as is, it’s too dangerous for you and them.”

“It’s only a month,” Stretch said, obviously trying to sound optimistic. “That’s not that long.” It was when the puppies were Slim’s offspring and they were leeching off him and making him uncomfortable and causing him literal pain sometimes, not to mention the lack of sleep and _constant_ discomfort.

After a little while longer they were allowed to leave. Fell and Razz were waiting for them in the waiting room. Three of the puppies were asleep, Fell was holding the fourth and feeding it with a bottle. It was an odd sight, Fell didn’t seem the type to ever have anything to do with babies. Though he was doing it for Razz – who sat on the chair next to him, looking tired but was at least awake – so it made more sense even if it still didn’t look quite right.

Razz and his puppies had gone in to see the doctor first, Blueberry had _insisted_ Razz go first to make sure he was okay. And he had insisted that he sit with Razz throughout the whole procedure, much as Stretch done for him.

Not surprisingly, Razz was in poor health, worse than Blueberry even. The doctor had even offered to call up a nurse with healing magic to help jumpstart his recovery, Razz had adamantly refused. Blueberry couldn’t blame him for that, he would’ve done he done the same if such had been offered to him – it hadn’t been thank goodness, though that might have been in large part due to Razz’s reaction. But it wasn’t a life-threatening situation so the doctor had dropped it rather quickly.

With nothing more that could be done right then to improve his condition, the doctor had given him much the same advice and orders as she had Blueberry, vitamins, eating healthy, and rest. Blueberry had asked near the start if Razz needed to stay at the hospital for any length of time – Blueberry intended to stay with him for the whole time if such was needed – but it wasn’t necessary unless condition got any worse. Which it shouldn’t now that they free of the cave and Stretch and Fell could take proper care of him – unlike Blueberry was too heavy to cook for him anymore.

The puppies were in less than perfect health too. They were malnourished but not life threateningly so, having been bottle fed however many times Stretch and Fell had done so since they’d taken the puppies into their care – probably a lot judging by how tired they were in the morning – had to have helped with that.

“How’d it go?” Fell asked as he stood, still holding the puppy in the crook of his arm as he held the bottle titled up so it could drink. Razz remained seated, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. Blueberry walked over and sat down next to him. Now if only he could copy Razz’s pose.

“It went,” Stretch said with a sigh.

“I guess we should look into getting the puppies adopted now,” Fell said. Blueberry was tempted to hug him for how he’d taken charge of everything. The three of them would’ve been lost without him.

He’d made them breakfast despite being tired due to how many times the he’d had to wake up to feed the puppies, a lot too and it’d been warm. Blueberry hadn’t eaten cooked food since he’d started getting too big to stand long enough to properly cook anything and lacked the energy and willpower to anyway. He’d then drove them down the Guard Station to report that they’d been found and that their captor was dead. Blueberry and Razz had been asked to give a statement about what happened, Blueberry had been as brief and nondescript as possible – thankfully Stretch hadn’t been the room as he’d desired – only giving the bare minimum of information required. Razz had no doubt been the same. But it was taken care of and that’s all that mattered – though the cave was going to be investigated too, Blueberry and Razz didn’t need to have anything to do with that though. Then he’d driven them all back home for lunch and then drove them to the hospital for all this.

“Can we… get something to eat first?” Blueberry shifted in his chair. He almost teared up at having to ask but… he was starving.

“Of course,” Stretch said. “It’s like almost lunch time anyway.”

“Thanks.”

***

With the hospital and Guard’s resources it didn’t take long to figure out how adoption worked. Normally it was process that could take a couple weeks, especially for litters, but they got lucky. It took only a couple days to find a couple looking to adopt a litter of puppies.

Those two days were made significantly better by Razz not having to take care of the puppies. Fell and Stretch did everything, they even went out of their way to keep the puppies away from Razz when they were crying. Which they seemed to do even more than they did before, probably having a lot to do with the fact that they were being better taken care of and were no longer half starved. It was _amazing_ that Fell and Stretch were willing to put up with that so Razz didn’t have to, he could’ve hugged them for it.

All the paperwork that came with adoption was exhausting but signing the final adoption document, relinquishing his custody of the puppies felt like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He was _not_ in a good mental state to properly care for the puppies even if he’d wanted to keep them, which he didn’t and never would.

“Thank you,” he said to the infertile couple adopting his puppies. They were full dog monsters and they knew the puppies were born of rape and didn’t care. Razz felt that whoever adopted them had the right to know how they’d come to be. Even though it didn’t _really_ matter; they were innocent of Slim’s crimes but… it just didn’t feel right not to let the adoptive parents know.

“No, thank _you_ ,” Dogaressa said, smiling in the way only monsters with muzzles could.

“We finally have a litter of pups,” Dogamy continued, wagging his tail.

Seeing them happy put Razz at ease. The puppies would lead a much better life with them. They’d never need to know how’d they come to be or anything about their biological father or how much their biological mother didn’t what them.

“Sorry about… how you were hurt though,” Dogaressa said.

How was Razz supposed to respond to that? They didn’t know the full story, that’d he’d been a sex slave for a full year, just that he’d been raped and the puppies were the result. “It’s… over now. I can move on.” Or at least try to. Was it possible to recover from something like that? “Anyway, let’s go.”

They got up shook hands one last time and exited the private room before going their separate ways. The couple taking the puppies with them while Razz headed back out to Blueberry, Stretch, and Fell.

“How’d it go?” Blueberry asked, standing to meet him.

“It went well, I’m glad to be free of them.” He almost felt like he was going to tear up again. The nightmare was _finally_ over. Nothing would ever go back to how it was before though. But as Blueberry had said last night, now that he was free of Slim and the puppies too he could start to recover. Even if it would take a long time.

Blueberry hugged him, awkwardly and half sideways because of the size of his middle. They’d started working on an adoption plan for his litter too. If all went according to plan the adopting parents would be there to take the puppies home shortly after Blueberry birthed them without Blueberry even having to take them home from the hospital.

“Ready to head home then?” Stretch said as the separated.

“Yes,” Blueberry said. “And food, are we going to get some food too?”

“I’ll make something when we get back,” Fell said.

Fell led the way out, going slow to accommodate both Blueberry and Razz’s inability to walk fast. Razz needed to get back into shape but… it seemed like so much work. It’d be okay if he took a while to rest and relax at home, right? Except he didn’t _really_ have a home and lacked the means of getting one and… didn’t want to live alone and leave Blueberry. Would Stretch and Fell be okay with him staying with them indefinitely?

“Can I… stay with you guys?” he asked once they were in the car; Stretch and Fell up front, Blueberry and Razz in the back. “For a while I mean. I… don’t have anywhere else to go. I couldn’t pay the rent for my apartment while I was… _there_ , so it’s…”

“It’s fine, you can stay as long as ya like,” Stretch said as Fell started the car.

“Yes,” Blueberry said with a note of desperation in his voice. “Please stay with us. It’s okay if he stays, right Fell?”

“Yes, of course, it’s not problem,” Fell said, his tone implying that the he meant it.

Razz relaxed, leaning into Blueberry’s side. He almost wanted to cry with relief again. He _did_ have a home he could rest and recover at. Maybe he should visit his old apartment anyway, see if any of his stuff was still around. But… he didn’t have anything of real value, making it more trouble than it was worth. So, in a way he was starting a whole new life and in this one he had friends. Now if only he hadn’t had to suffer so horribly for so long to get here.


	54. Home

Everything about the house was the same physically, minus a few things that had been moved or added – plus the fact that Fell and Razz lived here now too – but it _felt_ different. It took almost a whole week – which he’d spent almost entirely lazing around the house with Razz ‘resting’ – for Blueberry to realize that it was _he_ who was different, not the house or anything in it.

The puppies in his belly never let him forget what had happened to him. Same with the scars on his hands. He wore gloves _all_ the time and was careful not to let Fell or Stretch ever see his hands without them. Thankfully he’d been in the habit of wearing gloves beforehand because he liked the way they looked and felt so he had several pairs ready in his room and it wasn’t suspicious that he wore them so often. But even with the gloves on his hand still felt dirty and wrong, he couldn’t touch anyone with is, especially not Razz. At least if Stretch and/or Fell noticed this behaviour they didn’t say anything about it.

The puppies made it hard to sleep at – nigh on impossible when they were active which they often were when he first lay down – and his constant hunger frequently drew him towards the kitchen at odd hours of the night. Secure in the knowledge that no one would see him he took the opportunity one night to try to wash the _filth_ off his hand in the kitchen sink. It had a strong flow and the water got quite hot, good for cleaning dishes or anything else that could fit under the faucet.

He was home now and _safe_ , had been for an entire _week_. He was _supposed_ to be improving, this mental hang up he had about his hand shouldn’t be a thing anymore. Maybe he could wash it off now. He had to at least try because he _needed_ to get rid of that wretched feeling. But no matter how hard he scrubbed his hand in the near steaming hot water in the sink he still felt it even when it started to hurt from the scrubbing and hot water.

His vision swimming and blurry with exhaustion, his eyes wondered across the counter, looking for a stronger cleaning agent. There was the bottle of dish soap but that wasn’t much stronger than hand soap, next to it was the knife block. All the cooking knives were neatly arranged according to their size. Since Fell was in charge of the kitchen these days their blades would be kept sharp and clean too.

That’d be one way to fix it, right? Just cut it off, maybe being free of the worst of it would lead to the rest of him feeling clean again too. Even if it didn’t he’d still for sure never accidentally touch Razz or anyone else with his bad hand again. That alone would be worth it, right?

He turned off the water and dried his scared fucked up hands on the kitchen towel. He the grasped the largest knife’s handle and carefully pulled it out. As excepted, it was immaculately clean and sharp, his tired reflection was visible on it even in the darkness. If he’d had something like this the night he’d tricked Slim to let him into his bed, he would’ve killed him that night _easily_. That was in the past though and part of moving on meant freeing himself of the bad dirty things in his life.

He lay his bad hand on the counter. Its scars were visible even in the darkness, where the bleach had burned it and where the scrub brush had rubbed away the part of the bone. He lay the knife on his wrist right above how deep it had been shoved into Razz’s magic. He could still almost feel that, how wet, warm, and tight it had been around his hand, how it had fluttered and clamped down as Razz orgasmed from it. And the _sounds_ Razz had made. It was better for both of them if the hand was gone.

“What are…” A pop came from right behind him and there were suddenly hands on his arms.

He whipped around, slashing the knife at Slim. It connected and Slim flinched back. Blueberry lifted the knife above his head. He’d _kill_ Slim, stab him over and over again until he was _dust_.

“Wait Blueberry stop!” That was Stretch’s voice.

The vision of Slim in front him melted into Stretch. He was smaller and had no wolf ears or tail, wearing a tank top and shorts; his sleep wear. He held his arm to his chest. Bright orange blood leaked out from a slash on his forearm. And he looked scared… of Blueberry.

Lowering the knife, Blueberry stepped back, or tried to, his back pressed up against the kitchen counter. “S-s-sorry.” The knife clattered loudly on the countertop as he struggled to place it down without looking as his hands shook.

“I’m… so, so _sorry_. Are you… okay?” How could Blueberry have… attacked Stretch like that?  Slim was _dead_ , he’d killed him and they were free now. Why had he thought otherwise? And… before that, what had he been about to do with the knife? … He couldn’t remember? He had a suspicion though.

“Yeah, I’m okay, it’s… just a scratch.” Most of the fear on Stretch’s face was gone now, replaced with extreme concern. “What was… _that_?”

“Slim could… teleport, I thought… you were him.” Blueberry’s chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe. How could he have… _attacked_ Stretch?

“All right, okay, let’s just sit down.” Stretch took hold of Blueberry’s hand, the _bad_ one.

Blueberry wrenched it back. “No, no, no, don’t touch me there.” He could still almost feel Razz’s sex magic around it, no _one_ should ever touch it again. That feeling was supposed to be _gone_ now that he was free. It was time to _move on_.

“’Kay, I’m not gonna touch you but… ya need to sit and calm down. This isn’t good for you, especially in your… condition.”

Sobbing, Blueberry pressed himself back into the corner made by the kitchen counter. He would’ve run if could but that would mean going within arm’s reach of Stretch again.

Stretch stepped towards him and he flinched. “Don’t, please don’t,” he begged and thankfully Stretch stepped back again.

“What’s wrong?” Stretch said. “How can I help?”

Blueberry whimpered and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Stretch couldn’t help, _nothing_ and no one could help, he’d always feel like this no matter what. He was dirty and filthy and… the puppies were kicking hard enough to hurt. He winced as he put a hand to his middle and pressed on it to try to get them to _stop_. They didn’t.

“Blue?” Stretch said after a while. “Please just… talk to me.”

Blueberry opened his eyes to look up at him. “Sorry.” He was too exhausted to stay panicked for long and was sort of starting to calm down, his breathing was evening out at any rate. He sagged, his back and feet _hurt_ , everything hurt. He was so _tired_.

“Wanna sit down?”

Blueberry nodded. Stretch stepped back, leaving more than enough space for Blueberry to walk by without being close enough to touch. He hovered at that distance as Blueberry walked over the couch – thankfully a short walk even if it didn’t feel like it – and collapsed onto it. He then sat on the other end of the couch.

 “Better?” he asked, fidgeting in his seat and looking worried.

Blueberry nodded, massaging his middle as he slouched back into the couch’s cushions. It seemed to calm the demons inside him a little. “Sorry.”

“There’s… no need to say ‘sorry’. What… was _that_ about?”

“I thought… you Slim. He can teleport and I’m _so_ tired I thought… it was him when you teleported behind me.” How could he have made _that_ mistake?

“Right uh… I’ll never do that again. But um before that, the knife what uh… were you gonna do with it?” Stretch continued to fidget, looking at everything in the room that wasn’t Blueberry.

“I was gonna cut my hand off.” As _horrifying_ and fucked up as that idea was… part of him still wanted to do it. He’d never be free of the memory of what it had done if he didn’t.

Stretch flinched and looked _horrified_ , rightfully so. “What the fuck?” Blueberry shouldn’t have told him that but he was too exhausted to think straight so it was too late now.

“It’s dirty, dirtier than the rest of me.” No matter how much he scrubbed himself in the bath he _never_ felt clean and never would.

“That’s… that’s…” Stretch stumbled over his words, looking almost ill. “You can’t… that’s… don’t… _Why_?”

“I can’t… tell you.” It would only upset him _more_ , the last thing Blueberry wanted. He was fool for saying anything at all. Stretch was… soft was probably the only word for it – the way Blueberry used to be – he didn’t need to know about _that_. He was already horrified and upset but what little he did know, saying anymore would be cruel.

“What’s going on out here?”

Blueberry turned his head around to see Fell walk in. He was dressed in his sleepwear too but didn’t look tired, he never did.

He walked over to look at them. “What happened to your arm?” he asked, addressing Stretch.

Stretch flinched and looked at the cut on his arm as if he’d forgotten it was there. “Nothing,” he said, holding it close to his body.

“I did it,” Blueberry said. He wasn’t going to lie about it. “It… was accident, he surprised me when he… teleported behind him and… grabbed me. I… I thought he was Slim.” So, he’d tried to kill him.

Fell didn’t look upset, just surprised. “I guess we’ve learned our lesson not to sneak up on you. Be right back.” He exited back down that hall, leaving them to sit in silence until he returned seconds later with a roll of bandages. “Mind if I sit next to you?” he said, looking at Blueberry as if he knew about Blueberry’s earlier problem with being near people.

But Blueberry was much calmer now and nodded. Fell sat with his usual feline grace and silently bandaged Stretch’s arm. “Now either of you want to tell me what happened exactly? Stretch wouldn’t just teleport behind you and grab you for no reason.” Of course Fell would pick up on that and want to know more.

Well… Stretch already knew, so why not Fell too? And Blueberry was too tired to come up with a believable lie which Stretch might not have gone for anyway. “He was… stopping me from cutting my hand off with a kitchen knife,” Blueberry admitted in a whisper. If Stretch hadn’t shown up would he have _really_ gone through with it though? Surely at the first hit of real pain he’d have snapped out of whatever funk he’d been in and stopped, right?

Fell actually looked shocked and put off balance for once. “Why were you trying to do that?”

“Because… it’s dirty, don’t ask why, I… can’t tell you.” He could _never_ tell anyone. “I can’t get it clean. I know it’s just a… mental thing though but… since I _know_ that it should go away, right?”

“I don’t think it quite works like that, you need therapy,” Fell said. He and Stretch had already been looking into finding a good therapist for trauma, had been since the day after Razz’s puppies had been adopted. They were handling all the research and everything else, a huge relief since Blueberry wouldn’t even know where to begin.

“I know.”

“We’ll uh… get ya help soon, I promise,” Stretch said. His voice was still shaky and off, Blueberry had _really_ upset him.

“Thanks, I’m tired though, can I go back to bed?” Get away from this conversation and the reason why it happened. Hopefully he could get some sleep too, that’d be nice, a miracle even.

“Of course,” Fell said as he stood. “If you ever feel like hurting yourself again though, talk to either of us or Razz, even if it’s in the middle of the night just wake me or Stretch up, okay?”

Blueberry stood too by sliding off the couch to his feet as he teared up. “Okay.” He retreated towards his room, not bothering to ask why Stretch had been awake at this ungodly hour. He was grateful for it though, who knows what would’ve happened if he hadn’t been?

“Good night,” Stretch called after him.

“Night.”

In his room, Razz still lay peacefully on the bed. Blueberry lay down next to him again as gentle as he could in hopes of not waking him. But he stirred and rolled over to face Blueberry.

“You okay?” he asked in a tired whisper.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Blueberry said with a wince.

“You didn’t, my body still expects me to have to wake up to feed the leeches so I wake up at stupid times sometimes. But… what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, just the usual stuff. I can’t sleep and the… puppies are _awful_ and my hand feels like filth incarnate.”

“I’m sorry.” Razz cuddled closer and took Blueberry’s hand – the good one – in his own. He didn’t say anything else, no promises that it was fine now or would be over soon, just offered his silent support and understanding. It was nice.

Blueberry squeezed his hand back as his eyes drooped with exhaustion. Maybe he was even tired enough to fall asleep with the discomfort the puppies were putting him through. “Thanks,” he whispered.

Razz hummed his acknowledgment and a short while later his breathing deepened as he drifted off. At least he could sleep as long as he needed and wanted to. He deserved the rest.

Blueberry shifted and rubbed a hand over the large swell of his middle that wasn’t quite spherical with the horrid shapes the puppies were making as they kicked and squirmed. Hopefully he’d give birth soon and be able to sleep well again too. He could only hope.


	55. The End

The therapist’s office was nice and had a calming vibe, warm colours and comfy looking couches, even the floor was lush and soft beneath Blueberry’s shoes. There was a window that warm sunlight shone through.

Blueberry gratefully sat down without even waiting for an invitation from the therapist who sat in a chair facing the couch. His back and feet hurt too much to stand for much longer. No one could call him rude in such circumstances, right?

“Good morning,” the therapist who went by the name of W.D. Gaster said. He was a fox skeleton hybrid monster and was supposedly a specialist in dealing with trauma, especially of the sexual kind. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh… tired, uncomfortable.” Blueberry shifted, rubbing his swollen middle. As comfortable as the couch was it was impossible for him to be comfortable as long as the puppies were still inside him. Especially when they seemed to think that this was a good time to throw a party in there. He didn’t need to look down to know that they were pressing out his ecto-flesh as if they were trying to rip their way out of him. “In pain.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Gaster said, sounding truly sorry as if he’d have any reason to _really_ care about Blueberry’s wellbeing. … Maybe he did though, he was a therapist after all so maybe he wanted to help people and cared about them. Why had Blueberry’s first thought been so cynical? “Let’s begin though.”

Blueberry wasn’t sure he was ready because he had no idea what to expect here but he nodded. “Okay.”

The next hour went by faster than Blueberry would’ve thought. It was mostly talking about various things, a lot of not related to his trauma. Gaster didn’t push or insist on anything Blueberry didn’t feel ready to talk about. It was kind of nice actually, he was friendly and professional which put Blueberry at ease.

After the hour was up and the little timer clock dinged, signaling the end of the session they stood and shook hands. “See you this time next week?” Gaster asked.

“Yes.” Blueberry needed this, it would help him. And Gaster was friendly, kind, and seemed to know what he was doing, what more could be asked of a therapist.

“And you can send your friend in now.” They’d worked this out specifically so that Razz and Blueberry would have their therapy sessions back to back for convenience and so they could recover together.

“All right,” Blueberry said before he exited back out to the waiting room. Stretch, Razz, and Fell were there, seated in the cushioned chairs.

Stretch, who’d been on his phone, snapped his head up. “How was it?” he asked.

“Is he nice?” Razz asked as he looked up at him too.

“It went okay and yes, he’s nice,” Blueberry said with the best smile he could give Razz. “And he said you can go in now.”

Razz sighed as he stood. “’Kay, see you in an hour then I guess.”

Blueberry sat in the chair he’d vacated between Stretch and Fell and watched him head into Gaster’s office. Hopefully Gaster could really help them.

“I’m hungry,” he said as the door closed. He’d eaten before coming here but was already hungry again, damn the puppies.

“What would you like?” Fell asked.

“Pizza.” Though he could eat almost literally anything at this point. He just needed food. “I know it’s not healthy but… please.”

“There’s a pizza joint not far from here,” Stretch said. “I could teleport out and get something. I’ll uh step out first of course.” Since the incident with the knife a couple nights ago he’d been extra careful not to teleport around Blueberry or Razz, it was appreciated.

“Would you please?” Blueberry said, squirming in his seat.

“’Kay, be back in a jiffy.” Stretch stood walked out, giving Blueberry one last worried look before stepping out of sight. Knowing how little he liked to be away from Blueberry he’d be as fast as possible.

“Well now that we’re alone,” Fell said with a serious tone, not unusual for him. “I just want to say I’m proud of you for killing your captor. You did good.”

“Really?” Blueberry up at him, searching for any sign of falsehood. After the way Stretch had reacted he’d been worried that Fell felt the same way, that Blueberry shouldn’t be happy about having killed Slim.

“Yes, he deserved it. In fact, he deserved worse but we’ll take what we can get. And you saved yourself and Razz, be proud of that.”

Blueberry bowed his head as tears formed in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Stretch returned several minutes later with pizza that smelled so good it brought another round of tears to Blueberry’s eyes. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m just really hungry and it smells really good.”

“Well uh… all right, here.” Stretch handed him one of the whole pizza box; he’d gotten used to how much Blueberry needed to eat by now.

Blueberry happily dug in. And by the time Razz came back out he’d eaten the whole thing, minus a single slice that had gone to Stretch. He’d undoubtedly be hungry again by the time supper rolled around in a couple hours though.

 

A couple weeks went by. Blueberry lacked the energy to do much of anything when he wasn’t eating and he only left the house for his weekly therapy session. So, he sat around on the couch with Razz all day. Hopefully that would change once he was no longer pregnant. And at least he was dealing with the worst of his pregnancy while safe and sound at home, unlike poor Razz had.

At this point he was just waiting to go into labor. He lacked the physical energy to do anything else. The puppies were a constant drain on him and caused him pain _all_ the time. And there was not a single position sitting up or lying down that was comfortable and he was too tired to even try to find one most of the time.

Stretch’s boss was thankfully letting him off work for a while so he could take care of Blueberry and Razz. It was odd how diligent he was about meeting their needs. He was still lazy, lounging on the couch whenever he could, playing video games or watching TV, but any time Blueberry or Razz needed something he was willing to get up to get it. He avoided mentioning anything about their trauma or how odd they acted or anything else that might upset them. How careful he was about it was a bit annoying sometimes but the sentiment behind it was still nice.

It was selfish but… Blueberry _greatly_ appreciated all of it. For as long as he’d been taking care of Razz it was so _nice_ having someone take care of him instead _and_ Razz too since he couldn’t do so himself anymore.

“So… what am I supposed to do now?” Razz asked, looking from the TV screen to Stretch. It had taken some coaxing but Stretch had eventually gotten them to start playing some of his video games. It’s not like they had anything better to do and Razz was finally doing something other than sitting next to Blueberry, feeling tired so it was nice to see.

Stretch gave Razz a hint on how to solve the puzzle he was facing in the game and Blueberry watched him figure it out. He even looked a little happy – or at least less sad and tired – when he got it and was allowed to move onto the next room.

“You okay Blue?” Stretch asked looking over Razz at him.

“Yeah, just tired.” Blueberry leaned back into the corner of the couch, massaging a hand over his swollen middle. The puppies were particularly active for some reason and he could see them moving inside him through his shirt. It almost made him want to cry but he didn’t have the energy to. He was also eating out of a box of cereal, dry because putting in milk and just putting in a bowl in general was too much trouble.

“Need anything?”

He needed the puppies out and gone so he could move on from them too. But Stretch couldn’t provide that so… “No, I’m… okay.” As okay as it was possible for him to be right now anyway.

“’Kay, feel free to say something though if ya do. You too Razz.”

Razz ducked his head a little. “T-thanks.”

Blueberry kept watching Razz play, occasionally asking Stretch for a hint. It was a puzzle game about portals, Blueberry was too tired to truly grasp what was going on but it was nice to see Razz engaging with something again and the game itself was nice to watch.

Razz had just gotten to what looked like a boss when a small stab of pain ran through Blueberry’s middle. He’d had cramps before and had been having them more frequently the past few days but none as strong or as long as that. Was it a contraction? Or just a bad cramp?

Should he say something to Stretch and Razz? He didn’t want to bother them if it was a false alarm so maybe he’d wait and see what happened. But it had to be going into labor soon, right? He was due any day now, today could very well be that day.

A few minutes passed and he was getting ready to relax and shrug it off as a bad cramp when another one came. This one downright hurt and was accompanied by the feel of something popping inside him as his magic snapped into place in his pelvis. Was that… water leaking out? … “My water broke,” he blurted out once it passed.

“What?” Stretch said. Both he and Razz were looking at Blueberry. Stretch looked almost scared, Razz just nervous.

“His water broke, that means he’s in labor,” Razz said as he paused the game and put the control down. He stood and held his hand out for Blueberry to take and help him to his feet.

“What do we do?” Stretch asked also standing.

“We take him to the hospital.” Razz was already leading Blueberry to the front door by the hand. He should’ve been allowed to give birth in a hospital too.

“Right, uh… yeah, the uh… hospital.” He stood frozen for a couple seconds as he looked around as if lost. Probably instinctively looking for Fell was at work right now, leaving the three of them to deal with this on their own.

“Let’s go,” Razz snapped. His voice wasn’t strong but still had more bite to it than it had in a long time.

Stretch jerked into motion at last. “You okay Blue?” he asked as he opened the door for them.

“Um… yeah, I don’t want them in me anymore so this is good.” He was nervous but at the same time relieved. He just had to suffer a little bit more and then he’d been free of this burden.

They bustled into the car. Stretch in the driver’s seat and Razz and Blueberry in the back. As was now usual, Blueberry didn’t bother with putting the seat belt on. He _should_ but he just couldn’t. When he was no longer fat he would.

Another contraction hit as Stretch was backing out of the driveway. This one hurt a lot more and he had to hold back a grunt of pain. “I’m…. scared,” he whispered to Razz quiet enough so Stretch hopefully wouldn’t hear and be worried. Razz had had such a hard time giving birth and he’d almost died.

“It’ll be fine, you won’t have it as bad as I did,” Razz whispered back as if reading Blueberry’s mind. “The doctors will take care of you and it’ll be okay. And it’s a c-section, so it’ll be faster and easier. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

Blueberry nodded, squeezing Razz’s hand. What if he died though? A c-section was considered a major surgery, people died during those all the time, right? … It’d be okay if he did die, Razz was safe and he, Stretch, and Fell would be sad but they’d have closure and be able to move on.

 

The drive to the hospital seemed significantly longer than any previous time. The contractions steadily got more intense, painful, and longer. But he managed to stay quiet, worrying Stretch when he was driving wasn’t smart.

“I’ll carry you,” Stretch offered when the reached their destination and were piling out of the car.

“No thanks.” Blueberry couldn’t handle that right now and he wanted to move around some to work off some nervous energy.

So he held Razz’s hand the whole way to the doctor’s office. Razz had called them on the way up so they were ready for him and quickly had him in an operating room and hooked up to machines that monitored him and the puppies.

Sadly, the hospital’s policy wasn’t to allow anyone in during c-section operations so he was alone. Except for the host of medical personal in the room but they didn’t count. But this was almost over.

 ***

Razz watched Stretch pace back and forth in the waiting room. He’d just gotten off the phone with Fell, informing of him of the fact that Blueberry was in a labor and getting the c-section. Going off of the way the conversation had gone it was clear Fell couldn’t get off work to come down here to offer moral support.

“It’ll be fine,” Razz said. “I survived and I was forced to give birth normally and without doctors and shit.”

Stretch paused and gave him a pitying look that would’ve made Razz mad once upon a time but now… he didn’t have any more pride left to wound. And it was nice that somebody cared about him.

“Yeah, he’ll be… fine.” With a visible effort Stretch walked over and forced himself to sit down again. “I’m… sorry you had to go through that.”

Razz shrugged. “I… survived.” Barely. “You should probably call the adoption agency though. So they can send the couple adopting Blue’s litter down here.” It would give him something to do.

Stretch nodded, pulling out his cell phone. “Yeah, you’re right.”

The adopting couple apparently lived nearby as it wasn’t even a full fifteen minutes after they’d been informed that the showed up. They were another pair of dogs. They tried to make light conversation with Stretch and Razz at first but both were too nervous to act as good conversationalists, and they eventually gave up. Leaving them all to sit in intense nervous silence as they waited.

 

It took what felt like days and days before they were _finally_ allowed in to see Blueberry. They’d moved him to a more proper hospital room. His middle was flat, making him seem even smaller than he otherwise would and he understandably looked tired. By the bed was a table with a smaller set of three beds on it. The two puppies and single skeleton monster wrapped up in hospital blankets in them. They were sleeping.

“I’m fine,” Blueberry said with a smile as Stretch rushed over to his, no doubt intending to ask him if he was okay. “I didn’t even really feel anything.” He looked more relaxed than Razz had seen him in a long time, probably due to the drug and _finally_ being free of his forced pregnancy.

“Lucky,” Razz said. The contractions he’d been forced to endure had _hurt_ and it had gone on for _ages_. And pushing the puppies out had been one of the most exhausting thing he’d ever had to do.

It wasn’t long before the adoptive parents were allowed in and all the final arrangements for adoption were taken care of. Most of the work had been done before hand, only the final things needed to be taken care of, which thankfully didn’t take long. Blueberry let out a sigh of relief as soon as they were gone.

“I’m so glad that’s taken care of,” Stretch said as he went back to holding Blueberry’s hand. Razz would’ve gladly held his other hand but as always Blueberry kept it close to his body, not wanting anyone to touch it. Hopefully he’d get past that one day.

Razz settled for sitting next to Stretch instead, offering silent support. Blueberry would undoubtedly recover from this faster than Razz had giving birth.

 

“Is Blueberry okay?” Fell asked as he barged into the room a few hours later. “What happened?”

“He’s fine,” Stretch said. “But he’s sleeping now so shush.”

“Oh of course, sorry,” Fell said much quieter than before as he approached to stand by them. There were only two chairs and he ignored Stretch’s blatant gesture for him sit on his lap. “Everything’s taken care of?”

“Yes,” Razz said. “He’ll be able to go home in a couple days.” Razz would spend as much time in here with him as he was allowed until then. So would Stretch probably.

 

It turned out to be almost a whole week before he was allowed to go home because how weak he still was. Razz and Stretch spent as much of their time with them as the hospital allowed. Fell always came over when he was done with work and always brought food with him so they could have something that wasn’t shitty hospital food.

He was prescribed plenty of bedrest and no strenuous activity before being discharged from the hospital. Stretch offered to carry him to and from the car but he declined – Razz didn’t blame him, he would’ve done the same. As soon as they got home they all sat on the couch, except Fell who went to the kitchen to make them all lunch.

“It’s all finally over,” Blueberry said with a sigh of relief.

It was still hard to believe at times and felt far too good to be true. But it was. All that remained of their time as Slim’s ‘mates’ was their scars, both physical and mental. They would hopefully get past the latter one day, even if wouldn’t be completely and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've reached the end. :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and commented and left kudos, I super-duper appreciate it. And thanks again to damnedxfate for the prompt that inspired the one shot that this fic grew off of. Y'all are super awesome. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next main project, the first chapter of which comes out tomorrow, hopefully it's good.


End file.
